Original of the Species 2A: The Mayor and the Saiyan: the Goa'uld
by Muad'zin
Summary: Multiple BtVS Crossover (mostly DBZ and SG-1, some minor Eddingsverse). The ongoing adventures of our depressive Saiyan drunk, the Scoobs as the SGC comes to town.
1. Prologue

**Original of the Species**

 **Part 2A The Mayor and the Saiyan: the Goa'uld**

x

x

Multiple Crossover (mostly DBZ _and_ SG-1, some minor Eddingsverse) The ongoing adventures of our depressive Saiyan drunk, the Scoobs as the SGC comes to town. Part 2A in the Original of the Species series. Recommended that you read part 1 first for first time readers (obviously).

x

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material written in here. They all belong to their rightful creators. Probably not even to them any more but to their corporate overlords. I hereby pledge allegiance to our corporate overlords and promise to buy their DMCR infested products like a good little slave.

x

x

So here we are again. Finally part 2A of Original of the Species. Oh how my muse suddenly deserted me when I began writing it in earnest. Chapter one had been written during a Part 1 writersblock. The Wish chapter in part 2B also wrote itself.

Once I finished and published Part 1 it become slim pickings. Lack of time, new computer games did the rest. Once I got bored of playing W40K Dawn of War my Saiyan muse finally grabbed me by the neck and demanded I started writing again. It also helped that I had lots of homework to do for my studies. Nothing sparks the creative juices as avoiding doing homework. Which by now has cost me in failed exams. So you lot better like it!

This is part 2A, not the promised complete part 2. Because what started out as a nice one chapter idea for a little SG-1 crossover turned into a magnum opus of its own. I swear it was only meant to be a single chapter. Then another muse took over and this Goa'uld muse demanded more. One chapter became two. Two became three, etc... Don't get me even started on the final chapter. In a way it worked out for the best. It gave me a story arc to use, over which I could use the choice bits of the boring first episodes of season 3.

I would like to thank (AN:2017 Don't know who this was any more, sorry) for inspiring me with his final review of part 1 as it inspired me to take a different look at certain events from part 1 and have those echo in this part.

For all of you SG-1 lovers who liked that angle in part 1, the SGC returns back with a vengeance. For those of you who like long chapters, I piss on those short paragraphs some dare to post as chapters. ;) For those who you who hate it when a writer runs out of steam half way and does not get finish his story, this part is you! For those of you who liked this story, period, here's the next installment.

EDIT (2017): Having re-read this story I couldn't help but notice how many spelling errors there were. So I did a re-edit. Overall I tried not to change the story, just make it a little less irritating to read. ;)

x

Cue sappy music because I'm still both pretentious and sappy.

 **Lucky**

words and music by Radiohead

 _I'm on a roll_

 _I'm on a roll_

 _...this time_

 _I feel my luck could change_

 _Kill me Sarah_

 _Kill me again_

 _...with love_

 _It's gonna be a glorious day_

 _Pull me out of the aircrash_

 _Pull me out of the wreck_

 _Cause I'm your superhero_

 _Leave you standing on the edge..._

 _The head of state_

 _Has called for me_

 _...by name_

 _But I don't have time for him_

 _It's going to be_

 _A glorious days_

 _I feel my luck could change_

 _Pull me out of the aircrash_

 _Pull me out of the wreck_

 _Cause I'm your superhero_

 _Leave you standing on the edge..._

x

x

 **Prologue**

x

x

AN: _This was not my original prologue. I had a different one at first. But as I'm fleshing out future parts I realized it was better suited to a different part. So here's a new one. The very last piece I did for this part._

x

x

Detective Kate Lockley, LAPD, was on her way home when she received word that crime again didn't sleep and she and her partner had been assigned another case. Having to cross through LA she was late in arriving on the crime scene. Luckily her partner was already present when she arrived. She parked her car next to the van of LAPD's CSI. A uniform stood guard next to the cars, as this was one of LA's more unsavory neighborhoods. A run down ghetto where gangs ruled and the police only dared to enter in sufficient numbers.

There were plenty of onlookers at this late hour. Prostitutes, mostly crack addicts, but she could also see some gang members. A more then average number of uniforms were present, working crowd control. But it struck Kate as odd that at this time the onlookers, especially the gang members, were more nervous then the uniforms keeping an eye on them. Whatever had happened, it had rattled the predators. Waving to the officer Kate made for her partner Miles Peabody, who was already present. She found him hunched next to another uniformed officer. The uniform sat on the pavement in front of the building with the crime scene, staring ahead blankly, a large pool of vomit next to him in the gutter.

"Cheer up, son" Peabody said as he patted the officer on the shoulder. The man nodded but didn't move as he sighed and resumed his blank stare. From behind them, out of the crime scene building came one of the LAPD CSI members. The woman in question held her hand for her mouth until she cleared the building, then she started retching violently. In a way you had to admire that dedication, Kate thought as she saw the woman hurling up her dinner. She didn't think she could have gotten that far if she had to drive the porcelain bus.

"That bad, huh?" Kate said to her partner, still looking at the hurling CSI girl.

"That bad," Peabody replied to his partner as he patted the officer again on the shoulder before getting up, "poor guy was the first man on the scene." He leaned over to Kate. "He also just transferred in from division."

"I came as soon as I heard," she said, "is it..."

Peabody nodded.

"It has all the hallmarks of our boy," he said.

"I don't get it," she said, "for months nothing and now all of a sudden two times last month and third time this month already."

"He comes as he pleases," Peabody shrugged, always taking things in stride, "if you ask me he's working on some issues or something. He's getting particular...creative."

Kate looked around. This was one of the worst parts of LA, with drugs and prostitution rampant. With lots of crack addicted girls working the streets. Exactly the kind of area this particular serial killer liked to work. And exactly the kind of neighborhood where he'd go unnoticed.

"Any witnesses?" she asked hopeful. Peabody snorted and nodded towards the onlookers.

"Nearly the whole neighborhood heard our boy scream but of course nobody saw anything, except those two," he said and pointed to a pair of girls, being taken care off by a team of paramedics. One, a platinum blonde having seen better days, was sitting in the door of their ambulance, rocking back and forth mumbling. She looked high as a kite. And judging from her dilapidated looks she probably was. The other, a dark blonde, was doing her best to comfort the other, even though the paramedics had their hands full patching her up. It looked like she had gone several rounds with Mike Tyson and then some.

"What did they say?" she asked. Peabody shook his head.

"Couldn't interrogate them," he said, "one's in the stratosphere, the other..., let's just say, if you think she looks bad now, you should have seen her before. Besides, I thought maybe this requires a more feminine touch."

"You're just passing the buck on to me?" Kate said, whereupon Peabody grinned.

"You betcha!"

The two detectives walked over to the two prostitutes. The platinum blonde had wrapped herself into a fetal position with her head in the lap of the other girl who gently caressed her hair. A paramedic was busy stitching a particular nasty cut on her face and yet she hardly even seemed to notice. Her left eye was terribly swollen shut. She had bruises and angry welts all over her face and upper body.

"How is she?," Peabody asked the paramedic.

"All things considering she's very lucky," the paramedic replied, not taking his eyes of the stitching he was doing, "she'll have some scars and she'll miss some teeth."

Peabody nodded, it sucked to be the girl, but all things considered she was very lucky to be still alive. In this neighborhood assaults on prostitutes were frequent and the average lifespan measured in single years.

"Can we ask her some questions?" Peabody asked and the paramedic nodded. Kate knelt before the dark blond.

"Hi," she said in a soothing tone of voice, "my name is Kate, that lump over there is Miles. What is your name?"

"Angela," the girl said with some difficulty. As she opened her mouth Kate and Peabody could see that she was missing one of her front teeth.

"Hi, Angela, can you tell us what happened?" Kate asked. The girl didn't answer immediately and glanced at the girl in her lap first. The she started talking.

x

x

(An hour earlier)

x

Angela's feet hurt after walking all evening in 6" heels. And she still had most of the night to go. Granted they had a 2" platform so the effective height was only 4". And she had gotten quite used to them after all these months, But they were a size to small and Carlos wasn't into buying new ones. Nor into hearing any complaints for that matter. So she soldiered on, night after night.

Like almost every girl working the streets she was a drop-out. She had run away from home age 16 after growing troubles at home. Well, which runaway didn't? And like most runaways she fell into the wrong crowd upon arrival in the big city. In her case, Carlos.

Like most pimps in need for fresh meat Carlos made it a habit to regularly check the bus and train terminals looking for new runaways arriving. Upon spotting her he had feigned interest in her, given her money and a place to stay. He had taken her in until she was so much under his influence that he showed his real colors. And now formerly daddy's little girl worked the streets at night, in clothes that revealed more then they covered.

But she had long stopped worrying about what her father would think. Not the least of which because he was one the reasons she left home in the first place. Only Carlos now mattered. Meaning, staying his good side. She had become quite the expert on that. In the year that she had worked the streets for him she had also done and used nearly everything that would give her father a heart attack just knowing. Still, she counted herself still lucky in one respect. She had managed to avoid the fate of most of Carlos' girls, getting addicted to crack cocaine. Carlos used its addictive power of crack as a main means of keeping control amongst his girls. But some he allowed to stay 'clean.' Girls got old real fast on using crack. So those girls that proved submissive and had good looks could stay clean, as it earned them more money. Clean being defined as addicted to less damaging substances of course.

A car slowed down and its window lowered. So Angela smiled at the potential customer. He wasn't very good looking, but she had also learned to ignore that.

"Looking for a good time?" she smiled. The man in the car looked at her as if she was a piece of meat.

"How much," he asked.

"$35 for a blowjob, $75 for a fuck," Angela smiled as the man considered the prices.

"That seems a bit high," he said slightly disappointed, "I thought $50 was the rate for a fuck?"

"You get what you pay for, honey," Angela said and smacked her ass, to illustrate what she had to offer. She always had a body that kept the boys drooling after her in high school. Working long hours and still being 17 kept it still in shape. She had one of the best series of T&A in this neighborhood and she knew it. One of Carlos' choice pieces of ass.

"So how about it?"

Before the man could reply they were interrupted as another man intervened and pushed Angela aside.

"Take a hike," the newcomer hissed angrily to the man in the car. Who got the hint and rolled up the window and drove off. The newcomer turned to her. It was Carlos, her pimp.

"Carlos," Angela tried to say, but then she saw the angry look on her pimp's face and shut up. Not fast enough as he smacked her hard in the face.

SMACK!

"Come," Carlos hissed and grabbed her by her hair and dragged her along, she hobbling along as hast as her heels allowed her. He took her inside one of the derelict buildings he used for his businesses and dragged her upstairs,

"Carlos, I don't understand," she yelled being dragged along.

"Shut up, whore," Carlos said, without looking at her, "I have enough of your cheating!"

"But I...," Angela tried to say but Carlos just yanked her hair some more, causing her to scream in pain. On the top of the stairs he opened a door to a room. It was the room she shared with another girl. As Carlos stormed inside he threw her on the ground and she hit the floor. Then he kicked her viciously in her stomach, causing her to retch. As she clutched her stomach she saw that on one of the two mattresses in the room her friend Doris was sitting.

Unlike her Doris was addicted to crack. And for a long time now. She looked like she was in bad shape, rocking back and forth. Then one of Carlos' hands connected with her face again.

WHACK!

"You lying bitch," Carlos yelled and slapped her some more. She tried to protect herself by raising her arms. But that only seemed to infuriate him more.

"You damn whorin' bitch," Carlos said as he spat on her, "you bitches are all the same!"

"Carlos..., please...," Angela pleaded, "what did I do wrong?"

Carlos reached into his pocket and took out a bundle of money. He then started to take off notes and dropped them over her.

"And..., what..., do..., you..., call..., this..., bitch?" he yelled. Suddenly Angela understood. She had been trying to save some money, to get away from here, from Carlos and this life. But how did he know? The only one who knew... She looked at her friend Doris. Who looked down in shame.

"I'm sorry Ange," Doris said sobbing, "I'm sorry."

Carlos knelt in front of Angela.

"She sold you out for some rocks," he said grinning evilly, "I'm afraid Doris isn't raking in the kind of money she used to."

That was a kind of understatement. Crack had laid waste to Doris' former good looks to a point she practically had to work for free to score some customers. Carlos turned to Doris.

"A few doses of crack, that's the worth of friendship these days," he said and threw a small bag to Doris which she grabbed eagerly.

"Unlike you, Doris knew her place," Carlos said, "she was loyal to me. And so I reward loyalty with kindness. Disloyalty however with vengeance."

Carlos took off his coat and put it on the ground, then he took off his thick leather belt and folded it double.

"If you needed the money you should have come to me, Angela," he said pulling the folded belt tight between his hands, "but I'm guessing you didn't keep this money from me because you needed to buy some dope. You wanted to leave didn't you?"

"No, I didn't, Carlos, plea...," Angela tried to say but the little Latino started swinging his belt and hit her all over her body at full force. For several minutes he let her have it while Doris started to smoke her crack to get away from the grizzly scene. Once Carlos had beaten her until he had enough and she lay cowering and crying in a fetal position he stepped back panting and started to straighten his greasy hair.

"Look what you made me do," he said as he felt it had gotten somewhat disheveled. So he took out a small comb and mirror. His hair was Carlos' biggest vanity, and he was always constantly fussing over it. Behind his back the girls liked to call it his 'coupe de Columbian drug dealer'. Because of the excess usage of hair oil. And the mullet. Of course, nobody made fun of it now, with Doris getting high and Angela sobbing in pain.

Once he was finished Carlos turned to Angela again and hunched beside her..

"Angel, Angela, Angela," Carlos said dejected as he pulled her head up by her hair, "what were you thinking girl? Don't you know? Nobody cares for you but me. Your tricks think you're only a piece of meat. You can't go back home. Cause even your parents think you're a worthless piece of shit whore. Don't I look out for you? Haven't I been good for you?"

"Yes," Angela said reluctantly through teeth gritted with pain. Carlos then smacked her head violently on the floor, face first. The pain was excruciating, especially from her mouth.

"Then why are you cheating on me, cunt?" he yelled as he rose and kicked her against her breasts, "you know you're supposed to give me all your money. That way I can look out for you. I'm hurt, Angela."

Not so much as her right now though, as he kicked her some more. After he had taken out more of his anger on her he stopped and stepped back. This gave Angela the time to put a finger in her mouth. One of her front teeth came loose, from another a piece was chipped. This was bad. Carlos had never beaten her so badly that it could ruin her looks. She earned him too much for that.

Carlos meanwhile shook his head dispirited and reached inside his coat and took out another small bag which he held in front of her face. She recognized it instantly.

"No," she moaned in despair.

"Yes," he said, "time for you to join the rest of my girls, Angela. I've allowed you to stay clean because you brought in the money but now you leave me no choice."

It was crack-cocaine. Angela had seen what it did to the other girls. Like Doris. Who slowly stopped caring. And became perfectly docile, just like Carlos liked it. Of course it also meant they started to look more and more like shit. Which meant that they had to go the extra mile to bring in the money. Do the more disgusting things and fetishes that some of the customers wanted. Until you looked so much like shit not even those tricks wanted you anymore. And Carlos threw you out or worse.

Angela wasn't stupid. You work the streets at night you quickly learned that in the City of Demons things did go bump in the night. All the more reasons a prostitute needed a pimp in this city to survive. Carlos paid off some powerful underworld demon and in turn the Underlife left his girls and customers alone. But some of the girls rumored that once you did outlive your usefulness to Carlos he would sell you to the Underlife. And no girl ever came back from that gig. And prolonged use of crack undermined your usefulness to Carlos..

"Time to go to happy land, Angela," Carlos said and took Doris' crack pipe, which she no longer needed, already being in her happy place.

"Please, Carlos," Angela moaned, "not crack, please, anything but that!"

"I can't trust you anymore," the pimp said, "once you keep money from me you are no use to me. At least this way I know I can trust you again, Ange."

Carlos held out the crack pipe towards her.

"Smoke it Ange," he said, "smoke it, or so be it, I'll make you disappear this very evening. 'They' love a girl like you. You'll fetch me a good price. Your choice, Angela."

It was tempting for Angela to say no. Her life, short as it had been, hadn't been a happy one. And knowing Carlos, becoming a crack addicted whore was ultimately just a stay of execution. But in the end, like she had done always, she chickened out and reached for the pipe. She didn't have the guts to run away, she didn't have the guts to die quickly either.

"A wise choice," Carlos grinned as she reached for the crack pipe, "good girl, it's not so bad, look at how happy your friend is."

Angela took the crack pipe to Carlos' delight and hesitantly brought it to her aching face.

"You know what to do," Carlos said encouragingly as she put the pipe to her mouth, then he reached out to lit the pipe for her.

BLAM!

The door opened, came free from its hinges and broke into pieces that crashed into the room. Angela and Carlos looked up as a glowing man, large muscled arms heavily tattooed with hideous designs, blond hair that stood straight up and a pair of the coldest looking green blue eyes, stepped into the room like he owned the place.

"What the hell do you want?" Carlos said angry at the interruption.

The newcomer scowled angrily as he saw the pimp and the two girls. He then pointed two fingers at Carlos and he flew back with so much force against the wall that the air was knocked out of him. He also was stuck against the wall, trapped like a fly on a fly trap. The blonde newcomer walked up to Angela and hunched down beside her. His angry scowl softened as he examined her injured body.

"Are you alright?" he asked worried as he gently took the crack pipe from her shaking hands, then crushed it, "I am sorry I could not make it earlier. I lost track of him, young lady."

Nobody in her entire life had ever called Angela a lady. Not Carlos, not her customers and certainly not her piece of shit parents. It felt weird, no it felt beyond weird to hear this strange, outer worldly being say that.

"I've had worse," she said looking up, "do you have a mirror?"

"Females are strange and mysterious creatures indeed, as my father used to say ," Blondie said as he handed her a mirror out of nowhere, "for they can resort to acts of vanity in the strangest of circumstances."

"I look terrible," she said as she looked into the mirror. There was blood everywhere, multiple cuts, bruises, a front teeth gone, a rapidly growing blackened eye

"Not as bad as he is going to look," Blondie said as he eyed up Carlos, still clinging to the wall, his angry scowl returning.

"You can't do this," Carlos hissed, powerless to move, "you don't know who you're messing with!"

Blondie rose up and walked towards Carlos, folding his arms across his chest.

"Color me unimpressed, trash," he said coldly. It was like the room temperature dropped 10 degrees.

"I'm connected," Carlos yelled oblivious, "connected! I'm part of Dag'Ra's gang! Do you even know who that is? He's a fuckin' demon and he'll eat you up before breakfast! Are those whores worth that to you?"

Blondie unfolded an arm and pointed a finger at Carlos, his head snapping back violently hitting the wall again.

"FUCK!" Carlos yelled. Blondie walked up to Carlos until he was close by.

"Firstly, I eat demons for breakfast," Blondie said in that same cold tone, "secondly, who says you will be still alive to see it happen?"

That shut Carlos up. He knew Dag'Ra, the great vampire crime lord of LA. Well, maybe he knew one of Dag'Ra's lieutenants to be precise. But for the first time he realized that this man might not only be unimpressed with Dag'Ra, he was probably also far more powerful.

"Oh my god," he finally said, fear creeping into his voice, "you're _him_ aren't you."

Blondie started to smirk.

"Oh shit," Carlos stammered. There were rumors on the streets of somebody or something, who was killing people like Carlos. Maybe killing was putting it mildly. Gutting was a more accurate word. So far Carlos had ignored those rumors, thinking himself safe under the protection of a vampire crime lord who gave even the LAPD pause. And they didn't even know he was a vampire.

"If you let me go you can have the whores," Carlos whimpered, his arrogance gone like snow in a desert sun, "please, God, I won't tell!"

Blondie raised an eyebrow and reached out for the small silver cross hanging around Carlos' neck.

"Interesting that you bring up a deity," he said as he examined the cross.

"It's my late mother's," Carlos stammered, "I keep it for good luck!"

Blondie let go of the cross and his smirk intensified. Out of nowhere a series of long and painful looking spikes appeared in the man's hands.

"Since you still adhere to some of your old traditions, why not use them?" Blondie smirked. With his right hand he moved Carlos' left arm until it was stretched out horizontally. Then he put most of the nails between his teeth, except for one which he placed just before Carlos' left wrist with his left hand, careful not to hit an artery. Then he balled his other fist and with one strike he hammered the nail through Carlos' flesh into the wall. Carlos bloodcurdling scream even awoke Doris out of her drug induced slumber. As the man nailed Carlos' other arm to the wall Doris stared speechless, her eyes big as saucers. Then she started mumbling.

"This is not happening, this is not happening, this is not happening, this is not happening, this is not happening, this is not happening, this is not happening..."

Carlos was probably wishing for the same, but the searing pain as Blondie nailed his feet to the wall was more then he could ignore. Once he was finished the man stepped back to admire his handiwork. Then he looked at Angela. The girl had seen too much this last year to be shaken by anything any more and she seemed to take it all in stride.

"What do you think?" he asked her, his smirk gone. By now she found it hard to look through her left eye as it had swollen painfully. The man who had been the center of her existence, a lover at first, a terrible nightmare after that, now hung crucified in terrible pain against the wall. And to her surprise Angela didn't feel anything for him anymore.

"I thought Jesus was crucified through the hands?" Angela responded, surprising herself for asking such a strange question.

"That is a common mistake, young lady," Blondie said and pointed to one of Carlos' hands, "the hand's flesh cannot sustain the weight if you nail it through the hands. It would tear in no time. Most artists do not know that, as none have seen it happen, nor do they care anymore, for it has become cultural convention. But you must nail them before the wrist That way it goes in between two bones and the weight can be sustained indefinitely."

Angela nodded, or at least, she tried to, it being too painful.

"And now?" she asked.

"Now he dies," the man shrugged, "slowly."

"How slowly?" she asked. The man smiled cruelly at Carlos.

"A day, probably two, since he's inside."

"The police will come and take him off before," she said. Even in a place like this Carlos' screams wouldn't go unnoticed.

"Yes, that would be kind of unacceptable," the man agreed, "I guess I would have to settle for killing him more quickly and more painfully."

"Can I watch?" Angela asked, this time really surprising herself, "I wanna see this bastard squirm and scream for what he did to me."

Blondie looked at her and raised an eyebrow. His cold green blue stare felt like they pierced her flesh, but a year living on the streets gave her the strength to ignore it.

"I think you should take your friend and go." Blondie said as he leaned over and picked up Carlos' jacket, which housed his cellphone which he gave to her. Then he started to pick up the money Carlos had taken from her. Smirking he then reached inside Carlos' trousers and took out another thick wad of cash and gave it all to Angela.

"Go outside with your friend and call 911," he said, trying to smile warmly, "take the money and go home."

"I can't go home," she said as without thinking she accepted the money and the cell phone, "I ran away from home more then a year ago."

"Of course you did, young lady," the man smiled at her, his face softening, "but I find it hard to imagine that whatever drove you away from home was as bad as the life you have been living here."

"I can't go home like this," Angela protested. Blondie smiled at her and dropped on one knee, taking her hands into his.

"Then go to this place," he said and put a small address card in her hand, "it's a shelter, run by good people. They will help you. Regardless."

Then he gestured her to go.

"Go," he said, "your friend and I have unfinished business. You do not want to see what I am going to do to him."

"Maybe I do want to see," she protested, "this man ruined my life!"

"No you will not," Blondie replied with such resolution that Angela believed him. And for the first time she felt sorry for Carlos.

"Tell me at least why?" she asked, "Why are you doing this? Nobody does anything for people like me."

"Is that what he told you?" Blondie asked looking at Carlos, then at her again, "They lie. His kind always does. I have seen it everywhere. No matter the time, the place, the planet. From the brothels of Tol Honeth to the slave pits of Nibbia. They always lie. I do this because I can, young lady, because I was around in the neighborhood, because I must do penance for my evil and because..."

Blondie looked away, as if he was looking to a different part of this giant metropolis.

"...because she refuses to see me," he finished, then he stared at Carlos again and gestured her to go, "Leave, before you see things that will haunt you for the rest of your life."

Angela nodded, she turned towards Doris to take her away. Then she changed her mind and faced Blondie again and leaned over and gave him a bloody kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you," she said, "for whatever reason."

Blondie seemed surprised as he touched his cheek, some of her blood on his fingers. Then she turned to Doris again.

"Come," she said as she took Doris by the arm, "let's go, sweetie."

"But Carlos...," Doris protested as she let herself be taken away by Angela.

"Nothing we can do for him anymore, Doris," Angela said shaking her head.

They were walking down the stairwell, with Angela finding it hard as she had to support herself on the railing, while guiding Doris along and while still wearing those damned 6" heeled boots. Then the screaming started. A deep guttural screaming. It was loud enough to wake the whole neighborhood. And she realized Blondie was right. She didn't want to see what he was doing to Carlos.

x

x

(the present)

x

"So you're sure you don't remember anything after your pimp started beating you," Kate asked Angela. She and Peabody had hoped for more information, but the girl claimed to remember little of what happened. It was clear however that it was the pimp who had beaten her up this bad. Not a big surprise there. It's what pimps do and it wasn't in their boy's method of operation, Hannibal the White Knight as he was being dubbed, always preferred gutting some of the worst examples of human scum in this city. Never the people they preyed upon.

"Yes," Angela said, "next thing I remember me and Doris were outside and we heard Carlos scream."

"Do you remember calling 911?" Peabody asked but Angela shook no.

"Maybe she's had a concussion," the paramedic said worried, "I think it's better if we take them to the hospital."

The two detectives nodded. They weren't getting much useful information at the moment anyway. Maybe she would remember more after having received more and better medical care.

As the two detectives started talking amongst themselves and the paramedic went to talk to the driver, Angela's right hand went into the pocket of her jacket and fingered her most prized possession right now, the card Blondie had given her. As she did she inadvertently awoke Doris from her doze.

"A Golden Angel came for Carlos," Doris said wistfully, "the Golden Angel came and nailed him on the cross."

Both detectives turned their heads and looked at the girl as in shock.

"It _is_ him," Kate gasped.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

 **'The Jig Saw'**

x

x

AN: _I wrote this chapter when I was experiencing a little writers bloc for part 1. Hell, I already finished a possible ending for the Cell games. Some parts got changed as new ideas took hold, but it basically is as was written. It starts a few days prior to 'Anne'. Which was a kick ass episode by the way_.

x

* * *

x

Los Angeles, Earth, 1999

He halted the cabbie by ticking on the wire mesh separating him from the driver.

"Here it is," he said and pointed, "could you stop over there?"

"Dude, are you sure?" the black cabbie said looking over his shoulder, "This is not one of the best places to be after dark."

"I'm certain," he said smiling.

"Have it your way," the cabbie shrugged and pulled over, "that will be $14.79."

He got out of the taxi, together with his bag and put it on the ground. He fumbled in one of his pockets and pulled out a twenty.

"Keep the change," he said as he gave it to the cabbie.

"Thanks," the cabbie said with a big smile, "want me to circle around the block a couple of times?"

"Nah, it's OK," he said and as an afterthought he added, "I can take care of myself."

"Again, suit yourself," the cabbie smiled, "I'm outta here!"

As if to illustrate the point the taxi took off like lightning, leaving him behind in what appeared to be have once been a nice neighborhood. Now demilitarized zone was more covering it. Not that he cared though. Not his problem.

This was also about it. His earlier reading had gotten him into this general area, now he needed a second one to finish the job. So he rummaged in his bag and took out what seemed like a combination between half a pair of green sunglasses and half of a large 70's hifi headset. Putting the device on his left ear he turned a full 360 around while tapping the device.

"Ah," he said and took off the device, put it back into his bag and picked it up as he started walking. As he started an old homeless guy came up to him, seemingly to pester him for change.

"I'm sorry, no change," he said and nimbly evaded the homeless guy.

"I'm no one," he heard the guy drone on in a numb tone of voice behind him. Raising an eyebrow he glanced over his shoulder but homeless guy was already moving on. So he pressed on until he reached his destination, a small diner restaurant called Helen's Kitchen.

"Perfect, two birds with one stone," he smiled as he looked at the sign, then his stomach and went inside.

Inside it was mostly empty. There was plenty of room for customers but it was past diner time, into serious late night snack time. Without some major entertainment centers nearby, there was little to draw in the large crowds of teenagers, looking for some high calorie fuel to last them through a night of pumping up the jam. He could only see one other table that was occupied. So he decided to go sit by a table that was as secluded as possible.

"Be with you in a minute," somebody yelled from the kitchen. He smiled and sat down on the table of his choosing and put the bag next to him, between him and the wall. In the kitchen he can see a cook sitting on a stool doing a crossword puzzle. Not much signs of action coming from that department. Then he started to do a little drum roll on the table as he read the upright standing special offers card.

After a minute a waitress came out of the kitchen and to his table.

"What can I get you?" she said without looking up..

"Well, I was thinking about a cup of coffee and a slice of pie, I'm really up for some sugary goodness. But I'd settle for the pleasure of your company."

The waitress raised an eyebrow and looked up in surprise from her notebook. The credit card commercial was indeed right, he can't help but think, some things just are priceless. Relishing the moment he smiled.

"Hello Buff. How have you been doing?"

The waitress, who everybody at the dinner knew as Anne, looked absolutely surprised. And damn cute too in her pigtails he had to admit, even though she seemed to have adopted quite the shy girl act.

"Xander," she said bewildered, eyes big as saucers.

"The one and only," Xander grinned and gestured to the seat on the other side of the table, "Why don't you sit, Buff, so we can talk."

"I, I can't, Xan, I have to work," Buffy said hesitantly, looking around her like a trapped animal, shocked that her friend had managed to find her here in LA.

"Hey chief," Xander yelled to the cook, "is it okay if..., Anne and I have a talk, we went to the same high school?"

The cook put up a thumbs up and went back on doing his crossword puzzle. It was already late and too few if any customers anyway.

"See, taken care of, 'Anne'," Xander grinned and gestured again, "please sit."

Buffy still looked like she would rather bolt.

"Are you alone?" she finally asked, half looking at the door to see if the others might come in.

"Yes I am. Straight from LAX, not even time to go home," Xander said, again gesturing to the seat opposite him, "Just sit, Buff."

"I'll get you your coffee and pie first," Buffy said smiling weakly and went back to the kitchen. No sooner was she inside, and around the corner, as she leaned against the fridge in despair and sighed. A tear escaped from one of her eyes.

"Something wrong, Anne?" the cook asked concerned, looking up from his puzzle. For a second Buffy was tempted to say yes and have the cook throw Xander out. Not that Xander would actually put up a fight. More likely he would just increase his power and continue to sit there, a veritable unmovable grinning object.

"It's OK," sighed Buffy, eventually wiping away her tear, "just an old friend from back home."

"Alright," the cook said and returned to his puzzle, "a major river in Europe, 6 letters horizontal, starts with a D?."

"Don't ask me, chief, I got a D in geography," Buffy said as she sliced off a piece of pie, then took it with along the coffee pot. Putting on her brave face she went back towards Xander.

"Anne?" Xander asked curious, again looking at her tag as she gave him his order.

"My middle name," Buffy replied and sat down, "how did you find me?"

Xander pulled open his bag and with one hand he took out a scouter, wiggled it, then he put it back.

"I've been very careful in keeping my strength down," Buffy said as she followed the scouter going back in the bag.

"I know," replied Xander," but where I could always pass for human, you are still the Slayer. So you will always stick out just a little bit more from other people. It's faint, but detectable."

That and doing a locator spell to help them pinpoint her exact location. But he left that one out. Like the B-man always said, always keep something in reserve.

Buffy sighed. That damn Slayer business! There was just no escaping it, even here!

"Giles told me they thought you were here," Xander continued as he zipped his bag up, "though he never admitted it, Giles tracked the B-man coming to LA many times. And every time he returned he refused to say anything, although they could see he was even more depressed and resorted to that evil booze of his."

"I thought I sensed something," Buffy said, as suddenly certain tingling Spidey moments over the past months made more sense. That Saiyan bastard had been keeping track on her after all.

"So this is what you do these days?" Xander asked as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"It pays the bills and its refreshingly normal," Buffy shrugged.

"I keep forgetting," Xander said putting back the coffee pot, "that was always your major fetish. So how's the normal life working out, Buff? Everything you've been dreaming about? Like the little girl pigtails look though."

Xander smiled impishly, then he started eating his pie.

"It has its ups and downs," Buffy replied while looking away, "some days are better then others. And you?"

"I've had a very interesting summer break," Xander replied between bites, right elbow on the table, "I've spent the summer training with Krillin and his sensei Kame Senin. You remember Krillin, right?"

Buffy put her some fingers to her nose and pressed on it.

"Short nasally challenged bald guy," she said, "nice guy but kinda depressed when he learned I wasn't single?"

"That's him," Xander smiled at Buffy's description of the K-man, "still very single to his regret I must say. His sensei on the other hand... I always thought I was a pervert constantly thinking about you in the nude, Buff. Or most other girls for that matter. Come to think of it, I probably thought of all girls nude. Except Willow. Somehow that just felt weird. But that guy, he puts the P in pervert. He must have a bigger porn collection then all the sex shops in Amsterdam combined. Not that I've ever been to Amsterdam, but I'll stake $5 on that."

"You must have felt right at home then?" smiled Buffy weakly.

Xander chuckled, then shook his head.

"Nah, he wasn't really into sharing. In fact, in order to get him to teach me anything I even had to give him a very rare Raquel Welch workout video."

Buffy looked impressed.

"You gave him 'the tape'? The family air loom? The one handed down to you from that uncle of yours? You have changed, Xander."

Xander smiled as he spooned off another piece of pie.

"I'm a changed man these days, Buff," he smirked and then brought his head conspiratorially close towards Buffy, "besides, when you have a real girlfriend and you are being pushed harder then by 20 Lee Ermeys, seeing a clothed woman do exercises kinda loses its appeal. Even though technically she is still a hot MILF."

"So spandex is out?" Buffy couldn't help but chuckle and Xander nodded in agreement.

"Spandex is out, Buff," he said in agreement, "unless of course it's on a real girl. Of which there was an unfortunate lack this summer. Krillin is a very nice guy, but he has even less luck then me with women. I at least attract something. He must use women repellent for aftershave. The one time I took him to a singles bar it was like the parting of the Red Sea. Comes in handy though when you have to get drinks."

"It sounds like you had fun then?" Buffy said as she leaned back in her chair, arms closed in front of her on the table.

"It was great fun training with those two guys," Xander agrees, "their training methods are a bit different. It was most helpful though that Krillin invented the Kienzan. He gave me some pointers. Wait until you see my version. He also taught me a cool move which might be useful with vamps."

"I'm glad somebody had fun," Buffy sighed. She wasn't sure what was worse, being found by her friends or hearing they weren't doing that bad in her absence.

Xander put down his fork and looked her right in the eyes.

"It could have been the both of us together, Buff. It should have been the both of us. And you could have used it as well. It would seem that your power may have gone down a bit."

Buffy shrugged indifferent.

"I no longer care, Xander," she said, "I quit being the Slayer. You can thank your friendly neighborhood Saiyan for that!"

Xander sighed and shook his head.

"Still angry and moping about Angel?"

"I had to kill him," Buffy said coldly, "that bloody Saiyan knew Angel could be brought back. He even had the spell to restore the curse. And he did nothing with it!"

"And why should he, Buff?" Xander said and put both arms around him, as if he was embracing a person, "just so you could lock lips with Dead Boy again? Your relationship ended the night you and him inadvertently lifted his curse."

"It was not his decision to make," Buffy huffed, folding her arms across her chest.

"Maybe," Xander said after some thinking, "then again, was it still yours?"

"What do you mean?"

Xander wiped his mouth with a napkin and pointed the fork at her.

"Ever since you came to Sunnydale and we learned you were the Slayer you have been making decisions. Many of which with consequences for all of us too. Now maybe there was some merit to it when you were still that one chosen girl, but that situation has changed, remember?"

"That does not mean he gets to decide things about my personal life. He is not my father, Xander!"

Xander bit his lip, and looked away, as if he tried to suppress something which should better not be said. Then he looked at her again.

"Of course he is not your father. Nor is he mine. But your father has abandoned you and your mother. And mine, well, I think the dictionary has a picture of him beside the entries of dickhead, asshole and bastard. In many ways both Belmovekk and Giles in particular have been our real fathers for the last two years now.

"Some father he turned out to be," Buffy snorted, "at least my real one knew better then to fuck me over. Every morning I feel Angel's touch on me, his breath on my skin, the things he whispers in my ear. And then I wake up and I know it has all been a dream. That in reality I killed him. Blew him straight into hell because the man I trusted to look out for me lied. Lied to over the love of my life!"

Xander let his fork fall on his plate.

"Buff, you are 17, nearly 18," he said leaning over, "don't you think it is a bit early yet declaring anybody to be the love of their life? I mean I like Cordelia, I really do, but even I think it's a bit too early to declare her my soul mate."

"Sometimes you just know, Xander," Buffy replied defensively "you've never felt that kind of love. No offense, but what you and Cordelia had didn't compare to what I had with Angel."

"Well, grow up, Buff," Xander countered angrily, shaking his head, "so I didn't go cryptic and mysterious on Cordelia and there was some severe case of lust in our relationship. That doesn't mean what I had with her is any different then what you had with that..., thing. But you are right, sometimes you just know. Like when I saw this beautiful girl on her first school day. I saw her and I told my best friend Jesse, the one I killed without thinking when he became a vamp by the way, I told him she was the one for me. And then she turned out to be some superhero chick. Well, I couldn't let her do it alone now, could I? Unlike some other guy I knew I did lift a finger when the love of my life needed a helping hand. But if I had known that doing nothing and looking mysterious made you go all gushy, maybe I should have stayed at home the night you went to face the master. Oops, I forget, you'd be dead then."

Xander picked up his fork again and sliced of some pie which he shoveled into his mouth.

"You're mocking me," Buffy said, a tear rolling down her cheek, "you're mocking what I had."

Xander's angry stare softened.

"I know, Buff. It does sound silly when you put it like that, right? Come home with me."

Buffy wiped away her tear and looked Xander right in the eyes.

"Why did you lie to me Xander?"

Xander was just about to slice off another piece of pie when he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Lie?" he asked both surprised and a little nervous at the same time.

"You know," she said leaning over, "like in 'kick his ass'."

"Oh, that...," Xander swallowed uncomfortably. He had lied to her, on the cusp of her assault on Angelus. When Willow had told him to tell Buffy that she would try again to restore Angel's soul. Yet he had told her nothing of that.

"I'm not stupid, Xander," Buffy said, "why would Willow say kick his ass when she later restored Angel's soul?"

Xander looked at his plate and didn't say anything. So Buffy pressed on.

"What did she really say, Xander?"

"That she was going to try again," Xander said softly, evading her gaze.

"I can't hear you," Buffy said loudly and sternly.

"That she was going to try again," Xander said again, only a little louder this time.

"Ha," Buffy snorted triumphantly as she reclined back again, "I knew it!"

Both don't speak for a while. Finally Xander broke the silence first.

"You know, you're talking this quite in stride," he said, "I more or less expected that if you ever found out there would be much yelling, ripping off of heads, power tantrums and gnashing of teeth."

"Oh, I did all of those," Buffy said coldly, "within a week of arriving here. And I came this close to returning and tearing you a new one."

"But you're not mad anymore?" Xander asked hopeful.

"Oh, I'm mad alright," she said coldly, "I'm fuming with anger."

"Oh kind green God, it's worse," Xander sighed as he buried his face in his hands, "there's anger, there's power tantrums, there's the silent treatment and worst of all, the eye of the hurricane."

Xander bumped his head backwards and hit the wall. He sighed again and closed his eyes.

"Look, I'm sorry," he finally said, "it was a terrible thing to do. But you may not like to hear this but I still think it was the right thing to do. A tactical decision. Angelus had to be stopped. Either by you, or by Willow. To let everything hang on a single strategy was madness. We tried that before and Angelus and Spike's crazy chick managed to kidnap Giles, Belmovekk got drained dry and Kendra died. Better for the world that this time there was a back up. Willow's magic use was tenuous at best. The way I saw it, it was either the world or your very slim chance at resuming a still doomed relationship. I choose the world. Since we're all still here I think I made the right choice."

"That was not your choice to make," Buffy said, "because in the end I still killed him to save the world."

"I know," Xander said nodding, "unlike the others I quickly realized that too. On hindsight I probably should have told you, Buff. But hindsight is 20/20 perfect. I would rather be damned for what I did then for what I failed to do. But with all due respect, why should it have been your decision to make? If anything it should have been 'our' decision. You let your feelings get in the way ever since Angel turned. I killed Jesse, my best friend since forever like 'that', when he became a vampire. No doubts, no hesitation. It was the right thing to do. You on the other hand were willing to let the scourge of Europe roam freely through Sunnydale, all because he wore the face of your gone lover. That's why I lied to you. I'd knew you would lose your edge and try to stall. But once Angelus activated Acathla there would be no going back and you would still have had to kill him."

"You know what I think," Buffy said, leaning over again, "I think you lied to me because you wanted Angel dead. You never liked him since he was your rival. And this was your big chance at getting rid of him."

Xander hit the table with an open hand and looked away shaking his head in disbelief. A crack appeared at where he had hit the table.

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard," he said vehemently, "I would never do that!"

"Yes you would," Buffy replied calmly, "you had a crush on me from day one and I remember what you said when you put the love potion number nine on the whole town. You still had the hots for me."

"Well, I did used to have the hots for you," Xander admitted, "but I'm with Cordelia now. So that won't fly."

"Oh yes it does," she countered, "yes, you are with Cordelia, and yes, I wouldn't think for a moment that you would betray her. You're not that kind of guy. But I also saw that what the two of you have is not the same what I had with Angel. If you think that deep down somebody is the one for you, you don't easily switch off those feelings. You hated Angel's guts for being with me and you suddenly had your chance."

Xander thought it over for a moment.

"No," Xander finally said, sounding calmly, "that's absurd Buff. Now you're again projecting your own ideas onto others. Not everything has to revolve around you and not every relationship has to be like what you had with Angel. Either so passionate it hurts or all doom and gloom the next. Most people live between less extreme variables."

"Think what you will," Buffy said folding her arms in front of her on the table, "I know what I think."

Both say nothing for a while.

"Come home, Buff," Xander suddenly said, "it's just not the same without you."

Buffy looked down

"I can't, everything reminds me of Angel."

"You can't hide out here forever," Xander said, waving around the diner.

"I have been doing so far," she replied.

Xander shook his head.

"Sooner or later your past will catch up with you," he said, "whether you want it or not. Later is usually not so nice as sooner."

As Buffy bit her lip and said nothing Xander resumed eating his pie.

"This is good pie," Xander said once he had finished it.

"I'll tell the cook," Buffy replied sullen.

"I know it hurts going home, Buff," Xander said and put his hands on Buffy's, "well, maybe not exactly like it would for you, but you know my family, right? But you won't be alone, come back to your friends. We need you."

"Haven't you heard, I'm through being the Slayer," she replied and pulled her hands back, "I through with that life, I'm through with that bastard Belmovekk. Besides, you don't need me. He can take care of everything far better then I ever could. You're strong, Oz is strong, Willow is learning magic, Giles can do to and the books, I'm no longer needed."

"We do need you, Buff," Xander pleaded, "you are our friend. It hurts us to see you in pain. Besides, it's not going well back in Sunnydale. The edict is fraying."

Buffy looked surprised.

"How come? Surely that Saiyan bastard can uphold it far better then I ever could?"

"The natives are getting restless, Buff," Xander said while he played with his fork, "from what Giles told me over the phone they're getting cocky again. No human has been attacked but they know something is wrong.

The edict, well it always rested on you and him. You were the Slayer, the demons knew and respected that. And he was your attack dog. That was the role you guys agreed upon, remember? There are rumors of some of Spike's boys having survived and filtering out what Angelus taught them."

"And while the natives are getting restless, Belmovekk isn't doing very well, Buff. He's taken your going away very hard. He's been hitting the bottles again. Lots. On a good day he still scares the locals, just. But on a bad day we can't leave him alone or he'll drink himself senseless."

"Good,' Buffy snorted smugly, "that bastard deserves to suffer for what he did!"

"So he made a bad call?" Xander countered, "Who doesn't? It's not like you always did the right thing? Or I for that matter. Remember Giles with his Eghyon thingy? That nearly got you killed as well."

"He should have restored Angel when he could," Buffy said resolutely, "even if we couldn't have a life together he still could have been of help to us."

The mere mentioning of Angel again has Xander hitting the table with his head in exasperation.

"The sillyness of how I did or didn't feel about you aside, to be frank, Buff, I don't think anyone of us trusted you again with Angel. I take that back. Willow would because she blindly trusts you. Giles is your watcher but he is also blind to your faults. Oz is in love with Willow and trusts her judgment blindly. I, I probably fancied you too much to really tell you the truth. But Belmovekk didn't. He saw what he believed had to be done and he did it. He may look all nice and human most of the time, but he's still an alien from another culture, who can be quite ruthless. He had to do something to keep Angelus in check since you didn't allow him to kill the bastard."

"Because I wanted him to be resouled," she said angry, "he was one of us, remember? Would you have given up on Willow if there existed the chance she could be saved. Or Cordelia.?"

"Maybe not," Xander said, "I guess it would depend on what the chances are of saving her. In this case however there were none. We really believed the curse to be lost that day. Again, I dusted my best friend Jesse back then in a heartbeat because I believed he could not be saved. And I don't regret that decision. I don't think I could have lived with the idea that, until some unknown day where he may or may not be saved, he would still kill a lot of people. Angelus could have killed a lot of people, Buff. Contrary to what you may think Belmovekk didn't have the curse for months. Assuming he kills one person a day for feeding, how many lives would Angel's salvation worth?"

Buffy looked at the table and didn't reply. Xander didn't say anything and leaned back, waiting for her to make the next move.

"I can't go back Xander," she said eventually, "not while he's still there."

"It would be very hard for him not to, Buff, remember? Your mother being the mother of his children."

"Children," Buffy gulped, "as in plural?"

"Twins, Buff, twins," Xander said as he shook his head in disbelief as well, "Willow has seen the ultrasound and couldn't stop talking for ten minutes. Come home, Buff, we need you. As a friend. Forgive the B-man, if only for your own sake. They say forgiving is good for the soul. He only tried to do what he thought was best. Keep you alive and avoid the fate of all the other slayers, remember? To die as young as Kendra did."

For a moment it looked like Buffy would relent and Xander felt hope. Then she avoided his eyes again and looked away.

"I can't, Xander, too much has happened."

"Then I guess I was right all along," Xander sighed and got up.

"What do you mean by that," Buffy asked, her eyes following her friend .

"The others wanted me to ask you, but nobody else was able to come. Oz has been training like a maniac trying to help keep the B-man hold the edict together. Willow, Giles and your mother are on constant watch on his bad days. So they asked me to come. To be honest I just thought it was a waste of time. When the Buffster enters the moping zone she doesn't get out so easily. Fine, stay here if you want. Do nothing while others do the dying. If you ever get out of your funk and we're still alive you'll know where to find us. Here, keep the change."

Xander dropped some money on the table and left the dinner, leaving a very confused Buffy behind him still sitting by the table.

x

* * *

x

Xander put his bag on his shoulder and took off outside, flying back to Sunnydale. He felt sorry for having been proven right in Buffy. He still loved her in some part but that girl was doing the utmost to make that even harder. At least the truth will set you free, as Belmovekk had once told him.

What to do about that guy? He should never have gone away to train with Krillin and Kame Senin for the summer. No matter how pleasant it had been. But Belmovekk had been very insistent that he should expand his horizon before taking it to the next level. Maybe if he had stayed he could have talked Belmovekk out of that depression he had found himself. For doing exactly the same thing Xander would have done. That bastard Angel! The only good thing that guy ever did was dying and even from the grave he still held their lives hostage. Hopefully the bastard was rotting in Hell!

After a mildly uneventful flight (him nearly dropping his bag at one point) Xander arrived back in the wonderful town of Sunnyhell and landed next to 1630 Revello Drive. He took a moment to have a look around to take in the view he had to miss for a long while. And also of course to let his stomach adjust. Suddenly that delicious piece of pie no longer felt so delicious.

Eventually the moment passed and he walked onto the porch and to the door and rang. After a short delay the door was opened by Buffy's by now very pregnant looking mother.

"Hi Joyce," Xander smiled warmly, he had missed her.

"You're back," she smiled and hugged him, "come in."

Xander returned the embrace for a moment and then they entered the house. Inside Giles was sitting by the dinner table reading a book.

"Hey, G-man, long time no see!"

"Xander," Giles said as he looked up and closed his book, "how are you?"

"Fine, couldn't be better," Xander smiled and shook hands with his favorite Brit, "greetings from Krillin and his sensei, from a sunny Hawaii."

"I can see," Giles said as he looked at Xander's latest wardrobe addition, "just when you think your shirts couldn't be any more louder you've managed to raise the bar. So you had a good time?"

"At least I did. How's he?" Xander asked and pointed upwards..

"Willow is with him," Giles said, "you just can't leave him alone or he conjures up one of those god awful bottles of that dreadful alcohol of his. That's tonight harvest."

Giles pointed to seven bottles, with varying degrees of content still present standing on the dinner table.

"Did you get to speak to Buffy?" Joyce asked very anxious.

"Oh, I did," Xander said and the three of them moved into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"And what did she say?"

Xander bit his lip. Joyce was anxious to have her daughter back. And rightly so. He'd hate to disappoint her since she had a lot of hope pinned on him. But he had to.

"As I suspected, she refuses to come home. I hate to say this, Joyce, and don't get me wrong. I love your daughter, I'd lay down my life for her gladly in an instant, no thinking. But when she gives in to self obsession and self-pity she crosses over to the Dark Side wholehearted. She's still not come to terms over Angel and what happened. I suspect she may never. She will return if she wants too, when she wants too, not because we ask her too. Now, I hate to say I told you so, so I won't. I'd rather have a cup of tea instead. With a Twinkie if possible."

"Of course you can," Joyce said and went into the kitchen.

"And now?" Giles asked dejected. Xander had been his last hope of getting Buffy back short of ordering in a Council retrieval squad.

"Now we try to make the best of it," Xander shrugged, "the edict still holds. Sortish right?"

"I'm afraid it got worse." Giles sighed, "Oz was attacked less then half an hour ago."

"Is he hurt," Xander asked anxious

"He, um, was very lucky," Giles admitted, "it was only a Krogoth demon. Or as Oz puts it, brawny, not brainy."

Xander snorted and shook his head.

"You know G-man, there was a time when the news of a Krogoth demon attacking had you and us up late in the night doing a research party," says Xander frowning.

"I know, Xander," Giles nodded in agreement, "luckily Oz has managed to train himself hard.. He's nowhere as good as you yet but if he ever manages to control his inner werewolf you will face, as he puts it, stiff competition."

That was news to Xander. Last time he heard Oz was still sitting on the face regarding using his werewolf nature.

"So he has decided to do it?" he asked surprised.

"Yes. Soon after you left he told Belmovekk he would do it," Giles said, "apparently the whole Angelus/Acathla crisis had convinced him it was a skill too useful not to use."

In a way Xander felt sad that Oz, who had become a good friend, had to do that which he didn't like doing. But it was indeed a skill too useful not to use. Especially with her Blondness still moping in LA.

"I fear they are testing us," Giles said looking outside, "ever since we've been hearing these rumors of demons training the whole underground community is on edge. Today its a Krogoth, tomorrow it will be something more nasty that neither Oz, nor you, or I can stop."

"I know," Xander said and accepted a cup of tea with a Twinkie from Joyce.

"Ah, sugary goodness," he said and dipped the twinkie in the tea before eating it, "I missed these things! Krillin and the Porn Master are nice guys but you don't get many twinkies on that little island of theirs."

Then he bit into the confection and his eyes glazed in bliss.

"So what are we going to do now?" Joyce asked as she sat down between the two.

"I have absolutely no idea," Xander said with a full mouth, "except training, lots of it, in the B-man's gym. We must stay ahead of the competition. At least my time with Kame Senin wasn't a complete waste of time. I got some new cool moves. Including one which I think will gave a vamp a nasty case of suntan."

"If Buffy won't come back, maybe we could ask one of Belmovekk's other friends," Joyce suddenly said, "he did say there were other Saiyans like him. Maybe they could talk him out of this depression."

"They?" Xander snorted, "Joyce, you clearly haven't met Vegeta, prince of all Saiyans. If you think Buffy had cornered the market on self-obsession, she's a rank amateur compared to him. He also scares me way more then Angelus ever did."

Giles looked at Joyce and understood what she was trying to say.

"Maybe not Vegeta, but what about Goku?" he suggested.

"But he's on the other side of the world somewhere in China," Xander said, "I can't make it there on my own power. Why do you think I flew from Hawaii to LAX by plane?"

"You could always take an airplane," Joyce suggested.

Xander patted his nearly empty wallet in his pocket.

"My, uh, pie talk with your daughter drained the last of my petty cash," he said, "And how are we going to afford a plane ticket, Joyce?"

"Well, um, money shouldn't be a, um, problem," Giles said looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Since when?" Xander asked looking suspiciously at the Watcher, "The council barely pays you enough expenses to make ends meet. Look at the bucket of rust you are driving."

"That happens to be an original Citroen," Giles countered, who always got testy as soon as somebody (usually Xander) insulted his car, "a real automotoring classic of French engineering."

"You're British, G-man," Xander shrugged unimpressed, "you are supposed to frown upon 'anything' made by French cheese eating surrender monkeys!"

"That's beside the point, Xander," Giles countered, "while technically, yes, the Council has been most..., frugal shall we say, in the allocation of funds. Belmovekk however has more then made up for it. He has established various, um, funds, hidden accounts and even safe houses if we were ever forced to leave Sunnydale."

"Industrious little bugger," Xander said shaking his head, "probably all paid from his pixiegold. What kinds of funds?"

Giles started to count using his fingers.

"Maintenance accounts for facilities like the gravity gym, safe houses, accounts to obtain various equipment, expenses, bribe money. Several accounts for each of you, including college funds. He has given me full access to most of these accounts. I'm sure if Willow starts up her infernal machine she can get you a ticket for the first flight out tomorrow."

"First flight out? I just returned," Xander groaned, "you're going to make my jet-lag suffer from jet-lag. No rest for the wicked."

"I'll relieve Willow so you guys can plan ahead," Joyce said and got up to go upstairs.

"I'll accompany you," Xander said, wishing to see Belmovekk. So he accompanied Joyce Summers up the stairs to the spare bedroom. Inside was Willow.

"Hey, Xander!" she said happy to see her long time friend again, "you're back! How did it go?"

Xander shook his head.

"That bad, huh," Willow said saddened

Xander nodded.

"Well, we had to try,"

"So how is the B-man," Xander asked. Belmovekk lay on the bed, totally out cold, the smell of alcohol on his breath.

"Sleeping, for now," Willow said and then pointed to two bottles standing next to her chair, "the harvest of this watch."

"I'll take over, Willow," Joyce said, "Giles needs you downstairs."

"Okay," Willow said.

"Here, let me get these," Xander said and grabbed the two bottles. Meanwhile Joyce took a blanket from the cupboard and draped it over Belmovekk.

"Sweet dreams, big guy," Xander said and then left with Willow.

Downstairs Xander added the bottles to the collection while Giles explained their latest plan to Willow and asked her to use 'her infernal machine' to get the earliest ticket to China.

"Well, that won't be a problem," she said as she booted up her laptop, "but do we know where this Goku exactly lives? China is like huge, Giles. I need to know where Goku lives so I can get Xander on to the right internal flight."

Giles gave her a puzzled look.

"Oh dear, that he never told me."

The sound of Xander smacking his face could be heard.

"I guess Bulma would know," Xander said, "do we have her number?"

"I don't know," Giles said uncertain, "Belmovekk has it I suppose."

More face smacking sounds could be heard.

"I'll go over to his place and get it," Xander said shaking his head, "you know, we really should exchange these critical need to know phone numbers."

"I'll start booking your international flight, Xan," Willow said as she logged in on the internet, "do you want economy or first class. First class would be nice but I'm not sure we could afford it."

"First class would be fine, Willow," Giles said, "and money isn't a problem."

x

* * *

x

"Ah, there it is," Xander said and grabbed the notebook from its hiding place. Being both a trained Saiyan infiltrator and somebody who had lived in a technologically backwards society for 4000 years Belmovekk didn't really need to keep a notebook with important phone numbers. But it was potentially useful to keep certain formation in writing in case something happened to him. So the Saiyan had hid it in a place where his friends would know where to look for it. Inside the Darth Vader training dummy in the gravity gym.

Bulma's phone number was indeed in the notebook. Xander copied it onto his hand using a pen. He put the notebook back into Darth Vader's hidden compartment and was about to leave when he suddenly had an fiendishly clever idea. Yeah, why not? It was worth a shot. He'd just wish he wasn't in China when it would happen. A truly diabolical idea. He couldn't help but grin evilly.

"Your presence is truly inspiring, oh Dark Lord," he said to the gravity gym's chief resident and patted the training statue on its head..

x

* * *

x

By the time Xander's plane touched down at Chengdu airport, the glee at his diabolical scheme had all but been replaced by the relief of being able to leave the China Airlines internal flight Tupolev. The moment he got off the plane and of the stairs he kissed the tarmac for all it was worth.

"Oh sweet Mother Earth, gladly does thy lost son return to it's loving embrace," Xander said as some of the other passengers, Chinese nearly all of them, watched him with interest.. While flying a Seattle built 747, or even one of those Euro Airbus built numbered thingies meant nothing to Xander, just the sight of one of those Russian built things scared Xander more then the Hellmouth itself. Vodka, AK-47's and depressing authors were Russia's chief dependable exports as far as Xander was concerned, not passenger aircraft.

Once he got off the tarmac and outside the airport he allowed himself to be outrageously cheated by a taxi driver, as long as it got him to a decent and clean hotel. After all, money suddenly was no objection as Giles had given him some pocket money. After checking in in a hotel that lived up to those standards he went out and took it upon him to enjoy Chengdu's many culinary delights. He was after all in the capitol of Sichuan. After experiencing one of the best meals in his life he called it a night and decided to catch up on some of his jet lag.

The next day Xander checked out early and went out to further explore the city's culinary delights for breakfast. Afterwards he found himself a quiet alley (which wasn't as easy as it sounded in a society where many still liked to watch at westerners) and jumped on top of a roof. From there he started using his senses to got a direction for Goku. One of the things he had properly learned from Krillin was chi sense and he guessed this might as well be a good moment to use it. It wasn't hard to miss, it was a friggin' huge chi. So Xander launched himself into the air and made of for the mountains.

x

* * *

x

While Xander flew off on his side of the world, it was already getting late again in Los Angeles. Most customers had already left when the door to the diner opened and a lone customer stepped in, making the door bell ring.

"Be with you in a minute," Buffy yelled from the small chair in the kitchen where she was taking a break. Suddenly her spidey senses tingled. And then she heard 'the' voice.

"Truly pitiful! Summers, where are you?"

Buffy suddenly had a dire need for a wall to ram her head against.

"What have I done to deserve this?" she sighed as she got up from her chair and ran into the restaurant.

Inside Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans stood, wearing one of his patented deathglares on 110% as he examined the place. And he didn't seem impressed.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Buffy asked surprised.

"Pitiful," Vegeta snorted as he looked at Buffy, "look at you, dressed as a common servant wench."

Exasperated she rolled her eyes.

"Again I ask, what are you doing here, Vegeta?"

Vegeta didn't even deem her worthy enough to look at her as he spoke to her.

"I have come for you, Summers! Come on, let's go! The sooner we leave, the sooner I can go back to training. I can't believe I let Bulma talk me into this."

Off all the things! Buffy just felt as if she had walked into bizarro world. That or some surrealistic Monty Python sketch. She could help but glance at the door, checking to see if the Spanish Inquisition was about to barge in as well.

"And why should I go with you?" Buffy said after getting a hold of herself, "I live here now, I work here!"

"What? In this place?" Vegeta snorted again, eyes looking around the diner, "Why on Vegetasei would you want to work in a place like this? You are a warrior, not a lowly servant."

"This is what I want," Buffy objected, "I don't want to be a warrior. I never wanted to be like that in the first place."

"What does want have to do with being a warrior, Summers," Vegeta said unimpressed, "mood is for cattle! I suspect Movekk has been too soft on you. Come, let's go."

The Saiyan prince gestured her to follow him.

"To where?" she asked unimpressed, not moving an inch.

"Why, you insolent child," Vegeta muttered as he saw she wasn't moving, "back to Movekk of course. That other stray of him, Harris, he asked me to get you back to that weird place of yours."

Hearing Xander's name, Buffy turned away angry.

"Xander, damn you," Buffy muttered, instantly knowing that this could only have been one of Xander's perverted schemes. He probably was pissing himself with laughter right now.

"Mutter for all I care," Vegeta said, resuming his original waiting stance again, "if he'd asked me directly I would still be training in my gym but the kid was smart enough to go through Bulma instead. He knows I couldn't refuse her anything."

Vegeta's face softened just the slightest bit when he talked about Bulma.

"Normally even then I wouldn't care, but she cut off all power to my gym and refuses to turn it on until I brought you home. So hurry up."

Buffy let out a snigger of laughter. Oh, if only the joke wasn't on her, this was a classic Xander joke. One for the books.

"I'm not going anywhere, Vegeta," she said suppressing another snigger, "and that's final."

Vegeta's face went from evil disinterested scowl to full storm cloud scowl.

"Now look here, Summers," he said, pointing at the door, "read my lips. I don't care about you, or whatever insignificant problems you have with Movekk. You're going and that's final. Even if I have to knock you out cold and drag you home by your hair."

"How very caveman of you," Buffy said as she started to clean one of the tables, to prove her not going point, "you can't do that. There are laws against that. Now get out before I call the police."

"Infuriating wench," Vegeta muttered, more to himself, then he looked at her, "what do I care for your laws, Summers. Or your pitiful enforcers? They don't even dare to come here this late. Besides, I'm the prince of all Saiyans. I order you to go!"

"Why should that mean anything?" Buffy said, not believing what she was hearing, "You are not the boss of me!"

Vegeta's eyes nearly popped out of his eye sockets.

"Why you little... ... now look here, Summers. When last we met Movekk claimed you as his own. No Saiyan has ever defied the royal house unless it was to protect his family. That is the law. You have been claimed by Movekk, therefore you are now of his household and subject to Saiyan law."

"I am what?" Buffy sniggered, "Suddenly I'm the honorary member of the Saiyan club? Did I miss the announcement or something, or was it 'lets have some more fun at Buffy's expense' week?"

"It is a great honor, Summers," Vegeta said dead serious, "only rarely has any non-Saiyan befallen that honor. The house of Movekk is a good noble house, granted, it's not elite, but few are."

"I want nothing to do with that bastard," Buffy yelled and turned her back to the Saiyan prince.

Vegeta rolled his eyes upwards and sighed. Then he unfolded his arms and pointed to the few customers still present.

"You, leave!" he shouted. The customers didn't know how fast they could leave the dinner. Then the Saiyan grabbed a chair and sat on it.

"Alright Summers, have it your way, let's talk."

"Anne, what's going on?" the cook yelled as he entered the restaurant, then saw a small angry looking guy with freaky hair sitting on a chair, "Everything okay, Annie? This weirdo bothering you?"

"Everything is fine, Eddie," Buffy said, waving the cook back, "nothing I can't handle. I think it's better if you go start closing up back there."

"If you say so, Anne," the cook replied suspiciously and retreated back into the kitchen.

"Why can't you people just leave me alone," Buffy sighed as she locked the front door.

"I didn't ask to be here, Summers," Vegeta shrugged unsympathetic to her cause, "but I can't go back to training until I get you home. You refuse to be ordered. That leaves either fighting or talking. I guess you would not like the first, nor are you worthy enough, so sit! Now tell me why you refuse to go home."

x

* * *

x

Flying over beautiful Sichuan province it took Xander quite a long time to reach Goku's place, but eventually he found it. Situated in a secluded lush valley stood a white domed house, smoke coming from a chimney. Tired from the long flight Xander landed outside the door and knocked.

The door wasn't opened immediately, some rummaging inside could be heard until finally a black haired woman, hair in a bun, a lock on each side of her face and wearing an apron opened the door.

"Yes?" she asked, slightly surprised that somebody made it to this remote place.

This must be Goku's wife, Xander thought. Belmovekk had told many a tale of her hotheadedness and how the mighty Saiyan was almost always easily cowed by his wife. In a semi-abusive semi-S&M kind of way that is. And how extremely important it was to stay on her good side. Ignore at your peril.

"Excuse me for interrupting, good Mrs. Son," Xander said as politely as possible, even making a slight formal bow, "my name is Alexander Harris. But my friends usually call me Xander. I'm a good friend of Belmovekk."

"Oh, Belmovekk," Son Chichi said, her face lighting up, "how is the good man doing?"

Xander was surprised by her reaction. The B-man had apparently managed to make a good impression. Probably shamelessly flattered her using one of his cardinal rules, it pays to be nice. Good, that might make things easier as Xander put his right hand on his heart.

"To be honest, Mrs. Son, not so well. That is why I need your help. Or to be perfectly honest, the help of your husband."

"Oh dear," she said saddened, "what has happened to poor Belmovekk, Mr. Harris?"

"He has fallen gravely ill with depression, misses Son," Xander said, "a person that he has held dear has gone and we fear that your husband, being of the same Saiyan race, might be the only one able to bring some encouragement and wise council."

That amused Chichi to no end.

"What, Goku? And wise council? In the same sentence?" she snorted, "I'm afraid that you have come here for nothing, Mr. Harris. My husband is many things but he didn't stand in front of the line when it was time to hand out brains."

That was not the answer Xander had hoped for, but he sort of had expected it. Still, being smart and wise weren't always the same. Belmovekk, Krillin and Yamcha had always spoken highly of the man, as did his former sensei. So even if the man was a retard, as Vegeta liked to claim, surely there must be something more to the man?

"Never the less, Mrs. Son," Xander pressed on, "we have need of him. He is our last hope. Belmovekk is like a father to me. He has taken me under his wings when my own father wouldn't even care. I learned he even provided funds for my future going to college if I ever desired to do so..."

"A man who would put somebody's else's son to college deserves helping," Chichi said impressed, "a good education is after all very important these days. I keep telling Goku that, but does he listen? No, it's like there is no tomorrow. All he ever does is train. And now he's even has his only son training instead of studying. Nothing good will come of it, mark my words!. It may even be good if Goku went with you for a few days, Mr. Harris. It would give Gohan a chance to catch up on some of his studies."

Yes! Xander thought elated, the metaphorical foot was inside the metaphorical door at last.

"That would be great, Ma'am. And please, call me Xander. Is your husband close by?"

"That depends, Xander," Chichi smiled, "can you fly?"

"Yes I can, Ma'am," Xander nodded.

Chichi pointed to a nearby small river.

"Then you should follow that river upstream. You can find my husband and son, together with that deadbeat, Piccolo, not far away. If you find them could you please tell them lunch will be ready soon? Would you like to stay for lunch as well?"

"Oh, please, misses Son," Xander said, putting his right hand on is heart again, "I could not possibly bother you."

Chichi waved away his objections.

"It is of no bother," she said, "just a matter of an extra plate. Besides, a good and dear friend of Belmovekk is always welcome."

"In which case," Xander smiled, "I'd be happy to enjoy your generous hospitality. Belmovekk has told us everything of your unrivaled magic in the kitchen. But for now I must bid you goodbye as I go find your husband, Ma'am."

x

* * *

x

In the end it wasn't Xander who found the much fabled Goku and his friends but they who found him. As he flew upstream Xander couldn't help but wonder what the legendary Saiyan would be like in person. After all, for over a year he had been hearing stories about the great Saiyan warrior, now he was finally going to meet him. So he was a little less then observant when suddenly a huge green man blocked his path.

"And who might you be?" the man said, his white cape fluttering in the wind.

"That depends," Xander said, "my friends call me Xander. My enemies usually say shit fuck. And then they die..."

"You're the kid that Saiyan wizard is training," the green man grinned, baring his fanged teeth, "the one that had us scramble halfway across the world because we thought you were another Saiyan thug."

"And you must be the demon king Piccolo," Xander said, folding his arms across his chest, "I've seen your picture on the internet. You know, you look smaller in real life. Oh, and a friend of mine told me to tell you that shoulder pads went out of style together with the rest of the 80's."

"Lots of things went out of style, kid," Piccolo said grinning, "Although I like yours. What brings you here?"

Xander scratched the back of his head, not knowing how to start.

"I was hoping I could have a word with Goku," he finally said and proceeded to give a brief explanation of the situation back home.

"Why me?" Piccolo sighed and looked upwards, "I've come to know evil Saiyans, stupid Saiyans, arrogant Saiyans and now depressive Saiyans! You are heaving far too much fun at my expense!"

"Who are you talking too?" Xander asked.

"Divine providence, boy," Piccolo replied offhand, "come, I'll take you to Goku."

Piccolo turned around and flew upriver.

"I thought you guys were training together?" Xander said as he followed the green giant.

"Most of the time," Piccolo replied without looking back, "although sometimes he gets on my nerves and I train on my own for a while. If it weren't for Gohan..."

Xander could understand the sentiment and felt a momentary pang of jealousy. The kid had basically two dads and a mother. He just had two drunks.

Suddenly Xander felt something. During his stay with Krillin and Kame Senin he had finally been taught how to sense chi. Belmovekk always preferred the scouter even though nowadays he could also sense chi. But having his scouter crap out on him during the last apocalypse made Xander more open to the alternative. And on the way here he had more or less sensed Goku's chi. But suddenly his senses went of the charts. Then a huge blue beam shot up into the sky from a kilometer away.

"Goku I presume?" Xander said impressed.

"Who else," Piccolo snorted disgusted, "you know, kid, for once, just once, I wished Goku would do a Makankosapo or a Masenko, just for variety. Always the bloody Kamehameha."

"Don't say that, your Greenness," Xander exclaimed, wanting to smack the green Namek on the head. If it weren't for his massive steel helmet and being a little unsure how the Namek would react.

"Say what," Piccolo asked surprised.

"The W-word," Xander almost shouted, "last time I said it Giles threw a book at my head. Haven't you ever heard of vengeance demons?"

"Kid, I used to be the Demon King," Piccolo snorted unimpressed, "vengeance demons only pester _your_ kind, not mine."

"Oops, sorry I said it."

"Nah, its okay, kid," Piccolo said impressed, "at least you aren't as ignorant as most people. They won't sucker you into a wish. There, you wanted to meet Goku, there he is."

As Piccolo and Xander descended Goku became visible in an open spot in the forest.

"Hey, hi there Piccolo," the Saiyan said when they landed, "back so soon? I thought you were gone for a few days. Did you bring a friend?"

Piccolo looked at Xander and then at Goku.

"Goku, meet Xander, he's one of Belmovekk's boys. You know, the one who had us all thinking he was a Saiyan?"

"Look," Xander interjected, "I have to say in my defense that it wasn't my idea. Or fault. The B-man made me do it!"

"The B-man?" Goku said surprised.

"Belmovekk, you idiot," Piccolo sighed.

From Goku's look the idea of nicknames was alien to the man. Then he shrugged.

"OK, how is he doing,?" he asked with a big warm smile.

"Not so well," Xander said and proceeded to tell the full story of what had transpired back in Sunnydale. Angel turning into Angelus, the curse and its specifics, the deal between Belmovekk and Angelus and the apocalypse the vampire had sought to bring and the aftermath.

"But you guys are going to help, right?" Xander asked afterwards, "Cause it can't go on like this."

"How can we not?" Goku said smiling warmly, "That is some place you guys live in."

"Living on a Hellmouth will do that," Piccolo agreed, "it just draws in the troublemakers. Before Kame Senin locked up my former self in that accursed bottle, I tried to end the world myself once at a Hellmouth. A Slayer managed to stop me in time. Of course, I did kill her in bloody revenge afterwards though."

Xander couldn't help but shudder as Piccolo smiled while he reminisced.

"OK, for the record," Xander said, "I could _so_ have done without that particular piece of information."

"Don't worry, kid, my evil days are over. Most of the time," Piccolo grinned.

"Ha ha, very funny," Xander snorted, "overbite!"

"Overbite?" asked Goku surprised looking from Xander Piccolo to Xander and back again..

"I think he's referring to my teeth," Piccolo said and bared his fangs..

"Yeah, they always do look kind of big," Goku said scratching his hair, "I always wondered why though, you never eat anything."

"Maybe I got a certain image to upkeep," Piccolo replied and straightened his back causing his cape to flutter, "I was the Demon King after all."

"You only let it slip about a gazillion times," Xander said offhand.

"Oh, really? I didn't notice," Piccolo replied.

"That's OK, your Greenness," Xander smiled and patted the Namek on the back, "I'm sure age does that to the mind."

"Keep that up and you won't reach that age," the Namek said softly.

Before Xander could reply a voice came from behind of them.

"Hey dad, look what I caught!"

It was Gohan and he had emerged triumphantly from the river holding up the biggest freshwater fish Xander had ever seen. It was at least two meters long and the kid carried it like it was nothing.

"Great son," Goku said proud, "let's bring it home for dinner. Your mother will be proud!"

"Again fish for dinner?" Piccolo groaned, "That's three weeks straight now."

"Why do you care,?" Goku asked surprised, "you don't eat. All you need is water."

"Maybe I like to smell something else for a change while I have to watch you stuffing your face?" the Namek replied sullen.

"Who's this, dad?" Gohan asked looking at Xander. Xander meanwhile was too surprised to have introduced himself. He knew the kid was strong, he had been hearing it for over a year. But seeing and sensing it in person right in front of him was something else. This kid was already stronger then he probably would ever be.

"Son, this is Xander," Goku said, "he's being trained by Belmovekk."

"I am pleased to meet you, Xander," Gohan said and bowed formally, still holding his huge, two meter long fish.

"Same here, Gohan, I have heard much about you," Xander replied, still not believing this child, barely 10, was already hundreds of times stronger then he was. It just wasn't fair. T.A.N.J.!"

"That's some big fish you got there for a river," Xander said .

"There's a canned food factory a few miles upstream," replied Goku, "they throw their garbage into the river. The fish must like to feed there."

Piccolo bowed over to Xander.

"There's a nuclear plant that used to be further upriver that probably has more to do with it," Piccolo whispered, "Saiyans may be indestructible, but even I am not drinking from that river."

Xander sniggered as he could barely contain his laughter, earning weird looks from both Goku and Gohan. Then he remembered something.

"Speaking of fish," he said, "that reminds me, your wife asked me to tell you that lunch would be ready soon."

"Ah, good, just enough time for a quick spar," Goku grinned looking very eagerly towards Xander.

"Who, me?" Xander replied surprised.

"You're the fresh meat, kid," Piccolo grinned, "besides, I'm on my own training regime, remember?"

"Ever since I heard he was training you guys I've been dying for a chance to spar," Goku said as he did a few quick stretches.

"But Goku, I rate barely 260 on a scouter," Xander objected.

"I was not much more then that at your age and it took me most of my life to get that far. I think both of us were at that level at our Budokai match, didn't we," Goku said looking at Piccolo.

"Must be," The Namek shrugged, "Radditz measured you at 416 and me at 408 only 5 years later. To reach 250 in a year is actually quite a good achievement, kid. Maybe we should all train with Belmovekk. He seems to get good results."

"But he doesn't have that many special moves though," Goku said, "at least ones that I can do."

"It's not always about special techniques, dumbass," Piccolo said, "or have you forgotten how he always beats you into a draw without having to resort to a Kamehameha?"

"Precisely why I want to spar with Xander," Goku said enthusiastically, "I've fought against students of every martial arts school there is. Except his."

"Saiyans!" Piccolo muttered.

x

* * *

x

Meanwhile Buffy had been telling her story to Vegeta, who seemed very disinterested, as he just sat there looking bored. Still, it felt good to finally be able to tell anyone her side of the story. And in a way it was even better that Vegeta seemed so disinterested, it made it more easy.

"And that's why I couldn't bear to face my friends and left," Buffy finished, wiping away her tears.

Vegeta said nothing but just sat there. Normally she would be delighted at that, but now, after having spilled her guts she'd at least welcome a reaction at least.

]Anything.

"Don't you have anything to say?" she asked.

"I'm still pissed the world almost ended and I didn't know anything about it," Vegeta said offhand. Buffy couldn't believe her ears.

"What?" she yelled, her voice going up an octave, "You want to be on the mailing list? These things happen, T.A.F. . Especially on this fucked up world!"

Vegeta thought about that and then shrugged.

"It is of no concern," he said, "even if you didn't stop it then it wouldn't have posed any danger to me."

The arrogance of Saiyans can only be matched by their power, Buffy thought. And probably not even by that.

"And the being full of themselves award goes to his royal weirdness," she said shaking her head.

"Now that we've talked can we finally go?" Vegeta asked, nodding towards the door again, "Maybe it's too late to do a full workout but if I bring you home I might be able to do some short katas."

"Incredible," Buffy said, "you're like a broken record. Train, train, train, train! That's all you think about. And no, we didn't do any talking. I just talked, you barely listened."

"Females!" Vegeta exclaimed rolling his eyes, "Fine, we talk some more. Was that whole sorry excuse for a story what this is all about? Is that why you are hiding here and Movekk feels depressed? By the Seven Hells of Jerherherod, I don't know which of you two is more pathetic. In fact I'd have the flesh whipped of both your backs for such behavior."

"But can't you see that what he did was wrong?" she gasped, "He had no right to do what he did."

"Why not?" Vegeta asked dead serious.

"You don't lie to people like that," she said, a tear starting to roll again, "Angel was my friend, my love. This man could have restored his soul when he had the chance."

"Restore?" Vegeta snorted out loud, "He should have bloody well killed him. He should have let me kill him when he brought that sorry carcass to my gym! He's clearly no longer the Movekk I remember, the man has gone soft."

"RAAH!," Buffy yelled in pure frustration, "There is just no talking to you Saiyans! Everything is so black and white with you guys!"

"Everything is black and white, Summers," Vegeta shrugged, "there is only kill, or be killed."

"I should have known better then to expect understanding from the likes of you," Buffy said shaking her head, "you probably never loved anybody but yourself in your whole life. If you had, you'd know that you would do anything for that person."

"Bah, love is for cattle," Vegeta said in disgust, "I was too busy training. I had already reached a level of 5000 by the time I was ten. I had better things to do then love. It wouldn't have mattered anyway, the choosing of the royal consort is a matter of strictly genetics and politics. To create a better and stronger heir while strengthening the ties between influential houses. Naturally I assumed my father would choose well."

"All that fighting, all that training, genetics, poor guy," Buffy said quasi-sympathetic, "you probably never even had a single date in your life."

Vegeta stood up angry and kicked back his chair. It slammed against the wall with a loud bang. Buffy was amazed it didn't splinter..

"Are you insinuating that I am not a man, Summers? I have killed many for less. If I had the urge, I took. There were plenty of serving women at my father's palace, never any shortage either when I was in Freeza's service. Freeza was a fop, but he always provided well for his men in every way."

"Well, here on Earth we don't take kindly to rape, TAFKAP! Here we respect people's right to choose."

"No they don't," objected Vegeta as he reached for his chair again, "I have seen your 2D holo-novels. Everybody is always interfering in each others lives. No sooner get people together as their so called 'friends' start meddling."

"2D holo-novels?" Buffy asked surprised.

Vegeta looked at her as if she was some ignorant hillbilly.

"You know,' he said, "that thing with the view screen that has people sitting in front of them getting fat."

"You mean television?" Buffy suggested.

"Whatever," Vegeta waved as he sat down again.

"You watch television?" Buffy asked having a hard time to picture the prince of all Saiyans watching the idiot tube, "I thought you Saiyans all fall asleep watching TV? Your fellow, which I won't name here, he always falls asleep whenever we are watching a movie."

"I only watch a little," huffed Vegeta, "usually around four as Bulma's mother serves tea and cakes and I have to take a break anyway. She watches the stuff anyway, I just watch along. What's so funny, Summers?"

The idea of Vegeta, butchest and most evil of all Saiyans, watching daytime soap operas with a cup of tea in one hand and a cake in his other had Buffy almost rolling on the floor with laughter.

"I'm sorry," Buffy said, still laughing.

"Look," Vegeta said annoyed at her laughter, "lets get back to the matter at hand otherwise I'm still here tomorrow."

"There is nothing to say," Buffy replied wiping away a tear of laughter, "he lied, I lost faith in him."

"He is the head of your house. It's his job to make such decisions."

Somehow Vegeta could say things like that and look absolutely dead serious, Buffy thought as she leaned back against the counter and folded her arms across her chest.

"Last time I checked my last name is still Summers, not Belmovekk or even Movekk, or whatever his last name is."

"We have none. Summers," Vegeta said, then he looked away, "My father had great stock in him. More then he ever did in me."

That last part sounded a bit less arrogant then the rest, tinged with regret and jealousy. Vegeta looked away as he continued.

"My father trusted him with his plans for the future of our race. He never told me anything. That tells me enough of Movekk. That you should count your lucky stars that he ever took pity on an insect as yourself."

"Yet your race died out," Buffy countered slightly gloating, "snuffed out by the big bad."

"That was not Movekk's fault, Summers," Vegeta replied coldly, "Freeza feared the power of the Saiyan race and the coming of the legendary Super Saiyan. We had grown too strong for him to control us for much longer, so he killed us before we became that threat. He was just too strong for any of us to do anything about it. I know this, I fought Freeza. I thought at one time I could win and beat him, I was..., wrong."

Vegeta looked down towards the floor as he remembered how Freeza had humiliated and butchered him on planet Namek. Then he continued.

"He killed me like I was nothing. I will never let any being in this universe do this to me again."

Buffy was impressed, considering he was the most arrogant bastard she knew who wasn't undead, he actually opened up a little.

"Now, we have talked," Vegeta said, ruining the moment, "can we finally go?"

"Oh, Saiyans!" Buffy said angrily throwing up her hands and got up, "That's it, I'm going to my room and you're not invited!"

x

* * *

x

Meanwhile, on the other side of the world, Xander was nurturing some painful bruises and a throbbing black eye as he sat on the Son family dinner table. Luckily for him Chichi was gently tending to his black eye with a special ointment of hers.

"Shame on you, Goku, for abusing poor Xander here," she said sternly at her husband. Who sat together with his son and Piccolo at a very well stocked dinner table.

"I'm sorry Chichi, it was an accident," Goku pleaded with his wife, "I got carried away! Honest!"

"In your husband's defense, it really was an accident," Piccolo said. Against what should have been better judgment he immediately realized.

"Oh hush," Chichi snorted angrily, "you're just as much to blame with your bad influence on my husband. You two are like two small children. Always encouraging each other into trouble!"

Xander had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing as he saw Piccolo go from looking flabbergasted to giving Goku the 'your on your own now' look.

"But Chichi," Goku whimpered sorry for himself, "can I at least eat? I'm starving!"

"You'll have to wait until I'm finished with poor Xander here," Chichi said coldly, "until then, no eating for you!"

"Oh," Goku groaned dejected as he looked longing at all the delicious looking food in front of him.

When Xander and Goku had started their spar, at first Xander didn't do so bad. True to his fighting style he went all out and tried to keep the Saiyan on the defensive. Fighting the Saiyan was quite the experience. Most Sunnydale demons didn't pose much problems. Last time he sparred with Oz, he was still too much focused on getting the forms right. Buffy tended to mix everything up but it was usually her mood which determined the way she fought. Belmovekk tried to gain dominance in battle and finish the fight as soon as possible. Goku however, you could see the guy was loving any minute of it. This guy loved to fight for fighting's sake.

Of course, if Xander had let it at that and kept it lighthearted he wouldn't have Goku's wife tending to his black eye right now. Feeling a little intimidated at fighting the great Goku, Xander had taken things a little too serious and gone a little way too all out. So he soon learned why Goku had such an impressive reputation. The guy just didn't know the meaning of the word surrender. It was just not in his character to yield. So when Xander became a little too serious, so did Goku. Who unfortunately just wasn't that used anymore to fighting at this low a level.

"Chichi, the food is getting cold," Goku complained in a last ditch effort.

"I'm almost done," Goku's replied wife, "you know, Goku, when you go with Xander back to see Belmovekk you should use the opportunity to see some of the universities there for Gohan."

Goku looked at Gohan, who suddenly looked like a frightened deer caught in a speeding car's headlight.

"But Chichi, he's only 8 years old. Isn't that..."

"Ah! No butts, mister muscles for brains," she said, re-establishing her dominance, "it's bad enough that you are endangering Gohan's future with this mad training scheme of yours. You promised me that when this is over Gohan's education would be all that mattered. You cannot prepare for the right schools too early. And a distinguished American university would look very good on his resume. Sunnydale is not that far from Berkeley and I heard the University of California even has a dependence in Sunnydale itself. If Belmovekk can provide college funds for Xander and his friends, at the very least you can drop by and get me some brochures and application forms."

"OK," Goku sighed defeated. While Chichi's tirade went on, Piccolo was slowly inching towards the door. Not quickly enough as it turned out.

"And where do you think you're going?" Chichi asked, giving the Namek one of her patented glares.

"I, uh...," stuttered the big green Namek.

Busted! Xander thought. Not even the mighty Namek stood a chance with her. Goku's wife would probably have instilled the fear of God in Angelus. And he was as mad as a loon. It was almost worth it bringing the bastard back just for that.

"If you think I'm letting you remain in the neighborhood you're sadly mistaken, mister," she said to Piccolo, "You're going with Goku. Gohan needs a few days off to do some homework and I know you. If you stay here there would be no chance of him doing anything but hanging around with you."

"But..., I..., uh..., training...," Piccolo tried to protest.

Again, Xander thought, deer, speeding car, headlight.

Chichi pointed her finger at Piccolo like a headmistress does at an unruly small child.

"I will have no butts from you either, mister!"

"Fine, I'll also go," Piccolo huffed as he tried to at least salvage something of his reputation, "I always was curious of that place anyway."

"There, I'm finished," Chichi said to Xander, switching instantly from dominatrix back to cheerful housewife, "how does that feel, young man?"

He had to admit, the ointment felt great on his swollen black eye. He could just feel the pressure getting lighter..

"Absolutely amazing, Mrs. Son," Xander said as he carefully touched the swelling.

"If you apply some more of it before you go to sleep you'll find that the swellings will be gone by tomorrow," Chichi smiled, "shall I give you a jar for you to take home?"

"Mrs. Son, you are an angel in disguise," Xander smiled, right hand on his heart again, "I wish my mother was just like you!"

"You're such a sweet young man," Chichi smiled.

"Can we finally eat?" Goku asked again, looking bored to the window, his fingers tapping on the table.

Chi chi's smile disappeared like snow in a desert as she turned to face her husband.

"I have to first put this away in the cellar, Goku, so you just wait some more. Consider it punishment!"

"Oh," Goku groaned.

No sooner had Chichi gone to the basement when Piccolo gave Xander a deathglare.

"I wish my mother was just like you," he said in a poor imitation of Xander.

"Hey, Toxic Avenger, if you knew my mother you'd knew I wasn't just being polite," Xander retorted, "and for the record, me getting a blue eye, very painful. Seeing two of the strongest men in the universe being pussy whipped by a woman, absolutely priceless!"

"What's pussy whipped, dad," Gohan asked, just as Chichi emerged from the cellar. Hearing her son say that made Chichi look absolutely venomously at Piccolo.

"What?" the Namek exclaimed at her accusing glare, "I didn't..., oh forget it! If anyone needs me I'm outside."

After lunch Xander and Goku emerged from the Son household, with Piccolo floating outside in his favorite position. Arms crossed across his chest, legs folded underneath him and meditating. Piccolo opened one eye and looked at Goku and Xander.

"Finished stuffing your face?" he said to Goku.

"I thought the B-man was a spectacle to behold when eating," Xander said clearly impressed, "but this guy makes a pack of ravenous hyenas look tame by comparison. And I know hyenas. You could lose an arm reaching for some of the food."

"That's Goku for ya," Piccolo agreed, "he grew up in the wilderness and table manners didn't come with them. Amazing that his wife never pussy whipped some table manners into him."

"I guess even she knows you can't win some battles," Xander grinned.

"Indeed."

"Why is everybody always talking about my table manners," Goku said looking at the both of them, "I have manners. Don't I use chop sticks?"

"That you do," Xander said, "now look, I'm not as fast as you guys, nor can I travel halfway across the world. I still have a ticket from Chengdu to Shanghai and from there to LAX. Why don't you guys go ahead without me and I'll see you guys tomorrow. It's not that hard to find. Go east until you reach the Hellmouth, then it's just a short distance to 1630 Revello Drive."

"No need for you to go through all of that," Goku said, as Piccolo unfolded himself from his floating meditation and landed beside Goku and laid his hand on the Saiyan's shoulder.

"Just put your hand on my shoulder," Goku said and put two fingers on his forehead.

"Why?" Xander asked and did as the Saiyan asked. No sooner had he done that when the scenery changed from the lovely Sichuan hills in the afternoon to horrible Sunnydale at night. 1630 Revello Drive Sunnydale at night to be precise.

"Oh, I see," Xander said stunned, "I guess welcome to Sunnydale?"

"Ah, the stench of a Hellmouth," Piccolo said impressed as he looked around him, "that brings back memories."

All that was missing was the Namek taking a big sniff and sighing contently.

"Geez, Xander, what on Earth is wrong with this place," Goku asked, grabbing his stomach, "I feel like I have to throw up!"

"Considering how much you just ate, why am I not surprised," Xander said and pointed to the street, "please not on Joyce's lawn, your Awesomeness. if you have to hurl chunks, use the gutter instead. And what you are feeling by the way, is home sweet home. It's the Hellmouth, baby!"

"It makes my stomach churn," Goku grimaced, "how on Earth can Belmovekk stand it?"

"You'll get used to it, your Awesomeness, like a bad stench," Xander said and knocked on the door, "home, stink, home!"

The door opened and a very surprised Willow opened the door..

"Xander," she exclaimed, being pleasantly surprised, "what are you doing here? Shouldn't you still be..., ohmigod! He's so….., green? And big and stuff!"

Willow couldn't help staring at the sight of the mighty Namek.

"Relax Wills," Xander grinned and patted his friend on the back, "yes, my buddy Piccolo here is big and green. And although he likes to mention that he used to be the Demon King in about every sentence, he is, like the Hitchhikers guide to the universe says, mostly harmless."

"Hey," the Namek exclaimed annoyed, "I'm not harmless! And I killed people for less!"

"Sure," Xander grinned, "as for how I got here so quickly, that guy over there trying not to puke on Joyce's front lawn doesn't need Scotty to beam himself up."

"Is that...," Willow asked, looking at Goku, "Is that him?"

"That's him, Wills, the one and only. Although by now I imagine he wi..., oops, ponders that he maybe ate a little less for lunch. And knowing the eating habits of the B-man you can probably imagine how much this guy ate."

Willow looked at Xander huge grin and then at Goku almost blowing his lunch.

"Who is it, Willow?" came from inside, then Giles walked into the picture, "Xander, you're already back? That's quick?"

"What can I say, G-man," Xander pointed at Goku, "amongst his many talents it would seem his Awesomeness here can also teleport."

"I think I'm feeling a bit better now," Goku said, still clenching his stomach.

"Are you sure?" Piccolo asked, leaning over till he was close to Goku, "Those were some pretty fatty foods you ate, Goku. Deep fried dumplings, filled pigs stomach in a thick black bean sauce, greasy pork chops with spicy butter sauce, followed by..."

Before Piccolo could finish the Saiyan was already reaching for his mouth again.

"Piccolo, please," Xander said, "I'm all for a bit of fun, but if you make Goku drive the porcelain bus on the front lawn I'm going to make you clean it up. God ,are you guys ever serious?"

"Hey, you try living with that crazy wife of his for over a year," Piccolo countered, "just be glad you're not getting any payback over that pussy whipping incident!"

"Pussy whipping incident?" Willow asked, giving Xander a stern look, "What on Earth happened back there?"

"You had to be there, Wills, you had to be there," Xander said and went over to Goku, "just breath. If you like Joyce can make you some tea."

"It's OK, Xander," Goku said still clenching his stomach, "it's just this place."

Xander patted Goku on the back.

"I know, dude, it takes some getting used to. Especially when your senses are trained. I also almost hurled chunks myself when I returned a few days ago."

"I think I can handle it now, Xander," the Saiyan said, still rubbing his stomach but a little less pale.

"Good, come inside. I'll introduce you to the gang."

x

* * *

x

"I feel like deja vu," Joyce said as they sat waiting in the living room. As Goku was upstairs with Belmovekk., she, Giles and the Namek sat together in the living room.

"What do you mean?" Giles asked curious.

"Well," Joyce said, "suddenly it feels like yesterday that the world was going to end and Buffy sat where you now sit and that Spike guy sat where, uh, what was your name again?"

"Piccolo, Ma'am," the Namek replied slightly uncomfortable since he barely knew these people.

"Piccolo right," Joyce said, "and Piccolo now sitting where Spike sat. It's like time never changed."

"Time can be funny like that," Piccolo said.

"Yes it can," Joyce sighed, then she looked the Namek in the eyes. Which wasn't easy since he was so large.

"Can I get you something by the way?" she asked, "Tea? Coffee? Lemonade? Cola? Beer? Blood?"

"Water will be fine, Ma'am," Piccolo replied courteously. At least he was relieved that the third Saiyan had found himself a woman who wasn't a howling banshee on steroids.

No sooner as Joyce got up when Piccolo looked at Giles.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"I was?" Giles said surprised, "I, uh, um, I-I-I'm sorry. It's just that..."

"Yes, I used to be the Demon King," Piccolo sighed and rolled his eyes.

Giles leaned over all enthusiastically.

"Y-y-you must be able to, um, tell some fascinating stories! According to the w-w-Watchers journals I've read you must have killed at least three Slayers!"

"They're wrong," Piccolo grinned, "it was five."

"Really?" Giles said shocked, "T-the journals only list Zhou Ming..."

"1821, yes."

"A-and Ning Shu Hao..."

Piccolo looked upwards as he remembered.

"1652 I think, she was a feisty one," he said grinning at the memory, "she managed to cut off one of my arms. The look on her face when I regenerated was priceless though."

"And then there was Vin Trin Thieu."

Piccolo remembered some more, but this time to no avail.

"I'm not familiar with that name," he finally said.

"Uh, Hue 1467," said Giles.

Piccolo did a quick mental calculation, then he grinned.

"Ah, that girl! That one was a quickie, she didn't even give me her name. The first Slayer I killed though was Ming Lei Ping, 1398 in the Imperial City."

"G-good god, that was you?" Giles exclaimed in surprise, "we had it pegged as a local vampire crime lord."

"Puhlease!," Piccolo snorted in disgust, "That guy? I took over his operation in a matter of days. Kept him as a figurehead though. Probably why your statistics were wrong."

Giles nodded in understanding.

"And what was, um, the other one?"

"Nagasaki 1776," Piccolo smiled, "Margreet van Houten, Dutch girl living in the trading enclave there."

"Of course," Giles nodded, "we could never explain her death. If we had known you were in the area at the time we would have made the connection.

"It was purely by coincidence that we met," Piccolo said.

"You people give me the chills," Joyce said as she put a glass of water in front of Piccolo on the table, "one casually remembers the people he killed, the other knows them all by heart as casual statistics."

"You'll have to excuse me, Joyce, but that is my job. I must know these things," Giles said.

"And I didn't really do it, Ma'am," Piccolo said, "I'm just a clone of the original Demon King. He was killed years ago."

I'm not even the original offspring of the Demon King, filled to the brim with hatred towards Goku, Piccolo thought. His fusion with that other Namekian warrior Nail had forever seen to that. The other Namek still occupying a small part of his mind.

"So how many months pregnant are you, Ma'am?" Piccolo asked, to change the subject.

"It's starting to show isn't it," Joyce said and started to rub her distended belly.

A lot actually, Piccolo thought.

"She's in her sixth month," Giles said.

"Rupert has been a good friend ever since Buffy ran away and Belmovekk fell into despair," Joyce smiled and took Giles hand into hers, "helping out wherever he could. God I feel so bloated these days. And I thought carrying Buffy had been bad. Compared to carrying twins she was nothing."

As soon as he heard the word twins Piccolo sprayed water all over the place from the glass he was drinking.

"Did you say twins? From him?" Piccolo asked with huge eyes and pointed upstairs.

"I know just how you feel," Giles sighed.

x

* * *

x

Upstairs Xander and Willow were sitting outside Belmovekk's room, opposite each other on the floor as inside the two Saiyans were talking. Luckily this had been a good night, so the Saiyan wasn't as drunk as usual, requiring only a cold shower and a pot of strong coffee to sober up.

"So how are you and Oz these days?" Xander asked.

"We're doing OK," Willow replied, "although we don't seem to be getting much time for the smoochies lately. Luckily school starts tomorrow so we can spend some time together, even if it is in school."

"Thanks for reminding me about school, Will," Xander groaned as he slowly shook his head, "I just managed to block that out."

"But you would get to see Cordelia again and stuff?" Willow smiled her best naughty smile.

"Yeah, there is that," Xander said, eyes looking upwards, a smile on his face at the thought, "her Bitchiness, the upside to the downside."

Willow shook her head.

"I still can't fathom what you see in her, Xan," she said, "but at least it will be nice to see some other faces again."

"Like Larry the School bully," Xander suggested.

"Even Larry," Willow said, then her face lightened up, "Remember when he used to beat us up for lunch money and you would prefer to take the beating rather then give up your lunch money?"

"I'd be damned if anyone took away the few dollars my parents saw fit to give me to buy some sugary goodness," Xander snorted, then he smiled, "Ah, happy days! It was all so simple back then. Just the three of us, you, me and Jesse."

The mentioning of their lost friend's name saddened the both of them.

"I miss Jesse, Xander," Willow said melancholic

"Me too, Will," Xander said staring at the floor. Neither said anything for a moment, then Xander spoke up again.

"Say, why is Oz still going to school this year and not to college? He was a senior, right?"

"His grades slipped last year, remember?"

"Oh yeah," Xander said, "The famous Dingo's ate my Babies world wide Southern California tour. But what about summer school?"

"He's been training every day in the gravity gym," Willow said, "and doing some patrolling at night as well, remember?"

"I forgot," Xander said and looked at the door, "they've been at it for quite a while now, haven't they?"

"I hope it works, Xander," Willow said looking over her shoulder, "I'm at an end. We all are. The only other option is that we all go to LA and convince Buffy to come back."

"I still have one scheme going in that department," Xander grinned, "the B-man isn't the only one who can come up with crazy ideas."

"You had another idea to bring Buffy back," Willow said excited, "tell me!"

"Nah," Xander smirked looking very self-satisfied, "I'm keeping that a secret until I know it worked."

"Spoilsport," Willow snorted.

Xander shrugged.

"It is a long shot anyway. Truly diabolical though. If she does come back she is so going to kick my ass for it."

"Speaking of ass kicking," Willow asked as she leaned over, "I've been meaning to ask you ever since you came back, but what happened to you eye?"

Xander inadvertently reached for his blackened eye

"His Awesomeness in there happened," Xander said and pointed to the door, "Once his enthusiasm starts going there is no stopping him. His Awesomeness desired a little pre-lunch spar and I accidentally stopped his punch by using my eye."

"Poor Xander," Willow pouted as she reached out for it, with Xander wincing slightly at her touch, "did it hurt?"

"I've had worse," Xander shrugged, then he grinned, "not as much as my revenge did though. His wife was furious when she learned of this little mishap. For some reason she took a liking to me and wasn't pleased to see hubby leaving a fist imprint on my mug. Muhahahaha! Poor Goku, the strongest man in the universe and he happens to be married to a woman who's a mix of Martha Stewart's housekeeping and Peggy Bundy's viciousness. Times ten!"

"So what did she do?" Willow asked curious.

"She made him wait for ten minutes before he could start eating all the food that was before him on the table. And you've seen the B-man eat. That is pure torture to Saiyans. Plus he has to remain here for a few days, look into some suitable universities for his kid."

"Him?" Willow exclaimed pointing over her shoulder, "I don't picture him going to the school guidance councilor."

"Neither do I. Muhahaha! Ah, vengeance can be sweet," Xander said feeling very full of himself, "maybe I should apply to become one of them vengeance demons?"

Willow kicked against his leg.

"Auw!"

"That's not funny, Xander! I was with Giles last week when one of them came by and gave him a list of what they are doing. They're everywhere!"

"And how goes the magic training, Wills?" Xander asked, quickly changing the subject while rubbing his sore leg.

"It's sorcery, Xander!"

"Whatever!"

Willow bit her lip before she continued.

"Not making much leeway at the moment. Whenever he's up and about Belmovekk is either mostly training Oz, showing his face around town or off on some trip. So it's mostly Giles who's teaching me stuff. Letting me study some of his magic books. But I am getting better though, look!"

Willow looked at one of Belmovekk's half empty bottles and one of them started to float."

"Whoa Will, a floating bottle," Xander said quasi-impressed, "that will so come in handy during a barfight!"

The bottle fell on the floor as Willow looked at Xander.

"That's not funny Xander, It's hard practicing under the..."

Suddenly the door opened and Belmovekk came out, clutching his head.

"Torak's teeth! Do you have to be so loud at it!" the Saiyan exclaimed, looking very much like somebody with a splitting headache, "It is giving me a splitting headache."

"I-I-I'm sorry," Willow said jumpy, "but if I can't practice..."

"It's OK, young lady," the Saiyan said looking already apologetic for his outburst, "it's OK, really. It is my fault, clearly alcohol and burgeoning sorcery do not mix. "

"Good to see you up and about, B-man," Xander said as he got up and gave the Saiyan a hand.

"Well, yeah," Belmovekk said, shaking Xander's hand while still massaging his head with the other, "me and old Kakarot here had a good heart to heart."

"So it worked then?" Xander asked curious.

The Saiyan nodded.

"He straightened me out, my young friend. He may look simple but at times he can be, um, insightful when he wants too."

"Ah, geez, Belmovekk," Goku's voice came from behind Belmovekk, "next thing you're going to say I do have a brain!"

Belmovekk looked over his shoulder.

"I would not want to go that far, Kakarot, maybe the odd brain cell here and there."

"So does this mean your drinking days are over, B-man?" Xander asked.

"Yes, my young friend, my drinking days are over," the Saiyan sorcerer replied and with a shake of his hand the bottles next to the door lifted into the air and vanish with a loud poof and whisk of smoke.

"I'm curious, Goku," Willow asked, "What did you say to him that we couldn't?"

"Only seven words," the Saiyan grinned.

"Which were?"

"Seven words that will forever remain a secret between Kakarot and me, young lady," Belmovekk said looking at Goku, "let us go downstairs!"

As they moved downstairs an animated discussion could be heard.

"I have to strongly disagree, Rupert," Piccolo's voice said, "you are plainly wrong!"

"But surely you can see the advantages as I stated them," Giles' voice said.

"Rupert, Rupert," Piccolo said, as if chiding a small child, "it may look good on paper, but have you ever actually been an evil crime lord?"

"Uh, no. But that is, um, beside the point, Piccolo, studies clearly indicate that..."

"They are wrong," The Namek said resolutely

The debate came to a standstill when the two Saiyans entered the room. Joyce, who until then had been sitting very bored, got up quickly and walked over to Belmovekk.

"Are you alright, Belmo," she asked worried, "no more drinking?"

"I have been seen better days, Joyce," the Saiyan smiled at her, "but yes, my drinking days are over."

"Promise?"

Belmovekk held up his right hand

"I swear, so help me, Aldur!"

"It was a great idea, G-man, to call in his Awesomeness," Xander said, "although I'm still not sure what has been said."

"I concur," Giles said looking at Goku "I also wonder what you managed to say that we couldn't, Goku?"

"Nothing much," Goku smiled scratching his hair, "just seven words."

"Of which you will never, ever, speak again," Belmovekk said, looking sternly at Goku..

"Surely more has to have been said," said Giles, "you were up there for more then an hour."

"Mostly it was a mind thing," Goku said, "We even did some mental sparring."

"Ah, the old mental version of beating some sense into him," Piccolo grinned, who then looked suddenly outside.

"Let's keep it at that," Belmovekk agreed.

"I for one don't care how you did it, I'm just grateful," Joyce said and then she hugged and kissed Goku.

"Ah, it was nothing really," the Saiyan said, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"What?" Joyce said, then looking downwards, "Oh, I keep forgetting that I have this huge thing in front of me these days."

"And it's a beautiful thing, Joyce," Belmovekk said and touched her stomach, "hey, you can feel them kicking."

"Them?," Goku said surprised.

"Oops, did I leave that out," Xander said, grinning evilly and bringing his right hand pinky to the corner of his mouth.

"Great," Piccolo muttered, "more Saiyan brats!"

"Great news," Goku said exuberantly and embracing his fellow Saiyan, "I'm so happy for you two. So when are you going to get married?"

"Married?" Joyce exclaimed surprised.

"Married?" Belmovekk exclaimed similarly, then he looked thoughtfully at Joyce, "Maybe we should? What do you think, Joyce?"

We really should get a photo camera, Xander thought, the chance to shoot such moments of embarrassment to exploit for future embarrassment was just too great to ignore. The look on Joyce's face just begged to be captured for posterity.

"Me? I don't know," she said a little hesitant, "would you like to?"

The Saiyan took her hands.

"I would love to, Joyce," he said looking in her eyes, "you are going to be the mother of my children. And you stood by me these difficult days. Until death do us part does not sound so bad in that respect."

"Especially since he's still going to be hot and eligible when that ha….," Xander said before a painful elbow from Willow shut him up, "Auw!"

"Xander," Willow said sternly, with Giles looking very approvingly at the girl for hitting Xander in front of everybody.

"Sorry," Xander said rubbing his sore spot, "couldn't help myself."

Goku looked at Belmovekk, then Joyce. He then folds his arms across his chests with one hand cupping his chin.

"I know the human way to ask a girl," Goku wondered out loud, "but ever since I learned I was a Saiyan I've always wondered, what would be the Saiyan way to do it?"

Belmovekk went immediately into lecture mode.

"Either the respective parents go and talk with each other to arrange things, or the suitor goes to the father of the girl and asks for his permission," Belmovekk said.

"What, no battling the father to the death?" Piccolo asked surprised.

"Who do you think we were, barbarians?" Belmovekk said.

"Uh, yes?"

Belmovekk shook his head at Piccolo's cheek, then looked at Joyce.

"So Joyce, do you know where I might find your..., um, father?"

"But my father is long dead," Joyce said.

"Your mother then?" Belmovekk suggested.

"My mother is also dead."

"That complicates things," Belmovekk said and scratched his head, "Do you have a brother then?"

"I was an only child," smiled Joyce apologetic.

"There is no other family patriarch or matriarch to speak to?" the Saiyan suggested.

"My parents were it," Joyce said apologetic, "I'm sorry. We didn't have much family ties in my family."

This was the moment Giles choose to speak up.

"While I'm, um, all in f-favor of cultural idiosyncrasies," he said, "sometimes there is just no beating the old saying, when in Rome..."

"What exactly does that mean?" Goku asked Piccolo.

"He means that since there is no way to do it Saiyan style maybe he should go for the human approach instead, dimwit," Piccolo said, still looking outside of the window.

"Then why didn't he say so?" Goku asked puzzled.

Piccolo sighed.

"Because you cannot expect everybody to hold up cue cards for you, captain stupid!"

"Master Giles, a word," Belmovekk said and gestured Giles to come forward and took him aside by his shoulder.

"What exactly is the human way of doing it?" he whispered. Giles whispered something back.

A surprised 'that's it?' could be heard. Upon which Giles nodded.

"It seems so bare and plain, master Giles," Belmovekk said somewhat disappointed.

"Some would say that's the beauty of it, Belmovekk," Giles said as he patted the Saiyan on his back.

Meanwhile Willow was hugging Xander, sniffing away a tear with all phasers on gush.

"Isn't this exciting, Xan?" she sniffed, "I wish Oz and Buffy were here! "

"Careful, Will," Xander said softly, "you just said the W-word, remember!"

"Oh hush," she said dismissively, "you just don't have a single romantic bone in your whole body."

"Sure I do, Will," Xander smirked, "just ask Cordelia."

She hit him on the back of his head.

"Auw!"

"I'm not talking about that bone, you moron!"

"This is going to get cloying," Piccolo said disgusted, a shiver running down his spine, "I never understood all this romantic stuff."

"I think its sweet," Goku smiled, putting his hand on Piccolo's shoulder pad, "I can't wait to tell Chichi. She'll go all teary eyes which means that later in the bedroom..."

"Bad mental picture, Goku," Piccolo said, "just leave it at that."

"Whatever you wish, Piccolo," Goku grinned.

"Alright," Belmovekk said and clasped Giles' shoulder for strength, causing the librarian to wince, "let's do this."

The Saiyan dropped onto one knee and held up his right hand which he presented to Joyce, a small velvet box appearing in it.

"For thee, thy fairest lady. Countless tales of thine beauty have been told to me and these words do not credit thee foreasmuch as words can be adequately used to describe the beauty of damsels such as thyself, whereupon, having learned in fact and weren't it against the customs of this fair and beauteous world I would duel anyone to the death for the hand of a most fair and handsome maiden as thou'd are't but alas, such things are not to be allowed and would foreasmuch distress thee greatly so I would have no recourse but to most humbly ask thy hand myself in matrimony, thy most humbly and lowly servant, Belmovekk!"

"Show off," Piccolo snorted.

"Willow, you have competition," Xander grinned, "that was a full blown Willowgasm."

A hard elbow was her angry reply.

"Auw!"

"Why do you have to keep ruining the moment?" Willow whispered disapprovingly.

"I don't know," Xander groaned, "maybe because I'm a guy?"

"I guess that was, quite original," Joyce said, "I, uh, I do?"

Belmovekk smirked in triumph and opened the box to take out a ring and put it onto Joyce's finger.

"I'm engaged, people," Joyce said with a big smile and held up her ring. Everyone but Piccolo starts to congratulate the new couple.

"NO," a lone voice suddenly said.

All heads turn around.

It was Buffy, standing in the hall, still in her waitress uniform, with behind her Vegeta smirking evilly.

For a while nobody said anything, until finally Piccolo broke the silence.

"Vegeta, what took you so long?"

x

* * *

x

TANJ = There Ain't No Justice, swearword from Larry Niven's Ringworld series

TAFKAP = The Artist Formerly Known As Prince, as Prince was called when he refused to be known as Prince for a while. For artistic and legal reasons, so I heard.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

 **'One Step Closer'**

x

x

AN: _When I finished the 1st chapter I ended up with Goku, Piccolo and Vegeta in Sunnydale. What to do with that? The solution turned out to be simple. More difficult was when I posted the end of part 1. I realized from some of you guys reactions that what happened to Buffy shouldn't just go away. Trust had been betrayed. And trust takes an awful long time to rebuild. Also it would be stupid to return to business as usual as fast as the series did. Then otherwise what would have been the point of setting it all up? So Buffy's issues have to stick around for a while longer. This necessitated a major rewrite. Especially since part of this chapter had been written long ago._

x

* * *

x

Standing in the master bedroom of the Summers household Vegeta, prince of all Saiyans (pop. 3.5 including himself), had a look around. Having just accomplished his mission of delivering the Summers girl home he should be able to go back to Capsule Corp. and resume torturing his body in his gravity gym. But it is rather late to resume any practicing. And for now both his archrival Kakarot and his pet Namek are here. And the other Saiyan, Movekk, just happened to have a fully functioning gravity gym as well in this place. It didn't take a genius to figure out why the Saiyan Prince is staying for the moment.

"What on Earth are you doing here, Vegeta?"

It is Piccolo and Kakarot who had followed in his wake and also entered the room.

"Why, I had to bring the girl, didn't I?" Vegeta grinned, "That Harris kid manipulated me into doing it, remember?"

"Yeah, that I know," Piccolo said, confronting the Saiyan prince, "you should have seen his smug face as he told everybody about how he got you to do it."

"He's a shrimp, but a sly shrimp, I grant him that," Vegeta replied offhand. As a warrior he had to admire Xander's clever ploy, even if he didn't like it.

"The girl seems interesting," Kakarot said absentminded, "pretty strong for a human. I wouldn't mind having a spar with her."

"Spare yourself the disappointment, Kakarot," Vegeta replied, ignoring the others as he resumed looking around, "she's as much a shrimp as the boy."

"She's a Slayer, Vegeta," Piccolo said, "she's different from other humans."

"Of course she is," Vegeta huffed, "I'm neither blind nor stupid. With enough time, training and determination she could probably kick your ass. Not that she ever will though."

Piccolo looked somewhat surprised at Kakarot.

"What do you mean, Vegeta?"

"I had to hear her yap for an hour," Vegeta said while studying a painting, "forever talking about her dead vampire lover and how Movekk and life have cheated on her. She has promise, if only she stops refusing to see her potential, what a godsend has fallen into her lap being trained by Movekk."

"It's a free country, Vegeta," Kakarot shrugged, naturally defending the brat, "nobody can make her do anything she doesn't want to."

"Mood is for cattle, Kakarot," Vegeta snorted without giving his rival a look, "her feelings are as irrelevant as mine were the day I was born. As the Prince of all Saiyans it is my duty to be the strongest. As humanity's champion it's hers to be all that she can be."

While Goku wasn't convinced, he was after all the champion of lost causes, Piccolo saw some truth in Vegeta's words. Piccolo the Demon King had met enough Slayers in the past to know what it was like for them. They were destined for short brutal lives, to die when they weren't on top of their game or met something that was more on top of they were. He could understand why Belmovekk had taken pity on her. Unless he pushed her onwards or protected her full time, she would also die young one day. It reminded him on what he had said to Gohan, it now seemed like a lifetime ago, when he was about to leave him in the wilderness, just a small boy a few years old.

Curse you fate, Gohan, as I do.

"Why are you here, Vegeta?" Piccolo asked again.

Vegeta looked annoyed at the Namek.

"I told you, I had to return the girl."

"I mean, why are you here in their bedroom?" Piccolo said and gestured around, "I may not be human but even I know it's not polite."

"Privacy is a human concept," Vegeta shrugged indifferent, resuming his look around.

"You're evading the question," Piccolo countered. Vegeta gave one more annoyed look at Piccolo and sighed.

"Alright," he said, "there is something wrong in here."

"Everything feels wrong here," Goku said looking around, "I almost puked when I came to this place."

"Why am I not surprised?" Vegeta snorted self-satisfied, "Luckily I am made of sterner stuff. And I noticed something wrong in here. And it is been driving me crazy."

"Its not nice looking through other people's stuff, Vegeta," Goku said.

"Well, Movekk can thank me later," Vegeta said looking at something else, "I'm sure it would drive him nuts as well if he wasn't so drunk all the time. Compared to you at least he's a normal Saiyan."

"Maybe you're looking for this?" Piccolo said and took a wooden tribal mask from the wall.

"Is that it?" Vegeta said surprised as he examined the mask, "Now that I see it it does feel wrong. This might be it, but I thought it would be bigger."

"It's African," Piccolo said as he studied the thing, "it might be imbued with the spirit of some local demon. They're weird that way down there. Who hangs something like this in his own bedroom?"

"Humans," Vegeta snorted as if it explains everything. And for once Piccolo agreed with the Vegetable.

"Indeed," he said and crushed the mask in his hands. A subhuman sigh was suddenly heard as the mask got destroyed. Using some of his chi Piccolo burned the crushed remains into nothingness.

"Good," Vegeta said approving Piccolo's actions, "now lets find something to eat."

"Good idea," Goku seconded to Piccolo's surprise.

"I thought the Hellmouth made you puke?" Piccolo asked the Saiyan.

"But I've been here for two hours. I'm used to it now," Goku said pouting like a small child.

"I think I saw a Doublemeat Palace not far from here when I flew in," Vegeta said as he left the bedroom, "it was even still open."

x

* * *

x

Meanwhile Buffy, Joyce and Belmovekk were sitting in the garden, talking together. Buffy sat in her mothers arms on a bench together while the Saiyan sat on a separate garden chair next to Joyce, leaning forward, arms resting on his knees.

"I don't get it," Buffy said, "I have Xander and Bonnie Prince Charlie come by me telling I must come home and how you're all in a funk. But when I do come home the place feels like Little Vegeta and you all seem happy and stuff. Giddy like a pair of teenagers in love."

Joyce looks at Belmovekk and smiles.

"It was a spur on the moment thing, Buffy," she said, kissing her daughter's hair, "and Belmo was indeed what you called in a funk. It's just that for a single moment everything seemed to come together. And it did, cause then you came home as well."

"I am curious though," Belmovekk asked, "what made you change your mind? From what I gathered Xander tried everything but hit you with the kitchen sink."

"I know," Buffy said, "and part of me wanted to come. Just not the part that didn't."

"OK, that made sense," Joyce said. For a while nobody said anything

"It was Vegeta that got through though," Buffy said eventually.

"Vegeta? He never struck me as the caring and sociable type," Belmovekk said, "more the kind that would have dragged you here by your pigtails."

"Bonnie Prince Charlie ain't the social type indeed," Buffy agreed, "and I think he was sorely tempted. And for what its worth he did try to talk with me. But his talk didn't convince me."

"Then what did?"

"It were his actions," she said.

x

* * *

x

(earlier that night)

x

"For the gazillionth time, Vegeta, quit following me," Buffy yelled without looking over her shoulders.

"And for the 21st time, Summers, I'm not going till you are coming with me," Vegeta said as he walked behind her, "otherwise Bulma will not turn the power back on."

"Then sleep outside for all I care," she yelled back, "I'm not going."

Buffy turned around and started walking again. Vegeta snorted and resumed following her. Like he had done ever since she had left the diner. Suddenly the Saiyan stopped and looked across the street.

"Summers, what is that?" he asked, suddenly all business.

"What is what?" she asked.

"That," said the Saiyan and pointed to a building called 'Family Home' across the street. Buffy recognized the place as she passed it to and from the way to work. Often seeing the people there handing out flyers to LA's street kid population.

"Oh that," she shrugged, "some sort of homeless shelter run by religious people."

"Religious my ass," Vegeta snorted in disgust, "unless they worship some demon lord that is. That place reeks of demon foulness."

"Come to think of it, if does feel a bit odd," Buffy said and resumed walking to where she rented her room.

"Aren't you going to do anything, Summers?" Vegeta called after her.

"I'm retired," Buffy yelled back without looking.

"Fine, I'll go," Vegeta said and powered up, creating a small earthquake in the process. Not much, just enough to do some damage to some of the nearby buildings while still keeping it low enough to make it interesting.

"Could you keep it down?" Buffy said, "We're still expecting the big one. Wouldn't look good if you accidentally triggered it.

Vegeta snorted. Insolent brat. If she wasn't from the house of Movekk he'd kill her on the spot. Now he had to settle with slaughtering some demons. Snarling a Saiyan battle cry Vegeta launched himself into the building. Before Buffy knew what was happening he broke through the front door and was inside.

"Oh no, Vegeta!" Buffy yelled horrified and against her better judgment she went after him. By the time she had reached the front door all noise inside had ceased. In the corridors lay bodies, dead bodies. And they looked awfully human.

"Vegeta!" Buffy muttered and went inside to check on them. But when she examined them up close she noticed they weren't quite so human after all. They wore some kind of skin mask over their head but underneath that and their clothes their inner demon came through. And an ugly one to boot.

"Vegeta?" Buffy yelled as she looked around. But there came no answer.

"Vegeta!"

Moving further inside the house Buffy came upon a room with a pool and another dead body beside it. Only there wasn't any water inside this pool as she discovered when she stuck her hand in it. It felt dry and sucky of the worst kind and had magical portal written all over it. If you could write on in that is.

"I'm so going to regret this," she said and then jumped through it.

On the other side she came down hard and disorientated into a corridor. More dead demon things were laying there.

"At least he came by here," she said, admiring the Saiyan prince's handiwork. Where upstairs he didn't seem to have cared much for discretion and gone for flash, here he seemed to have used more silent methods. Like ripping off demon heads quickly. She followed the trail of dead bodies until the corridors came out on a balcony overlooking a vast cavern. Down below there was a scene from Hell. Not that she knew how it looked but if she did, this was probably what it looked like. In an industrial wasteland hundreds, maybe thousands of humans were doing hard labor. As slaves by the look of it from their demon overseers holding whips. Occasionally lashing out with them.

"I guess I'm not in Kansas any more," she spoke quietly.

"So you've come?" Vegeta's voice spoke as he emerged from the shadows behind her, sans his chi flame but still powerful, "I thought you had retired?"

"I did," she said softly, "I just couldn't let you create a big mess. Or so I thought. What the hell is this place?"

"Hell being the right place I suppose," Vegeta said as he stood next to her, overlooking the scene, "with lots of slavery added. I thought you humans frowned upon slavery, Summers?"

"We do," Buffy said. Below them a human got whipped senseless for some minor infraction.

"These demons have quite an operation going," Vegeta continued, "from what I beat out of these demons they lure human strays here and work them till they are old, then dump them back on the streets of your world. Since time in here runs faster then outside nobody notices. A truly diabolical scheme. I've killed many people on many worlds, Summers, but I've personally never indulged myself in slavery. As your race's appointed guardian aren't you supposed to stop this?"

"Yes," Buffy said with an almost broken voice. It _was_ her duty after all to stop things like that. Maybe she could claim she was retired herself, but unfortunately evil never seemed to notice. And if she didn't put a stop to things like this, then who would? It's not as if another Slayer would come along. She didn't even know if Kendra's death had even triggered another Slayer. For all she know with Kendra's death the situation had returned back to normal and she was now the only Slayer again.

Until she died again.

Vegeta gestured to the scene below.

"Now you see what happens when you shy away from what is your destiny, Summers? People will get killed!"

His words hurt her like a ton of bricks. He was right of course. Everybody had been right. She just had refused to believe it. Hidden where she didn't have to see the results of her inaction and pretend it didn't happen.

"Why do you care, Vegeta?" she asked looking over her shoulder, "Weren't you supposed to be all evilly?"

"I'm not evil, I'm just on one side. My own," Vegeta huffed, then he gestured towards the hellish inferno, "This..., feels wrong."

"Then why not do something about it?" Buffy asked, to which Vegeta just shrugged.

"This is not my world."

"It's the only one you have too," Buffy countered, "It's not like you still have your old planet."

"True," Vegeta said after some thinking, "And maybe if I had defeated Kakarot, the Androids and become a Super Saiyan I might. But I haven't. So I won't. What is your excuse, Summers? A dead vampire?"

Buffy didn't reply, instead she looked down into the Hellish inferno below.

"Bulma's father once told me something interesting," Vegeta continued behind her, "In order for evil to win, all that is necessary is that good men do nothing. It seemed kinda silly to me, because what good is a good man if he has no power to stand up against evil. Could a good man stand up against Freeza? Probably only if his name was Kakarot. But it seems oddly appropriate in this situation, Aren't you supposed to be a good man, well, person, Summers?"

Before Buffy could respond a new voice spoke up behind them.

"What are you doing up here?"

One of the oversight demons had come up behind them and had noticed the two.

"You're not supposed to be here," the overseer said pointing at them with his club, "get down you wretches before I tear you a new one!"

Vegeta looked at Buffy and started smirking..

"Why don't you be a good man and take care of this one?" he said as he stepped back.

"But..." Buffy objected. But it was too late as the Saiyan prince stepped back smirking, arms folded across her chest. There was just no escaping her fate.

"What is your identification, bitch?" the guard asked, his club at the ready in his right hand.

She looked over her shoulder briefly to glare evilly at Vegeta, then she faced the demon overseer.

"I'm Buffy. The Vampire Slayer," she said in her best empty headed Californian cheerleader voice, "and you are...?"

Flabbergasted by her insolence the demon was a bit too slow in reacting and before he could bring up his club to hit her she had grabbed it and yanked it from his hand.

"What the...," is all he could say before she used his own club to smack him against the head with so much force it got torn off. His face still looking surprised as his head rolled over the floor. Somehow the rest of his body managed to stand up on its own so she pushed it back over gently.

"And how did that feel?" Vegeta asked.

"Surprisingly good," she replied. It did feel good to kill that demon, her adrenaline running on long forgotten but familiar high again.

"Does it make your heart pound?" Vegeta asked, his presence now right behind her, "make your blood race and sing in the exultation of battle?"

"Yes," Buffy said to her own surprise.

"Do you feel like killing more of these foul things?" Vegeta said almost whispering in her ear, "Knowing you can both save your people and satisfy your own primal instincts?"

"Yes," Buffy said, again surprising herself.

"The problem with you humans is that you kid yourself into thinking you have a choice," Vegeta spoke softly in her ears, "which conversely, or should I say perversely, means you lack any true purpose. That is why there are so many human wrecks as these wretches down below. A purpose is something to cherished, Summers, to be watered, grown and nurtured. You must learn to embrace the madness it brings, it fires the blood. You are what you are. Not what you want to be."

"A mindless killing machine?" Buffy asked desperately.

"Never!" Vegeta said, "A warrior. A chosen champion of humanity. Even if not by your own choice, this is what you were born to do. Your purpose isn't to play silly games at school and become old and fat as a mother hen to some boring ungrateful brats. _This_ is what you were meant to do."

"But what if I want something else?" she asked desperately.

"Can a watch be anything other then a clock," Vegeta said, "A space pod be anything other then a means of transportation? You are what you are. A warrior. Don't you want to kill those demons harming humans down there?"

"Yes," Buffy said softly. Maybe Vegeta was right. Maybe if she accepted what she was she could find some peace.

"Good," Vegeta said appreciatively, "shall we go down there and kill us some more demons? If you want you can even save these people. Not that I would care though."

"Then why do you do it, Vegeta?" she asked, "I thought you didn't care?"

"Like I said, because these demons do offend me," Vegeta said gruffly, hatred in his voice, "they feel wrong. They have no soul and that makes them stink! They disgust me. I've killed people for less. But also because it offers me the chance for a nice fight, even if they are pathetic. Because I've suffered enough from your yapping the past evening and I deserve to kill something. Are you coming?"

Buffy knew that if she did go with him there would be no way back. This was the proverbial split in the road. It would mean a return to her old life. But she was supposed to help people by fighting these things. She had passed by this place often enough to notice something didn't feel quite right. And she had ignored it for selfish reasons. And let these people pay the price. And that was when she only felt something odd. Now she knew.

"Yes," she said.

"Good, show me the things Movekk has taught you," he yelled, chi flame springing back to life and jumping right down into the abyss.

"Here goes," she said as she powered up and jumped right after him.

x

* * *

x

(the present)

x

"I knew there was something going on," Buffy said to Belmovekk back in her garden, "and I didn't do anything it because I told myself I was retired. And I let people suffer because of that. But even Vegeta, who is a bad guy, even he knows when something is really evil and he just kills it. If even he's willing to do that, then I could no longer ignore my duties."

"Poor thing," Joyce said and gripped her daughter in a tighter embrace. Buffy responded to her mother's affection and leaned back. It's then that she decided not to tell the other part. How much Vegeta had been right. How she had reveled in the demon slaughter until they had both killed them down to the last one. And how good it had felt. How it almost had made her jump the Saiyan Prince's bones if there weren't the demon's victims to contend with. In the past she had felt shame when she had enjoyed her fights. But even now she didn't feel any shame. Just the satisfaction of a job well done. She had saved those people. She had done good.

The Saiyan reached out to her, trying to take her hand into his, but she yanked it away.

"Don't touch me," she said and pulled away her hand, "I am still mad at you!"

"Buffy," Joyce said shocked, seeing the hurt look on Belmovekk's face.

'It is okay, Joyce," he said, as he gazed towards the ground, "her anger is understandable."

"But why him?" Joyce asked her daughter, I also knew, and Rupert knew, I think even Xander knew. We're all to blame."

"But it was his original decision," Buffy said, "it was his idea to begin with. Because I thought we were a team and you don't lie to your team. Because Angel..."

Tears started welling in her eyes and she finds it hard to continue speaking. Her mother tightens her embrace again.

"I'm sorry, young lady, " Belmovekk said eventually, "I doubted you where it came to you and Angel. I feared you would not see the big picture. You proved me wrong when you killed him to stop Acathla. I should have had faith in you."

"Did you tell them?" Buffy asked, tears rolling at the memory.

"No," the Saiyan said, "I only told your mother. I think they suspect what happened though, especially Xander and master Giles, but I have kept my silence."

"Thanks for that at least, I guess," she said and to her surprise she even meant it.

"I just could not bear myself to tell them," Belmovekk said and looked at the ground, his head resting on his left hand, "I couldn't bear facing you either, even though I generally knew where you were. I must have gone to Los Angeles many times and each time I lost heart. Which is why I took to drinking."

He looked so gutted that Joyce reached out and gave his arm a squeeze to hearten him.

"Killing Angel was the hardest thing I ever had to do," Buffy said, reliving the moment, "all the more because somehow Willow restored his soul. And he was so brave accepting his fate."

"That he was," Belmovekk agreed, also seeing the vampire as he was shot into Hell, "despite whatever we all saw in him, he still came through for us. I failed him greatly."

"Then why didn't you restore him when you could?" she asked, "I can understand that you didn't tell me you had Jenny's people looking into it. But why didn't you restore him once you had the curse?"

The Saiyan looked up.

"What would have happened if I did, young lady?" he asked her, "Angel proved himself by sacrificing himself to save the world. I think now he would have done the honorable thing. But can you honestly say that you could have accepted that your relationship with Angel was over? Can you say that you that the two of you would never get together again? And that in the throws of passion it would not have happened all over again? Because I really need to know the answer to that, young lady. This question has been driving me slowly mad ever since he became Angelus."

Buffy sighed deeply. She also thought about that many times.

"I...I'm not sure," she said, "I often thought about it and for the life of it I just can't say what I would have done."

"It was never my intent to cause harm, young lady," Belmovekk said, looking straight into her eyes, "you are dear to me, as are the others. You remind me of my sister in so many ways. If I could lift your great burden from you I would, even if it were to cost me my life. But I cannot. Instead I projected my own fears onto you. Remember when I told you about my wife? Of how she grew old and barren when I did not? I wanted to spare you such a fate. But in the end free choice is our greatest good and if that had been your choice then I took that away from you. For that I am truly and deeply sorry."

"Buffy," Joyce said, "we all make mistakes in life, God knows I did, your father made them and I think even Belmo here has proven that not even 4000 years worth of experience means you immune to making them."

"They become even bigger with time," the Saiyan said in agreement.

"And you running away wasn't exactly a shinning example either, Buffy," Joyce continued, "or how you kept being your whole Slayer business from me. The point I'm trying to make is that nobody has this glass ball telling us our future. We can only live according to what we think is best. And sometimes, people screw up badly. And you have to live with the consequences. Belmo here tried dealing with his by drinking himself unconscious. You tried by running away. Neither way helped either of you. All you can do is go on, forgive each other and learn from your mistakes so they won't happen again."

"True words of wisdom, dear," Belmovekk said and took Joyce's hand into his.

"Even if I wanted to move on," Buffy said, "I didn't expect to come home and find you on your knees and you wearing an engagement ring."

"Does this inconvenience you, young lady?" Belmovekk asked, "just say the word and I will move out. If you desire it I will never set a foot in this house again. I will of course provide funds for your mother to take care of the upbringing of the children for as long as she wishes.

Belmovekk looked so serious that Buffy for one instant was so tempted to give that word. But she had seen their little proposal scene and how happy her mother had looked. She still could not bear to forgive him.

Not yet.

But maybe she could learn to live and let live and work together again.

"Look, I can't forget what you did," she said softly, "it tore me apart to had to kill Angel. I also cannot forgive you, Belmo. I know that in your strange, weird, alien, sorcery, Saiyan way you tried to do what you thought was best. But it just doesn't add up. However, you do seem to make my mother happy. So you can stay. I will even work together with you again. But no more creepy secrets between us. No more secrets, right?"

The Saiyan bit his lip.

"That is a hard thing to ask," he finally said, "I keep secrets because not everything concerns you. And it has been my profession to maintain secrets for as long as I can remember. And I cannot guarantee that sometimes hard decisions will have to be made in the future, young lady."

"Not good enough," Buffy said shaking her head, "I took hard decisions before you ever came into the picture. And I don't remember when we ever held a vote giving you executive power."

"I guess I have grown accustomed to deciding things on my own," the Saiyan admitted, "I shall endeavor to include..."

"Jointly," Buffy interjected.

Belmovekk sighed.

"To jointly make our decisions," he continued, "regarding all matters that deal us here."

"You're still leaving out things," she said.

"Unless you come with me to every outpost in this world where I seek my great evil I see no point in that, young lady," Belmovekk said, getting a little exasperated, "and the same goes for any secrets or secret deals I made. I will inform you of anything that concerns you."

That was as far and as reasonable as she could expect. But she held out hope for one more concession.

"And could you please stop calling me young lady?" she asked hopeful, "You've been calling me that for a year now. It's Buffy!"

"Maybe in another lifetime, young lady," the Saiyan snorted as he folded his arms across his chest and looked away.

Well, she did try.

"I think it's cute," Joyce smiled, "think of it as your own personal nickname?"

Buffy just sighed holding up her arms in defeat. This was probably one battle she was never going to win.

"Isn't this nice," Joyce said, Buffy in her arms, looking up to the stars, "just the three of us, all together again, soon to be the five of us."

"Like I could forget," Buffy said, glancing to and in constant contact with her mother's distended belly.

"I wish this night would never end," Joyce sighed happily.

"Mom! Don't say things like that," Buffy gasped, "before you know one of these vengeance things actually makes it happen!"

"If it could stay like this forever, I can think of worse fates," Joyce smiled, "you two might actually work out your issues.

"They know better then to pester us," Belmovekk huffed, "I bargained for immunity for ourselves. And I think we should go back inside, it is way too quiet in there."

"Spoilsport," Joyce said.

"I have my two fellow idiots in there," Belmovekk said as he pointed towards the house, "those two under the same roof is a disaster waiting to happen."

"He's right mom," Buffy agreed, "for all we know we might soon be out of a house."

"And now that you are back we must show the demons in town that the Slayer is back and that things will be back to normal," the Saiyan added, "they have been getting cocky lately."

"Duty calls, Mom," Buffy shrugged apologetic.

"Can we at least stay for five more minutes," Joyce asked.

"Of course we can," Belmovekk said and kissed her.

x

* * *

x

"So," Xander said as the three of them came back into the house and he paused the VCR, "everything is cool again between you guys?"

Contrary to having the Scoobies plastered against the window trying to listen in, or Goku and Vegeta rolling over the floor fighting, they found the Scoobies just watching a movie.

"We agreed to disagree," Buffy said, still not sounding very hearty.

"Four words that never sounded more desperate," Xander sighed, "Are you going again?"

"No," she said, "I'll stay. Reform the gang, bring the band back together again, but like I said, we still agree to disagree."

"I guess additional talking things out is in order," Belmovekk said then looks around as he saw Xander, Willow, Giles and even Oz who had arrived, but not the Z-fighters, "where are Piccolo and the deadly duo?"

"Doublemeat Palace," Oz said nodding with his head in the general direction of the fast food establishment.

"Would you believe his Awesomeness and the Vegetable were hungry?" Xander snorted , "that guy ate more then you do just before he came here a few hours ago."

"They should be alright," Giles said, looking very tired, "after all, many demons go there these days around this time. What could happen?"

Before he knew what happened Giles was bombarded by pillows.

"That was _so_ the mother of all jinxes, Giles," Willow said angry.

"Do you ever think before opening your mouth?" Xander said, his face a mixture of dismay and smugness, finally able to throw Giles' words, so often said to him in exasperation, finally back at him.

"Normally I do," Giles said apologetic as he tried to straighten his glasses, "it's just so damn late."

"So, one hungry alien, dangerous," Oz said, "Three?"

"I thought Piccolo only drank water?" Joyce said.

"Hello people?" Belmovekk said, "Have you forgotten? Vegeta kills anything demon related on sight, remember?"

"We made him promise not too, though," Willow pouted..

"Maybe this was the wrong time I chose to quit drinking," Belmovekk sighed, "alright, to the Doublemeat. If we have to show that the Slayer is back in town that is as good a place to start as any."

"Why do I suddenly feel like the Boy wonder?" Xander said to Oz.

"Maybe its best if I changed clothes first," Buffy said looking at her waitress dress.

x

* * *

x

"Can I take your order," a spotty teen asked as he had three unusual customers in front of him. He had that a lot lately, working the night shift, but so far he had never seen a green one.

"Uh, how do I order?" Goku asked uncertain.

Goku, Vegeta and Piccolo were standing before one of the counters of the Doublemeat palace and Goku felt a bit confused looking at the menu.

"What kind of idiot are you, Kakarot," Vegeta said behind him, "Have you never ordered food in one of these human food courts?"

"The only restaurant Goku probably has ever seen is the one at the Budokai," Piccolo grinned smug.

Vegeta shook his head in disgust.

"Hey get on with it," a weird looking guy with lots of excess skin said behind them, "there are other customers you know!"

"Shut your head before I rip it off, demon" Vegeta said as he looked over his shoulder with pure venom, giving Clem his patented death glare.

"I'll come back another day," Clem smiled weakly and bolted for the door.

"I can't believe a fool like you ever defeated me," Vegeta muttered and walked past Goku, "let me show you how it's done. Twenty Doublemeat specials, ten bags of jumbo fries and six chocolate shakes!"

"Are you three together?" the teenager behind the counter asked. He hated the nightshift as it meant serving the freaks. But it paid well and it had gotten remarkably safe the past year.

Vegeta looked at Kakarot and Piccolo and grinned. Maybe the Namek could find a way to pay but he hardly ate. Kakarot on the other hand, if by some miracle he actually carried some Chinese money it would probably be a miracle. It could be funny to see him squirm though. At the last moment he decided against it.

"They're with me," he said. The teen nodded and refrained from hitting the totals button.

"And what can I get you gents?"

"What he had," Goku said quickly, pointing at Vegeta.

"Just water," Piccolo said looking bored.

The teen punched in the order and hit the totals button.

"So that will be forty Doublemeat Specials, twenty fries, twelve chocolate shakes and one Perrier. That will be $294,35. Will you be paying cash, check, PIN or kittens?"

"How about plastic," Vegeta said with a big smile and held up a credit card.

"If you gents will go sit somewhere we will be bringing your order to you shortly," the teen said as he accepted the card. The three Z-fighters then retreated to a table in the corner and await their order. Goku and Piccolo sit on one side, Vegeta of course the other.

"Alright," Piccolo said, "who abducted the Vegetable and who are you? Generosity? From you? And where did you get a credit card?"

"Bulma's parents," Vegeta said leaning backwards, "It's a company card. I can use it to buy food from time to time."

"Geez Vegeta," Goku said impressed, "they must really like you."

"They're okay," Vegeta shrugged and actually meant it, "not as annoying as their annoying daughter. Priya be praised!"

"Amazing," Piccolo said impressed, "you'd think they would kick you out after all this time, not give you credit cards."

"What can I say?" Vegeta smirked, "Some people know how to treat royalty. And the reason I bought for Kakarot as well is that now he owes me a spar at Movekk's gravity gym."

"Okay," Goku shrugged casually, much to Piccolo's surprise. But Goku had enjoyed his big fight with Vegeta more then two years ago. That is why he had asked Krillin to spare Vegeta's life. So he could face him again in battle. And now he got that chance just in exchange for a free meal. While Piccolo and Vegeta were amazed at how easy Goku had given in, the man himself looked around the place and its customers.

"What a strange place though," he said, "look at all these people."

The clientele was indeed a bit out of the ordinary. This late in the night it was mostly demons of various plumage and all sizes and shapes. There were even some vampires enjoying a blood shake with their burgers.

"Disgusting things," Vegeta snorted, "I don't know how Movekk can bear being around them."

"I guess you can get used to it," Goku shrugged.

Vegeta pointed at the vampires.

"Don't tell me you don't feel the urge to kill these things, Kakarot?" Vegeta asked.

Goku looked at the vampires, a couple by the looks of it. The female smiled as she took a bit from the males' burger.

"No, not really," he said. These demons looked mostly harmless to him. So they felt a bit off. So would he after an intense workout according to Chichi.

"You are truly brain damaged," Vegeta snorted in disgust.

"Then how come you don't feel the urge to kill me," Piccolo asked.

"I tried, didn't I," Vegeta replied.

"You and Nappa tried to exterminate us all," Piccolo said, "that doesn't count!"

"Maybe I will, some day," Vegeta smirked, "once I kill Kakarot here?"

"You're not answering the question, Vegeta," Piccolo pressed on

"Fine," Vegeta exclaimed, "you don't feel demonic. You don't even have a demonic bone in your green body, mister tough acting so called Demon king. You even have a soul, remember? You were in the afterlife with that loser Yamcha. Who happens to hang out at the same place as I do."

"I'm amazed you guys even talk to each other," Piccolo said in disgust, "I'm amazed I'm even talking to you now."

"Isn't this exciting?" Goku said with a big smile, "Us talking together like a bunch of friends?"

"Think what you want, Kakarot," Vegeta said, "once I'm a Super Saiyan your life is mine!"

"You first have to become one," Goku smiled slyly.

Before Vegeta could reply a Doublemeat Palace employee came by holding two trays full of food.

"There is more on the way," the teenager said as he put the trays down, "we couldn't get everything ready at once."

"Just keep 'm coming," Vegeta said and started to unwrap his first Doublemeat special. Goku looked suspicious at his while Piccolo reached for his Perrier bottle.

"They're devoid of anything healthy and make humans obese," Vegeta said before taking his first bite, "but after a day of training or a night of demon killing they do get the job done of replenishing one's energy."

"Let's see how they taste," Goku said as he took one himself.

"Better eat above the tray," Vegeta said, otherwise you spill sauce on your clothes."

The both of them started eating. Vegeta devoured his Special while burping loudly, Goku cautiously taking a first tentative bite, then he smiled brightly and began attacking the special with equal vigor.

"You do know there is not a molecule of meat in it," Piccolo said casually as he sipped from his Perrier.

The two Saiyans, their mouths full of Doublemeat Special stopped chewing and looked at Piccolo.

"Oops," the Namek grinned evilly, "you didn't know? I can smell its composition from here. It's just meat scented."

The two Saiyans looked at Piccolo, then at each other. Then they both shrugged and continue to eat like only Saiyans could.

x

* * *

x

They were on their last tray when Belmovekk and the Scoobies entered the Doublemeat palace and saw the Saiyans sitting besides a mount Everest of empty boxes, wrappers and a very bored looking Piccolo.

"Enjoying yourself?" Belmovekk said as he sat down next to Vegeta. Vegeta just grunted.

"And no dead bodies," Belmovekk said as he looked around, "I am impressed!"

"See, nothing to worry," Xander said, feeling very much relieved, then seeing an unopened Special right in front of him, "ooh, the Doublemeat Special, I love those."

Xander grabbed the burger and started to unwrap it.

"Don't you know what's in those, Kid," Piccolo asked, stopping Xander in his tracks for a moment..

"Uh-oh... collateral damage to the conscience?" Xander said, "Don't make me go na na ná nana while holding my ears, cause that would make eating so difficult, your Greenness."

"Suit yourself," the Namek shrugged.

"How can you still eat this late, Xander?" Buffy asked, "and the Big Green Guy is right. Once you've worked in the fast-food industry it does loses its appeal."

"First of all, don't make me go na na ná nana on you as well, Buff," Xander said between bites, "secondly did you forget we had our occasional late night fast-food splurges as well after some late night slaying?"

"Jumbo fries?" Oz asked and Xander passed him a bag.

"If you want some too, get your own," Vegeta said to Belmovekk.

"No thanks, I never liked this place," Belmovekk said shaking his head, "something with the food."

"See?" Piccolo said.

"Besides I am more of a fresh sandwich man myself," Belmovekk said, "especially tuna."

"You and the girl talked things out?" Goku asked as he leaned back in his seat with big grin of contentment.

"We did," Buffy said.

"So everything's good again?" the Saiyan smiled warmly at her.

"They're agreeing to disagree," Xander replied while licking his fingers.

"Nice," Goku said and attacked his last Special.

"Once you guys have finished stuffing your face, we are going to a known demon hangout," Belmovekk said, "let the natives see the Slayer is back in town."

As to illustrate his point they notice that around them many of the demons eating were stealing glances at Buffy.

"I don't think we need to," Xander said looking around, "there are probably more demons in here then in Willy's on karaoke night. When did this happen?"

"Free enterprise I suppose," Giles said, "once somebody learns they can make a buck selling to everybody, they will really start selling to everybody. A side effect of the Edict I suppose."

Vegeta burped loudly again and threw another empty carton on the stack.

"I want to use your gravity gym tomorrow, Movekk," he asked, before reaching for his last bag of jumbo fries and poured them into his mouth..

"I guess," Belmovekk asked surprised, "why?"

"Kakarot here owns me a spar," Vegeta chewed triumphantly.

"He does?" Belmovekk said looking surprised at Goku, "OK. But remember, if any of you two clowns break it, you pay for it!"

"Vegeta vs. Goku," Xander said excited, "there's a match to behold. Maybe we should sell tickets?"

"No, because you will not be watching it, my young friend," Belmovekk said, patting Xander on the back, "you have to go to school remember."

"Life sucks," Xander sighed disappointed, "pass me some fries, Oz."

"Don't worry, young man," Belmovekk said, "I will record it on the monitor system."

"Why would you want to record their fight," Piccolo asked.

"Educational purposes," Belmovekk replied, "for the kids here. You can learn a lot seeing yourself in playback. Besides, Goku, vs. Vegeta is bound to be a classic."

"Okay, since when do we have a monitor system," Buffy asked, "and can I watch?".

"The system was installed a few months ago," the Saiyan replied, "and pre-ordered long before that. I thought it might come in handy. However, do you not have to go and play nice to your school head tomorrow, young lady?"

The mere mentioning of Snyder was enough to send Buffy's mood down crashing.

"Mom has to call him early in the morning," she said, "knowing him, he probably likes to keep us squirm until after lunch. Time enough to see the match."

"With these two?" Belmovekk exclaims, pointing at his fellow Saiyans, "they will be at it for days."

"It's better then sitting around the house doing nothing but watching TV," Buffy said annoyed, "besides, partners, remember?"

"Alright," Belmovekk sighed, "I suppose it is fair for you to watch until you have to go to school."

"Ah," Goku said, finally having finished the last of his meal, "I wouldn't eat this every day but at least there was lots of it. Chocolate shake was nice though."

"Full of chocolatety goodness," Xander agreed. Vegeta just burped loudly once more to announce he was finished.

"Everybody finished? Then let us go to Willy's," Belmovekk said.

"Why?" asked Vegeta.

"We have to show the folks that the Slayer is back in town," Belmovekk said, "nothing spreads the word faster then going to Willy's and abuse some of his customers."

"I always find that killing every demon I come across works just as good," Vegeta snorted as they got up to leave.

"I can so dig that approach," Xander said approvingly, "but unfortunately sometimes you have to let live."

"Bah, you shrimps are soft," Vegeta said in disgust, "and worse of all, you infect me as well. If this had been San Francisco the streets would have been running red with demon blood already."

"They bleed red," Xander asked Giles who shrugged in response, "I thought they bled in all kinds of colors?"

"Whatever," Vegeta replied offhand.

"Aren't you guys going to clean that up," Willow asked, pointing at the mess at the table.

"They're lucky I even paid for it," Vegeta huffed, not caring one bit.

"Technically it was Capsule Corp. that paid for it," Piccolo grinned to Vegeta's chagrin.

x

* * *

x

A man ran through a corridor. As he turned around a corner it became clear that he's only a man if you apply the label Undead American. A vamped out face adorned his face. He finally reached his goal and opened a door.

"She is back," he said to the occupant inside.

"She is?" the occupant said, putting down a pen. Then he shrugged.

"It is of no concern," he said, "she was bound to return anyway. Where is she now?"

"Willy's," the vampire said, "but she was at the Double-Meat first. I took pictures."

The vamp put down some photos in front of the room's occupant, who studied them intently.

"You see, she's back, "the vamp said, thinking his boss would be pleased with his zeal.

"Three things, my undead friend," the room's occupant said, "first, it is considered a sign of good manners to wipe your mouth once you had blood shake. Second, even though you're technically dead, fast-food will still speed you up to the grave. Third, why are you so obsessed about the Slayer when it's these three that interest me more?"

x

* * *

x

In 50 G's worth of gravity pressure Vegeta was panting badly. With his left hand he wiped some of his blood from his lips. His body ached in countless places but he pushed it all aside into a small corner of his mind. He was the prince of all Saiyans, a true Saiyan elite. Mere pain did not bother him.

He observed his opponent instead. Kakarot stood at the other end of the gravity gym. He seemed to be in equal duress. Panting just as heavily, showing the same signs of wear and tear. Smirking just as much. Kakarot was clearly enjoying it just as much.

As it should be.

A battle between equals.

But they weren't equal. Vegeta was prince of all Saiyans, elite amongst the elite. Kakarot was a third class warrior. Back on planet Vegeta he would have been a lowly warrior who, if he worked out long and hard, might merit himself a spot on one of the lucrative expeditionary assault bands that serviced Freeza's needs. Or if extremely lucky or through exceptional hard work and training he might make it into the Royal Household.

But they weren't on planet Vegeta. On Earth Kakarot was forever stronger then he was. Granted, not at first. When first they met, he had invaded Earth and Vegeta had still been the stronger. But he had friends, his abominable offspring. For love of him they had defeated him together so it counted as his work. Then came planet Namek. He had grown considerably there, befitting of his role as an elite, killing Freeza's henchmen one by one, even one of the Ginyu force.

Then Kakarot arrived and demonstrated his awesome power, defeating the Ginyu force like they were nothing. In a moment of perfect clarity Vegeta had seen that he had been surpassed. That maybe he could never be the strongest of all Saiyans. He had tried though, nearly gaining immortality, getting stronger even from nearly letting Krillin kill him, then be healed by that Namekian brat. Saiyans could do that, increase in strength significantly from near death if the healing was swift. He had become arrogant after that first time though. Allowed the Namekian brat to be killed when he should have protected him at all cost. In hindsight the smart move would have been to take turns battling Frieza and each time be healed to even greater strength. Instead he had gone off his rocker, thinking himself already to be the legendary Super Saiyan. He paid for his mistake with his life.

He had returned from death through the power of the Dragonballs. Only to see a real Super Saiyan face Frieza. At first he was elated that a Saiyan was finally going to bring down the cursed warlord. But when he been whisked away to Earth it had finally sunk in.

It wasn't him.

He had been so depressed over that that he stayed for over a year at Capsule Corp. here on Earth. He even got on relatively well with that loser Yamcha and didn't destroy the Earth. Even found it a good place to stay if any. Then he learned of Kakarot's return and the coming of the Androids. Seeing the Super Saiyan stirred deep feelings of resentment in him and fueled his desire to be the strongest again. To become a Super Saiyan and finally pound that third rate loser into the ground.

Of course, no insult traveled alone as another Super Saiyan arrived in the form of Movekk, even now leaning against the wall with Piccolo and that Summers girl to enjoy their fight. But at least Movekk had been a proper Saiyan of minor good stock, who occasionally deferred to him and had taken a proper long time to become Super Saiyan. Like 4000 years. Instead of having it all land overnight in his lap like Kakarot. Yeah, that was it. That was why he hated his rival so much. It all came so bloody natural to the bastard. Alright, breather was over, time to pound Kakarot some more. Maybe for now he could not defeat him, but a draw would be pleasing. So with a snarl Vegeta launched himself at Kakarot and the battle resumed.

"Here they go again," Piccolo said. At first it seemed exciting, to have Goku and Vegeta square off. Smart even, as it might ease tensions between them. But after a whole morning of the two pounding each other senseless even Piccolo was starting to lose interest.

"They've been at it since this morning," Buffy said, "if its not finished soon Mom will come to get me and I'll miss it the conclusion. Kick his ass, Vegeta!"

That last statement earned her weird looks from Piccolo.

"Why on Earth are you encouraging the Vegetable, kid?"

"He's not so bad once you get to know him," Buffy replied, looking up to the mighty Namek, "and don't call me kid."

"I'll darn right will do so if you continue to cheer him on," Piccolo said, looking down at the small Slayer and pointed towards Vegeta pummeling Goku, "it's the Vegetable!"

"He has his moments," Buffy shrugged unimpressed. And truth be told, besides Belmovekk's stories she didn't really knew Goku that well. He seemed like an overall nice guy. But as Xander always complained bitterly to no end, nice guys finish last.

"And I still think he will kick Goku's from here back to China," she concluded.

"I don't think so," Piccolo sniggered loudly. As if to illustrate his point Goku launched a series of attacks that had Vegeta in the defensive and the Saiyan prince was cursing like a madman.

"It will probably be a draw," Belmovekk said, carrying his scouter, "and if they don't come to that conclusion, then I will end it for them."

Piccolo gave one more funny look at Buffy who glanced back defiantly.

"I concur," he said eventually. A Goku win would please him mightily, a Vegeta win might make the Vegetable a little less obnoxious. But he was also a realist, "they're too evenly matched at this level. A little disparity may work wonders. Or going full force."

Belmovekk nearly choked.

"As if I'm going to let them go at it full force, Piccolo," he said and looked around his gym, "I don't even go at it at full force. I happen to like my gym."

"It would be interesting though," Buffy said, "short but interesting."

"Then they can go all out in Vegeta's gym if they want too," the Saiyan said and pointed up north, "or in some deserted spot. My gym, my rules. No more then 5 million, and certainly no energy attacks at that level."

"Yeah, but now I will miss the conclusion?" Buffy sighed. The fight was picking up again as Vegeta discovered a weakness in Goku's defenses and ruthlessly exploited it, before Goku could recover.

"Limiting one's power to an agreed upon limit is a time honored Saiyan tradition. And for good reasons," Belmovekk said, "going all out only encourages the biggest brawn. At least limitation encourages brains and tactics! I've seen some beautiful and original moves from both today. I for one am quite content. And so are they."

There was no denying the huge grin on Goku's face as the Saiyan was in martial heaven. No happy smile on Vegeta's face though. But that might have something more to do with Goku reacting better then expected to his surprise move. Still, he didn't seem to be that disappointed, so he was probably enjoying himself as well.

"They do seem happy," Buffy agreed.

"Saiyan heaven," Piccolo said, feeling a pang of jealousy himself. A format like this with him against the Vegetable would in theory be perfect. He wasn't going to make the same mistake Goku often made, putting fun before business. Having studied Vegeta's moves he was sure he could beat him at this level.

Belmovekk meanwhile started to get a dreamy look all over his face.

"Some of these duels back home took days," he smiled, "my father told me the story of the battle of Curcumb the Great vs. Baghoon of Marh. Curcumb was said to be the strongest warrior of his generation. And Baghoon was only a third of him in power. But she was crafty. She gave him a 6 to 5 advantage in power in the limitation. It is said that their battle lasted for six full days and six full nights, including restings for food and hygiene. In the end she emerged victorious by playing better to her strengths and using his weaknesses. King Vegeta declared her a national hero and promoted her to elite status."

"Yay for girl power then," Buffy said, sounding a bit too sarcastic for Piccolo's ease. But Belmovekk didn't seem to have noticed it as he went on.

"Indeed. Afterwards Curcumb was so impressed with her that he asked for her hand in marriage and dueled her father for two days when he refused. Being smart enough to see there was not only no shame in losing to a worthy opponent but to see in her a worthy mate earned him the nickname the Great. Theirs were magnificently strong offspring."

"Isn't that sweet?" Buffy said even more sarcastically, "In that crazy Saiyan way of course. Of course normal people just ask each other out for coffee prior to going to dateville."

"I don't think he's listening, kid," Piccolo smirked and pointed to Belmovekk's glazed expression.

"I'm sorry," Belmovekk said, "wasn't I paying attention?"

"You're getting old. Somebody was watching re-runs at planet Flashback," Buffy singsonged.

Belmovekk looked at her funny.

"No I was not!"

"Oh puhlease," she said, "you were so far into flashback country you came out at the border with denial land. But it's OK that you're finally starting to act your age. All 4000 years of them."

"You know," Piccolo said, "if you guys get any more cozy together I'm going to stand over there. It's getting chilly in here and I'm not talking about strong chi winds.

Buffy brought one of her more devastating deathglares into position.

"Then why don't you," she replied.

Piccolo brought his hand to his mouth and pretended to be scared.

"Oh, I'm so scared!" he said, "Kid, I was perfecting the look of doom before Columbus ever thought of crossing the ocean."

"You did? Don't quit your daytime job," Buffy snorted, "oops,I forgot, you don't have any!"

Before Piccolo could reply the door light went on.

"Your mother is here, young lady," Belmovekk said and opened the door for her.

"Damn," Buffy muttered as she went through the door, "just when the fight was getting interesting again. I don't wanna go to see that stupid troll! Stupid Sny..."

The closing door cut her mutterings off.

"Headstrong wench," Piccolo said, "what's her problem? Is she Chichi's niece or something?"

"She is still angry at me and taking it out on you as well," Belmovekk said, "besides, she has to see the troll."

"She has to see a troll?" Piccolo asked slightly surprised. After a night in Sunnydale he had seen a broad spectrum of underworld denizens but no trolls.

"Her high school principle," Belmovekk explained, "you know, the one that expelled her. If you ever get to see him, you will understand."

"If she hates it so much, why does she go?" Piccolo asked.

A loud boom shook the gym and both Piccolo and Belmovekk put up their arms to protect themselves against the shockwaves of a particular nasty chi attack from Vegeta.

"Damn it, Vegeta, be careful," Belmovekk yelled, "It's my gym, remember!"

"Shut up, Movekk," Vegeta shouted back, "these things can ta..."

A knuckle sandwich, courtesy of Goku, cut short Vegeta's speech.

"She must have an education," Belmovekk said as the two went at it again, "otherwise she cannot go to university."

"Shit, and I just thought Gohan's mother was off her rocker," Piccolo said shaking his head, "turns out the whole world's crazy that way. Can't you home school her then?"

"I do not think she would like that, nor do they accept my credentials here, Piccolo," Belmovekk said.

"It's a crazy world," Piccolo shrugged.

"That it is," Belmovekk replied, then he looked at Piccolo, "I worry greatly about her."

"Why's that?" Piccolo asked, "She seems like she can take care of herself."

"She no longer trusts me when I need her too," the Saiyan replied, sighing deeply, "I only have a finite time to help her. I fear great challenges to come. All the unknown dangers in this place aside, what if I cannot stop those Androids? That guy from the future predicted they killed you guys like flies. Where would that leave her?"

"I see what you mean," Piccolo nodded. If they didn't stand a chance, what chance would these kids have?

"Or what if I am no more?" Belmovekk continued, "Who is going to finish their training? Or that of the others? Or look after my children? By the Gods, I used to make life or death decisions over millions. Me and Belgarath decided the fate of nations. Now I worry to death over a handful of people."

"It can be funny like that," Piccolo agreed, thinking of his strange relation with Gohan, "the fate of billions means little, but when you know a few of them, then it takes on a whole new meaning of its own."

"In a way it is most fortunate that you are here, Piccolo," the Saiyan said, "if something were to happen with me I want you to look after her. After them. Of all the others I trust you the most."

"That is quite a request," Piccolo said, looking surprised at Belmovekk, "Why me? Why not Goku? He's the family man?"

Belmovekk snorted and looked at Goku, being in the grip of a particular nasty headlock by a grinning Vegeta. Not for long though as Vegeta enjoyed the sensation of a fast object decelerating in his groins.

"Goku is a good man. But he's flighty. The promise of a good fight and he is off. And I would not let that crazy wife of his on the same continent with my children. You have seen what she did with Gohan. The kid is utterly confused between his Saiyan nature and his mother's wish for him to become a scholar. It is what tearing Buffy apart as well. My children are to receive a good Saiyan upbringing. They should come to know their heritage, not be torn up by it. Of course, Vegeta is totally out as a guardian. Him and children? Not in a million years."

Piccolo was tempted to say something about Vegeta still be able to father a certain child. But he decided against it. Better not to meddle with the future, and he had promised Goku not to tell.

"No, if anything you're the best choice," Belmovekk continued leaning backwards against the wall, "you have proven you can do it with Gohan. Unlike Vegeta you care and unlike Goku you can be ruthless when you need to be. Which you may have to be, in a place like this. You would have to work closely with master Giles though. You will find him to be most wise and knowledgeable. And he loves these kids as much as I do."

"Why this sudden gloom and doom?" Piccolo asked curious, "Have you received some sudden portent that you are going to die? Or is the alcohol still not flushed from your system?"

"I do not know," the Saiyan said, shaking his head, "maybe it is this accursed place. It still holds many mysteries. Or maybe it is because I never was a parent. Or maybe you are right, all that drinking is making me morose."

"That's probably it," Piccolo said quickly. Better to change topics soon. It turned out he was in luck.

"I am going for lunch," Belmovekk said suddenly, "do you want to come along? I know this great sandwich place?"

"Don't you want to watch the fight?" Piccolo said surprised and gestured to Goku and Vegeta rolling over the floor, "I thought you Saiyans loved fighting?"

"Not so much as I used too I guess," the Saiyan shrugged, "maybe Buffy was right, maybe I am starting to act my age. I am recording it anyway. I think I will give them a few more hours to pummel each other senseless and then we will call it quits. Plenty of time for us to have lunch and eight hours is long enough for a honorable contest. "

"Hmm, let's see," Piccolo replied while stroking his chin, "two more hours of these two fisting each other senseless with no end in sight, or..., watching you stuff your face. With no end in sight. Talk about being between a rock and a hard place."

"I also know a great juice shop," Belmovekk grinned, "tasty beverages?"

"I don't do soft drinks," Piccolo said shaking his head, "they give me gas."

Belmovekk put his arm on Piccolo's giant shoulderpad.

"I am talking the of best freshly squeezed fruit juices this side of the hemisphere."

Piccolo's eyes started to twinkle.

"Real juice?" he asked eagerly, "With no artificial flavors?"

Belmovekk smiled and formed an O with his thumb and index finger.

"From the freshest fruits, right before your eyes."

"OK, let's go," Piccolo said convinced and turned around, but then he stopped, "wait a sec, maybe I don't attract any attention here in the night but surely somebody has to notice me in the daylight?"

"You are in luck, my friend. I have just the thing for you," Belmovekk grinned as he opened the door, "a compunction!"

"What's that?" Piccolo asked

"A compunction makes the ordinary people not take notice," Belmovekk explained, "it is a little sorcery trick I know. People will see you, they will just not notice how you look different. Probably cannot even describe how you look afterwards. And anyone who can see through that is probably so unnatural that they will not make a fuss about it."

"You know, this might be the beginning of a beautiful friendship," Piccolo said as he bared his fangs in a huge grin.

x

* * *

x

A little later in principal Snyder's office Joyce and Buffy sat in front of the little troll.

"Absolutely not. Under no circumstances," Snyder said smirking smugly like a madman.

"But you can't keep her out of school," Joyce objected vehemently, "you don't have the right."

"I have not only the right, but also a nearly physical sensation of pleasure at the thought of keeping her out of school," Snyder smiled beyond smug, "I'd describe myself as tingly."

Joyce protested

"Buffy was cleared of all those charges!"

"Yes," Snyder admitted, "and while she may live up to the not-a-murderer requirement for enrollment, she is a troublemaker, destructive to school property and the occasional student. And her grade point average is enough to... ."

Principal Snyder eyes start to get glassy for a moment,

"I'm sorry. Another tingle moment."

"I don't see how you can be so cavalier about a young girl's entire future," Joyce said angry. But Snyder just shrugged indifferent.

"I'm quite sure that a girl with the talents and abilities of Buffy will land on her feet. In fact," Snyder said as he leaned towards Buffy, "I noticed as I came in this morning that Hot Dog on a Stick is hiring. You will look so cute in that hat."

"Let's go, Mom," Buffy said, sick to her stomach of the little troll's gloating. She got up and made for the door, her mother also getting up but still some fight left in her.

"This isn't over. If I have to, I'll go all the way to the Mayor," she said just before leaving.

"Wouldn't that be interesting?" Snyder smiled to himself.

"And now?" Buffy asked when she and her mother stand outside her mother's car.

"Infuriating little man," Joyce said still fuming with anger, "I could wring his little neck!"

"Knowing Snyder you probably have to take a number," Buffy said. Against better judgment she had hoped to make it, but deep down she knew this was too good an opportunity for the little troll to pass up.

"Oh, this is so not over, Buffy," Joyce said as she rummaged in her handbag.

"But it is," Buffy said and points at the school, "you heard him. He's never going to let me back in!"

"Buffy, one of the things you learn from living with a Saiyan is that when the going gets tough, the tough call in air support," Joyce said and pulled out her cell phone.

x

* * *

x

While Joyce and Buffy got nothing from principal Snyder and Joyce put other options into motion, a taxi drove through town and stopped outside of the building of the Sunnydale police department.

"Sir is here," the cabbie spoke to his passenger, "the Sunnydale PD building, Sunnydale's finest."

The contempt dripped from the man's voice.

"Thank you," the passenger said and got out, "how much do I owe you?"

"$17.67, sir," the cabbie replied with a smile.

"Here's a twenty," the passenger said and held up the note, "if I can have a receipt, you can make it $20."

"Thanks, sir," the cabbie smiled as he accepted the money, "it must be very comforting to know that Uncle Sam will pick up the bill at the end of the day."

"As long as Uncle Sam gets a receipt, Uncle Sam's a happy camper," the man smiled in agreement.

"Here's your receipt, sir," the cabbie said and handed over the receipt, "have a nice day!"

As the taxi drove away the man picked up his attaché briefcase and walked inside the police station up to the duty desk. To his amazement the duty officer wasn't eating a donut while drinking coffee, but actually working behind a computer.

"What can I do for our boys in blue?" the cop on duty behind the desk asked as he sees his visitor.

The man put down his suitcase and took out a small note from his pocket.

"It would seem I have an appointment with a certain detective Stein," the man said, reading from the note.

"Ha, the old Steinmeister," the cop said as he started typing on his computer, then his face darkened, "Damn computers!"

"I take it you're no fan of the digital age?" the man asked.

"Half of the time I have no clue what to do with these stupid things," the cop agreed, "it was so much more simple when we had a simple appointment book. Now I have to click on endless icons. I swear this thing has its own mind. It keeps on telling me what I should do. No I don't want to open the goddamn help wizard, you goddamn piece of Seattle shit! I swear, this thing will give me a heart attack some day."

"And there is no helpdesk or network engineer to help you?" the man asked with thinly veiled amusement.

The cop snorted loudly.

"Puhlease, I'd sooner get Bill Clinton's private number at the White House, the one he uses to call Monica Lewinsky for a blowjob, then our own helpdesk. As for our supposed administrator, I probably get to see Bigfoot dance the jig, harlequin and the foxtrot before I ever get to see him. Ah, finally! There it is! Makes you wonder how Bill Gates ever became a billionaire. So, who can I say is here to see the Steinmeister?"

"Davis would be the name," the man said, "major Paul Davis, US Air Force."

x

* * *

x

"Do we have an appointment?" Principal Snyder asked as Giles entered his office.

Giles closed the door behind him and walked up to Snyder and leans over, hands resting on the desk.

"I'd like to have a word with you," Giles asked.

Dropping some files he was holding on his desk Snyder turned to face Giles. He can probably make a good guess as to why the librarian is here.

"If that word is Buffy, then I have two words for you: 'good' and 'riddance'," Snyder said smirking, "now, if you don't mind, I have an appointment with the Mayor."

Giles leaned some more to Snyder.

"You can't keep her out of this school."

Normally Snyder would be outraged by this invasion of his personal space, but he's still full of himself from earlier.

"I think you'll find I can," he said smugly.

"You had no grounds for expelling her," Giles countered.

Snyder pretended that he has to think of an answer.

"I have grounds, I have precedent, and a tingly kind of feeling," he finally smiled.

"Buffy Summers is a minor, and is entitled to a public education. Your personal dislike of the girl does not legally entitle you to...," Giles pleads passionately.

"Why don't you take it up with the city council?" Snyder said unimpressed and started to pack his briefcase in order to leave.

"I thought I'd start with the State Supreme Court," Giles said, stopping Snyder in his tracks, "you're powerful in local circles, but I believe I can make life very difficult for you, professionally speaking. And Buffy will be allowed back in."

Snyder thinks it over some more.

"Sorry. I'm not convinced," he said and tried to leave again.

This time however Giles grabbed him by the lapel and shoved him back

hard into his filing cabinet.

"Would you like me to convince you?" Giles said in a menacing tone.

"You can't do this," Snyder protested, both scared and angry together, "I got friends!"

Giles suddenly let go.

"You're right," he smiled, "I can't do this."

Then he stepped backwards and Snyder started straightening his tie as he looked suspiciously at Giles.

"I'm starting to think Buffy wasn't the only one I should have expelled."

Giles suddenly started to smirk.

"You may have friends, but guess what, so do I."

Giles walked to the door of the office and opened it.

"Meet some of mine," Giles grinned as four people entered the room and Snyder's eyes grew big as saucers. Thanking God for small favors that Snyder had just been to the toilet, otherwise he would be soiling his pants at the sight of the four gents who just came in

"You!" he said as he recognized the first one, the tattooed brute that manhandled him last year and assaulted the police only a few months ago. And this time he had brought three friends along who all look just as big, menacing and dangerous. One of them was a giant wearing a white cape and a face that said he could eat Snyder for breakfast. There is also something odd about him as well, Snyder just can't make it out. Then there are the other two.

One is of medium height, with hair even weirder looking then his tattooed assailant. An evil smirk is on his face that gives Snyder the creeps. There are some tears on his clothes, some bruises on his face and other signs this guy has been in a bare knuckle fight and lived to tell the tale. Yet he still looks the least scary of the lot.

It's the smallest of the lot which freaks Snyder out the most, a smile of pure evil on his lips. Similar signs of a lengthy battle adorn him. Strong bulging muscles are visible from underneath his black t-shirt. You just know from looking at him that if any of the four will kill him, it's going to be this guy.

"Did you miss me, Snyder?" the tattooed brute asked in a bittersweet voice.

"You can't do this to me," Snyder winged, "the police..."

"Come now, Snyder," the tattooed man said ruefully, "surely you of all people should know the police here are deeply stupid?"

Then he leaned forward until his face was just inches away from Snyder's.

"I heard your predecessor Fluttie was killed in this exact office," he whispered, "eaten alive. Granted, there is not much meat on you, but who knows, with a nice chianti and some fava beans? Tss tss tss tss tss!"

A small patch of urine grew on the front side of Snyder's pants, who started to look at Giles for help.

"For godsakes, man, do something!" Snyder moaned helpless.

"Who, me?" Giles replied casually, buffing his nails on his tweed coat.

"Are you going to let them kill me?"

"That depends," Giles said casually, "I was thinking that maybe your successor will be more..., accommodating?"

"Just rip off his head," the short one said in a bored tone.

"Maybe I will? Isn't this fun?" the tattooed one asked Snyder, "Are you having fun, Snyder?"

"N-n-n-no," Snyder said almost crying

"Ah well," the new bane of Snyder's existence shrugged, "sometimes you have fun, sometimes the fun has you."

Giles signaled the tattooed brute to stop and walked up to Snyder.

"Now, shall we start again," Giles smiled.

"Alright! Alright, she can come back," Snyder chattered. To his surprise all except medium build guy look disappointed. Especially the small guy.

"A wise choice," Giles said as he patted Snyder on the shoulder, "I'll tell your secretary to start with the paperwork."

As Giles left, one by one the gruesome foursome filed in after him. As the last one left Snyder let himself fall into his chair and sighed in relief.

Suddenly the door opened again and the medium build man stuck his weird hairdo around the corner, this time smiling sheepishly.

"Excuse me," he asked, "do you happen to have some entry forms for university?"

x

* * *

x

"So Major Davis," Detective Stein asked as he gestured the Air Force officer to sit in his office, "what brings the mighty US Air Force to our little town?"

"I was told that if one needs to find somebody in this town you are the person to look for," the major replied as he seats himself in front of Stein's desk.

"That depends," Stein shrugged.

"Depends on what, detective?" Major Davis asked.

"Who you are looking for, of course."

Major Davis smiled and picked up his briefcase, put it on his lap and opened it. He rummaged inside and took out a photograph.

"I'm looking for this man," the major said and gave the photograph to detective Stein. Who accepted the photo it and looked at the image. For a second his eyes grew big as saucers, then he gave the photo back.

"I can't help you, major," he said shaking his head.

"Funny," Major Davis said as he accepted the photo, "can't or won't, detective?"

"Can't of course. I've never seen this man before."

The detective now looked dead serious. Then Davis holds up the picture again next to him

"Again, that's funny, detective," he said and pointed at the photo, "for a moment it looked like your eyes popped out when you first saw it. I think you do know him."

Stein starts biting his lip.

"Look, even if I did I can't help you," the detective said looking very uncomfortable.

"I see," Major Davis said as he put his briefcase on the floor and leaned over, "you know, I didn't hope, nor expected, that it would come to this but with one phone call and two words I can make a world of federal hurt come down on you and your department."

Stein swallowed as he has a damn good idea what those two words are.

"I reckon those two words are _national_ and _security_?" he asked tentatively.

"Very perceptive, detective Stein," Major Davis smiled and leaned back in his chair.

Stein looked away for a moment.

"Look, I don't want any trouble," he finally said, "but I'm sure you can understand that I have to tell my boss first. I'll tell you but he has to know first."

"Go ahead," Major Davis said as he gestured towards the telephone on Stein's desk.

Detective stein picked up the phone and pressed a speed dial.

"Chief, Stein here. We have a situation. The US Air Force is here and they want somebody...Well , who do you think...? HIM of course... He sits right here, a major... I don't think we have any choice, Chief... He's already holding out national security on us... Alright."

The detective put down the phone.

"The chief of police is coming himself."

"I suspected as much," Major Davis said casually.

In ten seconds an obese man in his 50's came in running and panting heavily into Stein's office.

"You the Air Force major?" he panted.

"Last time I checked," the major said and looked at his shoulder insignia, "yep, I guess I am."

"No need to get snotty, son," the chief of police panted.

"Oh, I haven't even begun getting snotty," the major replied coldly, "if I were, you're one phone call away from being suspended."

"Alright, alright," the chief said trying to calm the situation, "lets not all get on the wrong foot, right? And it's not that I don't trust you, major, but can I see some identification?"

"Of course," the major said and took out a wallet containing several ID cards. With each card he saw the chief's eyes grow bigger and bigger. Defeated he gave back the wallet and turned to Stein.

"You are to give Major Davis every cooperation he asks for."

Detective Stein nodded and got up.

"Come," he said and put on his coat.

"Where are we going?" Major Davis asked surprised.

As Stein finished putting on his coat he looked at the major.

"You wanted to find that man, he's not in here."

Seeing the detective's point, Major Davis shrugged and collected his stuff, then he followed the detective to the exit. Leaving the chief of police to fend for himself. Once the chiefs saw that the Air Force major had left he closes the door to Stein's office and picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"It's me," he said, "we have a situation. The Air Force just came in and demanded to see our boy...I couldn't stop him...Look he had all these ID's with those scary abbreviations like NSA, NSC, SGC, DIA, I don't even recognize half of them. He was about to bring down the full might of the Pentagon on our necks. What was I supposed to do...? I did that...So it is OK...? Why thank you, Mayor!"

x

* * *

x

Outside detective Stein led Major Davis to a unmarked police car.

"Look, I didn't mean to be rude in there, major," he said as he unlocked the car's central locking mechanism, "it's just..., complicated. No hard feelings, right?"

"No hard feelings," the major replied as he got in the car and fastened his seatbelt.

"Thanks," Stein said and started the car and drove off the SDPD car park.

"I'm curious though," Davis asked once they hit the road, "what can you tell me about this guy?"

"Well, not much," Stein replied, "he owns a place in the west side, that's where we're going. A converted warehouse slash apartment which claims to be a martial arts school. Yet the only students he has are a group of local young troublemakers. The place seems to also use up an extraordinary amount of power for an apartment slash martial arts school according to the power company. He always pays his bills in time though so they don't bother. Oddly enough he never seems to do a days work."

"Maybe he's retired?"

"Maybe," Stein said in a tone that says I don't think so, "he does go away at times. At least we think he's away, as we don't see him. So maybe that's where he earns his money? Lately he seems to have gotten involved with the mother of one of the worst troublemakers. He's been there almost every evening. Rumor has it he has knocked her up as she seems to be pregnant. A few months ago he assaulted several uniformed police officers. We're not sure how but he hurt them alright."

"And you let him walk?" Major Davis asked surprised. Detective Stein shrugged in response.

"Like I said, major, it's complicated. And the officers in question were trying to arrest a girl for murder. The daughter of the woman he's seeing. So I can understand that somewhat. I wouldn't take kindly either if somebody were to arrest my kids. She was cleared of all charges by the way."

Major Davis looks outside and shook his head.

"This is some strange place you have, detective," he said.

"Just trying to make it the best of it, major," Stein answered, "just trying to make the best of it."

"Does this guy have a name," Davis asked.

"Local snitch knows him as Mr. B, and he shits bricks just as we mention this guy. Ever seen that look, when somebody has seen a murder take place in front of their eyes? When the victim has been gutted like a pig and the perp says talk and you're next? That look! Of course the name on the building's lease says Jeffrey Sinclair, the tax register has him registered as John Sheridan, the electrical company bills him as Michael Garibaldi and the water company as Stephen Franklin."

Major Davis couldn't help but smile.

"You recognize those names?" Detective Stein asked looking at the major.

"You can say that," Davis grinned, a long time closet science fiction geek.

"I don't even want to know," Stein said, "in fact I wish I didn't know any of this. Is it too much to ask for some normal peace and quiet until retirement?"

"This place doesn't seem that normal," the major replied, "when the plane landed I saw two guys and a woman puke."

"Don't people puke in the Air Force?"

"In a C-130 shaking more then a model T Ford, maybe," the major said, "but not in a comfy 737 about to land in the clearest of weather. And then there are these cemeteries. There seem to be way to many for a place this size."

"We used to have a lot of gang related violence," Stein explained, "let's just say we were fortunate that the Mayor increased our budget so we could finally put a dent into crime. It's gotten quite safe to walk these streets again at night. Ah, here we are. That is the place."

They had stopped on the corner of a dilapidated street. Most of them were a series of buildings which had seen better days. One of which was a medium sized warehouse.

"That's his warehouse?" Davis said impressed, That's a big place!"

"Yep," Stein nodded, "Mu Tai martial arts."

"Really," Major Davis smiled again," hey somebody is coming out."

Reaching for his suitcase Major Davis took out a digital camera and pointed it at the people coming out. First was a small blond girl that caused the detective to swear.

"Hey, she's back!"

"Why, what's so special about her?" Davis asked while he clicked away.

"She's the girl I talked about earlier," Stein answered, following the out coming procession intently, "she was also listed as a runaway."

The others were a shaggy looking boy, a shorter blond boy, the very man Major Davis had come to see in question and two others. Who looked remarkably much like him. One longer, one shorter then the target himself.

"Those two kids are her friends," Stein said, "the man you probably know, I don't know the other two."

The three of them almost looked like brothers. If hair like that ran in some crazy family way that is. Then Davis recognized the smaller one..

"Holy shit," Davis said and clicked away taking pictures like a mad man.

"What, you recognize those guys," Stein asked

"It's complicated," the major replied clicking.

Then as to illustrate his point the small guy lifted up into the air like he was Superman and flew off into the air.

"I see what you mean," Stein said, his mouth wide open.


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

 **'Faith, Hope and Snakeheads'**

x

x

AN: _The SGC has finally come to town. Now, I again swear, I originally intended the upcoming adventure to be just a single chapter. At first I was very much into the SG-1 aspect of the story. Then came the time to work on the Buffy parts and now I like those even better._

 _For the SG-1 part I borrowed some characters from another story I liked. Ash Fenton and SG-13 may come from the actual series but I borrowed them from a kick ass story called Far Beyond Normal._

 _x_

 _Trafalar D Water Law: Thanks for your suggestion. Unfortunately this story was written long ago so I can't use it. Or maybe I did use it? Muhahahahaha!_

x

* * *

x

"I don't understand how you all can get so exciting watching a tape of two guys beating each other up," Joyce said as the Scoobies were watching

the tape of the Goku/Vegeta fight.

"Yeah, but Joyce," Xander said and pointed at the TV, "this is like a work of art! These guys are like The Rock vs. the Undertaker. Andre the Giant vs. Hulk Hogan. The Thrilla in Manilla. Only for real. Plus we get to see it on multi angle video."

As if to illustrate his point he pressed on his remote and the angle changed.

"I can't see anything," Willow said peering intently, "it's just blurred half of the time,"

"And this just half speed, Will," Xander grinned as he fumbled the remote to illustrate his point, "these guys fight really fast!"

"But you can see it?" Willow asked looking at Xander.

"I can see most," Xander nodded, "but maybe we should slow it down further."

"Good idea," Oz said, "quarter speed is better."

"I think you guys should fast forward to the next part," Buffy said, "there's some good fighting there."

"You think so?" Xander asked looking at the blonde Slayer..

"Absolutely," Buffy nodded, "they had this thing going for a while which will blow your socks off."

"Endorsement by the Buffster," Xander grinned as he punched the remote, "good enough for me. You know what would be perfect though..."

Xander looked hopeful at Joyce

"Cheesy chips!"

"You get your own cheesy chips, young man," Belmovekk said, and hugged the woman next him, "she is busy."

"Isn't this the part where you start to fall asleep?" Xander asked hopeful.

"I have all the entertainment I need, young man," the Saiyan replied, his hands on Joyce's stomach feeling as one of the twins kicked inside her.

"Another one," Joyce smiled at the Saiyan.

"They will have fantastic technique," Belmovekk said proudly.

"I'll make a snack run," Buffy volunteered, it getting a bit to weird for her taste, "I've seen most of this part anyway."

"You're a life saver, Buff," Xander smiled while fast forwarding to the juicy part.

"And don't you forget it," she said over her shoulder as she walked to the kitchen, "anyone else wants something?"

"Some soda would be nice," Willow asked and then looks at Oz, holding her in his arms while looking intently at the fight, "you want something to?"

"No thanks," Oz replied absorbed by the on screen action..

"Do you have anything light?" Cordelia asked without looking up from her Cosmo. Unlike Xander and Oz, and even Willow up to a point, she didn't care one bit about the fight. But she liked being part of the company, to rest against Xander.

"Cheesy chips, soda, something light, last chance," Buffy said as she went into the kitchen. With no more takers she got the requested items, then took out something for herself as well and returned to the living room.

Isn't it strange, she thought as she re-entered the living room, how everything can feel so normal again after so much upheaval? Seeing her friends happy, including her mother feels good. Then again, seeing her friends all paired up and her being the odd girl out reminded her more then ever of what she has lost. Angel.

Still, there was still one other lonely soul out at the moment, Giles. Although not technically. She had been told that after the defeat of Angelus Belmovekk had gathered the Dragonballs together with some of Goku's friends and summoned that dragon in order to revive Jenny Calendar. It didn't got Giles his girlfriend back though. Being killed by Angelus had severely traumatized her and she had left Sunnydale in order to, as she put it, come to terms with things. She had said she would come back for him one day. Things had gotten progressively worse after that with her now being in a mental institute. Some things were apparently even too much for the eternal dragon to fix.

Willow told her that occasionally when she was still lucid she did keep in contact with Giles. So in that sense, even Giles had somebody. How Giles kept functioning was a wonder to Buffy. She had offered for him to talk about it but Giles had politely but sternly declined. Even now he had preferred to stay at home and work. At least she hoped, for one drunk was quite enough, thank you very much.

"Ahh. Buffy and food," Xander sighed contently as he saw her and gratefully accepted the cheesy chips.

"Sorry Cordelia, this is about the only light stuff we have left," Buffy said as she gave the girl a packet of low fat chocolate chip cookies."

"But chocolate gives me zits," she complained, yet still accepted the packet.

"You can have some of my cheesy chips," Xander said as he offered her the opened bag.

"Quickly, take his offer before he changes his mind," Willow said.

Before Cordelia can reply the doorbell rang.

"I'll go," Buffy said, "I'm still standing anyway. It's probably Giles."

"Wasn't he busy working?" Willow asked surprised.

"I hope he remembered to bring some more food," Xander said, eyes glued to the TV, "I think I have a wicked case of the munchies!"

"Should I beware of Brits bearing gifts," Buffy said as she opened the door.

It wasn't Giles however who stood there.

It was a man in a blue uniform, an officer's cap in his hand.

"Good evening, miss," he said politely, "I'm looking for a man. And I have good reason to believe he is in here."

Buffy looked him up. Middle aged but still trim, with black hair. And doing his best to hide his nervousness.

"Oh, and who might you be?" she asked wearily.

"Davis is the name, miss," he said, "major Paul Davis, US Air Force. And I am really looking for that man."

Buffy folded her arms across her chest and gave him her best 'what do you want look?'.

"And how would you know he's here to start with?" she asked snippy.

"Because I happen to have been following him for half a day, miss, and I saw you and him come in here together."

OK, busted! Try denying that! So she switched to the offense instead.

"Look, you can't just come in here, mister Air Force and demand to see people," she said, her tone upgraded from snippy to hostile.

Major Davis despite his nervousness didn't bat an eye.

"When national security is concerned you'll find I can do pretty much anything, miss," he said.

That didn't go down so well with the Buffster. If there was one thing she hated its people appealing to authority. Especially authority that wasn't earned but which came from socalled laminated plastic cards.

"Do I look like I care?" she said unimpressed, bringing to bear one of her sterner glares.

"Look, miss," the major said unflinching, "I really need to find this man."

He held up a picture that she immediately recognized. It was Belmovekk standing together with a high ranking portly officer, obviously a general. Damn Belmovekk and his damned secrets, Buffy thought immediately, but still she refused to sell him out. He may be a lying bastard, he was still _their_ lying bastard. And this Air Force asshole did come to _her_ house. Even the local vamps and demons knew better then to do that. And that was before she got 'tuned up'.

I think you should leave," she said coldly.

Before the major could reply they got interrupted by the man in question.

"Is there a problem, young lady," Belmovekk asked as he joined her in the hallway.

The major's eyes got bigger for a second as he recognized his target.

"You!" he said, "I've been looking for you."

"Smart move, mister," Buffy scoffed at Belmovekk, "Captain Obnoxious here was trying to weasel himself in to no avail and then you have to show up!"

"I'm a major, miss, not a captain," Davis objected.

"Major Obnoxious then," Buffy snorted unimpressed, "covers it even better."

"Something's going on here?" Xander asked, as he also entered the fray, flanked by Oz and Willow, "Hey look, the Men in Blue are here. Or should I say man in blue."

"Everybody quiet," Belmovekk said, and then looked at the major, "are you being sent here by Warleader Hammond?"

To everyone's surprise Major Davis nodded.

"The general asked me to look for you, Belmovekk," he said.

"I do not take it lightly that he has sent for me," Belmovekk said annoyed, "especially here."

Major Davis swallowed.

"The general knows that," he said, "but if he didn't have need for you he would not have gone to all this trouble. He did try to contact you through the agreed means as requested. Plus I'm instructed to say, you owe him."

Belmovekk closed his eyes and sighed deeply.

"Alright," he said, "can you wait outside for a few minutes, then I will come with you."

"Alright," said the major. Then Belmovekk closed the door and sighed again.

"What's going on here?" Buffy asked suspiciously, "are you involved with the Air Force now as well? New secrets you've been keeping from us?"

The look of accusation on Buffy's face hurt the Saiyan deeply and he felt that whatever bridge might have been rebuilt between the two of them, just had its foundations ripped out from underneath it.

"No new secrets, young lady," he said, still not turning around to face the others, "more like, old secrets."

"That's just as bad," she said disapproving.

It was like he could hear the building site collapse. He turned around and faced her angry scowl

"Look," he said in a last ditch attempt, "where I am from it is natural for us to seek the aid of governments. I was heavily involved in the great war and the coalition of the West against Kal Torak. So it seemed only natural to seek out the aid of government agencies on this world when I was looking for Doctor Gero. This particular agency came highly recommended. And before you ask, these people know nothing about you as far as I know."

"Then why do we have Captain Obnoxious outside of our door?" she spat out and pointed to the door, "That is your problem, Belmovekk, you are so used to secrets you don't know anything else."

"It's not like he's the o..." Xander tried to say but Belmovekk gave him an angry look and pointed a finger at him that told him to shut up before you made things worse. So he did.

"I did not lie, young lady," Belmovekk said, "I never said I was not involved with the government."

"You also never said you were," Buffy countered, "an omission is still a lie! In fact it's even worse!"

The Saiyan sighed deeply.

"I can not tell you everything, young lady," he told her, "there are things going on that do not concern you. Also things any of us would rather forget."

"But your secrets have a bad habit to backfire, Belmovekk," Buffy said coolly, the fact that she didn't abbreviate his name said it all, "the last one got both Angel and Jenny killed!"

Belmovekk said nothing as he felt that anything he would say would only be taken wrong anyway.

"And now?" Oz asked.

"I must go with Davis to see Warleader Hammond," Belmovekk sighed, as Buffy snorted in obvious dislike again.

"Fine," she said, "go with Captain Obnoxious for all I care. Just don't wake us up when you come back in, sneaking in like a thief at night!"

And with that she turned her back on him and stomped upstairs to her room.

"Little miss sanctimonious," Xander said disapprovingly, "like she never kept any secrets. This is about Angel again. Just when you think the best thing he did for us was dying, he strikes back from Hell, souring it for us all again!"

"Maybe I should go and speak to Buffy," Willow suggested.

"You do that, sweet girl," Belmovekk said and kissed her on the forehead.

"I have to go, remember," he said as she looked surprised, "give my regards and love to Buffy when she has cooled down."

"Well?" Oz said.

"Well what?" Belmovekk asked the guitarist.

"Are you going to tell us?"

"Nope," the Saiyan said, "I'm going to say goodbye to Joyce. If you want answers talk to Master Giles and tell him case yellow."

"Case yellow?" Oz said surprised.

"It's obviously a codeword, you dummy," Xander said as he lightly smacked Oz on the back of his head, "don't you watch any spy movies?"

"I'm a guitarist," Oz objected, "you're the nerd. You worry about movies, I stick to chords and scales."

x

* * *

x

"I am all yours," Belmovekk said as he left the Summers residence empty handed a few minutes later.

"Do you need to get some personal stuff?" Major Davis asked, leaning against his car.

"I have what I need," Belmovekk smiled to put the major at ease, "I prefer to travel light."

"OK," the major shrugged as he extinguished his cigarette, "I guess we can travel straight to the airport then. A C-12 is waiting for us."

Belmovekk had no clue what a C-12 was but he didn't care,

"Alright, lead on, major," he said and gestured for them to go. They got in the car and Major Davis wasted no time to get out of the city towards the airport.

"If I may ask, major," Belmovekk asked curious, "how did you find me?"

"Secrets of the trade, Belmovekk, secrets of the trade," the major said smiling. Belmovekk raised an eyebrow and looked around.

"Since this is an unmarked police car I could say that you solicited the aid of the Sunnydale police," he said, "which leads me to suspect that they pointed you towards the right places to find me?"

Major Davis said nothing but started to look slightly uncomfortable..

"Funny how silence sometimes says more then words," Belmovekk smiled, "could you perhaps give me the names of the individuals who pointed you towards me?"

"You know I can't do that," Davis said taking another corner, "besides, you assaulted several police officers. That doesn't exactly speak for you."

The Saiyan snorted in disgust and looked away.

"To quote a certain person of authority in this town, major, the police of Sunnydale are 'deeply' stupid. They have a history of criminal negligence and the one time they should have been negligent they chose to interfere. They are lucky somebody implored me not to kill them."

The casual spoken threat sent a shiver down Major Davis' spine.

"Be silent if you want, major, it is of no consequence to me," Belmovekk said as he looked at the major again, "now that you've confirmed my suspicions I will find out who and what they know when I get back."

"This town is truly complicated," Major Davis sighed.

"You have no idea," Belmovekk agreed.

x

* * *

x

At the same time a black stretch-limousine pulled into the drive-through lane of Happy Burger and stopped next to the speaker. A window lowers so the car's occupants could place an order.

"Welcome to Happy Burger," came from the speaker, "may I take your order, please?"

"Diet soda. Medium," came from inside the car.

"That'll be eighty-nine cents at the window, sir."

The car window closed and the car started moving forward to the window. Inside the car a black man was talking.

"Sunnydale. Town's got quaint. And the people? He called me 'sir'. Don't you just miss that? I mean, admittedly, it's not a haven for the brothers, you know, strictly the Caucasian Persuasion here in the Dale. But, you know, you just gotta stand up and salute their death rate. I ran a statistical analysis, and hello darkness. It makes... D.C. look... like Mayberry, and ain't nobody saying boo about it. We could fit right in here. Have us some fun."

In the shadows next to the black man came another voice.

"We're here for one thing."

An arm with a cloven hand was put on the black man's knee

"Kill the Slayer, yeah," the black man sighed, only just hiding his annoyance, "look, my research showed something else. The death rate dropped dramatically the last year. Rumor has it something strong has taken over. Something that even scared the order of Taraka. And they don't scare easily. If we can defeat that, we become de facto rulers over night."

The black man opened the window and handed out a dollar to the drive through operator and accepts his soda.

"Have a nice night, sir," the teen said.

"Right back at ya," the black man replied cheerfully.

"The Slayer. I'm going to rip her spine from her body, and I'm going to eat her heart and suck the marrow from her bones," the man in the shadows ranted.

The black man thought that over and then came to a conclusion.

"Now I'm hungry," he said and lunged out of the window and grabbed the drive through operator and dragged him into the car.

x

* * *

x

The next day, Principal Snyder's office. The little troll leaned back as both Buffy and her mother sat opposite to him again.

"Here are the terms of your re-entry, Missy," Snyder said, "take 'em or leave 'em."

He tried to look smugly but after Giles' little chat he sort of lacked the casual air to pull it off. And both Joyce and Buffy knew it, as Buffy casually picked up a letter opener and began to play with it, looking somewhat bored. Snyder swallowed before continuing.

"One: that you pass a makeup test of every class you skipped out on last year."

Buffy continued to play with the letter opener unimpressed and Snyder's smile started to sour.

"Two: that you provide, in writing, one 'glowing' letter of recommendation from any member of our faculty who is not an English librarian."

For a flash Snyder's eyes glared pure hatred at Buffy as she continued to doodle around. He straightened his jacket and got up to walk towards her.

"Three: that you complete an interview with our school psychologist who must conclude that your violent tendencies...," Snyder almost hissed as he took away the letter opener from her, "...are under control."

"I'm not sure I like your attitude, Mr. Snyder," Joyce said, "I also spoke with the school board, and according to them..."

"I know," Snyder sighed as he walked back to his desk and put down the letter opener, "I'm required to educate every juvenile who is not in jail where she belongs. Still, I think I could have dragged it out until she turns 18. In which case I'm no longer obligated to educate her. Unfortunately your friends proved to be very..., persuasive."

Standing in front of the window, his back to Buffy and Joyce Snyder steeled himself for the next, painful, words.

"Welcome back," he said gruffly.

Joyce and Buffy give each other a smile. Then Buffy got up.

"So let me get this straight. I'm back in school because you got 'overruled?'

Wow. That's like having your whole ability to do this job called into question, when you think about it."

"I think what my daughter's trying to say is...Nyah, nyah-nyah-nyah, nyah," Joyce said.

"Laugh all you want," Snyder replied as he seats himself, "your friends cannot protect you forever. Not even your thuggish boyfriend."

Joyce gave Snyder a strange look and before she could respond Buffy quickly took her mother by the arm and dragged her out of Snyder's office.

"Come, mom, he's not worth it."

x

* * *

x

An hour later Buffy and Willow walked into the library, as usual empty of anybody but the gang, minus Oz who was rehearsing with his band.

"It's so great that you're a schoolgirl again," Willow said all bubbly.

Xander looked up from the homework he's been doing with Cordelia.

"So the rumors are true," Xander smiled mildly, "his Trollness did cave in?"

"Not without a fight," Buffy sighed, "he still wants me to jump through some hoops."

"That's Snyder for ya," Xander shrugged, "sorry for the casual welcome back party but unfortunately I have some hoops to jump through of my own."

And with that Xander returned his attention to his homework.

"Like this stupid science test," Cordelia complained, "why do they make us do these stupid courses? It's not as if I'll ever need it. If my car or TV breaks down I just call a repairman! Oh, hi Buffy."

"There's a touch of the frostness," Buffy said softly towards Willow.

"I guess Xander is still a bit upset over what happened last night," Willow replied.

"Why? I was totally in the right," Buffy can't help but snort, "I don't want to sound like a broken record. And I did agree that I would work with the man. But that Saiyan drives me up the wall with his secrets. Just when you think you know them all, another one pops up."

From the main table came a derisive snort, followed by some murmuring from Cordelia towards Xander.

"Maybe," Willow said slightly uncomfortably, "but there ways of saying it and there ways of saying it."

Buffy looked over her shoulder to the table where Cordelia has put her arm on Xander's shoulder.

"OK," she said, "I might have overdone it a little."

"A little," Xander said looking up at her, then he shook his head, "I guess the Buffster just apologized, that's got to count for something."

"I didn't apologize," Buffy objected, "I wasn't wrong!"

"Oh, our nice kind green God forbid that you are ever wrong," Xander snorted.

"God is green?" Cordelia asked surprised.

"Green as in chlorophyll, George Washington and hot Orion slave girls," Xander said.

"Look, I don't want to talk about it," Buffy said as she threw her hands in the air, "not now, not today, right?"

"Suit yourself," Xander shrugged, then he looked at Cordelia who nodded towards Buffy, then he looks at Buffy again and smiled, "wanna go to the Bronze tonight after training? Celebrate your return in some appropriate style?"

It's a peace offering and even though she doesn't feel like going out she accepted.

"I'd love to," Buffy replied.

"Isn't this cool," Willow chirped, "all of us going out to the Bronze like we used to do."

"Only this time tall, dark and broody isn't wi...," Cordelia said before clasping her mouth.

Before anyone can say anything, especially Buffy, Giles came out of his office.

"Hi Giles," Willow said in a desperate attempt to change the subject.

Seeing Buffy carry her schoolbooks again Giles can't help but feel that all is as it should be again. Well, almost. In order to stop him from gushing he piled on the stiff upper lip.

"Ah Buffy, good timing. So good of you to come by again. I could use your help in a small matter."

"Giles, contain yourself," Buffy replied trying to look as seriously as possible, "yes, I'm back in school, but you know how it embarrasses me when you gush so. Let's just skip all that and get straight to work."

Feeling awkward Giles started to blush and reached for his glasses.

"Oh, ahhhh... Well, I, um... Well-w... O-o-of course, it's wonderful to have you back, i-i-it goes without saying," Giles stammers until he notices her raised eyebrows and smile, "you enjoy making me say it, don't you?"

As the tension in the room lightened up Buffy grinned and picked up a bowl of powder from the assorted bowls and jars of various dried herbs arrayed on the counter.

"You're making demon pizza?" she asked as she took a sniff, then held out the bowl to let Willow have a sniff.

"These are for Acathla," Giles said as he put his glasses back on.

"You're serving him demon pizza?" she asked.

"I-I need to perform a binding spell," Giles said as he took the bowl from Buffy, "to make sure that wherever he now is, he stays dormant. And since neither you nor Belmovekk ever told us what exactly happened I'm asking you."

The atmosphere in the library changed instantly as everybody's attention switched towards Buffy. Xander looked up sideways from his homework, as did Cordelia. With everybody watching her Buffy felt more then uncomfortable. The events of that night still haunt her, Angel's shadow hanging around her in everything she sees. Luckily Willow again came to the rescue.

"Oh, a spell? Can I help?"

Giles looked at her as if not knowing what to say.

"Possibly," he finally said, "with the research. It's very sensitive and..."

"Oh! Who's more sensitive than me," Willow pouted looking all hurt.

"It's also a difficult spell," Giles said desperately, "it involves creating a-

a-a protective circle around... Well, I don't want to bore you with the details, but, uh, well, there's a litany th-that one has to recite in Aramaic, and it's very specific. So I need to get a few details about your experience of defeating Acathla and Angel."

Again all eyes turned to Buffy who put on her bravest casual face.

"What's there to say," she said, "Angel awoke Acathla and broke my sword. I gathered in a Kamehameha and shot them both straight to hell. End of story."

"Well, I need a little more information then that," Giles said as he took out a pen and small notepad.

"I've put the time at about, um, 6:17, around, about half an hour after Xander rescued me.

"Could be," Buffy shrugged, "I wasn't keeping any time. Come to think of it, I'm not even sure I carried a watch."

"Oh, was the vortex already open," Giles asked, writing down something on his notepad.

"Barely," Buffy answered. She can see that both Xander and Cordelia had stopped working their homework and looked on with full interest.

"I see," Giles said writing, "and Angel?"

"Big fight," Buffy said, "he stabbed me, was about to kill me when Belmo intervenes. They fight, Belmo loses, I step in with a Kamehameha and both Angel and Acathla are blown into the big shiny thing. It closes, the end."

As to illustrate her point Buffy accompanies it with the Kamehameha movements.

"OK," Giles nodded taking more notes, "that, um... should be very helpful."

Xander raised an eyebrow as he gave Buffy a strange look, then he looked at Cordelia and resumed working on his homework. Buffy meanwhile checked her watch.

"Oh, no, I have to go take an English makeup exam," she said as she grabbed her books, then stops to look at Giles, "they give you credit just for speaking it, right?"

The looks she got from both Willow and Giles tell her everything she needed. Moaning a big oh she left.

As she left Giles went back into his office. Picking up a bundle of sage Willow followed him inside while she takes a sniff.

"Mm, sage," she said as she closed the door behind them, "I love that smell. Or that marnox root you had lying there. You know, a smidge of this mixed with a virgin's saliva... "

Giles began to look at her oddly.

"...does something I know nothing about.

Giles took of his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"These forces are not something that one plays around with, Willow. What have you been conjuring?"

"Nothing... much," Willow said as she put down the sage on the desk, "well, you know, I tried this spell to cure Angel, and I guess that was a bust. But since then, you know, small stuff: floating bottles, fire out of ice, which next time I won't do on the bedspread. Are you mad at me?"

"I'm not," Giles said as he put his glasses back on, "it's just that this magic and sorcery isn't to be trifled with. Couldn't you just wait until Belmovekk and I had the proper time to teach you these things?"

Willow started to pout again.

"But it's just that you guys never have time for me. You're always busy, Belmo was more drunk then sober these last months and now he's with the air force. And what is that all about?"

"I know," Giles said as he sat down in his chair, looking outside of the window, "it has me worried as well. However, his absence is no excuse to wildly experiment yourself, Willow."

"I'm sorry," Willow said guiltily.

"Good," Giles said, "I can't help you much with the sorcery except to keep on doing what Belmovekk told you. I'll see if I can find some basic spells that will help you with some simple magic."

"Oh thank you Giles," Willow said as she starts hugging the librarian, "I won't let you down!"

"As for what Belmovekk is up with the air force, I will be telling all I know during training this evening. As you know in Belmovekk's absence I'm to oversee things and since Joyce will be coming as well I will only have to tell it once."

x

* * *

x

Sitting on the bed in one of the guest quarters of the SGC, Belmovekk mused over the events of the past day. The US Air Force C-12, a small plane as it turned out, had brought him to Colorado Springs. Next a heavily armed column of armored vehicles called Humvees had delivered him to the Mountain.

Inside he had been brought to an interrogation room with heavily armed guards posted both in- and outside the room. And there they let him stew for a while. So Belmovekk had done what he always did in such cases. He sat down in a chair, put his feet on the table and made himself comfortable while taking a nap.

After an hour, maybe more, the door opened and an Air Force technician awoke Belmovekk by rolling in a rig containing a computer and projection set and hooked things up. When he was finished he left again. After a few more minutes the door opened again and Major Davis came in, together with a portly bald man.

"Warleader Hammond," Belmovekk said as he stood up to greet the SGC commander, "it has been a long time since we met."

"Sometimes I wish we'd never met, Belmovekk," General Hammond said and then ordered the armed guards to leave the room.

"Have I somehow displeased you, Warleader Hammond?" the Saiyan said in mock surprise as the guards closed the door behind them.

"You can drop the innocent act, Belmovekk," General Hammond said looking not very amused, "you have been holding out on us."

"I did?" Belmovekk said, again feigning innocence, "By the Gods, you are the second person this week to accuse me of that."

"Maybe because you have?" Hammond said as he seated himself opposite from Belmovekk by the table.

"Well, who does not keep secrets, warleader," Belmovekk shrugged as he sat down and put his feet back on the table, "after all, you and your government keep this place and the existence of a lot of things secret from the general public. You are secrecy. And yet I get accused of holding something back myself?"

"Don't you play smart with me, Belmovekk," Hammond said, again not very amused, "we didn't seek your help, you came to us seeking ours, remember?"

The Saiyan looked away as if his pride had been insulted.

"Well, pardon me for thinking that the coming of two killer androids would be something of potential interest to you," he huffed with mock indignation.

"It does," Hammond said, his tone a little more relaxed, "and you did say at the time that you would keep secret the identities of certain people. And you did clarify to us certain events that took place in the desert of Turkmenistan, more then a year ago. But we don't take kindly that you kept the identity of this man a secret."

Major Davis who sat next to Hammond punched something in the computer and a set of images were projected on the wall. Images of Belmovekk, Goku, the Scoobies and Vegeta outside his place. A series that culminated with Vegeta's lift off.

The Saiyan didn't seem particular surprised. He'd suspected that the good major had seen more then he'd let on.

"So I know that individual," Belmovekk said casually, "and I kept his identity a secret. Is that such a problem?"

"The subject known to us as Vegeta was first brought to our attention by certain allies off planet," Major Davis said and clicked something with his mouse. A film started to play.

"This film has never left the SGC," the major continued, "it shows the subjugation of a planet by forces of the warlord Freeza in the hired service of a Goa'uld warlord."

"Looks like Baal by the looks of it," Belmovekk said, looking seemingly disinterested but secretly absorbing every detail of it.

"You know this Goa'uld?" General Hammond said surprised, "So far we have not yet encountered him."

"As part of a mission for my king in this galaxy I kept tabs on all the major Goa'uld, Warleader Hammond," Belmovekk said as he pointed to the Goa'uld, "our king entertained the notion of forming an alliance with a certain Goa'uld called Ra. Ra however kept off all overtures. So we tried to find another. Baal seemed like a good candidate but I ruled him out. Most Goa'uld are brutish louts full of themselves. Baal however is a _smart_ brutish lout full of himself. Smart ones are always more dangerous. When dealing with potentially dangerous allies I prefer them to be stupid instead of smart."

"I see," General Hammond said, perfectly understanding the sentiment. It was always the smart ones that gave the most trouble. The film meanwhile showed the arrival of Freeza's strike force with Baal's welcoming party down on the cleansed planet.

"Ah," Belmovekk said as the camera zoomed in on Vegeta's familiar face, "I can see why you feel a certain apprehension towards Vegeta."

"A certain apprehension?" Hammond said not believing his ears, "That man is a mass murderer!"

"Well, technically so am I, Warleader Hammond," Belmovekk shrugged, "I have made no secrets of my past."

"True, but as you said, you had a long time to think things over," Hammond countered, "in his case we know next to nothing. And what makes it worse is this next footage."

Major Davis clicked on the computer mouse and another film was projected.

"These images came to us from a defector in North-Korea recently," the major said, "he thought it might indebt us to him. And he was more right then he could ever imagine in his wildest dreams. The North-Korean regime keeps a tight reign on its people through secret police and closed camera TV systems. We now know that three years ago, in 1996, two spherical ships landed in the city of Chŏngju. The crash caused major damage at the landing site but enough of the closed camera systems continued working to film this."

So far the film had shown the crash of the two ships, then they opened and two men came out, a large bald brute and a short guy with weird hair. The POV shifted to another camera that gave a closeup of their faces. It was Vegeta's face wearing a scouter. Vegeta spoke to the other guy who smirked back. Then the large brute help up his hand with two fingers pointing upwards and the film ended in one big flash. Then as the footage ended Vegeta's and Nappa's faces re-appeared.

"That was the last of the footage," Major Davis said, "our defector told us that one of the ships took off on its own power later that day. The North-Koreans later claimed to the world that an earthquake destroyed Chŏngju and we had no reason to doubt them back then. The other ship was taken to P'yŏngyang where it mysteriously self-destructed weeks later."

"Now can you see why we are so worried that this Vegeta is here on Earth," General Hammond said anxious, "we have a known mass murderer walking freely on this planet. And we have no idea where his two associates are."

"Well, the large one was called Nappa," Belmovekk said and pointed to the bald man's face, "and he died that same day. By the very hands of Vegeta I might add. The other one, from that Goa'uld video, he was called Radditz and he died a year before that. Here on Earth not even that very far from here. Vegeta and Nappa came here for reasons which I will not tell. Suffice to say that this planet has other defenders besides the SGC, Warleader Hammond. I mentioned them once before. Private individuals who without thinking are willing to sacrifice their lives for this planet. Which is why I will not name them. It was they who defeated Vegeta. At great cost to themselves I might add. Vegeta came this close to dying that day, but he claimed many a good man that day."

"As for Vegeta, I can say for 100% that he, like me, has undergone a change of heart. I am not saying he is a good guy these days, more of an independent operator. He was instrumental in defeating Freeza and will probably be instrumental again if we fail to find Dr. Gero and his androids. And if he were ever to turn against this world I will kill him without hesitation. That goes without saying. And If I can not, then so will the other defenders of this world."

"I'd like to learn more of these people," General Hammond said, "it was all and nice before, but with this man on Earth I feel the need for more information.

"You cannot, Warleader Hammond," the Saiyan said on a tone that was final, "they are preparing to fight these androids as we speak. You learning of them could hinder them as much as knowledge of the SGC to the general public would hinder your work. They are good people, Warleader Hammond. Please accept my word for it."

Hammond leaned back unconvinced.

"The problem is that your word has been slightly compromised by what transpired in Mongolia, half a year ago," he said, "Washington doesn't like it when they have to explain things that they themselves find it hard to understand."

The Saiyan shook his head and muttered something to himself. Then he looked Hammond right in the eyes.

"I have apologized many times for that mistake, warleader," he said, "it was stupid of me to lose control. It was inexcusable. There was no justification for what I did. But you have not gone through all this trouble to chew me out over what happened in Mongolia half a year ago. Nor to learn about Vegeta. Who, according to those pictures, you only learned of my connection to him about yesterday. Your man said you tried contacting me before that. You want something else from me. What is it?"

"Your actions in Mongolia have caused doubts in Washington, Belmovekk," Hammond said, "and you knowing and keeping quiet of Vegeta doesn't help your case."

Then Hammond's tone and stance softened.

"But there is the chance for you to earn some credit. Eight days ago a SG team went to a world we thought to be safe. We believed the world contained naquadah. Since a certain powerful US senator who is on the SGC oversight committee had been demanding he be let on a mission we thought this would be a good opportunity. Unfortunately we were wrong."

As Hammond continued Major Davis brought up data and images through his computer to illustrate Hammond's exposition.

"Instead of it being a milk run, P3X-583 turned out to be the place of a Goa'uld strip mining operation. Most of the team got captured including the senator. We twice tried mounting a rescue operation but they were repulsed with heavy losses each time. And we are a bit stretched thin at the moment thanks to a major ongoing operation on K'Tau."

"So you want me to rescue your elder?" Belmovekk said leaning back with a big grin. Causing Hammond to sigh inward. He immediately knew the balance of power between them had shifted.

"Yes, and any of our personnel that got captured if possible," he said.

"Hmm," the Saiyan said as he leaned forward to study some of the imagery, "can you show me more your tactical data?"

x

* * *

x

That evening Buffy, Willow and Oz were sitting on the love couch in the Bronze as Cordelia and Xander walked up and sat opposite to them on a similar couch.

"Check out Slut-O-Rama and her Disco Dave," Cordelia said and pointed to the dance floor. There a girl dressed to impress, the male libido that is, was dancing with a guy. Or maybe barely riding up his legs like a dog in heat was a better term. Now while she showed the proper moves, his style looked a bit more out of date. By a couple of decades.

"Disco Stu," Xander grinned.

"What was the last thing that guy danced too," Cordelia said, shaking her head at such outdated behavior, "K.C. and the Sunshine Band?"

"Vamp," Oz shrugged as he leaned back disinterested. Xander stared at the guy intently and then confirmed it.

"He feels wrong," he said.

"Told ya," Oz said and tapped his nose.

"Shouldn't you be doing something?" Cordelia asked, looking at her boyfriend and then back to Disco Vamp.

"As long as he's not biting he's not breaking the Edict and he can do as he wishes," Xander said, then his face soured, "and I can't believe I just said that."

"Yeah," Willow said, "didn't you use to worship at the church of 'kill, vampires, kill'?"

"How the mighty have fallen," Xander said and buried his head in Cordelia's lap in shame, "you still love me right?"

"Sure," Cordelia smiled, then she looked at the dancing couple again, "do you think she knows?"

"Could be," Buffy said, "Giles and Belmo said there seems to be a growing number of Vamp groupies. They say that if you let a Vamp bite you during sex and drink a little the sex is incredible. Which I of course wouldn't know anything about."

"Sure Buff," Xander grinned and smacked his hand on her leg and gave it a comforting squeeze. Then he leaned back on Cordelia's lap again and looked her in the eyes and smiled. Willow looked at Oz and he smiled at her. Then she looked at Buffy, the odd one out.

"Sorry we're all so clingy," Willow said as she made an apologetic gesture.

"It's OK," Buffy said, "don't be miserable on my account."

"If you want I could 'mosey' over to Scott and hook you up?" Oz volunteered," he seemed quit anxious for you two to go to dateville."

"Scott's after Buffy?" Xander asked surprised.

"Didn't you know?" Oz replied and nodded towards a boy standing near the bar, "He already almost came by earlier. I think she scared him off."

"I did not," Buffy objected, "I just gave him a look that says not interested."

"No," Oz said, "there's looking disinterested and there is looking 'come any closer and I rip your head off'."

Xander raised his head to look at Scott.

"I'm not sure I like any competition moving…."

"…the correct word is mosey," Oz interrupted.

"Fine," Xander continued, "mosey in on my girl."

WHACK!

"Auw!" Xander moans as he started to rub his head.

"What am I, your cushion?" Cordelia asked angrily after having hit him on the head.

"I mean girl as in very close and dear friend, baby," Xander said apologetic while rubbing his injured spot, "you know you are the one for me, right?"

"Hmpff," Cordelia snorted, but she didn't push Xander away so he felt safe enough to remain where he rested and looked at Oz.

"OK, maybe she can date Scott," he said. Then he mouths something inaudible, but which looked suspiciously much like 'at least he's human'.

"I don't believe you guys," Buffy said, "you're deciding my love life like a bunch of Third World patriarchs as if I'm not even there!"

"Women's Lib is overrated," Xander grinned, only to be rudely interrupted as Cordelia pushed him off, sending him crashing on the floor.

"If I wanted to date a Neanderthal I could have chosen a football jock," she said outraged.

"Ah, come on, baby?" Xander whined but Cordelia was now unrelenting.

"Be careful to meddle in the affairs of Slayers because they aren't subtle and prone to anger," Buffy grinned at Xander's misfortune, only to earn weird looks from Willow and Oz, "What? I passed my English test, remember?"

Oz looked at Willow, then they both shrug. It's only then that Oz noticed something.

"They're leaving," he said and nodded to Disco Vamp and the Slutster.

"I think I'll have a word with him," Buffy said as she got up.

"Why," Oz asked, "there hasn't been a vamp attack since forever?"

"Like Belmo likes to say, it never hurts to remind them who's Boss here," Buffy said over her shoulder. No sooner has she made her way across the dance floor when she found Scott standing in her way.

"Hi," he said.

Of all the timings in the world she sighed mentally.

"Out of my way," she said offhand and just pushed the guy aside.

"That went well," Scott said dejected as Buffy stormed past him.

Leaving a very confused and humiliated Scott behind her Buffy finally made for the exit. The others follow her closely.

"Poor kid," Xander said, "all he wanted was for you to give him a chance."

"Then he should have worked on his timing instead," Buffy said unsympathetic, "I'm busy."

"Why are you so intent on this vamp?" Xander asked, "while I find vampire groupies to be utterly incomprehensible, if she wants it...ugh, I just can't believe I said it again!"

"I have a hunch," Buffy said as she opened the backdoor and stepped into the alley, "where'd she go?"

"I bet it's nothing," Cordelia said as she and the others followed Buffy outside, "they're probably just making out."

"Then he better keep his teeth inside," Buffy said looking around..

The alley however seemed deserted. That seemed suspicious enough for the others to also start looking. Since Xander had been trained by Kame Senin and Krillin to sense chi without a scouter Buffy turned to him. Xander concentrates for a moment and pointed to around the corner.

No sooner as he started pointing a girl called out in a complaining tone.

"Hey!"

A loud breaking noise could be heard next.

"That's not what making out sounds like," Willow said, "unless I'm doing it wrong."

The three chi trained fighters raced around the corner, with Willow and Cordelia taking a little longer to cross the distance. What they see next however was not the girl under attack, but Disco-Vamp being kicked around like a training dummy. As he got smacked against a chain link fence he saw Buffy and the Scoobies standing there, looking on in bewilderment.

"Slayer! I...," he tried to say but the girl grabbed him and threw him around some more. As he staggered around she kicked him in the back, sending him in a pile of crates. The girl then grabbed his head from behind and started to pound it on the ground. While she's making him eat dirt she turned her head and noticed Buffy.

"It's okay," she said confidently, "I got it. You're, uh, Buffy, right?"

Before Buffy could answer the vampire managed to get his head loose and back elbowed the girl in the face. It sent her back a few steps and she noticed that blood started to trickle from the corner of her mouth. She wiped it off with her hand and looked at it.

Seeing that he has hurt the girl underneath the very nose of the Slayer sends the vampire in a babbling frenzy.

"Look! I didn't mean...I-I-I thought...She attacked me...the Edict..."

The girl attacked again and grabbed the vampire's arm, twists it behind his back and she slammed him face first into the chain fence.

"I'm Faith," the girl said, glancing briefly over her shoulder before pummeling the vampire some more.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb and say there's a new Slayer in town," Oz said towards Willow.

"Slayer, please...?" the vampire moaned towards Buffy as Faith used his kidneys for a punching bag.

"It's not my place to save vamps," Buffy said casually and folded her arms in front of her chest.

Having finally had enough, Faith picked up the vampire and threw him next to the broken crates. There she picked up a shard of wood to her liking and staked the vamp.

"Slayer...," are his last words as he crumbled to dust.

Faith looked up at Buffy and dropped the impromptu stake.

"Thanks B. Couldn't have done it without you," she said and walked past the group to go back inside.

x

* * *

x

"Do you believe her story that she skipped town when her Watcher went back to England just to see me?" Buffy snorted the next day.

Giles stopped to think it over for a moment and started to fumble with his glasses without taking them off. For the past half hour Faith had flattered him outrageously when she explained as to why she had came to Sunnydale. And to be honest, it felt nice for a change to be something else then the butt end of teenage guff all the time. She had taken in everyone except it would appear Buffy.

"Well, judging from your past behavior, and considering she's even more 'spirited' then you, I wouldn't be surprised if..." Giles notices the growing angry scowl on Buffy's face,"...i-i-if you are right."

Sensing that discretion is the better part of valor Giles decided to quickly change the subject.

"I-I-I've been having a little problem with the, uh, binding spell for Acathla," he said as he whipped out his little notebook again, "I-I-I'm lacking the, the requisite details to perform it correctly. Now, physical location. Acathla was facing south?"

"Mm-hm," Buffy replied and started to point, "Acathla, Belmo, Angel, me, mother of all Kamehameha's, boom!"

"Now, see, that's what I thought," Giles said without looking up, "but I..."

Buffy interrupted him as she started to pack her books into her bag.

"Giles, look, I've got makeup tests to pass and a zesty new Slayer to keep track off. Next time I kill Angel, I'll video it."

She was about to leave the library when the doors opened and a very nervous looking rapper wannabe, with his sweatshirt hood drawn over his head, came in and bumped into her hard. The collision only caused Buffy to drop her bag, yet the rapper wannabe fell down yelping in pain. As his hood fell off a very wrinkled and decidedly non-human face was suddenly revealed.

"Clem?" Buffy exclaimed surprised, "What are you..."

x

* * *

x

"And over here, we have the cafeteria," Willow said as she and Xander were giving Faith the guided tour of Sunnydale high, "where we were mauled by snakes."

"And this is the spot where Spike tried to kill Buffy," Xander said as he pointed to a spot on the ground.

"Oh, that reminds me," Willow added smiling, "over there in the lounge is where Spike and his gang nearly massacred us all on Parent-Teacher night."

Although most of it meant nothing to Faith she was however loving all the attention.

"Oh," Willow said and pointed to a set of stairs, "a-and up those stairs, I was sucked into a muddy grave."

"And they say young people don't learn anything in high school nowadays," Xander grinned, "but, um, I've learned to be afraid."

Willow nodded in agreement.

"You guys are a hoot and a half," Faith said laughing, "If I'd had friends like you in high school, I... probably still would've dropped out. But I might've been sad about it, you know?"

Xander and Willow nodded in understanding.

"Hey, so what's up with B," Faith suddenly asked, "I mean, she seems wound kinda tight. Needs to find the fun a little? Like you two."

"Well, um, she...," Willow tried to say but Faith got distracted by a drinking fountain of all things.

"Oh. Water," she said and made for the fountain to drink.

As Willow and Xander turn to watch her go to the fountain Cordelia managed to sneak up to them unnoticed.

"Oh, and then the alligator story," Xander said enthusiastically to Willow, "she's got something, doesn't she?

"What is it with you and Slayers?" Cordelia said suddenly, causing Xander to jerk around violently, "Maybe I should dress up as one and put a stake to your throat."

"Please, God, don't let that be sarcasm," Xander said as he took Cordelia's arm and smiled at her.

Before Cordelia could say anything Buffy came running down the stairs as fast as she can get away with and joined them.

"We have to go back to the Library," Buffy said urgently.

"Trouble?" Xander asked weary. Buffy nodded.

"Big time," she said.

"How big?" Xander asked, getting a familiar sinking feeling in his stomach.

"Edict big," Buffy replied seriously.

"I'll go and get Oz," Willow said and left.

"Where's Faith," Buffy asked and looked around. Before Xander can reply she spots Faith at the drinking fountain chatting with Scott. Mouthing a silent 'why me?' she stepped in to intervene.

"Hey," Buffy said as she joins the two.

"Hey, Buffy," Scott greets her with a smile, "uh, Faith has been telling me tall tales."

"She's funny," Buffy said with a big smile and put her arm around Faith's, "and she's leaving. We have to go."

"We do?" Faith asked disappointed.

"Oh...," Scott said also disappointed as Buffy dragged Faith away.

"Bye," Faith said smiling over her shoulder. Then she turned to Buffy.

"What is your problem, B.?"

"Firstly, I don't like how you are putting the moves on a potential Buffy wannabe boyfriend.

"I don't see property of Buffy stamped on him," Faith grinneds.

"Secondly," Buffy added with a growing smile, "you lied to us."

x

* * *

x

"His name is Kakistos," Giles said to the re-assembled and seated Scoobies plus a nervous looking Faith in the library, "which is Greek for worst of the worst."

"Of course, it's always something like that, why not best of the best? Or Mister Sun...," Xander tried to say, then he saw the mother of all frowns on Giles' face, "I'll shut up!"

"Kakistos is also a name for a vampire so old that his hands and feet are cloven. And according to my latest council reports he happens to reside in Boston."

All eyes turn to Faith.

"Aren't you from Boston, Faith?" Willow asked curious.

"I, uh, I, um...," Faiths stammered very uncomfortably.

"Two days ago an employee of the local Happy Burger disappeared during the night shift," Giles said, "our local demon populace keeps a nervous eye to any missing persons report coming up. They investigated the disappearance as soon as they learned of it. They learned that a black limousine was seen leaving the place. One carrying a Massachusetts license plate."

Again all eyes turned towards Faith.

"You think he and Faith are connected?" Willow asked.

"This guy showed up two days ago," Buffy said looking at Faith, "right around the same time my bestest newest little sister makes the scene. Coincidence?"

"Look," Faith said as she got up nervously, "you guys don't understand. I can deal with this! Maybe I should go."

She tried to quickly leave the library but Buffy slammed her right back in her chair.

"Stay!"

"I can't," Faith said, "this is not your problem!"

"He killed in my town, missy," Buffy said as she leaned over until her face is close to Faith's, " _that_ makes it my problem."

"You don't understand," Faith said desperately, "you don't know me. You don't know what I've been through. I'll take care of this, all right?"

"Like you did your Watcher?" Buffy asked.

What remains of Faith's defiance melted away as she turned away and avoided everyone's gaze.

"He killed her, didn't he?" Giles said as he moved up to Faith, "I called England and they say she never checked in for the Watcher's gathering."

"They don't have a word for what he did to her," Faith hissed softly as the memory of what happened refueled her both her anger and her depression.

Buffy's stance softened as she put her hand on Faith's shoulder.

"We can help," she said, her cold tone gone.

"No you can't," Faith said back softly, "he's too strong. The best I could do was take out his eye."

"So that is why he's after you?" Xander said as he got up and went into the cage.

"You can't run forever, Faith," Buffy said.

"Oh, you'll be surprised how far a head start can get you," Faith said as she wiped away a tear.

"I used to agree on that," Xander said as he re-emerged from the cage and started to throw out scouters to Buffy and Oz. Then he put on his and held out the remaining one to Faith.

"Want one?"

x

* * *

x

In one of the anterooms of the gate chamber SG-13 was preparing for a mission. SG-13's CO, Lieutenant-Colonel Fenton, Ash for intimates, was going over last minute details with General Hammond and his squad leaders. SG-13 differed from other SG teams in both size and mission. Where others had exploration, science or diplomacy as their main objective, SG-13 existed purely as a larger combat unit, a blunt force instrument, to be broken out in case of emergency. Henceforth the fire axe as its symbol. And now was such a case.

This was going to be SG-13's second rescue attempt to free the captured senator and they didn't relish going back. The previous time they had received a thorough licking. Granted, they had been somewhat cocky, but that came with the territory of being an elite special force with a good success rate. In general, despite Teal'c talking a lot of trash about the Jaffa being fine warriors, the snakeheads didn't really impress SG-13 when it came to combined arms tactics. Fine warriors individually, maybe, good solders, questionable.

But whoever was commanding this Jaffa force knew his stuff. And a lot of theirs as well as it would seem. SG-13 had transitioned to P3X-583 without problems, but soon ran into a well prepared ambush. One with plenty of firepower. SG-13 had taken casualties, could have overcome the ambush but when a squadron of deathgliders also intervened, Lieutenant-Colonel Fenton decided that it was better to fight to live another day. It also being a very bad sign that when the going gets tough, the enemy called in for air support.

This time he was ready though. SG-13 normally carried a few stinger missiles and this time Fenton had gotten himself a full Stinger platoon from an air defense battalion from the nearby Fort Carson, and made sure every squad carried one team. He had also borrowed a couple of mortar teams from another Fort Carson unit and distributed an old favorite from the Vietnam war, 40mm grenade launchers, in ample numbers amongst the troops. And of course, enough ammo to invade a small country. Fortune favored the prepared and Fenton preferred being over prepared. Ridiculously over prepared.

Fenton signaled his men that the operation would commence as Hammond went back to the gate control room. Fenton together with this first squad went into the gate room.. The gate dialing mechanism swung into action as P3X-583 was dialed in and the other squads of SG-13 assembled themselves into sticks in the anteroom.

First to go however was a reconnaissance remote controlled robot. It transitioned through the event horizon and upon arrival started to send back imagery. Imagery that was however cut short immediately, as several Goa'uld staff weapons hit the robot. It was as expected. This time their enemy was guarding the gate itself.

"LZ is hot, colonel," General Hammond said through the speaker. Fenton nodded, he hadn't expected anything less. This enemy commander seemed to know his business and keeping the gate closely covered would have been exactly what he would have done this time. Making any attempt to get through into a re-enactment of the opening scene of Saving Private Ryan.

Fenton nodded to the engineers controlling a large drone launcher set up in the middle of the gate room.

"Let's do it," he said. The technicians grinned. They didn't get to do this often so they looked forward to launching their baby. In this case a remote controlled airplane of considerable size. The SGC employed several kinds of remote controlled drones on a regular basis. This was a new model though, the largest that could be launched through the gate and its wings just barely made it through the gate as a JATO rocket helped it take off.

No sooner had it gotten through as the gate was shut down. For this was no ordinary drone. Its sole purpose being to carry 500 pounds of fuel air explosive through the gate and explode as soon as it got high enough. That, and because chances were some trigger happy Jaffa would shoot as soon as it got through, was why the connection was cut.

Immediately the gate control team started redialing. Fenton hoped to hit the LZ running while the Jaffa close to gate had been killed and the survivors still disorientated. The doors to the anteroom opened to give the rest of the SG-13 strike force the follow up.

Normally the gate dialed pretty quickly but this time it seemed like an eternity before the event horizon erupted and stabilized. Leading the first squad himself Fenton was one of the first through. No sooner did they got through as they started firing, this is why the first squad mostly carried SAW's instead of the normal P90 assault weapons. On the other side the drone had done its job and the area around the gate was heavily blasted, with lots of vegetation burning.

"Don't you just love the smell of napalm in the morning," one guy joked as they didn't encounter any living resistance. There were numerous dead and very charred Jaffa and two heavily damaged staff cannons, their dead gunners cooking inside.

As more members of SG-13 came through the gate and assumed their positions, Fenton couldn't help but think it was going textbook. So far so good. Perversely the only things that stood undamaged was the actual gate itself and the DHD controller. Whatever the Ancients built, they clearly built to last.. Using his radio set Fenton gave the news to Hammond.

"We're here," he said, "moving to secure the LZ."

The sound of incidental staff weapons fire signaled that some Jaffa elsewhere were rallying to their incursion. A staff cannon started firing from the edge of the perimeter. And one of his squads answered using a Dragon missile launcher to silence the offending weapon. As his teams moved to the edge of the clearing that marked the open spot around the Stargate they quickly dispatched the few surviving Jaffa.

"Deathgliders at seven," a sudden cry yelled.

Whoever had spotted them was right as Fenton saw 4 deathgliders coming in formation from the north. The good part of having a well coordinated team as SG-13 was that he rarely had to give orders. His people knew their jobs and didn't need him to tell him everything. As soon as they were in range several stinger missiles launched and streaked towards their targets. Three went down in flames, the fourth was lucky but knew better then to come back in alone. He started circling outside of their range, probably to give the enemy commander an oversight as to what was happening. Until the SGC could come up with a way to deploy a Patriot battery through the Stargate it probably couldn't be helped. Luckily the area was heavily forested so it could cover most of their approach.

"Perimeter secured, sir," Major Morelli, his second in command announced cheerfully.

Fenton nodded. Behind them came the sound of another remote controlled plane launching through the gate to act as a scout.

"Don't you think this is going to easy, Morelli?" Fenton replied without giving the scout's take off even a look.

"They didn't know what hit them, Ash," his second smiled," that which does not kill you has made a tactical error!"

"Well, let's not be afraid to be the first to resort to violence," Fenton agreed, "You know the plan."

In this case the plan consisted of keeping two 6 man squads near the gate, together with two stinger teams and the mortar crews. Most of SG-13's 8 squads, five of them, would force march out to the compound that was believed to house the senator and possible other captives. The remaining eight squad was to be kept near the gate with the support group, forming the tactical reserve.

"Let's move it, people," Fenton yelled, "time to earn your mortgage!"

x

* * *

x

In a low lit warehouse Kakistos and his minions awaited sunset. Meanwhile Trick was busy working on his laptop computer.

"Mr. Trick, talk to me," Kakistos said both impatiently and very bored.

"Check this out," Trick said proudly as he gestured to his laptop, "this town, this very street, is wired for fiber optics. See, we jack in a T-3, um, twenty-five hundred megs per, we have the whole 'world' at our fingertips."

He might as well have been speaking in ancient Chinese tongues considering the vacant look in Kakistos eyes. Trick sighed. How could a vampire of Kakistos' age last so long without adapting to the changing times around him?

"What I'm saying is," Trick said, as if explaining to a child, "we stay local, where the humans are jumpin' and the cotton is high, but we live global. I mean, you know, you get the hankering for the blood of a fifteen-year-old Filipina, and I'm on the 'Net and she's here the next day, express air."

It's the perfect setup. Yet again it failed to impress the age old master vampire.

"I want the blood of the Slayer," he said getting more impatient.

Tricks sighed again. Maybe he should have stayed independent.

"On that note, there's good news and bad," he said, "rumor has it that this

town already has a Slayer, which makes two. I'm not really sure how that happened, although somebody rumored that another master vampire called The Master had something to do with it.

"The Master was an asshole," Kakistos shouted as he jumped up from his chair, "he was an upstart when I was already old! I don't care if there are a 'hundred' Slayers! I'll kill them all!"

Kakistos pointed to his scarred and blinded eye.

"She's going to pay for what she did to me!"

Trick nodded.

"Yeah, she will," he said as somebody knocked at the door and he went to open the door, "I'm running a computer check on every hotel, rooming house and youth hostel in town. Meanwhile, as soon as the sun goes down..."

Trick donned a welders glove on his hand and made ready to open the door.

"Food's here, boys," he grinned and opened the door. .

"You guys order a piz...," a pizza carrying delivery boy asked.

Before the kid could finish his sentence Trick lunged with his gloved hand and tried to grab him inside. To his surprise it's like trying to pull in a massive concrete block and he has to let go as his arm started to smoke.

"Surprise," the delivery boy grinned as he pulled off his pizza courier hat from his shaggy black hair and put a weird looking device on his left ear. Then all hell suddenly broke lose. The kid lunged out and swatted Trick aside as if he were a wet piece of paper. As Trick crashed into a wall, before his light go out he noticed that two more kids, one a blond girl, jumped in after the delivery boy.

x

* * *

x

SG-13 hit trouble after about 6 minutes of forced march. Massed volleys of Jaffa staff weapons suddenly opened fire on them and pinned them down. And they even had two staff cannons to back them up. Because Fenton had expected another ambush nobody got killed or injured as his men dove for cover at the first sounds of fire. He ordered some of his men to throw smoke grenades and then called in the mortars. The mortars used a new tracking system that could track SG-13 and then direct their fire to any position relative to SG-13. So all Fenton had to do was state distance and direction from his position and watch the fireworks come down.

Which came in the shape of tree burst shrapnel rounds. The mortar team started dropping them as fast as possible on the Jaffa lines and soon the shooting turned into screaming. The cannons were of sturdier stuff but without infantry support they were more vulnerable and a few well aimed Dragon missiles took care of them.

Ordering the mortars to cease fire Fenton gave the order to storm the Jaffa and SG-13 quickly turned mincemeat out of the survivors.

"We got the tools, we got the talent," one of the men yelled victorious. Many shared his sentiment. A few however said otherwise, not wanting to jinx the mission before it was over.

"This goes way too easy," Fenton said, shaking his head. But he had no choice and ordered SG-13 to move on.

Kakistos minions were few and proved little challenge to the Scoobies. Within five seconds they were all dust, leaving only Kakistos. To say he was pissed at the recent turn of events was an understatement.

"What is this?" he shouted angrily.

"Khaki Trousers," the blond girl said as she positioned herself in front of him, "this is your wake up call!"

Kakistos looked surprised at the insolent girl.

"What do you mean," he said, "it's three o'clock in the afternoon?"

"Isn't that when you vamps rise?" the blonde said with an big airheaded smile, as a short red haired kid positioned himself to the girl's left.

"Who are you people?" Kakistos asked.

"The last thing you'll ever see," the shaggy haired delivery boy said as he positioned himself to the girl's right.

"I'm the Slayer," the blonde girl said. Kakistos sized her up. Even though she and the others made mincemeat out of his minions he was not impressed

"No you're not," he said dismissively, "Faith is. Where is she? Is she hiding outside? Faith, get in here!"

"News update, Satan wannabe," the blonde said, "I'm the original Slayer. Faith? She's the understudy."

"It doesn't matter," Kakistos growled, anger rising quickly, "if I must kill you all to get Faith I will!"

"God, they're all like card board villains," the shaggy haired delivery boy said shaking his head in disapproval, "always with the threatening. I've seen better bad guys in Jerry Bruckheimer movies!"

"Now that's stretching it," the third red haired kid said.

"Hey, I happen to think Ed Harris was a well rounded three dimensional character in The Rock," shaggy haired delivery boy protested.

"Yeah, but Ed's good and well rounded in any movie he does," the red haired kid remarked, "so he doesn't count."

"Does that asteroid from Armageddon count?" shaggy haired delivery boy asked, to which the red haired kid shook his head.

"A: Lame that you have to bring in a rock as a well rounded bad guy and B.: no it doesn't."

Kakistos listened to their banter in shock, unable to believe that these kids don't take him serious as to actually talk about movies while he's still present.

"AAAAAHHH!," he yelled angrily, "Where is Faith! FAITH!"

"You wanted me?" a new voice said. Kakistos turned around. It's Faith and she's standing in the door, carrying a strange device on her face, similar as to the ones the other three kids are carrying. A big grin appeared on his face.

"Ah, finally. Faith," he grinned, "we meet again. So you ran to hide behind the shoulders of another Slayer? It won't matter. I'll rip out your heart after I rip out theirs."

"Yo, Goatboy," the blonde whistled, "we're still here."

"One Slayer, two Slayers, a hundred, it doesn't matter," Kakistos snorted.

"Well, guess again," the blonde said as she and the two boys stretched out their right arms and glowing spheres appears in front of each hand.

"Magicks," Kakistos snorted in disgust, "please, I eat magicians for breakfast."

"Eat this!" the blonde said and grinned viciously. Then three energy beams hit Kakistos head on. The resulting explosion is so large it caused Faith to seek cover from the blastwave. Kakistos got blasted into smithereens and his remnants turn into dust before they can hit the floor.

As Faith looked back smoke clouded her view. What the hell just happened? Then a strong wind started to blow through the warehouse and drove away the smoke until Faith could see again. Buffy and Xander are like on fire. White fire that enveloped them yet doesn't consume them. Their flames are causing the very strong winds that blew away the smoke. The device on her face has numbers going haywire. Every time she looked at Buffy, Xander or Oz a different number comes up, with Buffy having the highest, near the 600 and the Oz kid the lowest, around 100.

"It's Miller time!" Xander said as he highfived both Buffy and Oz simultaneously, "We came, we saw, we kicked his ass!"

"Did you hear him huff and puff?" Buffy snorted and proceeded to talk like Kakistos, "I'm going to kill you all. Mister so called barely a 100, big mighty uber vamp! Even Oz could have handled him. Pathetic much!"

"That he was," Xander agreed and looked at Buffy, "God that was fun, Buff! Just like old times! I missed us working together."

"So did I," Buffy smiled as she took off her scouter. Xander looked her up and realized this is the happiest she's looked since returning to Sunnydale.

Clearly, if he wants to re-connect with her, it has to be through training and kicking demon ass. Well, that can be arranged.

"Now, where did that pizza go?" Oz asked as he looked around, "I'm feeling suddenly rather peckish."

"It's over there next to the door," Xander said as they walked towards Faith still standing flabbergasted near the door opening.

"See?" he said as he picked up and opened the box, "Most of the toppings hasn't even fallen off. Hey!"

"Hey what?" Oz asked as both he and Buffy reached into the box to grab a slice.

"Where the hell did that black vamp go?"

x

* * *

x

Another ambush had been defeated and two more deathgliders had been shot from the sky when SG-13 finally reached the compound believed to hold the senator. Fenton ordered his signals soldier, carrying a state of the art communication rig on his back, to come to him. One of the gizmo's he carried was a real time connection with the small UAV circling the area. This way Fenton could get an idea of what was in store. It didn't look like anything had changed since their last attempt. His assault force by now had dwindled to three squads, two squads had suffered casualties and in order to guard his retreat he had decided to leave these squads behind along the way. Fenton signaled his other two squad commanders by hand signals his plan of attack. They signaled back and the final attack could commence.

Under cover of the opening fire of his two other squads Fenton took his single assault squad and assaulted the compound. There was some resistance but nothing heavy firepower coupled with extensive use of flashbangs couldn't overcome. In no time the compound was secured. But inside there was no sign of the senator, nor of the captured SG team. Or even a sign that they had there.

"There is just nobody here, sir," the soldier carrying the signals rig said.

"It doesn't make sense," Fenton said, "why go through all the trouble of defending this place when there are no prisoners?"

"Unless...," said one of the men.

"….it's a trap!" Fenton finished and already signaled his men to go, "Everybody, back to the gate!"

No sooner were they exiting the compound when the sound of ring transporters could be heard nearby. And the sound of lots of deathgliders entering the area, coming in low.

"I knew it was too easy," Fenton muttered as he dove for cover. Whole squadrons of deathgliders could now be seen coming in. No way the stinger teams could cope with this.

"All squads, this is team leader, case orange, I repeat, case orange," Fenton said in his radio set.

It spoke for the professionalism of his men that nobody objected or panicked. Case orange basically came down that those who could should bolt through the gate, and those that couldn't should make themselves scare through whatever means necessary.

Already behind them teleported Jaffa came firing out of the woods. A stinger missile streaked towards a deathglider and shot it down. But there were too many and in such numbers the odd missile didn't scare them. Because his men wouldn't stand a chance caught in the open, Fenton ordered his other two squads to join him inside the compound. At least it served as a defensible position.

As they scrambled inside the compound, Major Morelli's voice came over the radio.

"Squads 3 and 7 just made it in, sir. Most of us will make it. Godspeed!"

"Don't get used to my command in my absence, captain," Fenton replied, "we WILL make it back!"

"Counting on it, sir," Morelli replied.

Then the radio was silent, except for the occasional remarks by his remaining three squads. They gave out as good as they got. The stinger teams still managed to bag four more deathgliders before running out of ammo. After that the deathgliders became even bolder and their position even more hopeless as the Jaffa could now advance under full air cover.

Suddenly the shooting stopped.

"Tau'ri commander!" a voice called from the woods.

"That's a first," a sergeant remarked. Usually the Jaffa preferred to overrun their enemy, only then start talking.

"Tau'ri commander!" the voice called again.

"What do you want?" Fenton yelled back.

"Resistance is futile," the voice said, "spare the lives of your men and surrender!"

Fenton didn't reply and looked at the faces of his men. So far none of them had been killed, although some were wounded by now. Casualty wise they had really lucked out. But that could change soon if the assault resumed.

"Don't do it sir," one soldier said shaking his head, "I'd rather go down fighting!"

"Death before dishonor," said another. Most of his men seemed in agreement.

Hearing his men made Fenton feel proud. Fuck SG-1 and their elite status. He would serve with none other then his own SG-13. But because he was proud of his men, he didn't relish getting them killed in a needless last stand.

"I know how you feel, men," he said, "but I don't wish to see you all killed. Besides, if those SG-1 clowns can escape capture every time, surely we can do better! Dale, erase the codes and destroy the rig. Destroy anything that can be of value. Gentlemen, it has been an honor."

Fenton called from behind his cover.

"Will my wounded receive treatment?" he yelled.

"My word as First Prime," came the answer.

"Then we are coming out," Fenton replied and was the first to emerge. Soon the others also emerged. From the tree line came scores of armed Jaffa and soon the captured SG-13 members were huddled together on their knees, hands in their necks and surrounded by nervous and very trigger happy armed guards. A single Jaffa with a jackal helmet came forth and approached Fenton.

"I am First Prime to Amūn. I have studied everything there is about the Tau'ri," the Jaffa said as his helmet morphed back into his suit, "and from your insignia you must be the First Prime of this warband."

"I am," Fenton replied.

"You fought well," the First Prime said respectfully, "you made your people proud."

"I aim to please," Fenton said, "you didn't do so badly yourself. Although I suspected it was a trap when we got here so easily."

"Of course," the First Prime said, "I feared as such. I just didn't want to sacrifice too many of my men. So why did you press on?"

"I was under orders to rescue the prisoners at all cost," Fenton replied, "We don't leave our own behind."

"And admirable policy," the First Prime nodded, "though it can be used against you in battle."

"So where were the prisoners?" Fenton asked.

"On the Ha'tak of course," the First Prime said, "where you will join them. It is good that you fought so well, Tau'ri First Prime. My God and master Amūn respects strength in battle above else and treats captured warriors who fought well with respect. He may even offer you a place in his own ranks. He did not come looking for a fight with the Tau'ri, as he respected their skill in battle. But when you started sending teams to his worlds you forced his hands."

x

* * *

x

In the Sunnydale high library Buffy and Willow sat together by the table when Giles came from his office.

"The council has approved our request," Giles said relieved, "Faith is to stay here indefinitely. I'm to look after you both until a new Watcher is assigned to her."

"Good," Buffy said, "she had so much stuff to deal with. And she's so far behind us. Even if she can be a pain in the butt."

"I'm sure she will catch up," Giles said confidently, shuffling some papers on the table, "once Belmovekk comes back. I guess in the meanwhile we will have to train her ourselves. It is good that I made many notes of Belmovekk's training methods."

"Forever the scholar," Buffy smiled, then she looked down at the table and said nothing for a while. Giles can sense she wants to say something so he stayed and gave her the time needed.

"Angel was cured," she suddenly said.

"I'm sorry," Giles said surprised, as is Willow, who suddenly looked very shocked.

"When I killed him, Angel was cured," Buffy said, "your spell worked at the last minute, Will. I was about to take him out with this big attack, and, um... something went through him... and he was Angel again. He..., he didn't remember anything that he'd done at first. Then Belmo told him what happened and that Acathla had been awakened. He looked at Acathla and just knew what had to be done. We said our goodbyes, I kissed him... and I killed him."

Both Giles and Willow don't know what to say.

"I-I-I'm sorry, Buffy," Giles says, I didn't know. Belmovekk never told..."

"I know," Buffy said slightly sad, "he saw how hard it was for me. I guess together with all the guilt he felt he thought it should be me who should tell you this. At least one small thing I'm still grateful for."

"I'm sorry," Willow said, who only now started to realize what torment her spell had caused for her friend.

"It's okay," Buffy smiled weakly, "I've been holding on to that for so long. Felt good to get it out. I'll see you guys later.

Buffy got up and left the library, leaving Giles and Willow to come to terms with this bomb shell.

"Giles, I'm sorry," Willow said, "I didn't mean..."

"Look Willow," Giles said as he took off his glasses, "you meant well. We all meant well. Sometimes it just comes back in your face no matter what. What's done is done. But if anything this illustrates you shouldn't just muck around with things you do not understand. Let this be a lesson."

"Yeah, Giles," Willow said, "I know you don't like me playing with mystical forces but nobody teaches me anything. I just want to help like everybody else."

"I know, Willow," Giles said as he put his glasses back on and patted her on her shoulder, "it's just that there never seems to be enough time, and now we have Faith to contend with. And Belmovekk gone with the US military to God knows where. We'll do what we can, when we can."

x

* * *

x

Deep underneath Sunnydale, a black vampire stumbled through a tunnel, seemingly looking for something. Even this deep underground he came across the occasional demon. Mostly they are harmless tunnel dwellers. He hates being this deep underground. It is prehistoric, not of this modern age. But he has no choice. The Sunnydale Slayer and her friends have driven him this deep underground.

He had thought himself da shit. A vampire for the new age. Mr Trick. Even if he had to put up with that caveman relic Kakistos as his boss. But Kakistos could be manipulated with the right means. It wasn't even that hard most of them. Give him what he wanted and he was like putty in Tricks' hands. Like having Faith the Vampire Slayer as a toy to play and torture with. And then suddenly came the Sunnydale Slayer. And in seconds he learned why the Sunnydale deathrate had dropped from extremely high to below average. He should have known better and paid more interest to that strange anomaly. Slayers were bad enough normally, but having them move at even faster speed, even greater strength and spouting deadly energy beams was bad. He was lucky indeed to have escaped with the clothes on his back.

Deep underground he had learned the awful truth from other demons. Of the Edict that said: kill a human and many demons die. Unless you rat the perp out. So the Sunnydale demons had probably ratted him and Kakistos out faster then it took to say aw crap. Mr. Trick could understand that. Survival always trumps loyalty. And unlike Kakistos vengeance wasn't his thing. If he could survive the Sunnydale Slayer there would be no hard feelings.

But it paid to be prepared. Deep underground he learned that there were demons these days who were preparing to face the Sunnydale Slayer. Who were training themselves to do the kind of things she did. That somewhere there was someone who knew these things. Someone who could teach.

And by now he was close.

Trick passed a corner and came upon a canvas cover shielding off another tunnel. He opened it and behind it sat a man. A fellow vampire by the looks of it. He was crippled and by the looks of it severely malnourished. The vampire looked up to him, then stared back in front of him

"I hear you know things," Trick said.

"That depends," the vampire said without looking up, "who wants to know?"

"Somebody who wants to learn the sorts of Wire Fu the Sunnydale Slayer seems able to do."

The vampire snorted.

"I'm just a broken soul in a broken body," he said as he started to cough.

"You are a vampire like me," Trick replied, "you don't have a soul."

"I was talking figuratively," the vampire retorted and started coughing again.

"Well, are you the man I seek," Trick said as he hunched next to the vampire, "or should I leave you here to rot? I can do that, y'know. I have an elsewhere to go too."

"I wasn't always like this," the vampire said, seemingly some pride left in him, "once I was a trusted lieutenant of the Master, then one under that upstart Spike and his crazy bitch. Then came that madman Angelus."

He spat out most of those names as if each were a vile curse.

"I heard some interesting stories of Spike's crazy bitch and Angelus," Trick said, "that they could do the same Wire Fu stuff the Sunnydale Slayer can do. That they taught their underlings that stuff."

"They did," the vampire coughed again, "Where do you think I learned it?"

"So you are the man I'm looking for?" Trick asked smiling.

The vampire looked him in the eyes.

"Once I drank human blood every night, then I ascended to levels of power undreamed of. Now I am a crippled husk that teaches dumb demons stuff in exchange for just enough rats blood not to die."

Mr. Trick smiled and took something out of his coat. It was plastic with something dark red inside.

"Is that what I think it is?" the vampire said with greedy eyes as big as saucers.

"Teach me and I will not only get you more of this stuff," Trick said as he dangled the blood packet, "I will get you fixed up."

Trick then tossed the blood packet to the vampire who grabbed it and started drinking of it greedily. When it's finished he smacked his lips and immediately started to look slightly better.

"It will not be enough," the vampire said content, his nasty cough gone, "even what I can teach will not be enough to defeat her. Even Angelus, who knew the most, was no match for her in the end. Let alone the Big Scary."

"Who's that?" asked Trick curiously.

"He comes and he goes," the vampire shrugged, "Angelus said he was the one who taught the Slayer in the first place. That he was not of this world, an alien of another world, a warrior race of incredible power. He is infinitely more powerful then the Slayer, but he dotes on her. If only she knew what he would do for her she could rule the world, that's what Angelus once said."

"Those fools whom I teach think that what little I can teach will help them defeat the Slayer and the Big Scary. Idiots! I was one of the few to survive seeing him when Spike confronted the Slayer over that crazy bitch of his. When he turned to gold. He can't be stopped."

"That's OK," Trick said softly as he pats the vampire, "I'm not interested in vengeance, or confronting the Slayer. Or that scary guy. I just want to improve my chances and then get as far away from here as possible."

"Best plan I've ever heard," the vampire agreed, "take me with you and I will even tell you of the spell of that chaos mage."

"What spell?" Trick asked interested.

The vampire grabbed Trick by the arm.

"The one that can increase your power tenfold," he said softly

A big grin appeared on Trick's face.

"Buddy, I feel this could be the start of a long and fruitful relationship."


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter four**

 **'The Rescue, Pt. 2'**

x

x

AN: _Originally the previous chapter was also titled The Rescue. But how could I not use Faith, Hope and Snakeheads? By now the SG-1 chapter had grown so big I had to split it in two. The first of many such separations to come. For those interested, Amūn was a local god of Thebes, modern day Luxor in Egypt. When the warrior kings of that area founded the New Kingdom he became big. Really big. By combining both Amūn and the old sungod Ra they created the newest celestial superstar, Amūn-Ra._

 _There's a huge temple complex dedicated to him at Karnak, south of Luxor, which I've visited and a smaller one in Luxor itself. If you ever go there, you'll find graffiti all over the place, going back to the days of Alexander the Great and Rome. Also small slits on the statues and hieroglyphs. Apparently the locals take these small lemons and rub them over the stone and then eat them. For the locals believed that the writings, images and statues still held magical power and by doing so, they could ingest some of that magic. And over time this practice created these slits. Totally irrelevant to the story. Here endeth the history lesson._

x

* * *

x

Faith wasn't feeling quite comfortable at the moment. She didn't feel in control and that was what made her feel uncomfortable. She hated not being in the driver's seat and at the moment she wasn't. And to make it all worse she wasn't even allowed to beat up a few vamps and demons to take the edge off things. Stupid Edict! In Boston you could just go out and trash a demon and he'd either give you a good fight or the pleasure of getting killed. No, here the demons started quoting that damn piece of rag ad verbatim. Like it was a right or something. No, the Sunnydale way sure wasn't hers.

Well, what could you expect from a place where even the Slayer had been too busy sleeping with vampires? Granted, it hadn't ended well from what she had heard, so it probably did explain the whole ice-queen Buffy deal. Oh, what great irony though. For months she had to listen to her watcher rave on about Buffy. Why she couldn't be more like her. One of the longest living Slayers in recent memory. Killer of the Master, killer of Angelus. More efficient then her, more deadly then her, more obedient. Only to learn that B. also had attitude problems, was far from obedient and oh, by the way, had fucked Angelus beforehand.

Or was even more lax then she had been when it came to keeping your Slayer identity secret. Hell, it seemed like half this place knew who she was. The Slayer was supposed to fight alone. Cause in the end she and her Watcher are always alone. That was what her Watcher had drilled into her.

And that was fine as far as Faith was concerned. She was never the best at team sports, always being picked last. As far as she was concerned the Watcher just said which demon to kill and Faith just started pummeling. Yet the ice queen kept a whole retinue of friends that knew who she was. Granted, her friends could contribute, but it still felt wrong.

She had come to Sunnydale to, well, why did she came here? She had been on the run from Kakistos, master vampire extra-ordinaire, hoping to find some protection from her fellow Slayer. And yet, at the same time, when she had learned Kakistos had been in town, she was ready to bolt in an instant. So clearly deep down she didn't believe her fellow Slayer could protect her. Which again raised the question why had she come here? Was the story she told B. true? Did she indeed come here to seek out the senior Slayer and bask in her glory? Until more then a year ago there had always been a single Slayer. Then B. had an accident and now there were two. Could it be that the whole Slayer condition wasn't meant to be split and was quietly yearning to be united again? So that while there may be two Slayers, it felt more happy if they at least were close together?

A person could get headaches from thinking such things. So Faith dismissed them. She re-examined the room she was currently in. Contrary to what she had believed, B. and her friends dispatched Kakistos with a precision and casual arrogance as if he had been nothing. Yet the cloved one had been her living nightmare. This was the vamp that had swatted her aside in Boston as if she was nothing and then tortured her Watcher to death. Yet B. and her friends gave him the Star Wars treatment and now Kakistos was no more then dust in the wind. And they said it was all thanks to the man whose apartment she was now in.

They had offered to train her in their bizarre martial arts. That was fine and nice and stuff. Cause it would seem that B. and her friends packed a big punch. But then again Faith had the idea that this would be a very long process. She didn't relish being the grasshopper for years to come. But then, it's not as if she had anywhere else to go. And ice queen B. aside, these did seem to be nice people.

Go to this address they had told her and wait outside. Yeah right! They clearly didn't know Faith if they thought she would just wait anywhere. Period! This was the address of the guy that taught B. and her friends those weird martial arts. And he was a freakin' alien to boot. So naturally she arrived a little earlier and broke into the place.

It wasn't easy. The place seemed to be protected by some advanced security system. But Faith had a lifetime of experience in breaking and entering. And as it would seem most of the system seemed to be geared more towards the demonic and undead burglar variety.

Through the roof of the large warehouse she entered the top floor apartment. It was Spartan. A TV/VCR combo, a small stereo set with a stack of CD's (mostly rock, a nice selection), a couch in front of the TV, a small table in the corner and a dinner table with some chairs. Oh, and an battered electric guitar with a small amplifier. The bedroom just had a two person bed and a cupboard. The kitchen on the other hand seemed like it was made to feed a small army. An insanely large family sized fridge and equal family sized freezer. If you define family size as in enough people to invade a small country. This guy clearly loved to eat. A lot!

She had used the excellent kitchen facilities to make herself a sandwich and then pondered things over for a while on the sofa. There were a few paintings, by the looks of it from the gallery of B.'s mum. There was also a photo of her. It was clear that any homely touches, like the two cushions on the sofa, a few scented candles, were hers. There were a few other photos. Three framed pictures stood on a small table in a corner, flanked by candles, clearly revered positions. The first one, more a drawing then an actual photo, was one of an exotic beauty of an unfamiliar ethnicity. She smiled, yet at the same time seemed immensely sad. Next was another drawing of sorts of a young girl with weird black hair. She also looked a bit hard to place. There was a strange mix of mischief in her eyes, together with quiet arrogance. She looked like she knew how to have fun, yet also like she would never _ever_ take prisoners. Faith's kind of girl. Last was an actual phote of a teenage black girl, who, if the Watchers would ever make a poster girl of the perfect Slayer, would be on it. She just exuded duty, obedience and sacrifice. The two burned candles on either side completed what looked like a memorial shrine. Clearly it didn't bode well to end up next to those pictures.

There were also a few pictures with B. and her friends on the television, one included a tall and handsome broody guy, baring an uncanny resemblance to Angelus, scourge of Europe, but was without that Willow chick's boyfriend, Oz. Another included B's mum and Oz in the group, but was without tall, handsome and broody looking. Both however included a large muscled man, lots of tattoos all over his arms, shoulder length hair if it ever hung to his shoulders. Which it didn't, quite the contrary.

And she thought punk was dead.

So that was the mysterious Belmovekk. Kinda hot looking, packing in all the right places. Although he did need to shave off his beard. Goatees just weren't Faith's thing. And that had absolutely nothing to do with Kakistos ruining the look for her.

Whilst she was examining the photos Faith heard somebody unlocking the front door. She opened the only door she hadn't opened so far and discovered a staircase going down. From downstairs she could hear voices. Familiar voices.

"Four thirty and she's nowhere to be found," Buffy's voice said annoyed.

"Like you were always on time?" came Xander's cheerful voice, "I distinctly remember you begging to be excused by either Giles or the B-Man on untold occasions cause you had a hot date."

"That was different," Buffy's voice replied, "things were different then."

"Yeah, we still had demons actively fighting us and you were still the only Slayer," Xander snorted cheerfully, "So Faith's a little less punctual. Who cares?"

"You're just saying that cause you like her," Buffy's voice snorted in disgust, "you have a Slayer fetish, remember."

"That's because you Slayers are all so damn hot," Xander's voice said amused, "if only you Slayers were more ordinary looking my 'other head' wouldn't be depriving my brain of oxygen all the time. Have you seen her cleavage?"

Faith looked at hers and smiled. They never failed to draw attention.

"They're kinda hard to miss with the kind of clothes she's wearing," Buffy snorted, "hi, I'm Faith! And here are my boobies. Oh look, they're about to burst from my top."

"If only...," Xander said with a dreamy tone in his voice, "you're just jealous cause hers are bigger, Buff. Not that I don't like yours. Or Cordy's for that matter. All nicely round and pert and perfect to the...maybe I should shut up, right?"

"I'm amazed your 'other head' ever leaves you any blood to feed your brain," Buffy said disapprovingly.

"You have no idea, Buff," Xander said amused, "its hard being a fella sometimes. But since Faith is not here yet, why not use the time for a nice 40G warming up?"

"Now you're talking," Buffy said approving.

Faith closed the door softly and stepped back into the apartment. She didn't know what was up B.'s butt but she was sure it was very long, very hard and not so very pleasant. She cleaned up the remains of her snackfest, not something she'd usually do, but so far this Belmovekk hadn't done anything to her so he deserved a little slack. She then exited the apartment and left the same way she had entered. Once outside and on the ground she took a quick detour until she came out at the front entrance where she found Oz and Willow waiting for her.

"Faith," Willow said as she saw Faith coming, "we were starting to think you couldn't find it, you being new and all."

"You alright?" Oz asked, giving Faith an odd look.

"I'm regular five by five," Faith smiled, "Wouldn't want to miss it for the world. Where's Xan the man, Jeeves and B.?"

"Buffy's inside with Xander," Willow said, "and Giles couldn't make it."

"Research thing," Oz nodded.

"But I thought..., then who..., surely not B.'s going to train me, right?" Faith asked. Anybody but B. right now.

"That would be kinda hard," Willow said, glancing at Oz, "Buffy and Xander have already begun."

"II will be your sensei today," Oz smiled, "I'm mostly at your level anyway."

Inwardly Faith sighed in relief.

"So short, hot and handsome is going to be my sensei," Faith smiled, a little too eager to Willow's taste.

"And he's my boyfriend," Willow added quickly.

"Ever thought about a threesome, Red?" Faith smiled lewdly as she put her arms around both Willow and Oz and said softly, "you know I swing both ways and then some."

The look on Willow's face was priceless. Faith had pegged her correctly as a hopeless romantic, who loved to dream about romance but was still very much uncomfortable talking about the sexual parts of it. Oz on the other hand showed no signs of being uncomfortable. If he liked the idea, and which guy didn't, he didn't show it.

"Quit teasing my woman," he said and patted Faith on her ass, "you had your fun, shoo, up to the roof."

"Oh," Faith said as she playfully rubbed her behind, "in plain view! And I thought I was kinky! Aren't we going to train in that gym I heard so much about?"

Oz shook his head.

"At 40 G's? You'd be squashed like a grape," he said while making a crushing gesture, "Even I can't do 40 G's. Let's start at the beginning, Faith. Plenty of room for that on the roof."

Faith walked past Oz into Belmovekk's home and smiled as she slid her finger underneath his face.

"If you say so, sensei," she said as she stepped inside.

"I'm starting to dislike her," Willow said after Faith had gone inside.

"She can't help being who she is any more then you or I," Oz shrugged, then gave Willow a kiss on the cheek, "don't worry, wolves mate for life, remember? Besides, when I'm through with her, sex will be the last thing on her mind."

x

* * *

x

True to his word the First Prime to Amūn had brought the captured SG-13 team members up to a Goa'uld Ha'tak attack cruiser waiting in orbit around the planet. Luckily SG-13's wounded didn't need much treatment, certainly nothing beyond the skills of Jaffa medics. In the holding cells they found two other SGC team members being held, their badges identifying them as SG-11, the unit that had went missing with the senator. But the senator himself wasn't present.

"Where are the others?" Fenton asked the Prime, "There were more people missing!".

"You mean the Tau'ri elder?" the First Prime asked, "He is a personal guest of Amūn."

"Why you..." Fenton hissed and tried to assault the First Prime. Usually being a Goa'uld personal guest meant extensive torture. Fenton was quickly grabbed by several Jaffa before any harm befell Amūn's First Prime and they threw him into the holding cell containing at least half of his men and the two SG-11 members.

"You misunderstand me, Tau'ri commander," the First Prime said standing in the cell's door , "the Tau'ri elder is not being harmed. Amūn does not lower himself to torture."

"He has you for that!" another SG-13 soldier said out loud.

The First Prime's eyes flared angry.

"There is no honor in torture," he said angry, then he and his soldiers turned and left, closing the door behind them and leaving the prisoners to their own.

This gave Fenton the time to start debriefing the members of SG-11. Find out what had happened and if they knew anything regarding this Ha'tak's layout that could help them escape.

Upon arrival SG-11 had thought this world to be safe, like the designated milk run it was scheduled to be. It was after all not the first time the SGC had sent a team to this world. There were some small ruins found during the initial survey, but what had warranted a revisit had been trace amounts of naquadah that hinted at more of this coveted substance.

Great was the shock when a sudden large Goa'uld presence quickly helped shatter their illusions of safety. They had been hit hard with their team leader getting killed upon capture. At first the Jaffa had held them at the compound until one of them had escaped. They were relieved to learn that their fellow team member had made it back to the SGC. But his escape meant that they were transferred to the Ha'tak. The senator had soon thereafter been taken to Amūn and not been seen since.

Their talks went on for some time until they were disrupted by Jaffa bringing food and drink of fairly decent standards.

"That's the one good thing about this place," an SG-11 team member said as he took his bowl, "the food is better then at the base cafeteria."

"Mickey D. is better then the base cafeteria," one SG-13 soldier joked.

"If you wanted good food you should have joined the navy," another SG-13 soldier joked.

"Sure thing," another one said.

"So," Fenton asked while they were eating, "any thoughts on how we should escape?"

"What would SG-1 do?" one of the SG-11 officers suggested.

"Screw SG-1," one of the SG-13 men said.

"Damn straight," another said, "we are SG-13! We clean up SG-1's mess!"

"That is not what I meant," the officer said.

"I know," Fenton said, "but there is no need to emulate one team when they are all good. I'm sure we will think of something."

"Maybe we should break out now?" another soldier said.

"What do you mean?" Fenton asked intrigued, this was a new team member, assigned to bring SG-13 up to strength after their initial rescue attempt got clobbered. There hadn't been time to screen the guy, only that he came highly recommended by Hammond and he had not disappointed in combat.

The blonde haired soldier held up his finished plate.

"They are feeding us," he said, his name tag naming him Jerry Stillwell, private first class, "chances are they are having dinner themselves."

"So it's a good time to escape, private," one of the other officers said, "we would first need to get out. As you may have noticed, the doors are locked. Unless you happen to carry a key, private?"

"No need to rag the private, Kevin," Fenton said, "all good ideas start small at first. Unless you do happen to carry a spare key, private."

"Now that you mention it," Private Stillwell said smirking, then he got up and went to the door to stand before it, as if examining it.

"That door is solid steel," the officer said, "or whatever the hell passes for Goa'uld steel. Not even Teal'c could kick it in."

All eyes were now on Private Stillwell as he touched the door and sized it up.

"I am not this Teal'c," Private Stillwell said, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. A slight tremor vibrated through the holding cell as he concentrated. Then he opened his eyes, smiled at Fenton and roundhouse kicked the door. It broke free of whatever passed for its hinges and smashed with a loud clang against the wall on the other side.

A single guard that was walking through the detention area got the shock of his life as the cell door flew through the corridor and smacked against the wall. Before he had time to react, one of the Tau'ri prisoners, a young blond man, came out quicker then was humanly possible and grabbed the guard by his throat and pinned him against the wall.

"Tell me what I need to know?" the Tau'ri soldier asked coldly.

"I will not talk," the Jaffa said, barely able to talk and clawing in desperately but in vain against the iron grip on his throat, "I die for my God!"

"What the hell is going on," Fenton asked as he and the others came out of the cell. He pointed his finger at Stillwell.

"Who are you? Or rather, what are you? Nobody could have done what you just did!"

"Not now, commander Fenton," Private Stillwell said, "We must rescue the senator first, remember?"

"As you may have noticed, private, we are a bit short of weapons," Fenton said, pointing to his unarmed men, "all we have is this guy's staff weapon. And we are without support on a friggin' Goa'uld Ha'tak for chrissakes! And these guys don't have a habit of talking! No matter what."

"Everything goes according to plan, Commander Fenton," Private Stillwell replied casually, still holding the struggling Jaffa, who was rapidly turning red.

It then suddenly dawned upon Fenton. And boy did he feel like a giant sucker.

"You planned this," Fenton exploded, "good lord! You and Hammond? What about my men? You could have gotten them killed!"

"I did my best to save your men," Stillwell said calmly, "or did you not think it was a bit too fortuitous that only a few of your men got injured?"

"That was you?" Fenton said, "But how..."

"The how is not important, commander," Stillwell said, "we had to mount a believable assault that would fail in order to lull the Goa'uld into taking us here."

Stillwell looked at the struggling Jaffa. He held up his other hand and put it on the Jaffa's forehead and closed his own eyes for a few seconds. Then he grinned.

"See," he said. To the surprise of Fenton and his men the eyes of the Jaffa grew big as saucers.

"No," the Jaffa screamed in abject fear, "take it away! Please! Anything!"

"What does he see," one of the men asked.

"His worst nightmares," private Stillwell said calmly, "tell me what I want to know, Jaffa, and it will go away."

The Jaffa spilled his guts. And spilled. And spilled. It even became hard to shut him up. In no time they got access codes to open the other cell doors. Soon the other SG-13 members were free. Stillwell knocked out the Jaffa with a single light blow and threw him in one of the cells, then closed it.

"There is a weapons locker on the deck above," Stillwell said while pointing, "we go there first, then you must lead your men to where the ring transporter is, Commander Fenton."

"What about the senator?" Fenton asked.

"I will take care of your elder," Stillwell said.

"No you won't," Fenton replied, "I'm coming with you."

Stillwell looked at Fenton, raising an eyebrow.

"You will not," he said shaking his head, "Warleader Hammond put me in charge of this mission."

"He didn't tell me," Fenton retorted, "until he does or I see some written orders I am still in charge of this mission and you are still under my command."

Private Stillwell said nothing for a while but then he started smirking.

"Fine," he said, "shall we go?"

x

* * *

x

Faith felt exhausted. She just finished the worst workout from Hell of her entire life. When she had been discovered by her Watcher she had been put through some paces, but those were child's play compared to this. Strangely though, while she did feel tired, she also felt more energetic. As if more in touch with her body. If she got used to this stuff the sex would probably be incredible. To be in touch with her entire body during orgasm must be awesome. She'd go out and score a date right now if she didn't feel so damn tired.

She sat on the couch in Belmovekk's apartment again, with Oz coming out of the kitchen with two bottles of liquids. He threw one at Faith, then sat down on a chair and beckoned Willow to come sit on his lap.

"Drink," he said to Faith as he started drinking his own.

"Yeah, I know," Faith said as she uncorked her bottle, "liquid replenishment. My Watcher used to make me do it also. Hmm, this is good stuff! What is it."

Faith studied the bottle. It contained a pale, almost milky liquid. Yet it didn't taste like milk. If anything the taste was other worldly. But good.

"We don't know," Willow said, "Belmo makes it. It's his special recipe. He won't say what's in it. Giles thinks it's probably something Saiyan. Xander thinks that he should sell the recipe to the Coca Cola company."

"Or Pepsi," Oz added between gulps, "don't forget Pepsi."

"So why doesn't he," Faith asked, "sell it I mean? He could make a nice buck."

"The B-man doesn't care for money," Oz shrugged as he put the empty bottle on the table, "has plenty of it already. And besides, probably none of the ingredients needed exist anymore. His planet did got destroyed, remember?"

Faith looked at her bottle.

"Then what the hell am I drinking?" she asked.

"It's made magically," Willow smiled, "Belmo is also a sorcerer. He does it like this."

Willow held her hands apart and started to concentrate really hard. Sweat appeared on her forehead. Then a small flower started to materialize until it took shape and fell to the ground. Luckily Oz grabbed it in midair and gave it to Faith as Willow started to pant heavily. It was a blue rose.

"That so cool, Red," Faith said impressed as she examined the rose, "I didn't know you could do magic as well! But shouldn't you be doing stuff like saying hocus pocus? The one time my Watcher did magic she had to chant for hours from a book."

"It's sorcery," Willow said panting, "for magic you need spells and incantations. Sorcery comes from within. You can learn magic, but sorcery you either got it or not. It's about willpower. You form this image of a blue rose in your mind and then you will it into existence. But it's really, really hard.. This is the best I can do."

"What else can you do?" Faith asked interested..

"Well, not much, really," Willow replied, biting her lip, "I know a few simple spells, I can levitate a few small items like pencils."

"But a pencil can still be a deadly weapon to a vampire," Oz interjected.

"And I can do a spell to restore a vampire's soul," Willow says, biting her lip some more, "but that kinda backfired."

The flower in Faith's hand suddenly started to wilt and die rapidly until it was just a dried out flower.

"And as you can see that happens quite a lot too," Willow said sadly, "I just don't seem to have much success."

"Everything is difficult at first, sweetie," Oz said as he kissed Willow's hand, "it will succeed eventually."

"I couldn't do what you just did even if I wanted to," Faith said impressed as she threw away the dead flower, "so you're still cool with me, Red."

Willow smiled weakly, then she hopped off Oz's lap.

"Let's go see what Buffy and Xander are up to," she said.

"Won't we get squashed like that grape," Faith asked as she made the squishing gesture.

"There's a viewing window," Oz said as he got up also, "you can look inside, come."

Faith sighed.

"Wouldn't want to keep the ice queen waiting," she muttered softly under her breath.

"Did you say anything," Oz asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Nothing, sensei," Faith smiled as Oz raised an eyebrow and then shrugged and went downstairs.

x

* * *

x

It took the Goa'uld's Jaffa ten minutes to realize something was up. By that time SG-13 had managed to make it to the weapons locker and arm themselves to the teeth with as many staff weapons, zats and anything else that looked dangerous that could be carried. All except the mysterious private Stillwell who refused to carry anything.

Fenton put one of his squad leaders in charge of the group to make it to the ring transporter and fort up there, while he and Stillwell went looking for the missing senator. They were making good progress when the alarms suddenly went off and the security doors came down, closing off any avenue of movement.

"Damn!" Fenton said as he tried in vain to use the codes the guard had given them, "They've overridden the codes. If only we had some C4."

"I have no need for C4," Stillwell said as he studied the door.

"Look, Stillwell, or whatever the hell your name is," Fenton said leaning on his staff weapon, "this is not a simple prison door. This is a top notch blast door. This shit is meant to survive explosive decompression and nuclear attacks. Whatever shit you pulled with that prison door..."

Stillwell yelled and again the corridor started to vibrate. In fact Fenton could have sworn the whole ship was vibrating. Then Stillwell was surrounded by what looked like white flames. Using both his fists he pounded the door and punched right through the thick blast door. Then he put both hands in the tear he had made and ripped it aside as if it was a mere curtain. Then he smirked back at Fenton and stepped through.

"…..will obviously still work," Fenton said flabbergasted as he followed Stillwell through the tear.

x

* * *

x

Downstairs, in Belmovekk's house of whacky fun, around a corner, was a control panel, some chairs and a comfy sofa where Faith, Oz and Willow found Cordelia reading a magazine and where Willow sat down. Oz took a chair and sat down behind the control panel and started punching a few buttons. Faith positioned herself behind Oz and looked over his shoulder.

"What do these buttons do?" she said as she started touching stuff.

"No don't," Willow cried out as she jumped up, "you can't just start touching stuff, Faith! That's sensitive and stuff."

"I was only looking," Faith said defensively as she held up her hands, "I didn't mean anything."

"But you could have squashed Buffy and Xander if you accidentally set the gravity to higher," Willow said angrily.

"Look, I said I was sorry," Faith said apologetic.

"It's OK, sweetie," Oz said and gestured Willow to sit down again, "Xander has set the system to internal override. We can't do anything even if we wanted to. All we can do is watch. Besides, that Briefs guy's a genius. This thing is fool proof. There is just no way you can accidentally increase the gravity."

"Pff, even I knew that," Cordelia snorted, barely looking up from her magazine.

"Are you sure?" Willow asked still giving Faith a suspicious look.

"Absolutely, sweetie," Oz said. Then he pointed to the still opaque window.

"Watch this," he said to Faith and the window went from opaque to see through. Suddenly Faith could see inside the gravity gym. Inside Buffy and Xander were moving faster then was humanly possible. She had seen them at work against Kakistos but they were almost arthritic then compared to this. They must have held back or something.

Faith had always thought herself to be a though fighter, even when she hadn't been the Slayer. But having seen the Scoobies at work against Kakistos had hurt her confidence. Her first lesson with Oz had shown her how much she was lagging behind these guys. But Oz had been a gentle teacher, focusing on how she could do better, not on how she was lacking. Seeing Buffy and Xander going at each other brought that inferiority all back.

"Hey, Xan the man ain't doing so well," Oz said to Willow.

"That's a first," Willow said as she got up beside Oz to look through the window, "usually he manages to come up with these little things that keep Buffy off balance."

"I guess he's through his repertoire then," Oz said, "I wouldn't say she's wiping the floor with him yet but she's dominating him."

Inside the gym Xan the man was indeed feeling the brunt of Buffy's onslaught. He wasn't sure how, but even though she was just at the level she was before the summer break and he had gone up, she was better then ever.

"I'm not sure how you do it, Buff," he panted, "but I love to know how you do this. You didn't used to be this good."

"I warned you that you would run out of your bag of tricks, someday," Buffy said as she suddenly swept for his legs. Xander barely evaded her sweep by jumping only to barely block her follow up punch.

"Nah, that ain't it," Xander said as he counter attacked with a chi blast that she casually shrugged off, but which bought him a few seconds, "something has changed. If I wouldn't know any better I'd think I'm facing a Saiyan elite and not the Buffster."

"Belmo always did say that the Slayer had a lot in common with a Saiyan elite," Buffy said as she leapt at Xander aiming for his head. Naturally he evaded her kick, and the mid air reverse spin that was also aimed at his head. The open handed strike to the back of his head he didn't evade quickly enough and sent him painfully against the floor. He got up in an instant as she came after him with three chi attacks at once.

She was fighting like a Saiyan elite, he thought, with an utter abandonment he had not seen in her before. In a way he quite liked it. A Buffy that was one with what she was, instead of always fighting against it as she always did, always holding back a little. And not in that keep something in reserve way the B-man always advocated.

Still, it was clear he was no match for her and needed some time to breath, regroup and rethink. So he did something he never had to resort to before in a sparring match. He took off on his own power and floated up to the roof of the gym.

"That's not fair," Buffy whined, "you know I still can't fly!"

"Fair, schmair," Xander grinned as he got his first breather in a long time. He even folded his legs under him like he if was sitting on the ground.

"All's fair in love and war," Xander said, "but have no fear, Buff, I will teach you how to fly. It was about time anyway."

"Really?" she said smiling.

"But just not right now," Xander grinned like a Buddha gone evil, "otherwise I'd loose my last trick not to lose this match."

"Think so," Buffy suddenly said as she started to grin impishly, "KAMEHAMEHA!"

The blue blast hit Xander in the groin before he could get a full chi shield up. It wasn't that powerful, only barely at his own power, but it hurt like a proper kick in the family jewels. Where it had technically impacted anyway, so he yelled in pain as he fell crashing to the floor.

"GOD...!" Xander yelled holding his groin as Buffy stood triumphantly before him, "What is it with you women that they always go for the family jewels as if it means nothing."

"What's wrong with little Xander?" Buffy grinned victorious, "Couldn't take a little hit?"

"That's the second time in two days," Xander hissed in pain, "I'm starting to think you still have issues with me."

Buffy said nothing but just stood there smirking while Xander lay there, massaging Xander junior.

"So help me our kind green God," he said, "if you do that one more time I'm going to gather those Dragonballs and ask the Dragon to grow you a pair. Just so I can kick you for a change and show how bloody painful it is."

"Talk is cheap," Buffy said as stopped smirking and held out her hand to help Xander get up. Xander took her hand and got up.

"The finale aside, that was some good fightin' Buff," he said, still rubbing his groin with one hand, "you've changed."

"You noticed," she said.

"I think there may be some vamps on the other side of the world who haven't but I'm pretty sure they are quacking in their boots everywhere. If I didn't know any better I'd say you finally embraced what you are."

"Well, if running away proved anything its that there is no getting away from being the Slayer," Buffy replied, "I can't stop being who I am anymore then I can stop breathing."

"I thought so," Xander said, "how did that happen?"

"Ironically it was Vegeta who convinced me," she said.

"Vegeta?" Xander said surprised, "how on Earth did that happen?"

"Don't act so surprised, you sent him to me," she said.

"To talk some sense into you because I thought you needed the big guns," Xander replied, "never in my wildest dreams would I have dreamed he would have that much success!"

"Vegeta doesn't care about anything or anybody," Buffy said, "but that also meant that unlike you there was no emotional baggage. He showed me what happens when I don't do my job. That having a purpose doesn't have to a bad thing. That it can be liberating to be what you are."

"So what are you then?"

"The Slayer, the Chosen One," she said smiling.

Xander thought that over for a moment. It seemed to him that she had gone from one extreme to another. For the first time he entertained the notion that maybe sending Vegeta to her was a mistake. And he desperately wished Belmovekk was here, so he could talk this over with him. But he wasn't. And at least she was here. That had to count for something, right?

"And the B-man?" Xander asked cautiously.

"He's still not on my favorite list," she said, her smile fading, "but I'll work with him. And he does seem to be making my mother happy. I will not stand in her way."

Xander signed mentally. The fact that she was able to put aside her resentment gave him hope. Things might work themselves out. Now if only the Hellmouth obliged and send them a few nasty demons for her to slay she might even lose her resentment.

"Let's drink to that," Xander said and went to the fridge to get something to drink for them. He took out two bottles and threw one to Buffy."

"Shall we go get the others?" he asked after the first gulp, "see what Oz has done with Faith?"

"I guess," Buffy said, who emptied her bottle in one big gulp, "I just don't like her, Xan. She just rubs me the wrong way."

"Oh, bad thoughts," Xander said grinning causing Buffy to hit him on the shoulder.

"I must have not hit you hard enough in the family jewels for you to still think like that," she said angry.

"Oh, trust me Buff," Xander grinned, "the only way to stop me thinking like that is to tear them off."

"Don't tempt me!"

"But then I wouldn't have anything to distract me but fighting. I'd be deadly in a spar," Xander grinned, "what's wrong with Faith? She's a nice girl. And surely Kendra rubbed you wrong even more. From what I remember you were at each other's throat constantly."

"That was different. She freaked me out at first. She reminded me of having almost died. Faith however, she tried to schmooze her way into our world with lies, she's got no discipline," Buffy said, then she looked away for a moment, "But worse, whenever I see her I see Kendra's lifeless body lying in that library. And that I don't want to see that happen again."

"I know," Xander said sadly, "but that's life. When you were gone we thought of reviving Kendra together with Jenny using the Dragonballs. But the local keystone cops had her already cremated, the bastards. They may not know a vamp attack from a gang on PCP, but they seemed to be pretty quick to incinerate a Jane Doe killed by vamps. Speaking about Faith..."

Xander pointed to the window and Buffy saw Faith and Oz standing there. Xander smiled and Faith waved back.

"Oh god," Buffy sighed, "couldn't you tell me sooner they were listening?"

"Don't worry," Xander said as he walked to the door and patted the inside control panel, "I engaged privacy mode. I always do. What was said in here stays in here."

"Thank God," Buffy sighed in relief.

"Let's give her a chance," Xander said as he started to disengage the 50G's he had set for the post training spar, "Clove boy killed her watcher before her eyes and whatever happened to Kendra isn't her fault."

"I suppose," Buffy said as the gravity returned to normal.

"By our nice kind green God, you are really impressing me today," Xander smiled, then he opened the door and yelled, "Oh Faith, get your shapely ass in here! Show uncle Xander what you have learned! It's gravity time!"

As Faith and Oz joined Xander and Buffy in the Gym, Willow and Cordelia remained outside.

"So, what do you think of our new Slayer," Cordelia asked Willow as she closed her magazine.

"She seems nice," Willow said, "but I feel I've got to constantly keep an eye on her. She's getting way too chummy with Oz."

"Oz? Nah, you have nothing to fear," Cordelia replied, "he'll look cause he's a guy. They can't help it and she does put it on display. But he's not a cheater."

Cordelia was right and deep down Willow knew it. But knowing it and understanding it aren't the same.

"Yeah, but she so much more good looking then me and she's flirting with him and stuff."

She looked so insecure Cordelia was tempted to release a zinger like she used to do, but she didn't. No doubt Xander's evil influence she thought.

"She likes him because he accepts her," Cordelia shrugged, "believe me, if she really wanted him you would know."

"And you, Cordelia?" Willow asked, "Aren't you afraid about Xander? He does have that thing for Slayers."

Cordelia put down her Cosmo and looked inside the gym, where Xander was already giving pointers to Faith.

"She's the new girl, that makes her interesting," she said, "and he can't help noticing her tits. But I was there when he first saw Buffy two years ago. He hasn't given her that same look yet."

"Ah," Willow said.

"But I still catch him giving Buffy that look from time to time," Cordelia said suddenly, "so it's not Faith I'm worrying about."

x

* * *

x

On the Goa'uld Ha'tak cruiser Pride of Amūn, Ash Fenton and the mysterious private Stillwell had passed through seemingly endless numbers of corridors and stairways when they ran into a platoon of armed Jaffa, who had set up what looked like an ambush at a choke point.

"Oh shit," Fenton said and ducked for cover as dozens of staff weapons and zats started unloading a world of hurt their way. To his surprise Stillwell didn't took cover and just stood there, taking dozens of hits head on, like it was a soft breeze or something. True to their tenacious form the Jaffa kept up fire for a whole minute before it dawned upon them that they weren't getting anywhere. As they stopped firing and the smoke cleared Stillwell still stood there, smirking. His white flames having absorbed everything the Jaffa had thrown at him. Then he screamed and jumped right into their midst.

When he was still a captain Fenton had been stationed in Belgium at the NATO headquarters. Being both a fan of comics and able to speak, read and write French, he had plundered the local comic shops for something different then American superhero fair. One particular funny comic had been a French comic called Asterix. It was about a bunch of Gauls in the days of Caesar, who resisted Roman rule. Nearly every comic had at least one major fight scene where the Gauls would trash the Roman legions under the influence of a magic potion which gave them super human strength. And there was always one guy who would pick up a legionnaire by his leg and use him as a club to wipe the floor with the other legionnaires. Stillwell was doing his utmost to recreate just that particular scene. Only like in very high fast forward speed. He literally cleaned house in seconds. And it reality it wasn't as funny, as unlike those comic legionnaires some of these Jaffa died. Horribly

Stillwell dropped the broken body of the Jaffa he was holding and signaled Fenton to follow him. Seeing the broken and mangled bodies of the Jaffa Fenton was by now feeling a little apprehension. Anyone who could do this was only slightly less dangerous then a fully armed Ha'tak, loaded for bear and gunning for Earth in his opinion.

"What are you?" he asked wearily. Stillwell looked Fenton straight in the eyes, and the US army colonel couldn't help but involuntarily take a step back.

"In every war you have a whole lot of small weapons," Stillwell said, "a large number of heavy weapons, and a limited number of big weapons. Really big weapons. The doomsday ones, the ones you only break out when all things are lost and very desperate. Right?"

"I suppose," said Fenton.

"Well, pleased to meet you," Stillwell smirked and moved on.

x

* * *

x

Mr. Trick felt tired as he walked the underground maze that was subterranean Sunnydale. It's amazing how things can change. A few days ago he thought this place was the place to be. Now he couldn't wait to change scenery. To be able to walk the streets again with impunity, instead of having to skulk around like a fledgling. To be able to grab a human and suck him dry, instead of having to barter and pay exorbitant prices for a packet of pigs blood. No, this was clearly not the life he had in mind.

But he had to stay. Sure, he could take the vampire cripple along and leave town, but he had no illusion that as soon as the cripple got better the guy would bolter. And he would probably be strong enough to do so. Better to coax his knowledge of those chi fighting skills out of him first and then leave town. And then to find that Ethan fellow. And once enhanced there would no longer be any need to cow to the likes of another master vampire like Kakistos. He'd be the master instead. Set up shop in Boston again, but this time done the right way.

His way.

If he was going to stay here for a while, maybe he should try and do as he had originally suggested to Kakistos. Hook up to the internet and just order blood in, real blood, instead of going out. Also once he got on the net again he would have access to his offshore accounts again, so money also wouldn't be a problem anymore.

When he re-entered the crippled vampire's lair he should have known something was up. The way the cripple behaved was way too nervous. But then again the vamp had been steadily growing on his nerves, so he was bound to pay less attention to him.

"It's hell up there," Trick said, "it's like there is a bounty on me or something. It doesn't help that I'm not of the Caucasian persuasion. I think I was followed for a while but I man..."

Before he could finish his sentence a large body crashed into him and send him crashing against a wall. It was like being hit by a bulldozer and felt very much like when one of the Slayer's brat pack had swatted him aside as if he was nothing. He shook his head to regain his senses and took in his assailant. Considering the impact he had thought it to be one of the Slayer's brat pack.

Great was his surprise when it turned out his opponent was a demon, a Kragh by the looks of it. The brute stood over him, eyes nearly popping out of his skull with whatever passed for adrenaline with his ilk. And surrounded by a faint white shimmer, glowing in the dark. More demons, of all sorts and shapes, emerged from all sides cutting off any possible escape.

"Didn't you get my signal?" the crippled vamp shouted accusingly.

"Which signals?" Trick yelled back.

"I was making circles with my eyes," crippled vamp said.

"How am I supposed to know that was a signal?" Trick yelled, "You're always rolling your eyes!"

"Fight!" the Kragh demon said in that nasty guttural voice of theirs.

That had to be a joke, right? Normally a Kragh was twice Trick's strength but now he estimated him at least four times that.

"This is going to hurt," Trick sighed as the Kragh charged.

And it did hurt.

A lot!

Trick was lucky that he hardly put up any resistance. That sorta took the fun out of the Kragh's entertainment. He didn't quite break every bone in his body, but if he had still been alive there would have been massive hemorrhaging. Thank the dark gods for small favors. Now the Kragh dragged his aching carcass next to crippled vamp and dumped him there.

"Whats we's gonna do with 'im?" it said to another demon, apparently the demon in charge.

"The Slaya wants 'im, why not give 'im to her?" it said with a surprisingly female voice.

"Why's we gonna do that?" the Kragh said, obviously not liking the idea.

"Cause it will make her think shesa safe, you dimwitted Makhr," the female demon said as she thumbed him on the forehead, as if to illustrate the point.

"Crom is notta dimwitted Makhr," the Kragh said angry to its leader.

"No yous is worse," the female said, "my shit is smarta then you!"

Trick suddenly started to laugh despite the pain.

"What is funny?" Crom the Kragh said angry.

"You're all a bunch of dimwits," Trick laughed, "if you hand me over to the Slayer she's gonna learn of your little get together."

"And who's going to tell her?" the female demon asked.

"Well, I of course," Trick said as he started coughing up blood.

"We's could hand you ova dead," she replied.

"I'm a vampire," Trick said, "if I die I crumble to dust, remember? What are you going to do? Sweep my dust up and tell her it's mine? She'd still think I'm out there. AUW!"

"Curse your trixyness!" Crom yelled angrily as he kicked Trick violently in his sides.

"But hesa right," the female demon said thinking, "if we's give him to the Slaya hesa gonna talk about us training to fight her. If we's kill 'im, shesa won't know he's dead and let the others go on to seek 'im."

"I stills say, kill 'im," Crom said, "as the hummies say, lesser of all evils."

Trick stopped squirming. Dumb as the Kragh was, he had figured out that killing Trick would give them the least problems. Whether he was killed or kept a prisoner by them, the Slayer would go on searching for him regardless, but he at least wouldn't be a problem to them. Luckily for Trick the female demon hadn't arrived at the same conclusion yet. Or maybe she just did it to piss Crom off.

"No," she said and stood between him and Trick, "we's going to take 'im to the hummie. Let 'im deal with 'im."

"Bah! I don'st get to kill anything anymore these days," Crom said in disgust.

x

* * *

x

On board the Goa'uld Ha'tak cruiser Pride of Amūn Fenton and Stillwell had finally reached the senator's location after a few more violent incidents. The few Jaffa present were as easily swept aside as their fellows elsewhere. Then Stillwell proceeded to bash open the door. A very surprised looking older man in a uniform looked up as the blonde doomsday weapon widened the tear and stuck his head inside.

"Senator Kane I presume?" Stillwell asked, with audible amusement in his voice at the senator. The senator was to shocked at the sight of what looked like a normal human being surrounded by white flames ripping apart a solid Goa'uld door as if it was paper.

"Who are you people?" the senator finally asked. Stillwell shrugged and stepped back to allow Fenton entry to the senator's cell.

"I'm Lieutenant-Colonel Fenton, SG-13, senator," Fenton said as he wormed his way inside through the tear, "we've been sent to rescue you. Are you OK, senator?"

"All things considered," the senator said as he got up from the bed he had been resting on, "although I have to say, these guys could take a few lessons from the NVA. Compared to the Hanoi Hilton this place has been a picknick."

The senator was of course referring to the years he had to spend as a POW in the Vietnam war.

"Have you been mistreated or tortured, senator?" Fenton asked as he helped the senator climb through the tear. Considering his age the senator appeared to be in good condition and needed little help.

"Not really," the senator said on the other side, "all this Goa'uld ever did was talk with me. I guess he wanted to know about us, what made us tick."

"It's always the smart ones that are the most dangerous," Stillwell said, leaning casually against a wall, still covered in his white flames. His remark served to draw the senator's attention again.

"And what is he?" the senator asked suspiciously.

"That's a good question," Fenton said as he looked at Stillwell who smiled back, "once I thought he was one of my men. Now... He claims he's some kind of doomsday weapon. And that Hammond has sent him."

"And what do you think?" the senator asked.

"Oh, I believe Hammond has sent him, alright," Fenton replied, "and from what I've seen he really is a doomsday weapon. Although I have no clue where Hammond dug him up. I'm not even sure I want to know."

"The warleader sends his kind regards by the way," Stillwell smirked and held out an arm, "shall we go?"

The way back was relatively free of incidents, only two more blastdoors in dire need of a severe pounding. It was close to the ring room, one deck away, that they ran into a large party of Jaffa. And the Goa'uld. A platoon of Jaffa barred the way, the First Prime of Amūn standing in front of them and a large man in golden armor behind them.

"No more," the First Prime to Amūn said, standing between his men and the three escapees, "you made a good run, but this is as far as you will go, Saiyan."

"Saiyan?" Fenton said surprised and looked at Stillwell. His smirk was gone, even he looked surprised.

"You know who I am?" Stillwell asked curious.

"I know of your kind," the Goa'uld spoke as he walked through the ranks in his golden armor and stood beside his First Prime.

"Then what makes you so sure that you could stop me?" Stillwell asked, his smirk returning, "I could kill you all in the blink of an eye."

The Goa'uld held up a small hand held device.

"This is a detonator," he said, "if you kill me, or when I let go and cease applying pressure, it will trigger an explosive device I placed on the Tau'ri elder. He will be killed instantly."

"Why should I care?" Stillwell snorted as he looked over at the senator, "If I am what you say I am then I wouldn't care less if he lives or dies."

This caused both Fenton and the senator to look his way.

"That is true," Amūn agreed, "but then, why go to all the trouble of coming here to rescue him? I have been studying both the Tau'ri and you Saiyans. You were believed to have been exterminated by Freeza. It took me a great effort but I have come across those who have worked for Freeza. They told me Freeza was defeated by a Saiyan on planet Namek. That Saiyans still lived on the world of the Tau'ri. That Freeza went there and was never heard of again."

"Who says I had something to do with that?" Stillwell said, casually folding his arms across his chest, "Did not even the mighty Ra and Apophis met their ends by the hands of the Tau'ri?"

"Please," Amūn snorted, "they were nothing compared to Freeza. The Tau'ri are resourceful and cunning warriors. Ra and Apophis were arrogant fools. It does not take genius to use that against them. I may be a Goa'uld God but even I am humble enough to know I am nothing without my trusted warriors."

His men beamed with pride upon hearing their god speak so highly of them.

"Freeza however possessed infinite strength and cunning of his own, Saiyan," the Goa'uld continued, "he could destroy planets himself like if he was squashing a fruit. It takes a warrior of even greater strength and cunning to defeat him. The Tau'ri are cunning, but they do not have that strength. Only the Saiyans living on Earth could."

"So it was me you wanted," Stillwell said, "this was all a trap to lure me here?"

"I used a moment," Amūn smiled, his eyes doing the glowing thing for a moment, "I knew the Tau'ri were heavily engaged in K'Tau and that Tau'ri politics demanded that they would retrieve their elder. They never abandon their own. I hoped that in their despair they would turn to one of you."

The Goa'uld pressed something on his wrist and a hologram activated. It should Fenton's men in the ring transporter room being held at gunpoint by armed Jaffa.

"Naturally I laid a trap at the one place I knew you had to go," the Goa'uld said and switched off the hologram, "surrender yourself and I will let everyone go, Saiyan. I will even refrain from ever going after the Tau'ri. Once I have what I need the universe is big enough for all of us."

"And what makes you think I would surrender?" Stillwell said, assuming a fighting stance again, "I could wrest that device far quicker from your hands then the time you need to blink an eye. Your other men would not even know that you are gone."

"Then try?" Amūn gestured, holding up his arms, "I am a God, I cannot die!"

"Please," Stillwell snorted in disgust, "I am a real God's disciple, I know the difference. You are just a worm inside a man's body. Now step aside before you make me unleash the Big Hurt."

"I can't do that," Amūn said shaking his head..

"Then you are going to die," Stillwell smiled, "I wonder, do snakes believe in a heaven?"

"Oh, for crying out loud," Fenton said and discharged his staff weapon at the Goa'uld. As the energy hit him a shield flared into existence and absorbed the deadly weapon's attack.

"Damn fucking Goa'uld shields," Fenton muttered as he lowered his staff weapon.

"I may be a God, but I am not a stupid one," Amūn smiled.

"Ah, the fabled Goa'uld personal shield," Stillwell smiled as he walked up to Amūn and started poking the shield, "a Tok'ra I once talked too said it could withstand anything up to a small nuclear blast."

Then Stillwell's smile disappeared.

"It should prove no problem. Step aside or make peace with whatever Gods you snakes pray too in private."

"Today I stand or fall with my loyal Jaffa," Amūn said, stepping amidst the ranks of his men, "as it should be. But at least grant me your true appearance, Saiyan."

"Why not?" Stillwell shrugged, "I only kept it a secret to keep you guys from knowing."

Stillwell started to shimmer and in the place of the young blond men now stood a weathered older looking man, with freaky growing black hair, age unknown but with a fitness that was just disgusting to look at, muscles just bulging underneath his battledress uniform and a brown furry band encircling his waist.

"Happy?" Stillwell asked as he presented himself.

"Truly," Amūn smiled contently.

"Fine," Stillwell said, "Can we go now?"

"I studied everything I could find about your race," Amūn said.

"Great, gloat mode even in death," Stillwell snorted and stretched out his right hand to form an energy attack, "I have no time for..."

Suddenly Stillwell started to stagger.

"What the..." he said as he shook his head to get rid of a sudden onslaught of dizziness. What was wrong here?

"Gas," Fenton yelled as he understood what was going on. The Goa'uld had suckered them into staying long enough when they should have been moving on. But as Stillwell was swaggering like a drunk after an all night bender Fenton didn't feel anything. Nor did the senator.

"Always the smart ones," Stillwell muttered before finally collapsing with a load thud to the floor. The Goa'uld came forth and kicked Stillwell's body but he lay paralyzed on the ground. His eyes still looked about but his body did nothing.

"Like I said, I studied everything I could find of your race, Saiyan," Amūn said as knelt beside Stillwell, "including a particular susceptibleness to the extracts of a certain fruit. Harmless to me, my Jaffa, or the Tau'ri. But paralyzing to you."

The Goa'uld looked at Fenton still carrying a staff weapon. The Jaffa came forth and pointed their staff weapons at him and the senator.

"Drop it, Tau'ri commander or you and your elder die," the First Prime said.

Fenton dropped the staff weapon and his zat on the ground and they were picked up swiftly.

"And now?" he asked as he put up his hands.

"My ship has left orbit long ago, but once we arrive at our next destination you and your men are free to go," Amūn said, still looking at the paralyzed Saiyan..

"Just like that?" Fenton asked weary. It had to be a trick.

"Just like that," Amūn said, still looking very pleased over his prize, "I have no quarrel with the Tau'ri. Like I said, this universe is big enough for everybody as long as you stay out of my business."

"And what about the explosive device on the senator?"

Amūn shrugged.

"My signal is of limited range. Once you transport to a planet's surface he will be safe, nor will the signal travel through the Cha'pa'ai."

"And him?" Fenton said as he pointed towards Stillwell.

"I have plans for him," Amūn smiled as he finally rose, "plans that do not concern you. Care for your elder and your men while we travel, and once you return home tell your elders that if they value their existence they don't cross paths with me again."


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

 **'The hour of the wolf'**

x

x

AN: _Part three of the SG-1 mini-arc. The title comes from a season 4 episode of Babylon 5 and refers to that time in the night, when the night is darkest, your heart beats at its weakest and whatever dark feelings you have feel at their worst. I just didn't feel like naming it 'The Rescue Pt. 3'._

x

slade42: Compared to the BtVS and SG1 verses anyone from the DBZ is basically insanely overpowered. So they have to be creative to take a Saiyan out. ;)

x

* * *

x

"Unscheduled offworld activation," tech sergeant Walters at the SGC gate controls shouted frantically as the gate was coming to life. As the alarm whined General Hammond came running in to join the rest of the control team in the control room. Unscheduled activations usually spelled trouble, which is why the on duty guard platoon was already taking op positions inside the gateroom.

"Any idea who is dialing in?" the general asked tech sergeant Walters, hovering over the man's shoulders.

"So far nothing sir," the tech sergeant said, "closing the iris."

The gate iris closed and any inbound traveler would get a very hard object lesson involving Newtonian physics, mass and sudden deceleration. So far the gate iris had served the SGC well, even though it wasn't perfect. As proven by the time a temporary replacement for General Hammond had decided to test a naquadah enhanced nuke through a connected gate. Or when they had connected to a gate near a black hole. Then again, maybe it had worked, since they were still around to tell the tale.

"Getting a code, sir," the tech sergeant suddenly said, "it's SG-13's, sir."

"Open the iris, sergeant," Hammond said relieved and left the control room to make it to the gate room. By the time he got there the event horizon had formed and the first people emerged through the gate. Out came Ash Fenton, leading his missing SG-13 team members, the missing senator and the two missing members of SG-11.

"It's good to see you again, colonel," Hammond said shaking his hand, then turned to the senator and shook his as well, "Senator Kane, I'm happy to see you safe and sound again."

"Next time I'll take your advice, Hammond, and leave the exploration to the kids," the senator said, glad to be back on Earth again..

"Wise words, senator," Hammond agreed, then he looked at the other SG-13 members coming through the gate. There were the two missing SG-11 men, but no sign of a particular individual.

"Where is private Stillwell?" Hammond asked, looking as if he somehow had missed him.

"He won't be coming, general," Fenton said, sitting down dejected at the ramp leading up to the gate.

"Did he die?" Hammond asked surprised.

"He's still a prisoner," Fenton said as the gate shut down, as if to illustrate his point.

"But how..."

Fenton's body language basically said it all.

"He let us go, general," Fenton's de-spirited reply said, "it was all a trap. Once the Goa'uld got what he wanted we were free to go."

"Then...," Hammond tried to say as he suddenly felt a giant sinking feeling in his gut.

"It was Stillwell he was after," Fenton said, finishing Hammond's sentence, "whatever the hell he was, the trap was for him."

x

* * *

x

In the night sky over Sunnydale somebody was having the time of her life. Buffy soared through the sky as she propelled herself using her own chi. Doing endless loops as she explored her newfound power she's loving every minute of it. And it had only taken her close to a year to be finally able to do it.

Not for lack of wanting on her part. Or maybe it was, since it turned out to be so deceptively simple. It just never occurred to her to experiment. She had pestered both Xander and Belmovekk for ages to teach her. But the Saiyan always ruled it out, saying you had to learn to walk first before you could run. First learn how to fight, only then came aerial combat.

Great was her relief when one of the first things on the new training curriculum turned out to be flying lessons. While Oz continued to train with Faith in the basics, Xander had devoted a whole weekend out of town in the hills for flying lessons. By Saturday evening she felt like an idiot as she still couldn't lift herself of the ground. Xander seemed pleased though. Although that might have something more to do with Cordelia having come along and them regularly sneaking off to do some smoochies.

As they went home Xander had told her not to sweat it. A good night's sleep and a fresh start was usually the best way to start again. Naturally she had huffed and puffed a lot, but the next day he was proven right as she found herself floating 3 feet into the air. Maybe Cordelia's absence had something more to do with it as well, as Xander seemed a little more focused.

None of that mattered now when she went from floating to actual flight. Now that she had the basics right, Xander decided to devote more training time in the week after that to help Oz in training Faith, as the young guitarist also needed some instructions of his own. That left Buffy with more time for flying practice and it suited her just fine.

So now that Xander was putting Oz and Faith through their chops she was soaring over the skies of Sunnydale. She was reaching respectable speeds, but what proved more difficult to overcome was wind resistance. In theory it all sounded nice, the idea of racing with the wind in your face, but not head on at high speeds thanks to the massive wind blast. According to Xander, Saiyans overcame this by surrounding themselves with a small shield that filtered out most of the air so that you only felt a comfortable breeze. So she was practicing that when suddenly her scouter alert went off.

She came to a stop, which was still a bit tricky, even dropping a few feet before steadying herself so she could to look around, for her scouter to get a lock on. Whatever it had sensed, it was big. Well, not Saiyan big, but at least as big, if not bigger then her. As she looked around she thought now that she had learned how to fly she must pester Xander to teach her that chi sense thing as well. While the scouter was good, if not better at sensing chi, chi sense gave you the ability to sense the nature of that chi. Human, Saiyan, demonic, vampire, Xander said they all felt different, especially the demons and vampires. It made him dislike them even more he said.

The scouter guided Buffy to a familiar site, the old industrial zone in Sunnydale north. This was where Spike had led her to the entrance of his and Drusilla's hidden lair. Whoever the biggie was, he was here somewhere. That Clem guy had once told them that rumor had it some members of Spike's old vampire gang had survived. Vamps that had received chi training. So far none had showed, but was this it?

The scouter guided her towards an abandoned warehouse and she approached it wearily, in case it was one of those vamps on steroids. Luckily the one thing Angel and Drusilla could never have taught their vamps was chi sense. Nor had they any scouter technology. So she landed outside the warehouse and switched off the scouter. The others weren't wearing theirs at the moment, all busy training, but one might never know and she was in the mood for a nice, satisfying, one on one murder, death, kill.

"You know, if you wanted to visit some old Sunnydale industrial architecture, they do organize guided tours," she said snippy. She regretted her words immediately. For one the pun was terrible, she wasn't getting enough exercise in that department. A fact she once lamented to Xander. Who merely shrugged and said the price of power was a lack of entertaining fights.

Her current adversary however showed no lack of pun exercise. He just skipped the pun altogether as he rushed her and knocked her against a wall, causing her to crash right through it and out on the street again.

She landed on her side, rolled over and got up, assumed a fighting stance, in one fluid movement.. Then her attacker came through the wall as well and she could finally see him in the moonlight. And felt her heart stop.

x

* * *

x

On a Ha'tak attack cruiser, somewhere in Goa'uld space, a man lay bound and naked on a table, face down. A tail lay draped on his right leg, the tip swaying gently. That's about all that got to move as he was severely strapped and kept drugged. Around the table various Jaffa priests are chanting blessings as scientists are monitoring various panels.

Before a window looking down on the whole scene stood the First Prime to Amūn and Amūn itself, his living embodiment of a God.

"He shall make for an excellent host," Amūn said pleased.

"He will, my lord," the First Prime replied, "Although it cost us dearly to get him."

"Nothing worth having comes without a price," Amūn replied, sounding more wistful then arrogant.

"That is true," the First Prime agreed. He just wished that the cost wasn't measured in lives lost. Of his Jaffa.

"Those that were killed beyond recovery are blessed in the afterlife," Amūn said, "their families will be taken care of. Have the others and the wounded been taken care off?"

"They have all been treated, my lord," the First Prime said with a sense of pride. He knew most (if not all) other Goa'ulds couldn't care less about the lives of the Jaffa that serve them. But Amūn always made sure his men were well taken care off, to the point of even providing sarcophagi to his own men. When necessary he would even offer the use of his own private sarcophagus.

"Good," Amūn nodded and looked at the captured Saiyan, "he's magnificent, isn't he?"

The First Prime wasn't quite convinced yet. He had know Amūn in his current incarnation for all of his lifetime. It will be hard to imagine him inside that Saiyan body. That hair alone...

"Doesn't he have a lot of tattoos, my lord?" the First Prime asked worried.

"He does, doesn't he?" Amūn agreed, "As far as I knew tattoos weren't part of their culture. None has ever been observed."

"You could order them removed," the First Prime suggested, the idea of his Lord and Master adorned with tattoos just not sitting right with him, "the procedure is of no importance."

Amūn thought it over for a while then decides against it.

"No, my good friend," he said shaking his head, "they add some fierceness to my soon to be apparel. I will keep them."

"As you wish, my lord. So it will finally happen" the First Prime replies with a formal bow. And also a hint of sadness. One that Amūn picked up immediately.

"You sound saddened, Old Friend," Amūn asked surprised, "I thought you were happy for your God?"

"I am, my lord," the First Prime said, ashamed that his God had noticed, "it's just...once you switch to his body I would feel...useless. What need would you have for a First Prime if you can lead your troops into battle yourself?"

Amūn smiled and took his First Prime by the shoulders.

"You could never be useless, old friend," he said, as kind as a Goa'uld can be, "you have served me in countless battles and you will do so until you either fall in battle or die of old age. Only we will face them together from now on. Once I am in full mastery I will teach you and the men the Saiyan ways of battle. Together we will be unstoppable."

The First Prime beamed with pride and bowed to Amūn.

"I am proud to serve my God," he said formally.

"As am I in accepting your service," Amūn replied as he always did.

Then a scientist came and interrupted them. Unlike Amūn's Jaffa warriors he was human.

"He will be ready soon, my lord," the scientist said and dropped on one knee, "within the next day."

"Excellent," Amūn said and turned towards the First Prime, "once he's ready, assemble the men, so that they may witness the birth of a new age."

"As you wish, my lord," the First Prime replied and left. Leaving Amūn as he continued to look down at his prize.

"There was not a whole lot we could do afterwards," Fenton said as he presented his report to General Hammond in his office, "they transferred us to a different Ha'tak and it dropped us off on a planet with a gate. By now they could have taken that guy anywhere."

The news of the spectacular failure of the rescue had impacted like a daisycutter mother of all bombs. Hammond just stared ahead blankly against a wall. whilst Major Davis sat shaking his head in disbelief. The senator just looked from one soldier to another. He knew from his service days that when the brass started despairing, things were bad.

"Maybe we should have waited for SG-1 to return?" Davis finally said, "or just simply recalled them."

"I take offense to that," Fenton said as he jumped up angrily and nearly knocked his chair over, "I lead a team of very capable men and we were denied critical need to know information. I don't see how they could have done any better!"

"At ease, colonel," Hammond said, Fenton's outburst finally bringing him out of his funk, "the decision was based on a battleplan developed by me and Stillwell. A credible rescue operation had to be mounted. Stillwell would ensure our casualties would be light, but it had to fail in order to get him where the senator was being held."

"That part I already got," Fenton replied coldly as he sat down again, "a soldier always knows his superior may chose to send him off to die somewhere for no apparent reason."

"Then what is your problem, colonel?" Hammond asked, sensing Fenton was bothered with something and it wasn't the nature of the mission..

"My problem is twofold, general," Fenton said after some hesitation, "firstly I have the nagging feeling that you would have told O'Neill this operation was a bust, and secondly..."

Fenton looked aside uncomfortably and shook his head, before he continued.

"I feel like the rules have been changed, general."

Hammond looked at Davis and both frowned.

"What do you mean, colonel?" Hammond asked, curious as to what the lieutenant-colonel meant.

Fenton leaned back in his chair, looking deflated.

"When it was just the Goa'uld, the Asgard, us, and the Tok'ra, it was kinda crystal clear, sir," he said, "now we have these...Saiyans living here, a Goa'uld holding a Saiyan out there. Suddenly I feel like an ant, sir, an ant who has discovered that a giant human stands above him holding a huge magnifying glass and he's powerless to do anything about."

"I see," said General Hammond, he could certainly understand that particular sentiment, "if it makes you feel any better, colonel, this is one thing not even Colonel O'Neill knows about. And it also happens to be a matter of national security."

Fenton nodded but didn't seemed so be much uplifted by Hammond's words.

"I'm not sure I'm happy to for once have the leg up over O'Neill in this case, general. But I don't think I could tell this to anyone, even if I wanted to," Fenton said, looking like a man with to much to think about, "with your permission I'll oversee the return of SG-13 to full combat readiness. Then I would like to take up some leave, sir. I have much to think about."

"Permission granted, colonel," Hammond said and stood up to salute the troubled lieutenant-colonel. Fenton snapped to attention and returned the salute and then left, closing the door to Hammond's office behind him.

"I hope we don't lose him," Hammond said as he sat down behind his desk again.

"I agree," Davis said leaning over, "Ash would be hard to replace. Still, it would be advisable to prepare a list for possible replacements."

"It feels wrong to already discuss this but I think Major Morelli would make a fine replacement," Hammond said, "as SG-13's second in command he deserves a shot. And the team might take Ash's leaving better if he were to take over."

Davis nodded at Hammond's choice.

"I'll put him on the candidate list," he said, but I can't guarantee the Pentagon will approve.

"Ahum," a voice said.

The two officers looked at the other person present at the conference table, Senator Kane.

"What can you tell me about these people?" the senator asked, "These Saiyans?"

Hammond looked at the major then at the senator. As a key member of the SGC oversight committee the man was very powerful, not as much as Senator Kinsey, but the difference wasn't that great. And unlike Kinsey Senator Kane had proven himself a staunch friend of the SGC, probably one of the main reasons why Kinsey had failed in absorbing the SGC into his pet NID.

Hammond turned again to Major Davis.

"Major, as soon as Jacob arrives get me SG-1," he said.

"They've just returned from K'Tau, sir," Major Davis said, "maybe if we send them now..."

"They deserve a little rest before we send then into the fray again," Hammond said, "and we can't do anything until we know more. For that we need the Tok'ra. And it will save me another lengthy explanation. O'Neill won't like it that I've kept this hidden from him."

"You think so?" Davis said sarcastically and left the room. Leaving Hammond as he closes his eyes and massages his temples. There would be a lot of explaining to do and he didn't relish it.

"Jacob. You mean Jacob Carter, right? The general that became a Tok'ra?" Senator Kane asked.

"Jacob Carter is coming home to see his family," Hammond answered, "to see his children. He was hoping to surprise Major Carter of SG-1 but I guess there is no rest for the wicked. He's also the only Tok'ra I trust to be somewhat on the level with us. He at least understands our position."

Hammond got up from behind his desk and walked to a safe/filing cabinet combination and started to unlock it.

"What I am about to say does not leave this room," Hammond said as he took out a folder riddled in top secret stenciling. He then placed the folder on his desk and set down again. Then he opened it and took out a set of pictures.

"These were taken more then a year ago by SG-1 in Turkmenistan," Hammond said and gave the pictures to senator Kane. They were pictures of large craters, round spaceships, dead alien bodies and a lone fridge standing in a desert, with a smiling O'Neill standing behind it, presenting a wide selection of canned beverages.

Then Hammond took out three data discs and put them in his desktop computer and played the senator the movies of Freeza, supreme warlord of known space, a Goa'uld meeting up with three tailed aliens and two of those aliens emerging from round spaceships somewhere in North Korea. He gave a running commentary for the first two movies.

"It sounds like these Saiyans are an ever greater threat to national security then the Goa'uld," Senator Kane said after Hammond had finished presenting his evidence, "that Stillwell guy gave me the creeps. If that was his real name."

"His real name is Belmovekk," Hammond said and laid a picture of the Saiyan in front of the senator. It showed the Saiyan in more casual, very casual clothes indeed, posing next to General Hammond. It somehow reminded Kane of an old thirties comedy duo. With the Saiyan looking completely relaxed and smiling, and Hammond looking not quite at ease up to his fellow.

"I see," the senator said after studying the picture, "how did we ever get involved with such a being?"

Hammond sighed deeply as he leaned back in his chair.

"Sometimes I wonder that myself, senator."

x

* * *

x

(One year ago(ish), prior to the Sunnydale Halloween incident)

x

Like most members of his staff, lieutenant-general George Hammond, US Air Force, maintained a house in Colorado Springs. Since the weather had been particular good for the time of year and nothing special was going on at the SGC, Hammond had decided on going home a little earlier that day.

With his wife away visiting her brother, Hammond had the place all to himself. Which meant spending the rest of the afternoon floating on an inflatable chair in the pool, reading a novel while drinking a cold one. And ordering pizza for dinner. Something his wife would not normally let him do. So, no sooner when he arrived he inflated the chair and launched himself with a book and cold beverage into his pool.

Taking a deep swig he closed his eyes. It really were the small things in life that made the difference. He reclined in his chair and closed his eyes.

It was then that he felt something was wrong. Opening his eyes again he noticed a shadow had fallen upon him.

A man made shadow.

Looking upwards Hammond saw a man smiling at him, hanging upside down floating in the air and blocking the sun. The man had black eyed pupils, arms covered in hideous tattoos and folded across his chest. He also had the craziest hair. Hair that reminded him of a certain video he had seen not that long ago.

It was then that he checked the man's waist and noticed that a suspiciously furry band was draped around it.

His eyes grew big as saucers and Hammond dropped his book and the cold one. Lightning fast the man unfolded his arms, moved and grabbed both book and cold one.

"Could not let them fall into the water now can we," the man said smiling, "my Master and Belgarath would flay me alive if I let a book come to harm."

The man then smelled the bottle of beer.

"Then again, this beer is fucking close to water," he said disapprovingly.

"It's a Heineken premium," Hammond said without thinking.

"Like I said, fucking close to water," the man said disapprovingly and gave both items back to Hammond, "if you want to get sloshed on beer, nothing beats good Cherek ale. It will have you singing down the streets in no time."

"I just wanted a cold one," Hammond said still flabbergasted, then he regained control of his senses, "You're an alien!"

"Very perceptive," the man said and turned around on his axis until he faced Hammond normally. As far as one can call having a person now hunching just above water normal.

"What gave it away?" the man smiled curious.

"Something a little birdie told me," Hammond said, still sitting in his chair floating in the pool.

The man smiled as he stood up and folded his arms across his chest again. All the while pretty much standing on water.

"You're a Saiyan, aren't you?" Hammond asked.

If he was surprised, his visitor didn't show more then by raising an eyebrow.

"You have heard from us?" he said, "What have you heard?"

"That you were allied with the likes of Freeza," Hammond said, "acting as his shock troops, that you exterminated planets for him and the Goa'uld, that you attacked our allies, the Tok'ra."

"You are allied with the Tok'ra?" the man said unimpressed, "They are nothing more then Goa'uld terrorists. All but a minor nuisance to the Goa'uld at best. If you wanted some real allies maybe you should have contacted the Asgard instead?"

Hammond's face must have betrayed his surprise at the mentioning of the Asgard as the man smiled.

"You _have_ contacted the Asgard, have you not? Good for you," the man said approvingly, then he smiled almost like an eager child, "What are they like?"

"This planet is protected by the protected planets treaty of the Asgard and Goa'uld," Hammond said, looking mighty ridiculous for somebody quoting treaties while floating on an inflatable seat in a pool, holding a beer in one hand and a handed back book in another.

"And this treaty concerns me because...?" the man snorted unimpressed, "the treaty only protects those planets from Goa'uld attack. I on the other hand happen to be a free agent."

"The treaty has been amended," Hammond said, also realizing the silliness of his current situation as he put the book in his lap and tried to paddle himself to the pool's edge, "it now covers third party attack on behalf of the Goa'uld."

The man smirked and walked over the water until he was behind Hammond and started to push him to the pool's edge, as if he were an invalid in a wheel chair.

"Does the treaty cover independent third party attack as well?" the man asked, as Hammond stepped out of his floating chair, "there are after all other threats then just the Goa'uld. Or how about a threat from this very planet itself?"

That last remark chilled Hammond.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Let me tell you a story," the man said stepping out of the pool as well, when out of nowhere a bottle of beer appeared in his hand and he sat down on one of the pool side chairs.

"There once was a boy of my kind. For my kind he was considered nothing special, nor that strong. My kind has the not so endearing trait that it values strength above all. So they send out the weakest of their kind into space. If these children survive for a few years they are welcomed back. If not, then it is considered not a great loss. I know, it is despicable. But we thought it was for the good of our species. As they say on this planet, we did not do it for shits and giggles."

"This boy however landed on this world many years ago. Upon landing an old and kind man took him in as his own son and the kid went native. Normally a retrieval squad would come by and check on the boy at some point, but he seems to have been forgotten, for some reason he was sent to this galaxy and as it happens our world was destroyed by Freeza before they could get to it. So he was left here. Considering that our race died in his absence a blessing in disguise for him. Being a Saiyan, the boy would always have a thirst for battle and a desire to test himself in combat. Being raised on Earth however meant he also got a good moral upbringing. It told him that a fight for fighting's sake means nothing, It has to mean something. By your standards the kid turned out to be quite a moral upstanding citizen. Over the years he gathered a group of like minded humans and fighters around him, his own band of merry men and together they fight the good fight."

"When he was still a young teenager however, our unlikely hero encountered a certain terrorist organization. They were called the Red Ribbon Army. A ridiculous pompous name, but as you probably know all too well, all terrorist groups are fond of longwinded names like those. Makes them feel special I guess. They did something to a friend of his and his Saiyan savagery finally came out. Single handedly he sought out the Red Ribbon strongholds and wiped them all out to the last man. Today the name Red Ribbon, once a household name of terror in your Far East, is all but a footnote in history."

"Unfortunately he didn't get all of them. One Red Ribbon escaped. He wasn't their leader, but Doctor Gero as he was called, was however a senior Red Ribbon ideologue and a brilliant scientist. But above all he was a true believer. Smart _and_ true believer always tend to spell trouble and doom in my book, and he was no exception. He swore bloody vengeance upon our hero. Now we fast forward our story a few years to a different story. In order to help some of his friends, our hero traveled into space to a distant world called Namek. There he met with Freeza, the strongest warrior the known universe had seen until then. They engaged in titanic combat and in the process planet Namek was destroyed. But Freeza was defeated. Defeated by a Saiyan. The very fate he sought to prevent decades ago by killing us all. Ah, cosmic irony!"

"Our hero however did not finish the job and left Freeza for dead in the coldness of space. It turns out however that Freeza's kind can survive in space. So, for a long while he drifted in space, kept alive only by his hatred. Then he was rescued by his father, a being known as King Cold. King Cold patched up his son and the first thing Freeza decided to do was come to Earth to exact retribution on our hero. He landed somewhere in Asia and was about to wipe out humanity, while he waited for the return of our hero, traveling just a few hours behind him."

"Now here is where my story goes a bit strange and our two story lines cross each other. A mysterious young man stepped up to the plate out of nowhere and engaged both Freeza and his father. With disgusting ease he killed the two of them and damaged their ship beyond repair. Then he awaited the return of our hero and told him a sinister tale."

"Our mystery man said he was of the future, the last of our hero's band of merry men. He came from twenty years in the future and the future was not pretty. Three years from the day of their meeting a couple of robotic androids would come forth and lay waste to the Earth. Humanity would be reduced to a handful of harried survivors trying to eek a living in a ravaged world, trying to escape these androids, who made it a sport to kill any human survivor they could find. Our man of mystery was humanity's last surviving champion. And although he was of Saiyan ancestry he could not defeat these androids."

"Now here's the kick. These androids are the end result of decades of tinkering by Gero to find the perfect fighting machine. To carry out his vengeance on that boy that had defeated the Red Ribbon Army and ended its ideals. The irony however was that our hero would die just six months before their coming, from a mere common heart disease. I can only conclude the universe has a perverse sense of humor!"

"The first thing these androids did however was kill their creator. To say poor programming has to be an understatement? Then their rampage started. Without our hero his merry band was quickly defeated. Future guy did not even mention _your_ merry band so we can assume they also died early on. Sitting on your ass for 17 years doing nothing does not sound like your method of operation."

The man then stopped talking and took a long swig of his beer, smacking loudly as he swallowed while Hammond reflected on what he had heard.

"This has got to be the greatest load of bull I've ever heard," Hammond said, to which his visitor shrugged.

"Unfortunately all great and true stories have a habit of sounding just like that," he echoed, "but if you want confirmation, the Red Ribbons are on historical record, as is the good Doctor Gero."

"And who might you be?" Hammond asked, making a mental note to check out the Red Ribbon Army as soon as possible, "What is your role in all of this?".

"Well, I am but a most humble servant of my lord and master of course, the god Aldur," the man said and gave a slight formal bow.

"You serve a Goa'uld?" Hammond exclaimed.

"No, silly," the man sighed, looking somewhat disappointed at Hammond, "Goa'uld are parasites inhabiting human bodies, nasty despicable creatures, but I guess they cannot help be what they are. They are still souled creatures though. In as far as something remains of that soul after endless regenerations in those abominable sarcophagi. No, not every being claiming to be a God is a Goa'uld masquerading as a God, Warleader Hammond. I am talking about real Gods, a higher level of existence and power."

"You mean ascended beings, Ancients?" Hammond said.

"They are but spirits in the night," the Saiyan snorted in disgust, "shades who have sacrificed their corporeal nature to exist eternally as incorporeal beings. And they dare call it a next stage in their evolution. Mere insects compared to real Gods, who inhabit multiple dimensions at once. They forget that death and rebirth are part of the cosmic cycle, and that by what they call ascending they withdraw themselves from the very universe they seek to understand."

The Saiyan took another swig from his bottle.

"I will give you another story, Warleader Hammond. Once, long ago this universe was created. I hear your science has come up with the theory of the Big Bang, which I suppose is as good as any. And in the grand scheme of things does the how really matter that much? Together with the creation of the universe came the Gods. Not that there were that many of them, but since the universe is vast you could say that there are a sizable number of them."

"In a galaxy far, far from here, a group of seven Gods banded together and created a world for themselves. They filled it with their creations as they saw fit. Then they went to their father, the creator of the universe, UL. They said they were bored with what they had created and wished to start again. He forbade them, saying the universe would not allow things to be unmade and that they had to live with their exuberant mistakes."

"They did not like what they heard and turned their backs on UL. But they could not break his command. They had created seven races of men and each took one of their liking and became their God to them. Except for one God, Aldur. Unlike the others he regretted his exuberance and desired to study that which he had created. He forsook the love and adulation of a race of men and instead sought solitude to study what he had wrought. It was then that he learned the awful truth that is at the core of this universe. Over time he gathered a group of talented individuals around him, giving them extended lifespan and together they grappled with what he had uncovered."

For like everything else the universe has a purpose. That purpose however has been thwarted. An accident had happened long ago, soon after the creation of the universe. A planet blew up in the wrong place and the wrong time, causing a chain reaction that lead to the destruction of a whole galaxy. As it wasn't meant to happen it caused a split in the purpose of the universe. Where it once had a purpose, it was now put on hold as two possible outcomes started competing with each other as to which should take place. They could not compete directly lest they rent the universe apart. So they arranged for the creation of a world where they could fight by proxy."

"Aldur understood that this world was his world, and that it was his role to play a part in what seemed to him to be the best possible outcome. So Aldur placed himself and his disciples at the service of what he called the Necessity of Light. One of his brothers however, the mad God Torak, embraced the Necessity of Dark. Imagine the most arrogant and stupid Goa'uld you know and then give him actual divine powers. As you can imagine, this has caused major war and strife on that world. Over time the other Gods decided to remove themselves physically from that world lest the war with Torak and his followers would tear their world apart. So it is now up to me and my brethren to guide the struggle."

"Now you may ask why I am here. It would be a valid question. The world I live upon is so far removed that it took decades of traveling just to get here. In fact, only through sheer cosmic accident did I ever make it there in the first place. I have renounced my Saiyan savagery and the evils which have been committed in its name. I am now a disciple of Aldur. My lord and master Aldur requested I come here and give aid to a group of warriors lest they fail in a struggle. The outcome of which would cause the destruction of this world and lead to a new cosmic accident. One that would bring forth a new third Necessity. Of course, both Light and Dark don't like that so here I am. Here to save your little mud ball. Your most humble servant Belmovekk, disciple of Aldur, born as Movekk, son of Rabar of planet Vegeta."

Taking another big swig of his beer, the man introduced as Belmovekk relaxed in his chair as Hammond reflected on what he had heard.

"That really sounds like the most far fetched bull story I've ever heard," Hammond said, "Gods, necessities, purpose of the universe. At least the first part made some sense."

"And like I said, you can check that part as well," Belmovekk agreed, "the Red Ribbons are on record. As is their use of cutting edge advanced electronics and goals of world domination. My other story is unfortunately sadly lacking in any evidence, I will grant you that. But you do not have to accept it. I suppose that when , as your saying goes, the shit starts hitting the fan, you would believe anything anyway. For now I need your aid, Warleader Hammond."

"What do you mean, need my aid?" Hammond asked weary.

"Regardless what you may think of me and my mission, Warleader Hammond, there is the threat posed by the coming of these androids. Now, personally I do not believe they sound like the big threat I am sent to fight. Not unless they blow up this planet. But they are a big threat to this world. And I do believe it is better to be safe then sorry. And they might be involved somehow with my big threat."

"I propose an alliance, Warleader Hammond. You and your men are capable and have saved this world several times. That is good. It means you have no need for me all the time. For those other occasions, you can contact me and I will give you any aid that I can. Protect you if possible from any Goa'uld attack. In exchange I ask for your aid to help me locate doctor Gero, or anybody else I might need to find in order to carry out my mission."

"That all sounds nice and stuff but how would I know you could be of any use to us or true to your word?" Hammond asked, "I know you can float in the air and stuff, but could you take on a Goa'uld Ha'tak if need be?"

"Ah, it is a demonstration you ask for," Belmovekk grinned, got up and took a small device from his pocket and clipped it on his left ear, a piece of transparent plastic protruding in front of his left eye. He then looked at Hammond and winked.

The Saiyan lifted himself up in the air until he floated 10 meters in the air. Suddenly white flames surrounded Belmovekk, strong winds started to blow as out of nowhere clouds started to appear and block the sun. Then the earth itself started to shake, with small pieces of dirt rising in the air. Belmovekk rose in the air, cupped his hands beside him and concentrated. Light started to flicker in his hands, growing in brightness and intensity, until it reached a satisfactory level and he throw his hands in the air.

"GALLIC GUN FIRE," he yelled as a red beam shot in the air and disappeared into the clouds. Then the white flames disappeared, the earth stopped shaking, the winds died down and the clouds dissipated. Then he took off his device

"Warleader Hammond, I hereby pledge myself to you as your ally. To not to undertake any hostile actions against this world, your nation and your allies, to respect its rules and customs in so far it is possible and not contrary to my mission, which is to keep this planet in one piece until I defeat the evil that is stalking it. Your enemies become my enemies when they attack this planet. In return I ask for your aid when I need it and for you to refrain from seeking out my friends."

To stunned to say anything Hammond just looked at the Saiyan.

"I will contact you later," Belmovekk smiled, then he waved goodbye and launched himself into the air and sped away like he was a jet fighter.

No sooner had he disappeared from view when Hammond's phone started to ring.

x

* * *

x

(the present)

x

"And you believed that story?" Senator Kane asked the general.

"Parts of it checked out," Hammond said handing out another file, "I never heard of them before, but in the late 70's, early 80's, a movement called Red Ribbon Army did carry out many attacks in the Far East, until around 1985 they suddenly disappeared. Reasons unknown. I contacted some friends at the CIA and learned there are still quite a number of CIA analysts who are baffled by their sudden disappearance. As it turns out Doctor Gero really did exist and that he was a fabled roboticist. It was rumored that he experimented with humanoid robots way back already in the 70's."

"This guy has crazy scientist written all over him," Kane said looking into the case file, "and there isn't even a picture of him."

"Would you believe he even visited the US once?" General Hammond said, "I kid you not. In the early 70's he visited some universities

"Then there were these," Hammond said and he pulled out two cans of soft drinks from the safe.

"I'm not thirsty," Kane declined.

"Check the dates," Hammond said. Senator Kane did as instructed. Then he looked shocked at Hammond.

"What the...2017? This has got to be a joke! Surely anyone can fake this."

Hammond took the cans back.

"So we thought at first," Hammond said, looking at the cans, "it just happens to be that some of these cans, there are more of them, contain flavors that aren't carried today."

"What?"

"There was a can of a root beer soft-drink from a manufacturer that categorically states it doesn't carry that flavor. Although it did say it was working on a release of a root beer soft-drink by 2001."

"Get the fuck out of here!" Senator Kane said incredulously as he studied the can, "this is getting spooky."

"Those cans came from that fridge," Hammond said and pointed to the photo of O'Neill posing over a fridge in the Turkmenistan desert, "that fridge is unique in the world. It has an independent power source and when you press a hidden button we found, it miniaturizes to a capsule the size you can fit in a pack of cigarettes."

Kane looked at the picture and then back at the can.

"That is incredible technology," Kane agreed, "what are we doing with it? Area 51?"

"No, they are working full time on the BC-302 and BC-303 projects," Hammond said, "we're going to subcontract it to a trusted civilian contractor. The Capsule Corporation."

"They are good," Kane nodded in agreement, "still, kinda ironic to have a company called Capsule Corporation research a futuristic capsule, right? So let's see if I got this straight."

"We have an alien, no, multiple aliens, running around on this planet of incredible power, claiming to be on a mission for a God to prevent the destruction of this planet. And he also warns us that some crazed genius is going to release a bunch of doomsday robots and that the warning came from the future. And that we at least have some circumstantial evidence pointing supporting his claims. Do we have any indication on how strong this Belmovekk guy is?"

Hammond handed out another file to the senator.

"The demonstration he gave me that day destroyed an asteroid in the asteroid belt with enough force to destroy a Goa'uld Alkesh," Hammond replied, "NORAD registered the explosion. The tremors he caused were picked up by the SGC and seismographs all over the US. The freak weather storm had the National Weather bureau up in arms thinking a tornado was forming in Colorado Springs."

"Impressive," Kane said as he peered at the file.

"And there is this," Hammond said as he took out a newspaper clipping and gave it to the senator.

METEOR STRIKES WESTERN MONGOLIA. IMPACT ESTIMATED AT 40 MEGATONS.

"40 Megatons! That was him?" Kane said with eyes as big as saucers, "Ohmigod! Now I understand Fenton! Why couldn't it be simple. Just us and the Goa'uld? "

"Speaking of which, I wished I knew what that Goa'uld was up to," Hammond sighed.

Giles arrived at the Sunnydale High library early in the morning, only to find Buffy asleep, amidst a bevy of opened books around her on the table. Carefully he lifted up a few books to see what she had been reading. Taking away the books he stacked them in a nice orderly pile at the end of table and left her to her sleep, as it's not time yet for school.

It's was only when he made some coffee for himself that the smell of the coffee woke her up.

"Um," she said drowsily.

Giles smiled as he took another cup and poured some coffee for her as well and sat it before her.

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty," he said gently.

Buffy looked around her and realized where she was. She also noticed that the books she's been reading are gone.

"I...uh...what...I-I must have fallen asleep or something," she said incoherent.

"I guess you did," Giles smiled as he sipped his coffee and picked up one of the books to read it's title, "interesting choice of night literature. I didn't think you knew what a card index was for."

"Oh. Boy. Faith and her nutty books," Buffy smiled sheepishly and looking guilty at the same time.

"'Exploring Demon Dimensions' and 'Mystery of Acathla'," Giles read out loud..

"Yeah! And she still listens to heavy metal," Buffy said as she takes her coffee, started blowing to cool off the hot liquid and tried to look very innocent, "freaky deaky."

"Faith was not here last night, Buffy," Giles said as he put the books back on the stack, "and you know it."

"Oh, look at the time," Buffy said as she put down the cup, "it's nearly time for class."

She got up and made for the door.

"It's Angel, right?" Giles asked. His remark stops her cold. She turned around slowly and faced Giles.

"I think I understand," Giles said smiling gently, "you miss him and you feel guilty for what you had to do. I...I felt similar after Jenny died."

Giles looked away for a moment and took off his glasses before he continued.

"We didn't revive her for over a month," Giles said softly, "there were things to do. The legal fall out of Angelus' rampage. The hospital had her body and we desperately tried finding Kendra's. Then we learned the awful truth of what happened to Kendra's body. So Belmovekk got those Dragonballs through his friends and we revived her. I must say, the sight of that dragon is incredible but I for one shall never forget as she screamed in horror as her body came to life. She left Sunnydale before nightfall that same day."

"But at least you got her back," Buffy said, slowly getting closer to Giles, "at least you have that."

"If you can call it life," Giles replied with pain in his voice, "they tell me she still wakes up every night screaming. Whatever Angelus and Drusilla did to her must have been pretty awful."

Both said nothing for a moment and Giles sipped a little from his coffee.

"Sometimes I wish Belmo had never come to Sunnydale," Buffy suddenly said, looking away, "and I can just imagine that none of the awful stuff ever happened. That Angel is still here and Jenny is still with you."

"Well, that's not exactly fair, Buffy," Giles countered, "since you and Angel would have gotten 'together' at some point. And I shudder to think what it would have been to have Angelus run around Sunnydale without Belmovekk to keep him in check."

"But Jenny came up with that spell to re-soul Angel," Buffy said, stepping a little closer to Giles, "we could have used it sooner, she would not have died. You could still have been together."

"Or Angelus would have just killed her sooner," Giles replied, "it's no use second guessing the past, Buffy. If for nothing else, Belmovekk gave us the means to save a lot of lives. People can go out safely at night. The death rate is below national average these days. Would you sacrifice all of that for a selfish desire to have Angel back?"

She didn't answer immediately.

"No," she finally said, "that is why I said sometimes."

"There is hope for us yet," Giles smiled as he took another sip of his coffee.

"What do you think life is like for Angel in Hell?" Buffy suddenly asked, earning a surprised look from Giles.

"Well, there's no record of anyone returning from a demon dimension once the... gate was closed," Giles said after some thinking, "I can't imagine how it could happen or why."

Buffy put her bag on the table and leaned forward.

"Let's just pretend for a second that... Angel somehow found his way back to Sunnydale," she asked, "What would he be like?"

"I really can't say," Giles said pensively, "from what is known about that dimension, it would suggest a world of... brutal torment. And time moves quite differently there, so...

"I remember," Buffy said as she remembered the LA demon dimension, "so he would've been down there for hundreds of years."

"Yes," Giles said as he finishes his coffee.

"Of torture," Buffy said softly.

"It would take someone of extraordinary... will and character to survive that and, uh, retain any semblance of self," Giles said, "most likely, he'd be, be a monster."

"A lost cause," Buffy said softly, staring ahead blankly.

"And I bloody well hope so," Giles said harshly as he got up, "he deserves every bloody minute of it for what he did to Jenny. And if by some miracle he ever gets back I'm going to make sure he gets send right back to Hell!"

Sensing that the mood had turned against the moment, Buffy saw that as her cue to leave.

"Geez, is that the time," she said and smelled her clothes, "if I make it back quickly I can still change clothes before class."

"Isn't it a bit late for that?" Giles asked as he checked his watch, "class starts in 12 minutes?"

"I got Air Buffy for that now," Buffy smiled as she made for the exit, "hmm, maybe I could also do a quick shower."

"You do that," Giles smiled as she leaves and waved goodbye. Buffy was hardly gone for 2 minutes when the library doors opened again and it was Joyce that came in.

"Joyce, what can I do for you?" he asks as he held out a chair for her. Nodding thanks she sat down. Six months of being pregnant has given her quite the belly and she still has some time to go.

"Rupert, have you seen Buffy?" Joyce asked, "she didn't come home last night."

"She just left," Giles said and pointed towards the exit, "she fell asleep here last night. She went home to freshen up before school begins."

Joyce let out a giant sigh of relief.

"Thank god," she said, "I was so damn worried."

"Buffy can take care of herself," Giles said as he fetched the coffee pot and poured some in a new cup for Joyce, "and it's not as if she's ever come home late before."

"No thanks to you," Joyce said somewhat accusingly.

"Touché," Giles said as he sat down opposite her, "but I didn't make her who she is. Besides, thanks to Belmovekk there are now few things left capable of hurting her. And for those things we have him."

"Yeah, but that's the point, he's been gone for too long now," Joyce said worried.

"Belmovekk has been gone before," Giles said, not quite getting what there was to worry about, "God knows he's done that. And more often then I would have liked. Always on the look out for his great evil."

Giles gestured around him.

"I seek it in my books, he goes out and seeks in the real world."

Joyce was not put at ease by Giles' words.

"But this time the government came for him," she said, "they came for him and he went. And since then, nothing!"

"No news may be good news?" Giles countered. It had him worried also, although more the idea that the government had found them then Belmovekk's safety. If anybody could look out for himself, then it probably was the Saiyan.

"I have a bad feeling, Rupert," Joyce said shaking her head, "something bad is going on with Belmo."

What could Giles say about that? It seemed silly to worry when the Saiyan had gone away so very often in the past without anything happening to him. As if anything on this Earth could hurt him, except for another Saiyan. And yet it did. That thing called the Judge had almost succeeded. And if what Belmovekk had said about that government agency was true then chances were he wasn't even on the planet.

Giles looked at Joyce. She was clearly worried to death. And now it was starting to rub off. If his years on the Hellmouth had taught him anything it was not to be outright dismissive of premonitions. The Slayer had them and as a former potential, who knows what premonitions Joyce could have. Especially being pregnant of children of mixed heritage. Hellmouth + being a former potential + hybrid pregnancy could do strange things.

"Belmovekk left me with some information regarding these people," Giles said, got up and walked over to the cage, "including a means with which to seek contact. But I have to say, Joyce, I'm quite hesitant to use them. From what Xander and Buffy told me, the way he went with that Air Force soldier was to protect you people. He's probably claiming you guys know nothing. If we start making inquiries it may draw attention to us."

He had to say it of course. And clearly Joyce looked as if she understood it as well.

"I know," Joyce said and looked up to Giles, "and ever since that Air Force officer came to our house I worry that one day they may be coming for Buffy as well. But I have this really, really bad feeling."

She said it with such utter conviction that Giles couldn't help but be swayed.

"I'll see what I can do," he said as he opened his safe and took out a closed envelope.

x

* * *

x

He awoke to the sound of voices.

"He's awake," a voice said.

"Again? What are they made of?" another voice said in amazement.

"It does not matter," a strong authoritative voice said, sounding quite pleased.

He opened his eyes and saw what appeared to be a sickbay. Like the rest of his kind he hated those places, accepted that there was a need for them, just as long he wasn't in them. He couldn't move his head, or any other part of his body for that matter. Only his eyes moved around. When he saw the metal clad warriors beside the man with the glowing eyes in his gold clad armor he realized where he was. He tried to gain access to his power but all he achieved was mere grunting.

"Welcome back, Saiyan," glowing eyes said as he seated himself next to him, "you may feel a little disorientated. You have the drug to thank for that."

Belmovekk tried to speak but all that came out was a faint grunt.

"I think you deserve to know what will happen, Saiyan," glowing eyes said, as sympathetic as a Goa'uld out for your body could sound, "you see, I am in need of a new host and unfortunately you will be it."

A low gurgling sound came from Belmovekk's voice and the Goa'uld looked understanding. At the same time he signaled somebody outside of his view.

"I know," the Goa'uld said, "it is not fair. But I have need of what you have. You see, a great enemy, one of our own we made outcast long ago, believed to be long dead, is returning."

Amūn looked sideways, a pang of regret on his face.

"I have tried to warn the others but they refuse to believe me," he spoke, "it falls therefore on to me to take action. Unless I stop the return of Anubis we all, including the Tau'ri, will fall. I need your powers for that."

"You..., cannot... No...,snake..., ever..., managed...," Belmovekk managed to speak softly.

"True," Amūn said and gestured again to somebody outside Belmovekk's sight, "your species has a unique resistance to the Goa'uld."

A Jaffa activated a viewing globe and above Belmovekk a large screen appeared. It showed images of another sickbay with another person strapped to a similar table. It was a Saiyan.

"Like I said," Amūn said as he also watched the images, "I have studied your race in depth. I admire them as much as I do my own Jaffa, both great warrior races."

"Murderers..., we...," Belmovekk whispered before the Goa'uld cut him off.

"Hush," Amūn said, "struggle and warfare are at the heart of the universe. Kill a man and they call you a murderer. Kill many and you are a conqueror. Kill them all and you become Gods. It was most unfortunate that Freeza turned against your kind. Together we could have wrought many great things. Now I am forced to resort to actions such as these. As you can see you are not the first one of your kind I captured. Several years ago I came upon him."

The images showed scientists moving around the captured Saiyan as they brought forth a symbiont. The Saiyan was administered a drug and then the symbiont made it's way into his body.

As heavily strapped in as the Saiyan was, he did manage to buckle violently against his restraints as the symbiont went inside of him. Several scientists shot forward and administered more of the drug to calm the Saiyan and eventually they managed to sedate him. But it seemed to have been in vain as one of the scientists looked off camera and shook no.

"Many symbionts were sacrificed until my scientists perfected the process of transference," Amūn said, "but they feel confident a symbiont can be made to live inside a Saiyan now. For a month it lived inside him until we removed it. Everything was made ready for my transference when the Saiyan managed to kill himself. His suicide caused severe damage to my ship. It was a severe setback. And thanks to Freeza there were no other Saiyans to be found.

I had nearly given up when I learned that others of your race had survived and lived on the Tau'ri homeworld. I was about ready to go there when the Tau'ri elder fell into my hands. And now you are here. I must say, you are truly magnificent. You exceed your fellow by far."

"I..., will..., resist..., you...," the Saiyan hissed defiantly.

"Well, that is what they all say, Saiyan," the Goa'uld shrugged casually, "I will be forced to take drugs to aid the transfer for many years to come. But as your personality dies I will need less and less. That is my one true regret, Saiyan. Normally I allow the personality of my host to live in a little corner of my mind, until I no longer need its body. Then it can live out its final days in comfort. For I am not a monster. But your unique physiological nature forces me to erase you. I do not relish this. As I said, I am not a monster and it saddens me greatly, but it cannot be helped. The danger Anubis presents to my kind is too great. In recompense I will grant you a boon. A task or loved you wish to be taken care off."

"Fuck..., you...!"

"Understandable," Amūn nodded and gestures to an unseen scientist, "it matters not. I will ask again once the transfer is complete."

"Basta..." Belmovekk tried to say, but then freshly administered drugs started to take their effect and the world went blank again..

x

* * *

x

"Gentlemen, thank you for coming," General Hammond said as he chaired yet another crisis meeting in the conference room. Besides him were present SG-1, the Tok'ra Jacob/Selmak, Major Davis and one of his aides, a lieutenant.

"I'm sorry we had to cut short your leave, colonel," Hammond said towards colonel Jack O'Neill, "but a situation has arisen."

"Has this in anyway to do with the botched rescue mission by SG-13, general?" O'Neill asked looking very smug, then he grinned at the general's expression, "there is no stopping the rumor mill, general."

"Indeed, colonel," Hammond said slightly annoyed, "if only rumor could be harvested as energy, we would solve the world's energy problems."

"I am not familiar with this crisis," Jacobs/Selmak said looking from both Jack to Hammond and back.

O'Neill was about to tell what he knew, that the SGC had lost a senator on a babysitting ops when he saw Hammond's scornful look. So at the last second he wisely shut up. General Hammond proceeded to tell how a US senator got lost on what was thought to be a safe mission. That only after the third rescue attempt SG-13 had returned with the senator.

"At first glance it may seem that everything went alright," Hammond finished his preliminary story.

"But I guess it didn't," Jack said, unable to constrain himself, "rumor mill has it something went terribly wrong."

"For once the rumor mill is correct, colonel," Hammond said as he sat down, "the whole Goa'uld operation was a setup, a ploy to capture a certain individual. And they succeeded."

General Hammond activated the screens and they showed a collage of familiar images to SG-1, craters in a Turkmenistan desert, spherical ships and a lone refrigerator and a smiling O'Neill.

"You remember this?" Hammond asked looking at SG-1

"Sure," Daniel said, "our trip to Turkmenistan. But nothing came out of that. You said that the case had been transferred to another department."

"Probably the NID," O'Neill couldn't help but mutter and glancing at Hammond to see if a rebuke would follow.

"I lied," Hammond said instead.

"What," the whole of SG-1 minus the very stoic looking Teal'c gasped, who just raised an eyebrow.

"At ease," Hammond thundered. He didn't do it often so when he did people took notice, "it is my duty to compartmentalize information as I see fit, colonel. This I deemed need to know only. In fact outside of this room only fewer people know."

Hammond clicked his mouse and a new picture appeared. It showed a warehouse building in what appeared to be an American town. In front of the entrance stood six people, 3 of them looked similar, each spouting weird crazy gravity defying black hair, similar build of face but different heights from long to very short. The other three appeared to be regular American teenagers, one of them a short blond girl.

"I know that short guy from somewhere," O'Neill said as he studied the image.

"You should, Jack," Jacob/Selmak said peering intently at the screen, "I showed you a movie of him meeting with Baal."

"That was the guy?" Jack exclaimed and looked at the image again, "no way!"

"His name was Vegeta," Jacob/Selmak said as he looked to General Hammond, "and he's extremely dangerous. And he's on Earth?"

"We learned he made a first appearance on Earth in 1996," Hammond said as he played the North Korean footage.

"The whole city got destroyed and nobody noticed?" Daniel said, having a hard time believing that..

"The North Koreans are extremely secretive, Dr. Jackson," Hammond replied, "if it weren't for a certain defector we would never have learned."

"We have been going through our records and found that in the same year, mere hours after this incident, a similar battle like in Turkmenistan took place," Major Davis added, "in the Gobi desert to be precise. Only on a smaller scale then Turkmenistan. So it was only perceived as a minor earthquake at the time and we didn't take notice of it at the time. At the time we also lacked the sensor suites the Tok'ra provided us with back then. We have also since learned that of the three Saiyans in the Tok'ra footage only this Vegeta has survived. And these other two."

The first picture returned, outside the warehouse in urban America, followed by close-ups of the three black haired men.

"It took us some effort but we have identified everybody in this picture," Major Davis said, "This individual is indeed Vegeta."

As Major Davis took over the mouse he clicked and the next image come on, with Vegeta seen as he took off and flew in the air.

"I'll be damned," Jack said impressed, "so it is him."

Davis clicked the mouse again and the three close-ups returned.

"This individual gave us some more problem," Major Davis said as the screens showed a close-up from the middle of the three Saiyans, a guy with weird spiky sideways hair and a totally carefree expression on his face.

"He looks almost like a simpleton," Jack couldn't help but remark, "I've seen cows looking more intelligent."

Nobody laughed as they were all staring intently at the screen.

"We had great difficulty identifying this person," Major Davis said, "until recently we never even knew of his existence. Our contact neglected to tell us about him. Or Vegeta for that matter."

"We have a contact?" Major Carter asked surprised.

"Yes major," Hammond said and gestured Major Davis to move on. The major nodded and went on.

"Our contact refused to give us this guy's name, but we had a stroke of luck. I took these images two weeks ago and I continued my surveillance for a little while afterwards. So I took these pictures a little later."

Next was an image of the group leaving the building again. There were the three teenagers, four actually, a female red head had joined them, as did an middle aged adult man wearing tweed and glasses, who had librarian written all over him, the two Saiyans and something else. A huge man wearing a turban and a white cape.

"Am I seeing this correctly?" Daniel said as he looked amazed to his fellow team members, "is that guy really green or what?"

"Indeed he is, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c said transfixed.

"So there are green men from Mars," Jack said, "I wonder if those hot green chicks from Star Trek also exist?"

"Not Mars, Jack," Jacob/Selmak said, "Namek."

"Namek," General Hammond asked, "wasn't that the world where..."

"Where Freeza disappeared," Jacob/Selmak nodded as the symbiont took the word, "we've doubled our efforts to learn more as to what happened there. We have since learned that our boy Freeza was beaten by somebody named Goku and that Namekians were green. And that guy fits the bill to their description to a tee."

"Mystery Saiyan number two also happens to be named Goku," Major Davis said, getting more surprised looks.

"The simpleton?" Jack said surprised.

"It would seem the simpleton as you put it, Jack, is perhaps the strongest being in the universe as we know it," Major Davis replied looking at Jacob/Selmak, "it took some mighty detective work from my aid but he managed to discover both their names. The really surprising thing though is that green guy, the Namekian as Jacob named him, I didn't even see him when I was there. I took these images and I noticed the kids, the man with the glasses and our two Saiyans, but I only noticed him when I first saw these images. But my aid can tell you more about them."

As Major Davis stepped aside, his aid, a lieutenant, nervously took the word.

"Um, when I was presented with these images and the major asked me to ascertain these men's identity I was struck, because somehow I knew these guys. So I first used every data bank we had, the FBI, NSA, Interpol. I even called in some favors from an old KGB contact and asked him to run a search in their FSB database. Nothing came up for days. Then I remembered an old friend who's into martial arts. Like really into it. Out of a hunch I went by him and showed him the picture. He recognized him immediately. And the green guy I might add. It would seem that back in 1990 he was on some major martial arts tournament back in the Far East. Really hush hush, incrowd only stuff. He showed me some pictures and there they were."

The lieutenant clicked on the mouse and images showed what appeared to be a slightly younger looking Goku and the Namek, locked in combat. The scene appeared to be some Far East tournament, with monks and spectators in the background.

"Now this tournament has certain rules," the lieutenant continued, "you can't kill your opponent. But our green guy, when they both reached the final, went all out like it was personal."

More images came of the two locked in combat. And to O'Neill's surprise Goku looked anything but a simpleton in battle. Gone was his simpleton look, replaced by a smirk reminiscent of Teal'c, when he was enjoying the pleasure of hand to hand combat against a worthy opponent. In fact just by glancing at the Jaffa he could see he was all interest.

The images got gradually more fantastic as shots came from the fighters hanging in the air, shooting blasts of energy at each other. Then there were none, except of the aftermath where the place looked like the aftermath of Hiroshima. The Namek lay grievously injured on the ground, with Goku looking not much better standing above him..

"At one time it became so dangerous my friend deemed it too dangerous to take more pictures," the lieutenant said, "afterwards, the place was so damaged, they haven't held another tournament since. Story has it Goku refused to kill the Namek and let him go. And this is where we learned their identities."

The last images was one of the scoreboard where in Asian characters the names of the contestants were written.

"This roughly translated as Son Goku," the lieutenant said using a laser pen, "the other name as Demon Jr."

"Demon Jr.?" Jack asked.

"We think it might be an alias," Major Davis said, "the other alternative is way too bizarre."

Jack leaned over.

"Now you know you have to tell me," he said smiling.

The major looked at the lieutenant.

"There is a reference to certain legends in the Far East regarding a certain green demon called Piccolo, the Demon King."

"Demon King," Jack said in that look he did when he heard something that sounds too fantastic to believe, "as in king of the demons?"

"I know," Davis said apologetic," that's why we think Demon Jr. is an alias. But legend does have it that this Demon King was green and looks like him. Only older."

Jack was already shaking his head while making a dismissive gesture.

"Further research in the Far East has yielded that a Son Goku has participated twice before on that tournament," the lieutenant continued, "twice reaching the finals and only losing just, each time, when he was still a kid, this big."

The lieutenant indicated a height up to below his chest.

"And rumor has it he had a tail back then."

"A Saiyan alright," Jacob/Selmak nodded in agreement.

"You think," Jack said sarcastically.

"Thanks for the briefing, lieutenant," Major Davis said and took control of the mouse back to redisplay the group shot image that included the Namek, "since I didn't notice the Namek, I was so intrigued with Goku that I decided to follow him. He and the guy with the glasses took off in a car and went to the local branch of the University of California of all places."

"What on Earth for?" Jack asked.

Davis shrugged.

"Apparently to get some registration papers and information brochures at the local branch of the University of California," he said, "and then I lost him. I could only find the librarian and he went home to his place alone. Although I easily found the others again I never found the Namek since he never showed up in any of the remaining pictures I took."

"And what about the third Saiyan?" Sam asked.

"His name is Belmovekk," General Hammond said as an image appeared of Hammond standing next to the smirking Saiyan, now dressed in a SGC private first class BDU.

"You know that man?" O'Neill gasped as he glared at the general..

"He happens to be our contact," Hammond said as the room went berserk.

"Enough," he thundered again and the room went quit again. General Hammond proceeded to tell everybody about the deal that had been struck with Belmovekk, the search for the Red Ribbon scientist, how he in turn had solicited his aid to help rescue the senator and how he had been captured.

"So let me get this straight," Jack said eventually, "you and him concocted this scheme to let SG-13 fall into a Goa'uld trap and be led into the lions den?"

"Yes, colonel, "Hammond sighed.

"And Fenton went along with this?" Jack asked.

"No, colonel," Hammond sighed again, having a damn good idea where Jack was leading up to.

"Oh, I wish I could have been there to see his face," Jack laughed out loud, "when he realized he had been suckered. Of course he had to be suckered in, otherwise Ash would have never gone along with it."

"We had to mount a convincing attack, Jack," General Hammond said in defense of of his plan, "you know perfectly well as I do that no SG commander will risk the lives of their men on a diversionary attack of this scale. Belmovekk promised to keep Fenton's men safe and he did. Nobody got killed. The plan worked. It's just that we didn't take into account that it was a trap to catch a bigger fish."

"What do we know of this particular Goa'uld?" Jack asked and looked at Daniel.

"Well, historically Amūn was a minor local god from Upper Egypt around Thebes," Daniel said as he went into lecturing mode, "it was only under the 17th and 18th dynasty, when Thebes ruled Egypt, that he rose to the foreground. Henceforth the many pharaohs like Amenhotep or Tutankhamen who included him in his name. Those pharaohs were generally warrior kings who expanded Egypt's border to its greatest extend ever. Both Amūn and Ra, the previous national God, became amalgamated into Amūn-Ra. He has this huge temple complex outside Karnak, north of modern day Luxor. His importance began to decline under the 19th and 20th dynasty, which moved the capital up north to the delta and who were Seth worshipers. But worship conti..."

"That concludes our history lesson," Jack interrupted and looked at Jacob/Selmak," what can our current expert say?"

"Amūn is just a minor Goa'uld," Jacob/Selmak said, "relatively harmless, controlling only a small territory of relative minor strategic importance and generally considered benign. The other Goa'uld don't take him serious, the Tok'ra don't really bother with him. If it weren't that his Jaffa are among the best trained and most dedicated of all the Goa'uld private armies, no Goa'uld would even bother giving him the time of day."

"He treats his Jaffa well," Teal'c agreed, "most Jaffa follow their Goa'uld masters because they fear them. Amūn's are said to be willing to follow him into Hell itself."

"So let me get this straight," Jack said looking around the table, "he's Egypt's version of a warrior god, whose Jaffa actually know what they are doing. Which is why they were able to beat off multiple rescue attempts. What does he need a Saiyan for?"

It was Jacob/Selmak that spoke first.

"Lately we're getting reports that Amūn is rocking the boat," the Tok'ra said," he claims that a Goa'uld called Anubis will return to conquer them all. Of course nobody pays any notice to that."

"And this is impossible because...?" O'Neill asked, fearing a catch.

"Anubis is dead, Jack," Jacob/Selmak said vehemently, "Ra united the other Systemlords and together they not only defeated him, they killed him."

"Are you sure?" Jack asked skeptically, "cause some Goa'uld come back from the dead more often then Bobby Ewing. If I got a nickel for every time Apophis returned I'd be a millionaire. In fact, part of me still expects him to resurface any day now."

"So, you're not thinking this Amūn needs that Saiyan to fight this Anubis," Daniel asked the Tok'ra.

"Of course not," Jacob/Selmak said, "if he goes to all that trouble, he's probably going after Ra's vacant throne and set himself up as new overlord."

"But why would he think Belmovekk would want to help him with that?" Hammond asked.

"I think I know," Jacobs/Selmak said as he got up and started pacing the room, "if I were to describe Amūn I'd say he's a wannabe warrior. He's totally wrapped up in the whole warrior mystique. He's like Patton. He wants to ride a horse and charge into battle against overwhelming odds at the head of troops while holding a sable. That is what makes him the laughing stock of the Goa'uld. They wouldn't even dream of ever doing such a thing. This guy however loves being a soldier and probably worships his men as much as they worship him. Which is what makes them so very loyal to him. By now we get reports from Free Jaffa activity in some form from nearly every Goa'uld's territory, except from his. He's also wicked smart, not to be underestimated. While he may want to be the charge first, ask questions later, warrior god, he knows damn well no human or Jaffa body could ever hope to serve him in that way, even if he had a sarcophagus to back him up full time."

"I see what you mean," Hammond said, "if he has Belmovekk's body he can finally be what he wants to be?"

"How bad can that be?" Jack asked. Hammond clicked with the mouse and another image appeared, a newspaper headline about a certain incident in Mongolia."

"That was him?" Jack exclaimed. Hammond nodded.

"40 megatons! We're screwed," Jack groaned as he started pounding his head on the table.

"Can we mount a rescue?" Sam asked.

"Against a Goa'uld with 40 megaton power coming from his fingertips?" Jack snorted, "not bloody likely, Carter! 40 megatons makes the Emperor from Star Wars look like chickenshit."

"We have no choice, Jack," Jacob/Selmak said, "this changes the whole equation. Before, Amūn was just a minor Goa'uld. But with this kind of power he will stomp over anybody. He will rise to lead the Goa'uld and finally fill the void left by Ra. He will succeed where Apophis and Sokar failed."

"Didn't he offer to leave us alone?" Jack asked hopeful.

"He's a Goa'uld, Jack," Jacob/Selmak said vehemently, "they can't be trusted! Sooner or later his interests and Earth's will collide."

"Like we can trust you guys," Jack bit back.

"We need to fight fire with fire," Teal'c said suddenly, who until then had kept fairly quietly.

"How do we do that?" Sam asked.

"If a Goa'uld Saiyan cannot be stopped by anyone but another Saiyan, why not get some?" Teal'c said, "Have we not just learned that two more remaining Saiyans live on this world?"

"Yes," Major Davis nodded who saw where Teal'c was going, "but best estimates puts Son Goku living somewhere in the Peoples Republic of China. We don't actually know where Vegeta lives, except maybe possibly somewhere in California."

Sam got up and went to Davis and took over the mouse to his computer to bring up the outside warehouse shot again.

"But they might," she said and pointed at the teenagers and the adult wearing glasses, "look how comfortable they are around these guys. They know these people."

"Yes, I agree" Major Davis said, "but Belmovekk warned us to leave them alone. Very explicitly, I might add."

"He's in no position to do anything about it," Sam replied, "if he cares for them and they care for him they might be more then willing to help us get their friend back."

Davis looked at Hammond and he looked back, then at Sam.

"I think you're on to something, Major Carter," Hammond said. Davis however wasn't so convinced yet.

"General," he said reluctantly, "I'd rather not go back there alone. Those kids almost threatened to dismember me, and if that Belmovekk has been giving them pointers, which I strongly suspect, they could probably do so without breaking a sweat."

"What's the matter, Davis," Jack smirked, "kids got you worried?"

"With all due respect, shut up, sir," the major replied not very amused.

"You'll get to experience why Davis feels so uncomfortable, colonel," Hammond said, "SG-1, tomorrow you will accompany Major Davis to Sunnydale California and help him convince these people to disclose where the other Saiyans and the Namek are. Dismissed people!"

x

* * *

x

Mr. Trick was in pain.

For more then a week, or so he thought, it being kinda hard keeping track of time in absolute darkness, the demons had kept him in chains and locked him up, while they awaited orders what to do with him. Only once had they given him some blood to drink, he really didn't want to know what kind, and just barely enough to sustain him. From to time the angry Kragh demon came by for some anger management therapy sessions. Between those he was left to ponder the twists and turns of fate that led him from space aged lieutenant of an ancient master vampire to his current medieval state.

"Eat," a voice suddenly said and something fell in his lap. Trick reached out and could just barely reach it. Even though he was chained, the chains allowed him some movement and with some effort he managed to reach it. Even though he couldn't see, he could still recognize a red cross blood parcel by touch. Greedily he bit into the packet and started sucking the blood. He never dreamed that after what seemed like an eternity of demon abuse he would ever get to taste the taste of human blood again.

"Ah," he said when he had drunk the packet dry. That had hit the spot! He could already feel his body start to heal some of the damage it had sustained. Such was the unique property of human blood. While a vampire could live indefinitely from drinking pigs blood, or most other mammal blood for that matter, it was human blood that revitalized them faster then their own body ever could. Kakistos always claimed that it wasn't about the blood, but about taking a human's life essence. Trick had always thought him to be full of shit, but now he wasn't so sure.

"There is some on your chin," the voice said, "you know what they say, cleanliness is onto godliness."

"Who are you?" Trick said. Then he felt a tissue wipe his chin.

"There, isn't that better," the voice said kindly, as if correcting a small child.

Somehow, that freaked out Trick more then a whole 'anger management session' with that angry Kragh, Crom.

"Who are you?" he asked again.

"Did you really think you and the master goat could march into my town and just take it over?" the voice asked, more serious this time.

"I guess not," Trick replied, "but the goat thought only of getting his revenge on that Slayer. Hell, had I known there was another Slayer here, a supercharged one to boot, then I would never even had set foot in this state. No matter how much the goat had wanted it too."

"Kakistos was a fool for coming here," the voice said.

"Oh, I most definitely agree on that," Trick agreed.

"You know, it was I who gave the Slayer, the original one, the information that led her and her friends to you," the voice said, "normally I don't mind a bit of chaos, but not now. Not this year."

"What's so special?" Trick asked curious but the voice didn't answer his question.

"Why did you work for Kakistos?" it asked instead, "He was a brutish fool, you however are a vampire of great sophistication. A most unlikely couple."

"A vampire has to have the protection that only a master vampire can provide," Trick answered.

"Surely a man of your talents can survive on his own?" the voice remarked.

"A lone vampire lives a ragged life," Trick replied, "he always has to be careful not to be discovered. Which is why most fledglings barely make it to their first decade. They get careless and not all humans are ignorant. Being on your own means a lot of moving around, never feeling safe. A master vampire can provide such safety. Kakistos may have been a fool but he knew how to run his pack. A smart vampire joins a master vampire and bides his time until he becomes the master."

"So you had ambition then?" the voice asked pleased.

"Ambition bites the nail to success," Trick replied, "is that so bad?"

"Not at all," the voice chuckled, "so you are in need of a position of safety? It just so happen that I have a vacancy for a person of ambition. But I need to know, how are you on vengeance? Those demons that beat you up, they work for me. I can't have you go around killing them. Nor can I allow you to go after the Slayer. Either of them. They serve my purposes. For the moment."

"Kakistos was all about revenge," Trick said, "all about the eye for an eye thing. Which was kinda understandable in his case. But he was yesterday's vampire. I'm a vampire of the new age. I'll happily French kiss Crom if I found myself on the same team. Business is business, not personal."

Suddenly a bright light shone and blinded Trick. It took him a while to adjust his eyes but finally he was able to make out the face of a human male, of blond hair, dressed in a power suit and tie. And a somewhat sickening smile, like a politician who had kissed too many babies.

"Mr. Trick," the man said as Tricks chains fell off if their own, and he held out his right hand, "I'm the mayor of Sunnydale, Richard Wilkins the Third. Also the Second and the First. But that's just for insiders. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

x

* * *

x

"How do you feel, my Lord?" the First Prime asked anxiously as Amūn got up from the table. The Goa'uld looked up to examine his new body. The Saiyan's body had been dressed in a more traditional golden Goa'uld garb. Before them as many Jaffa that could be fitted in the room were gathered. More were watching on viewing globes, from various locations on the Ha'tak and on the other Ha'tak's of Amūn's fleet that had gathered at their present position.

"Words cannot describe it, old friend," Amūn said, his voice completely different from before. As if to illustrate his point he spread out his arms and before the eyes of his assembled men he slowly let himself lift up in the air.

"Jaffa!" he thundered, "A new day has finally dawned! Long have we strived for this day! No more must I stay behind while you fight and die in my name. From this day forward I shall lead you into battle personally. Jaffa, Kree!"

"JAFFA, KREE," the men shouted as they raised their staff weapons in the air.

"Let our enemies tremble before our combined might in battle," Amūn said and surrounded himself in white flames, "from this day forth I claim the title of Goa'uld Overlord made vacant by Ra's demise. Let it be known that from this day forth I shall be known as Amūn-Ra!"

"AMŪN-RA! AMŪN-RA! AMŪN-RA! AMŪN-RA! AMŪN-RA!"

On the view screens it could be seen that on the other ships the men were also shouting. As the men shouted Amūn powered down and turned to his First Prime.

"Have the fleet set course, we take the field against Anubis' forces!"

"Is that wise, my Lord?" the First Prime asked worried, "Do you not need more time to grow accustomed to the new host?"

Amūn smiled.

"Old friend, I am touched by your care. And were the times different I would. But we have no time to waste. The time to strike is now, before Anubis grows too powerful. Each day he grows stronger. We must therefore join battle now," Amūn said, then laid his hand on the First Prime's arm, "together."

"Together," the First Prime replied as he put his hand on Amūn-Ra's arm in response.


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

 **'The Crucible'**

x

x

AN: _Unlike the other chapters this was not a split off. Originally it was all Belmo goes off, rescues the senator, runs into a little trouble and returns home. While in the Dale Faith gets introduced. Sounds boring now, right? Next I added the Amun wants Belmo's body story. At first, for himself, henceforth the little speech Jacob gave. Then I thought, why not add Anubis? At this point in time (season 5 of SG-1) he was still working in the shadows, unknown to everyone. What if somebody learned of his return and tried to act on it? Bring forth the Crucible._

x

* * *

x

"Welcome to Sunnydale," Jack said as their black unmarked vehicle, a loaner from the nearby army base, crossed into the town after nightfall and past the city's welcoming post, "then why do I have the feeling I don't feel so welcome?"

"This place gives me the creeps," Major Davis said as he drove the car onwards.

"Seems like a normal town," Daniel said, looking out the window.

"That is if you're not counting the four extensive graveyards I saw from the aircraft," Colonel O'Neill said, then he looked over his shoulder to the back and smiled, "so how are you two ladies doing?"

"Feeling better, sir," major Samantha Carter replied still sickly, "it was fortunate that the aircraft carried air sickness bags. At least now I have nothing left to throw up."

"Indeed," Teal'c said, also still clutching his stomach. Both of them had gotten ill as soon as their aircraft approached Sunnydale's airport.

"Junior feeling better, Teal'c?" Jack smiled.

"It's bearable, O'Neill," the Jaffa said stoically. Although he didn't look as bad as he had done when their aircraft had landed, Teal'c was far from looking good.

"Ah, don't you worry," Jack said as he reached back and patted Teal'c on the knees, "according to that guy on the base you'll be up to your old tricks in no time."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow but said nothing as he felt another wave of nausea coming up.

"The old Sunnydale welcome, that's what he called it," Davis said as he turned a corner, "1 in 20 always experience it when first coming here."

"Strange that this phenomenon isn't mentioned anywhere in the literature," Daniel said, "you'd think at least some scientific journal would have reported it."

"Lot's of things don't make it into the scientific journals," Jack shrugged, "like what we do. Back in '84 I remember visiting this UN forward observation post in the Sinai where they swore one of the guard towers was haunted. Inside you always felt like somebody was watching you and it felt ice cold in there. Even in broad daylight, when it got over a hundred outside. Great place to store beer though. Hey, is that a Doublemeat Palace?"

O'Neill was not quite drooling yet as he peered out of the window to the fastfood joint they just passed.

"It is," Major Davis said, a smile on his face as well, "rumor mill has it they're going to open one in Colorado Springs soon."

"Cool," Jack said, looking back at the major, "about time!"

"Don't talk about fast food, sir," Sam groaned in the back.

O'Neill looked back at his sick second in command.

"What? One of those big, juicy Doublemeat Specials," Jack grinned, "just of the grill, with grease still dripping and extra cheese?"

"You are a cruel man, O'Neill," Teal'c said as Sam dove for her sickness bag.

"I've been called worse," Jack smiled.

"I don't see how any processed food prepared by underpaid teenagers can be appealing," Daniel said, shaking his head.

"You eat the food in the cafeteria," Jack shrugged, "so don't you play mister gourmet chef with me, Daniel."

"What's the plan?" Sam asked as she closed her sickness bag.

"First we'll eat," Major Davis said and drove the car in the drive through lane of the Doublemeat. After he, Jack and surprisingly even Daniel, ordered some food he parked the car and while eating he opened his suitcase and handed out some dossiers.

"My assistant gathered this data from various sources," the major said between bites, "of most of these kids there exists at least some information. This first one, the shaggy haired kid, is named Alexander Lavelle Harris."

"Poor kid," O'Neill said before sinking his teeth into a burger, "with parents like that who needs enemies."

"You're hitting the nail right on the head, colonel," Davis said, unpacking his Special, "poor kid. His parents are mentioned several times in police home disturbance reports. Apparently they like to argue after the odd drink. The kid has been admitted into hospital several times for various 'accidents' around the house."

"It says here he accidentally hit a table's edge when he was ten, hurt his eye and broke two ribs and an arm," Daniel said, "what the hell is social services doing?"

"Here? Not much," Major Davis said taking a sip from his milkshake, "I'll get to that later. Next on the list is one Willow Rosenberg. She seems to be a grade A student. Straight A's across the board. She's already being headhunted by a major Seattle software company by the way. She even substitutes computer sciences after their teacher was killed earlier this year."

"Crucified in the computer science room," Sam read out loud, "what on earth...?"

"Four graveyards just at first glance," O'Neill said ominously.

"She may seem like the odd one out," Davis continued, "but records indicate that her parents are often away on business trips abroad. She appears to be one of those kids who comes home often to find a note with some money for dinner."

"Then we have one Daniel Osbourne. His mother a single working mom, doing three minimum wage jobs to make ends meet, father unknown. Seems like a smart kid, was also headhunted by that same Seattle company, but seems to be only interested in making music. He plays guitar in a band. They even did a small club tour."

"Good for him," Jack said, "although I'm starting to detect a pattern of neglect here."

"And lastly we have one Elizabeth Anne Summers," Davis said, "usually referred to as Buffy."

"Poor kid," Jack couldn't help but say.

Davis shrugged.

"An interesting girl," he continued, "you would not believe the vitriolic reports her school principal keeps filing on her. But then again, I would. Two years ago she was said to be involved with the burning of her old high school gym in Los Angeles. She was briefly committed after that for a while and her parents divorced afterwards and she went with her mother to live in Sunnydale. There's a rash of odd incidents where she always keeps turning up. Including one marked top secret by the Secret Service."

"What the hell are those guys doing with a So-Cal teenager?" Jack asked.

"Beats me," Davis said, "even I don't have clearance for that."

"I thought you had clearance for everything?" Jack said.

Davis gave Jack a slight smile.

"Sorry to disappoint you, colonel," he continued, "now, earlier this year she was involved in a murder investigation, as she was found over the dead body of an unknown West-Indian girl. She was arrested but escaped, aided by our man Belmovekk, who attacked several police officers while aiding her escape. One is still on sick leave because of that by the way."

"That would indicate that she is special to him," Daniel said, reading the file intently, "clearly they have a relationship of some sorts."

"Wouldn't that make him a pedophile?" Jack said.

"What's a pedophile, O'Neill?" Teal'c asked, causing Jack to look over his shoulder at the Jaffa.

"Teal'c, of all the things...," Jack said, rolling his eyes.

"Should I not have asked, O'Neill?" Teal'c asked, raising one of his eyebrows in puzzlement.

"No...I...Look...Teal'c...," Jack squirmed, then he looked at Davis," you're enjoying this aren't you?"

"Immensely," Davis said as he slurped the last of his milkshake smiling.

"A pedophile is a person that has sexual relations with children, Teal'c," Sam said coming to the rescue.

Teal' c gave her the non-plussed look

"She's 17 years of age, Major Carter," Teal'c replied, "does that not make her eligible?"

"It's um, also a figure of expression when there exists a very great age difference between the man and the woman," Daniel said.

Teal'c wanted to say something but decided not to at the last minute, just shook his head.

"Well, in his case I think we can rule that particular deviation out," Major Davis smiled looking at Jack, "it seems clear that if our man has any sexual relations with anybody it's with her mother, not the girl."

"And you couldn't say that a little earlier?" Jack said accusingly.

"And miss watching you squirm, Jack?" the major grinned, "anyway. The girl was eventually cleared of all charges but until recently she was still suspended by her school and listed as a runaway. She's back though after her principal had an amazing change of heart. He still writes vitriolic reports though."

"So we go visit them then?" Sam asked.

"No," Davis said as he started to count on his fingers, "firstly, because she and her friends give me the creeps. Secondly, I think we should go and visit this guy instead. SG-1, meet Rupert Giles. A former curator of the British Museum and now librarian of Sunnydale High."

"I knew that guy was a librarian," Jack exclaimed, "He's got librarian written all over him."

"Rupert Giles, Rupert Giles. I think I've heard of this guy," Daniel said, as if he was trying to think of something, "I got it! He was a major authority on several ancient languages. I think he knows even more of them then I do."

"Is that even possible?" Jack asked surprised, "Maybe we should get the two of you together and watch your heads explode."

"I'm serious, Jack," Daniel said, "what's a man of this academic stature doing as a school librarian in a place like this?"

"I was also serious," Jack replied," so he knows his ancient ABC's. What's the big deal."

Daniel sighed and looked Jack right in the eyes.

"Well wouldn't you be surprised if you came into some Hicksville and found Howard Carter there as the town gardener?"

Jack's questioning gaze said it all.

"Howard who?"

Daniel just looked away in disgust and shook his head.

"Besides this guy being a bit overqualified for his job there are more reasons to visit him," Davis spoke again.

"Which are?" Sam asked.

"Firstly, the computer science teacher that was crucified was his girlfriend," Davis said, "Second, whenever I saw them together, our Saiyan friend deferred to him, and finally, this appeared in today's edition of the Denver Post."

Davis took out a newspaper clipping and handed it out. It was a classified ad from a newspaper.

'Anonymous78245 would like to know from anonymous80840 if there is any news regarding our mutual friend from abroad.'

"And this means...?" O'Neill asked as he passed the clipping to Sam.

"Hammond and Belmovekk always contacted each other through a classified add in the Denver Post," Davis said, "anonymous80840 stood for Hammond, anonymous78245 for Belmovekk. Since he's entertaining a Goa'uld at the moment it only stands to reason that they placed the ad. And according to the Denver Post the ad was placed by somebody with a British accent."

"They must be worried," Sam said.

"Indeed," Teal'c added.

"Then I guess we're off to see if the 'special relationship' still exists," Jack said.

Davis restarted the car and drove off the Doublemeat parking lot.

"According to my contact with the Sunnydale police he almost always works late at the high school library," he said taking a turn.

"Then lead the way," Jack said and gestured.

x

* * *

x

"Interesting," Amūn said as he witnessed the procession of monks at the yearly festival of mount Selyesna. Row upon row of the warrior monks, magnificently clad in their ceremonial (yet highly functional) armor, had gathered from the various monasteries and moved in their slow ceremonial step down the sacred road towards mount Selyesna. Crowds of the faithful lined the roads. Each threw a flower on the road, then knelt as the monks strode past.

The festival of the Gods at mount Selyesna was the highpoint of the yearly calendar. Ten days of martial displays, scenes of self torment, tournaments of all shapes and sizes, feasts and piety, culminating in the highpoint of the procession up the sacred road. At its end awaited the king, who would kneel last as the heads of the holy orders would come forth and renew his kingship for another year.

All ritually of course. It had been hundreds of years since the heads of the holy orders had actually turned against the royal house and sent the king packing. Nowadays it was mostly ceremonial, although no king since ever dared tackling the power of the holy orders of mount Selyesna. Besides fielding perhaps the strongest force of trained and seasoned warriors in the realm in their monks, the holy orders wielded tremendous power through the high esteem of the people. The holy orders in turn knew that to actually exercise that power could cost them that esteem. Thus balance was maintained to everyone's satisfaction.

As the monks strode past, Amūn couldn't help but throw his flower and kneel with the others. The Goa'uld as a species lived and breathed religion to the point that they actually believed their own divinity. Many held religious festivals in their name and actively participated in them. The feelings those festivals brought forth were known to the Goa'uld and many reveled in them. As a living God Amūn couldn't help but be swayed by the mood of the moment. He also couldn't help himself but take pointers for future use.

As the monks strode past Amūn they started to sing, It was an old song, the oldest still known to the Saiyan race, except for the odd children's rhyme. It told the tale of the Saiyan race. It's victories, it's defeats, it's kings. Every year the song grew a little larger as more was added. And every couple of verses its chorus was repeated.

 _Oh Gods of mount Selyesna_

 _Humbly we besiege thee_

 _We are the children of Saiya_

 _Bestow upon us thy blessing_

 _For all that we are we owe to thee_

Since the song had to be finished by the time the procession reached mount Selyesna, every year it had to start just a little bit earlier on the sacred road. The monks slow ceremonial step was designed to keep up with the rhythm of the song so a marker along the road was the signal to start singing. It was the monks who sang the whole song, the audience only joined in during the chorus.

The sacred road was lined by two avenues, one on each side where the faithful could gather and move along in a procession of their own towards mount Selyesna. The lonely mountain. It was a volcano of low activity, dominating the landscape and as Amūn walked towards it he could see why the early Saiyans had thought it to be holy. Besides being the only mountain in the area, mount Selyesna had gentle slopes that suddenly rose up sharply, disappearing in a layer of clouds. A home worthy of a God indeed.

On the lower eastern site, where the sun rose, was a large plateau. Since it was forbidden to fly over or climb mount Selyesna, this was considered to be the holiest place on planet Vegeta. Around it the holy orders had their monasteries, so that their monks could train on the plateau at dawn's earliest light. Only on the culmination of the festival of rebirth, this day, was it opened to the public.

The Azarg-Marg, as the plateau was called, could only hold a finite number of people. Those who dallied would have to watch from afar. So Amūn made swift progress to the Azarg-Marg and awaited the procession there.

On the Azarg-Marg there were almost no buildings. Saiyans weren't big on ostentatious architecture, they preferred to keep things clean and simple, a trait that Amūn admired. He himself had kept the hieroglyph writings, that usually ran rampant on the ships and palaces of other Goa'uld, to a bare minimum. Only a simple stone temple against the mountain slope, holiest of holies and supposed entrance to the divine world and a stone platform for the final ceremony were to be found on the Azarg-Marg.

Myth had it that when the temple had been constructed the original founders of the six holy orders had went inside and locked the door from the inside. To the more traditional faithful it meant they had ascended to the summit of mount Selyesna, the more liberal faithful thought they had willingly died inside. But both schools of thought agreed that the purpose had been to allow only the Gods to open the temple from the inside, if they ever choose to come down from the summit. Thus making the act, however one it interpreted, the most holy act known to Saiyandom. It was not for nothing that any new head of one of the holy orders vowed to be willing to close the door if need be. That closing the door stood for the willingness to make the highest sacrifice.

The procession finally reached the Azarg-Marg and the monks filled out the space that was allotted to them around the six sided platform. One side each for each of the six orders. The six heads of the orders took to the platform and awaited the arrival of the royal household. Everybody looked to the north. In the distance the dots could be seen in the sky that announced the arrival of the royal household. In a minute the king, his son and the warleaders of the royal household landed on the platform.

The six heads of the holy orders, 4 male and 2 female, dropped to their knees, soon followed by all the monks. Then the leader of the order that had won the honor to perform the ceremony (the tournaments leading to this being central to the festival) rose and approached the king as his equal. Who then dropped to his knees, as did his entourage.

"Have you led the people into victory?" the religious leader asked.

"I have," king Vegeta answered, his face towards the ground.

"Have you brought prosperity to the clans of Saiya?"

"I have."

"Have you vanquished our enemies?"

I have."

"Have you paid homage to the Gods?"

"I have."

The religious leader smiled and gestured the king to rise again.

"Rise, son of Saiya and tell unto the Gods your accomplishments."

The king rose and turned to the mountain to tell out loud what had happened in the last year of his reign. The expeditions that had been sent out to the stars and brought home the booty of cleansed worlds. The money that had been made. The homage and tribute that had been made by the rulers of subjugated worlds. The public works that had been begun and finished and how many the current roster of warriors numbered these days.

When the king had finished he turned to face he heads of the six holy orders again. They had all risen, as had their monks. The leader that spoke for them all this year took the word again and performed the blessing.

"Unless the Gods themselves say otherwise, we hereby re-affirm you, King Vegeta, as king of our people. Rule with wisdom, honor, strength and benevolence. For the greater good of the sons of Saiya!"

"I will," King Vegeta said and turned to face the masses about to cheer.

But there wasn't going to be any cheering.

A sudden noise of sliding metal made everybody look elsewhere. Locks that hadn't been opened since the dawn of time suddenly opened. And the doors of the holiest of holies swung open.

As the assembled multitude held its breath, the doors to the temple had opened. Out came a large man, looking incredibly ancient with a long and snow white beard. Behind him came a man looking a tad less old, with a mismatched set of dirty clothes and two different boots, a beautiful dark haired woman with a white lock in her hair, a grinning hunchback dressed even worse then the second man, and a pair of twins.

"My Lord!"

Amūn-Ra opened his eyes from the meditative state he had been in.

"My Lord," Amūn-Ra's First Prime asked again.

Slightly disorientated the Goa'uld looked around him. He was sitting in his meditation chamber, with rows upon rows of candles being the only source of light. His First Prime standing in front of him, looking very worried.

"Are you alright, my Lord?" the First Prime asked.

"I am," Amūn-Ra said somewhat unsure of himself. This did not put his First Prime at ease.

"Does your host still offer resistance, my Lord?"

Amūn-Ra did not answer immediately, further heightening the First Prime's apprehension.

"I'm not sure," Amūn-Ra said finally, as he reached for his medication, "maybe."

"I am sorry if I disturbed you, my Lord," the First Prime said.

"It is alright," Amūn-Ra replied, trying to put his First Prime at ease, "I was merely experiencing my hosts memories."

"What did you see?" the First Prime asked curious.

"Wonderful things," Amūn-Ra smiled, looking up the First Prime, "scenes of their homeworld to rival Chu'lak. You would have loved their culture, old friend. I will tell you when time permits."

"I look forward to hearing about it, my Lord," the First Prime smiled. As his medicine took effect Amūn-Ra relaxed.

"What requires my attention, Old Friend?" he asked.

"The fleet is nearing its destination, my Lord," the First Prime said, activating a small viewing globe that brought on the tactical situation, "we will be at our final assembly point in five minutes. From there it's just a short distance to our final target."

"So soon," Amūn said surprised as he took in the data, "I must have been meditating longer then I thought. Ready the fleet for battle, I will arrive shortly."

"As you wish, my Lord," the First Prime said bowing and left.

Amūn got up and walked to a mirror. As he gazed onto his new face he reflected on what he had seen.

x

* * *

x

As fate would have it, Major Davis would not evade the wrath of the Scoobies by trying to visit Giles instead. Call it fate, karma, coincidence, blind luck or simple divine intervention, but that particular evening Giles had decided to call a meeting of the Scoobies at the library.

"I called you all here...," Giles said but was then quickly interrupted by Xander.

"So where's the emergency?" the young man said eagerly, rubbing his hands in glee, "To be honest, I'm quite looking forward to one for a while."

"Xander," Willow said shocked, "you're jinxing us? Remember the jinx? Once you respected the jinx. This is not you!"

"I know, Wills," Xander replied scratching his head, "it's just that I'm starting to get a little bored here. I'm probably going to regret saying it but Kakistos proved disappointing. It's a holiday and I've got nothing to do. I relish a chance to kick arse for the lord!"

"Geez, look who's talking," Buffy said while shaking her head, "when I said something similar you put the big speech on me. The whole price of power being not so entertaining thing. Remember?"

"Yeah, I know," Xander admitted, then he sighed and looked through the window into the night, "but now I'm also bored."

Willow leaned over towards Buffy.

"Cordy is off to visit her grandparents," she whispered conspiriatoraly.

"Ah," Buffy smiled understanding, "all work and no play bores even the mighty Xander."

"Why wait for something to happen here," Oz said casually, "you can both fly, go look for some fun elsewhere. Buffy fought some demons in LA. Surely they weren't the only ones there?"

Xander and Buffy looked at each other.

"That's actually a mighty fine idea, Oz," Xander said admiringly.

"I have my moments," the guitarist said, "besides, when the band was touring I noticed a few odds and ends here and there. It's not just in Sunnydale you know. I staked me a vamp in Oxnard once. And there was that vamp who liked to bother the groupies backstage in Burbank."

"Daniel Osbourne," Willow said out loud, "what were you doing backstage with groupies?"

"Oh oh," Xander grinned at the guitarist looking like a deer caught in a headlight, "busted!"

"It wasn't me," Oz said apologetic, "they weren't even our groupies! They were from the main act. We were just the openers. No groupie ever wants to do the opening act."

"Not a groupie worth its name," Xander agreed and then sighed deeply, "God, I wish we had some groupies!"

"Your dating the hottest girl in school and still you want groupies?" Buffy said shaking her head in disgust, "Sometimes I really don't get you men."

"I do," Faith said, sitting on the counter, "men are just as faithful as their options."

"That's a bit bleak," Willow said a little shocked, "how can you say something like that?"

"Hey, I didn't make them," Faith shrugged indifferent.

"No, you just fu...," Willow tried to say but Oz cut her off.

"Let's not say things we'll all regret later," he said and looked at Giles, "weren't you supposed to chair a meeting?"

The librarian just stood by the table looking slightly peeved and ignored. Which by Giles standards meant he was probably livid inside.

"Far being it for me to interrupt your most interesting discussions," Giles said finally.

"There will be no more interruptions," Oz promised, right hand on his heart.

Keeping a weary eye on the biggest known interrupter, Xander, Giles finally proceeded to talk further.

"Look, it's been more then two weeks since Belmovekk left to go with the military. I have told you what Belmovekk has told me about the nature of that relationship."

"You didn't tell me," Faith said, then getting a few angry looks, "hey, you never told me, really!"

"It turns out some secret branch of the military is fighting a secret war with ET out there," Xander said and pointed upwards, "that while we are trying to keep things from flying apart here on Earth, the government pissed off the wrong Darth Vader and now the Empire is massing its Star Destroyers against Earth. Naturally the B-man has its fingers in every pie and found out about these guys."

"He just didn't tell us about it," Buffy snorted, "he'll probably have the mafia turn up on our doorstep next looking for Jimmy Hoffa."

"Hush," Xander said at Buffy and continued towards Faith, "now because these guys are the government they eventually used their government powers and found their way to us. And asked the B-man to come along to help him with some mess they made. And that's how the story stands. Tune in next week for the exciting conclusion."

"Oh," Faith said, not much the wiser.

"In his usual idiom, Xander has presented the facts concisely, be it not very correctly," Giles said, "and it goes very much deeper then that. To make a long story short, Joyce came to me yesterday to ask me if there was any news regarding Belmovekk. She asked me to contact the government agency in question and ask for news. So I made the contact."

The announcement caused quite a stir.

"What's wrong with you?" Buffy exploded, "it's not enough to have them come here once? Now you want them to come back for us as well?"

"Your mother had a premonition, Buffy," Giles countered, "you also have premonitions."

"I'm the Slayer," she said out loud, "I'm supposed to have premonitions. She's just my mother!"

Giles took off his glasses in order to close his eyes and pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Well, she's a former potential who happens to be pregnant of a pair of hybrid twins," Giles said, "the strange intermix that this might cause aside, this is the Hellmouth. Stranger things have happened."

"Ignore at your own peril," Oz nodded in agreement.

"Can't we just do a locater spell?" Willow asked, getting a suspicious look from Giles.

"What did I tell you about doing reading magic books without supervising?" Giles said.

"Sorry," Willow, replied as she averted her eyes to hide her guilty look.

"And yes, I already tried using a damn locater spell," Giles said as he put his glasses back on, "wherever Belmovekk is, he's not on the bloody planet."

"If Giles starts channeling the ripper I get officially worried," Xander said.

"I did it right after Joyce asked me to look into the matter," Giles said, the next part was nearly inaudible, "I'm not bloody stupid."

"So let me get this straight," Faith said as she peeked through the round window of the library doors, "the military is running secret programs that now involve our boy and you contacted them for information?"

"Yes," Giles answered, "that's basically it.

"OK," Faith continued, "then either this school has some JROTC program running at this moment or I think your answer is coming this way."

"Let me see," Buffy said as she raced to the doors to look, then her face turned sour, "oh crap! It's Captain Obnoxious! And he brought some reinforcements this time!"

No sooner had she said her words as the doors opened and Major Davis and four others came in. The major still wore his uniform but the others were dressed in civilian clothes, although most of them were unmistakably military. They consisted of an older grey haired man, a younger and more buffed up version of Giles, a blonde woman middle aged women in fine shape and a large black man wearing a woolly hat. Major Davis looked absolutely chagrined to find that the Scoobies were present. The others merely scanned the room, as if in taking notice of the room and who was there and where. They seemed to recognize everybody except for Faith. Who smiled at them and wiggled her fingers.

"Hiya kids," the older man said smiling impishly, "are we disrupting your weekly book club meeting?"

Nobody said anything.

"Tough crowd," the older man said to his fellows. Then he noticed Buffy glaring her deathglare at him and looked at the major.

"I see what you mean," he said.

Major Davis sighed and pulled out his identification and showed it to Giles.

"Rupert Giles," he asked.

"Yes?"

"I'm major Paul Davis, US Air Force."

"Captain Obnoxious," Buffy snorted.

The major swallowed down a curse.

"I told you before, Miss Summers," he said without looking at her, "I'm a major not a captain."

"Fine, Major Obnoxious then," Buffy replied not very impressed. The older grey haired man tried desperately not to laugh and managed to contain it to a single snigger.

"Sorry," he said holding up a hand, "please continue, major."

Shooting a very annoyed look at the older man the major continued.

"Rupert Giles, I believe you tried to contact us."

"I did?" Giles asked, acting surprised, "How on Earth did I do that. We've never even met before."

Major Davis opened his briefcase and threw a newspaper clipping on the table.

"I see you guys are into kinky meetings," Xander said as he and the others read the clipping.

"Oh, for cryingoutloud," the older man said impatiently, "let's not do this shall we? You pretend you don't know, we pretend we don't know that you pretend you don't know. Next you pretend you don't know that we pretend that we don't know that you pretend that you don't know. We beat about the bush some more, let's skip that shall we and get straight to business?"

The man grabbed Davis' briefcase, opened it and threw a series of photos on the table. It showed the Scoobies with Goku, Vegeta and Piccolo.

"We are looking for these three guys," the older man said and pointed to the trio. Just tell us where they are and we will be on our merry way again."

"Why should we trust you and your goonsquad?" Xander said suspiciously, "you took the B-man and now you come back without him and demand to know more?"

"Look kid," the older man said not very amused, "I like ya, but leave the business to the grown ups, will ya."

Buffy went and stood next to Xander.

"Why don't you and your goonsquad mosey on out of here and if you come back with Belmo then we'll start talking," she said.

"Cool points for using the words mosey," Oz said as he joined the two.

"Thanks," Buffy said.

"You're welcome," Oz replied.

"She calls him Belmo," the old man said amused to the guy in the woolly hat, then he looked at her again, "now look here missy..."

"Don't you missy me, MacGyver," Buffy said coldly as she folded her arms defiantly across her chest.

From his point of view O'Neill couldn't help but notice that her arms were quite muscled. Nothing so obscene like a bodybuilder, but certainly like somebody who exercised regularly and very intensely. So was the shaggy haired kid called Xander and the short guitarist. Hell even the leather clad hot chick looked like she could go a round or two.

As the stand off between Buffy and the older man continued Giles noticed that while Major Davis looked nervous, the other three seemed ready to jump in any minute. And they seemed to be carrying guns.

"L-l-let's k-keep a level head all, shall we," Giles said as he stepped in, "before a-anyone does anything stupid.

"Listen to your teacher," the older man said to Buffy as he nodded towards Giles.

"They're not worth it, Buff," Xander said as he laid his hand on her shoulder, then looked at the older man, "isn't it obvious? They can't bring him back. They lost him. And it must be pretty serious if they need 'their' help."

Xander nodded towards the pictures on the table.

"So you know them then?" Major Davis asked.

"It's hard to deny when you're caught in technicolor," Xander said and picked up a photo, "Damn! I need to work on how I look on photos."

"Look," Major Davis said to the whole group, "Mr. Harris is correct. Something has happened to your friend. He has been caught. If we're going to bring him back we're going to need those guys."

"What has happened to Belmovekk?" Giles asked.

"Look, that's classified," Major Davis said, "all I can say is that its a matter of national security that we find these men."

"You'll find that using the excuse of secrets and me aren't mixy, Captain Obnoxious," Buffy replied coldly.

"Please," Giles said quickly, "let's keep things cordial."

Buffy looked at Giles and nodded towards the major.

"Then captain Obnoxious here shouldn't be using that tired old excuse on me," Buffy snorted.

"Major," Major Davis said exasperated.

"Who cares," Buffy snorted dismissively.

'Look," the older guy said, as he leaned on the table, "it's obvious that we have secrets, you have secrets. Fine, we all have secrets. Rather then throw hissy fits, let's see if we can all work together? Your friend needs your help. We think these guys are the only ones who can give it. Can you please tell us where to find them?"

Giles looked at the military, then his own Scoobies.

"Could you please give us some privacy, while we talk things over," Giles asked.

"By all means," the older man said.

Giles gestured the Scoobies to follow him and they went to the back of the library, between the book stacks and out of sight.

"I think it would be best if you all were to go," Giles said softly once they were out of hearing.

"We're not leaving you, Giles," Buffy replied and looked angry towards where the soldiers were, "I don't trust those guys. We can handle them."

"That big fella feels wrong somehow," Xander said shaking his head, "not demon weird, just a non-human tingle. I don't think he's human."

"See!" Buffy said at Giles.

Giles shook his head and put his hands underneath his armpits

"Look," Giles said, "I know you kids can do things. But I do not want them to know that you kids can do them. Belmovekk didn't want them to know. If we have to have the army breathing down our necks..."

"Air Force," Oz interjected casually.

"Air Force then," Giles said as he swallowed down a curse before he continued, "let them at least breath down my neck. For once in your lives, please act like I'm in charge?"

The Scoobies looked at each other.

"But Giles," Buffy said, "they already know. They've got pictures of us with Goku and Vegeta."

"That doesn't mean they know everything," Giles countered, "Lots of people can be on pictures just by standing next to someone famous."

"Giles is right," Xander said, "they may suspect things but they'll only know for sure if we show them."

"Better to shut up and be thought a fool then to open your mouth and confirm it," Giles said, "that's what Dennis Thatcher used to say."

"Dennis who?" Faith asked.

Meanwhile SG-1 and Major Davis were left to stew for themselves.

"They really do give you the creeps," Jack said to Major Davis.

"Now you understand?" Davis replied, leaning on a chair as he took a deep sigh, "I've sat across Goa'uld who creep me out less."

"They do give the appearance of being capable warriors," Teal'c said admiringly, "it is clear they have been trained and been trained well. They are also fiercely loyal. They will defend the scholar if need be."

"Maybe we should book you a course," Jack replied, causing a Teal'c eyebrow to rise, "c'mon, they're kids. It's obvious they like both the Brit and 'him', but to think..."

Teal'c's silence said more then this words and Jack looked towards Sam.

"You agree with me don't you, Carter?" he asked.

"I don't know sir," she replied apprehensively, "I have read Fenton's after action report and if that guy has been training these kids there is no telling what they can do. For all we know our bullets might just bounce off."

"We should have brought more Zats," O'Neill muttered and looked at Daniel, who was practically drooling over one of Giles' books.

"Anything you can read, Daniel?" Jack asked.

"It's Latin," the archaeologist said, "it was too common for my taste. So I skipped it in favor for ancient Egyptian and early Sumerian."

"So there is something you don't know," O'Neill said as he couldn't help but smile, "score 1 for the Brit!"

"That doesn't mean I can't deduct what it's about, Jack," Daniel said as he opened the top book, "I think even you could translate something that's called Maledictus Infernalis."

"Uh," was all Jack could say, "guess again?"

"Evil from hell, sir," Sam said smiling. Desperately Jack looked at Teal'c who looked just as clueless.

"At least I'm not the only one," Jack muttered.

"What does a high school library need ancient Latin books on evil for?" Daniel asked as he skimmed through the book.

"Some people do crosswords for fun, maybe this guy likes something more gritty," O'Neill suggested.

"This book is full of things demonic, Jack," Daniel said as he studied some pages, "I've never seen anything like it. And it's not the only strange book I've seen here."

Daniel nodded towards some other books on the table.

"Didn't think so either," Jack replied.

"If this Rupert Giles has such extraordinary books, then maybe that is what drew this Belmovekk to him, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c suggested.

"I think you may have a point, Teal'c," Sam said as she took the book from Daniel and looked into it.

"Well, whatever it was, I hope they hurry up," Jack said as he looked towards where Giles and his merry band were discussing.

"Daniel, have you seen this?" Sam said and showed one of the book's pages to Daniel.

"Anything interesting?" Jack asked.

"They're coming back," Major Davis interrupted. Filing from between the books Giles and his merry band emerged.

The Summers girl led the way as the teens made for the exit. As she walked past SG-1 she couldn't help but shoot a quick deathglare at Jack and Major Davis. Naturally Davis couldn't help but wince.

"They're leaving?" Jack asked as they walked past them.

"This is between me and you," Giles replied and walked to Sam and took the book from her, "you will leave them out of this."

"Fair enough," Jack replied in agreement.

"Can I take this one?" the hot looking unknown girl asked as she smiled at Daniel, "he's yummy."

The look on Daniel's face was priceless and Jack had to do his utmost from laughing out loud.

"Let's go, grasshopper," the kid known as Daniel Osbourne said as he pushed her on, "if you're that desperate, get a date with Tarzan."

"Yeah, but he needs new batteries, sensei" she protested as the kid they knew as Daniel Osbourne pushed her past Daniel.

"There's a new all night store," he replied.

Daniel looked at Jack with a huge red face.

"I, uh, Jack, um..."

"I know, Tarzan, but she's jailbait, remember?" Jack smiled and then turned to Teal'c before he could ask his question, "later, Murray!"

When the kids had gone the librarian Giles took the word.

"You must forgive them," Giles said as he walked towards the cage to put away the books, "Belmovekk is very fond of children but never had any. And they never had much a family themselves. So they've become more or less his extended family. In turn they've become fiercely loyal to him."

"Oh, I can relate to that," Jack answered as he looked at his own team.

"Me to," Major Davis said, "yet miss Summers seems oddly, 'temperamental', whenever she sees me."

"She doesn't take kindly to strangers coming to her house," Giles said as he put the books on their rightful places, "home is where she can be herself. By going there you violated that."

"See, told ya there was a reasonable explanation," Jack said to Davis, "give her some time and some of that famous Davis charm and she'll warm up to you."

"Somehow I doubt that," Davis replied.

"Well, you'll always have us," Jack grinned.

"You have a most interesting collection of books, Mr. Giles," Daniel couldn't help remarked as he looked inside the cage. He was practically drooling

"I collect old and rare books," Giles said as he stepped out and closed the cage, "it's a hobby of mine. Please, call me Rupert."

"So do I," Daniel said and offered his hand, "My name is Daniel, Daniel Jackson."

"Daniel Jackson," Giles exclaimed as he finally recognized Daniel, " _The_ Daniel Jackson who published 'Ancient Egypt, a radical rethink' twelve years ago?"

"You've read it?" Daniel said surprised.

"It was a little rough around the edges," Giles said excited, "but I thought it wasn't bad."

"You must be the only one," Daniels snorted, a little bitter at the memory, "almost the entire Egyptology community burned my book to the ground and danced around its fire."

"Because it gave ammunition to the pseudo-science new agers," Giles said, "who like to tie everything in to primordial civilizations, the Bimini steps, the Face on Mars and the theory of Atlantis."

"So you are into Egyptology?" Daniel asked. He was starting to like this Rupert Giles.

"Like I said, doctor Jackson, old and rare things are a hobby of mine," Giles said, then he looked at the cage, "I think I may have your book somewhere."

"Please, call me Daniel," Daniel smiled.

Fearing another long boring history debate about to start O'Neill decided to jump in

"Kids, you can talk old stuff over drinks later," he said and pointed towards the photos on the table, "but let's sort out what we came to do here. These three guys, remember! Can you help us?"

Giles looked at the pictures again. Should he do it? If he doesn't he may risk the US government coming down on them. But then, who knows how Belmovekk's friends will react if they find the US government coming for them. Especially that loose cannon living up north. But then again, Belmovekk is the most powerful individual he knows. If he ran into an enemy that was stronger then him, that surely justifies bringing out the big guns.

"I need to know," Giles said, looking O'Neill in the eyes, "I can help you get in contact with these men, but I must be able to tell them the truth. Otherwise they probably won't help."

"Fair enough," O'Neill said and nodded towards Davis.

"If you will please sign this," Major Davis said as he reached for his briefcase and took out a form.

"What is it?" Giles asked as he accepted the form.

"A copy of the official secrets act," the major replied, "considering the nature of our work we make everybody sign it."

"I know it doesn't change anything," O'Neill said waving a hand, "and if you guys lived with that Saiyan for over a year, you probably know how to keep things a secret. But I'm sure you know how bureaucracy works. It keeps the brass happy."

Giles took out a pen and signed the document. Major Davis then took it back and filed it away in his brief case.

"Let's talk," O'Neill said as he pulled up a chair.

x

* * *

x

"Stupid obnoxious soldier guy," Buffy muttered as she paced frantically.

"He's only doing his job," Xander said as he sat meditating on one of their favorite couches in the school lounge not far from the library.

"Yeah, chill, B.," Faith said as she performed a slow version of the basic Saiyan kata Oz had taught her. She liked doing it slow, It reminded her of the Tai Chi her previous watcher had taught her, they both helped her relax. To the young guitarist's despair her slow version was usually spot on, only she rarely if ever did it completely right when moving at a faster combat pace. Oz had brought in Xander and after a few sessions with Faith concluded that she was even more disposed then Buffy was to loose interpretations and on the fly improvisation.

Buffy just snorted at her fellow Slayer and paced on. Whereas with Kendra they had eventually come to a cordial understanding and even liking, she and Faith had still not connected. Character wise they were like fire and ice. It didn't help that every time she saw Faith's face she also saw Kendra's lifeless body lying on the floor. No, far better to keep a distance. At least until she was properly trained and wouldn't die on them like Kendra had.

"No," Oz said as he halted Faith's kata," like this."

He then performed the offending part as it should be done.

"I always get that part wrong," Faith said as she imitated his move.

"That's because you refuse to do it right fast," Oz said, not at all irritated.

"Yeah, but it's more fun watching you shake your head in disapproval," Faith smiled.

"Do it again, from the start," Oz gestured.

Suddenly down the corridor came the large African-American looking guy named Murray with his woolly hat.

"Excuse me," he asked, "does there happen to be a food dispensing machine here on the premise?"

"Yeah, there to your left," Oz pointed to a vending machine that seemed just out of Murray's sight, then he stopped Faith, "no, no, no. Now you make the same mistake. Do it again."

"I just can't seem to get that part," Faith said shaking her head, "it's so frustrating."

"That's when you start making mistakes," Oz replied understanding, "just clear your mind, Faith. Let's relax. Close your eyes. Imagine your happy spot. Do you see it?"

"Oh, I must definitely do," Faith grinned with closed eyes.

"Not that happy spot," Oz said as he couldn't help himself but smile, "a place of happiness."

"Do you ever think of anything else?" Buffy said disapproving, "You're like a broken record or something."

"Maybe you're not thinking enough of it, B.?" Faith grinned back, "OK, happy place."

While Faith tried to switch her mind from her happy spot to her happy place Murray came back looking confused.

"Excuse me," he said, "but your food dispensing machine does not appear to be working."

Xander smiled and got up from his meditations.

"Let me guess," he said as he walked towards the black man, "you keep throwing in money and it refuses to give anything in return?"

"Indeed."

"Have no fear, my friend, the Xandman is here," Xander grinned as he walked to the offending snack vending machine around the corner.

"The Xandman?" Murray asked with a puzzled look.

"The greatest known expert on love, twinkies and offending vending machines," Xander said as he laid his ear to the machine and started rubbing the front, then he spoke in a Yoda impersonation, "Mmmm, yes, strong is he in the Force."

"You have seen the movies?" Murray suddenly asked with great eagerness, like he had found a kindred soul.

"Forwards, backwards and every which way in between," Xander replied, still focused on the machine, "I didn't figure you for a Star Wars fan though."

"How can I not," Murray said exited, "they are the greatest story ever told."

"I can think of a few others, but I have to admit they are damn good," Xander agreed and hit the front of the machine. A Mars bar fell down and the machine gave back the excess change.

"Do you need to do this every time you wish to use the food dispensing machine," Murray asked as he got his mars bar and change.

"It should be working now," Xander smiled, "after the Xandman has done his job the machine knows better then to test me again."

Truth be told Xander used just a tiny amount of chi to dislodge the mars bar with the final hit. All the rest was just for show, but why tell Murray?

Murray raised an eyebrow, then he threw in some additional money to get a few more candy bars. This time they came out as it should.

"It would appear the machine has been subdued," he said impressed.

"Of course," Xander smiled, "the Xandman has cometh."

"What are those exercises?" Murray asked as he and Xander walked back to the others and Faith had resumed doing her form again, "I do not recognize the style."

"You're into martial arts?" Xander asked, taking a good look at Murray.

"I have been known to do so," the big guy said as he admired Faith's form, "I have examined every known martial arts on this world."

This time it was Xander who raised an eyebrow. Meanwhile Faith was finally doing her form without making the mistake again.

"I did it," she said triumphantly, "I did!"

"'Bout time," Buffy snorted unimpressed and still pacing nervously.

"See what you can do if you put your mind to it," Oz said approvingly.

"You got it, sensei," Faith said, smiling triumphantly.

"Now continue," Oz said and sat down next to Willow, "and once you're finished do it some more."

Murray had been watching so intently that he had forgotten to eat his candy bars. Until his stomach gave him a loud reminder. So he opened a candy bar and devoured the thing in seconds.

"Haven't you eaten or something?" Xander asked.

"I did, Xandman," Murray said as he opened his next candy bar, "but I felt ill on the way here and I had to regurgitate."

"I bet you did," Xander said, causing the big guy to raise an eyebrow, "and "you can call me Xander."

"Why are you betting on my regurgitation?" Murray asked, looking suspicious at Xander.

"Because you 're not human and aliens always start hurling chunks when they get here, Murray," Xander said casually, "if that's your real name?"

Again the eyebrow thing happened.

"How did you know I was not human?"

"The Xandman knoweth, the Xandman seeeth. It is my gift," Xander said smirking.

"It is good that Cordelia isn't here or the Xandman would get a smack to the head," Buffy sniggered, "for the Xandman is getting quite full of himself."

"Why bring her in her when I have you to deflate me?" Xander said over his shoulder, then he looked at Murray again, "Look, I don't need to know what you are. I'm a live and let live kinda guy these days. Just give us your name."

"My name is Teal'c," Murray said and took off his woolly hat to reveal his gold tattoo on the forehead.

"That must have hurt," Xander said as he examined the gold inlayed tattoo on Teal'c's forehead.

"Can I touch?" Faith asked as she came forth all curious.

"If you wish," Teal'c' said and let Faith feel his tattoo.

"I misjudged you," Faith said impressed, "I thought your friend was yummy, but you are delicious in your own way. Ever thought about a thre..."

Before she could finish Xander put his hand on her mouth and nodded towards Oz to take her back.

"You must excuse my friend," Xander said to Teal'c, "she is easily distracted."

"No I'm not," Faith protested, as Oz took her back to do her form again, "I'm very focused."

"A one tracked mind, maybe," Xander said stroking his chin.

"That does it," Oz said to Faith, "we're going to get you a whole family pack of batteries for Tarzan afterwards. Go practice your forms."

"But I'm getting bored, sensei," Faith said, "all work and no play makes Faith a very bad girl."

"If you can complain you have plenty of energy to do your forms," Oz said and smacked her on her ass, "a little faster this time."

"Ooh," Faith smiled, but did as she was told. Oz sat down next to Willow who gave him a very funny look.

"What," he asked but she turned away, so he shrugged and looked at Faith again, "and flawless, Faith."

"Has the Saiyan taught you this form," Teal'c asked Xander.

"Would you like to learn?" Xander asked in return, looking appraisingly at Teal'c. His question however caused everybody to look in surprise at Xander, even Faith who stopped doing what she did.

"Xander," Buffy said apprehensive, "do you think..."

Xander raised his hand at her to stop her talking.

"You would teach me this?" Teal'c asked, he himself surprised.

"Sure," Xander said, "all I ask is that you won't tell your friends."

"I cannot lie towards my friends," Teal'c said.

Xander put his arm around Teal'c and grinned.

"I'm not asking you to lie, my friend," he said, "lying would be telling something that is not true. I'm asking you not to tell. There is a difference."

Teal'c thought it over for a moment.

"There may come a time when I have to tell them," he said, "and then I cannot lie."

"Of course you couldn't," Xander nodded understandingly, "and I think your friends already suspect more from us then they let on."

Teal'c's face betrayed what Xander already suspected.

"As I thought," Xander said, "just tell them we gave you a few pointers."

"Why would you trust me, Xandman Xander?" Teal'c asked curious and amazed by Xander's trust.

"I'm a good judge of character, Teal'c," Xander said, "I can sense you are different, a man who would rather die then betray his word."

"You can see all that?" Willow said amazed, "You just barely met the guy."

Xander grinned at Willow

"The Xandman seeeth, the Xandman knoweth, Wills."

"God you're full of yourself," Buffy snorted derisively, then she gestured to the empty hallway, "Well, Master Chiun, strut your stuff."

x

* * *

x

After Major Davis and SG-1 concluded their meeting with Giles they met up with Teal'c. Whom they found interacting with the teenagers in the school lounge. As soon as she saw Major Davis come in the Summers girl immediately gave him the evil eye. To his surprise O'Neill noticed that Teal'c made his goodbyes to the kids in a cheerful spirit. Even ice-princess Summers seemed to have thawed up to him.

"Hung out with the kids?" O'Neill asked as they left the school, "learned anything?"

"The Xandman seeeth, the Xandman knoweth," Teal'c replied stoically and said no more of the matter, despite Jack's curious look, "What now, O'Neill?"

"Now we go back to the army base and bunk up for the night," Jack said and pulled out a cell phone. The speed dial number he punched gave him direct access to Hammond's office.

"O'Neill here... Yes, we made contact, general... The librarian has said he will contact our targets for us... No, he couldn't give us an estimate, general. He did say they were, shall we say headstrong? So it could be a few days he thought... Any news?... Do you want us to return home, general?... Yes, I agree, will do... See you soon."

"What did Hammond say?" Major Davis asked.

"No word from the Tok'ra other then that our boy Amūn is on the move," Jack said as he put away his cell phone. Since we can't do anything without our soon to be newest buddies he thought it best that we stay here for a few days. Keep an eye on things."

"General Hammond is most wise," Teal'c said, earning him a strange look from O'Neill.

"You're not telling me something," Jack said suspiciously.

"Do you think we can trust him, sir?" Sam asked.

"Who? Teal'c?"

"I mean Rupert Giles, sir."

"I thought Rupert was on the level," O'Neill said, thinking back tot their conversation with the librarian, "a bit nervous. But that's understandable, since he and the Saiyan seemed to be on friendly terms. All in all I think he took everything quite well."

"Maybe a bit too well, sir," Sam said, "I think he knew more then he let on."

"What makes you think that?"

"That book, sir, that Daniel showed me. Daniel thinks its hundreds of years old."

"Yeah, so?" Jack said giving her his 'so what' look, "Librarians, old books, what's so strange about that?"

Sam gave him her 'how on earth am I going to explain this to O'Neill' look. Usually followed by a lengthy explanation.

"The book contained an illustration of a Goa'uld symbiont with the text Deii Perfidus, sir. False gods!"

x

* * *

x

"So, what did you and Captain Obnoxious talk about?" Buffy asked as she and the Scoobies filed into the library again. Giles sat at the head of table, his glasses in front of him, his face resting on his hands.

"I take it things did not go well," Xander asked as he pulled up a chair, the others followed suit.

"Belmovekk is in trouble," Giles said, sounding suddenly very tired.

"That I understood," Xander said, "define how much?"

Giles got up to his cage and retrieved a book, which he put in front of Xander on a certain page.

"The kind where they shove a parasite like that up your brain and it takes you over completely," Giles said as he sat down again, letting Xander read the book and his eyes seemingly popping out of his skull as he read what was inside.

"That has to hurt," Faith said as Xander ash faced passed the book to her and Oz.

"Painful," Oz agreed as he briefly glanced the text.

"So you mean he becomes one of these Goold thingy's?" Buffy asked after they gave the book to her.

"No, it becomes him," Giles said, "so now we have a potential Super Saiyan strength Goa'uld walking around. And these things just happen to be at war with us."

"Now I see why they need the others," Xander sighed dejected, "can those things be removed?"

"Maybe," Giles said as he massaged his temples, "maybe. It couldn't be done in the past. Not without killing the victim. They claim it can be done now. Who knows?"

Giles never looked so tired as he did now.

"Maybe he can't be saved," Oz said, "maybe all they can do is stop him before he does anything by killing him."

"I can't accept that," Xander said shaking his head, "there must be something else we can do?"

Suddenly Buffy started to laugh out loud.

"Oh, this is priceless," she laughed.

"What is, Buffy," Willow asked her friend.

"When Angel turned you all were willing to condemn him to death from the start," Buffy said pointing to the group, "but when Belmo turns, suddenly he must be saved."

"He is our friend," Xander replied, like it was the most logical thing..

"So was Angel," Buffy countered, leaning on a chair.

Xander leaned back, his head tilted upwards as if he was thinking.

"No, he was _your_ friend," he finally said sarcastic, "a very creepy, unmidlife crisis like boy friend, in fact, we just tolerated him."

The answer is clearly not to the liking of Buffy as she explodes.

"You were just jealous!"

"Fine, I was jealous," Xander said, waving her objections aside, "you were still the only one who liked him. Happy now?"

"Aaah," Buffy yelled and stampeded out of the library angrily, "deal with it without me!"

Willow tried to go after her when the doors closed behind her but Oz stopped her by her arm.

"She must work it out on her own," he said shaking his head.

"But she's my friend," Willow said pleadingly.

"When you are angry, the last thing you need is somebody who tells you you are right," Oz said, "she'll need you more once she's cooled off."

Willow said nothing and stayed, even though she didn't really agree with Oz. She still preferred to go after Buffy. Xander meanwhile didn't look pleased.

"I shouldn't have said that," he muttered to himself, "it was stupid of me."

"Then why did you?" Giles asked.

"It's Deadboy," Xander sighed, "he drives me insane. He's dead in Hell and still the mere mentioning of his name is enough to drive me insane. I shouldn't have ragged her about it."

"Well you did, and now we have to live with it," Giles said disapproving.

"I know. I'll apologize to her later. But what are we going to do about our other problem, G-man," Xander asked.

"I promised them I would contact Belmovekk's friends," Giles said, "but to be honest I have no idea where too this Piccolo vanished. And I don't particularly relish contacting Vegeta."

"I for one don't particularly relish sitting in a plane to China for 16 hours again," Xander said, "but I think I know where his Greenness disappeared too. I'll rustle up Piccolo, Let him go back and forth to his Awesomeness. Besides, he's the brains of that outfit."

"And Vegeta?" Giles asked.

"Let's get Piccolo on board first," Xander said, "we can always get his Highness through Bulma."

"Then you know where Piccolo is," Giles asked hopeful

"He said he wanted to go south to the deserts of Baja," Xander replied, "apparently it's where he used to train when he and Goku still hated each other. If I go now I can make it there before the afternoon. But first I'm going to tank up on twinkies."

"The Candyman cometh?" Oz asked straight faced.

"Sugary goodness will get you a long way when you get to that hump, my friend," Xander grinned and pulled out his wallet as he left for the candy machines.

"What can we do?" Willow asked.

"I'm afraid not much," Giles said, "go home, get some rest. Do what you would normally do. Practice, train. Because if we lose Belmovekk all that is left to uphold the Edict will be us."

x

* * *

x

Outside Sunnydale High SG-1 and Major Davis still sat in their unmarked car when they saw Buffy coming out the building at a stiff pace.

"She looks pissed," O'Neill said, even from this distance he could tell she was fuming.

"Indeed," Teal'c agreed.

"Do you think we should follow?" Daniel asked.

"If somebody's leaves angry, it's usually because somebody else won't give in to that person," Davis said, "so that makes the other person much more interesting then her. Besides, we already know where she lives."

He hadn't even said that when Buffy removed a manhole cover and jumped into the sewers. A hand came out and pulled the cover back on. O'Neill looked at Davis, then he pulled out his dossier.

"I thought you said she lived on...," Jack said and read the dossier, "...1630 Revello Drive?"

"Maybe she's taking a shortcut," Daniel remarked.

Jack looked over his shoulder at Daniel.

"It's the other way, Daniel," he said annoyed.

"This is a strange place, O'Neill," Teal'c said, as if that explained it all.

"Oh, really?" came O'Neill's reply.

Suddenly a bright flash came from the high school followed by a white trail blazing into the sky. It looked like somebody had just launched a surface to air missile.

"I think you're right, Teal'c," Jack said awestruck as he followed the trail going into the sky, seemingly going south.

"I think there goes our reply, Samantha Carter said as she followed the rapidly dissipating white streak as it disappeared into the night..

x

* * *

x

A little earlier, in a place far away, the peace was shattered as twelve Ha'tak cruisers and several smaller Alkesh escorts, all gunning for bare, came out of hyperspace in a planetary system. The planetary system was an insignificant one, at the edge of the Galaxy. An unclaimed world without a known gate. So it didn't come as a surprise to Amūn-Ra's taskforce, his entire fleet, to find a formation of four Ha'tak cruisers in orbit around the only inhabitable planet.

In the command chair on board of the Pride of Amūn, Amūn-Ra's First Prime sat, as he studied the tactical situation in a hologram before him. Amūn-Ra had given him full command of the fleet and he intended to live up to his God's trust.

"The fleet has come out of hyperspace in attack formation," a Jaffa called out from behind his tactical station, "preparing to deploy deathgliders."

"Scout force?" the First Prime asked another Jaffa manning another console.

"Scouts have taken up position," he answered, "the enemy has been taken completely by surprise."

"That won't last long," the First Prime muttered. His force raced towards the four enemy Ha'tak cruisers. Surely Anubis' forces would do something, especially if Anubis was down on the planet as they thought.

The first enemy Ha'tak came to life as it started to launch deathgliders and raised its shields. It left orbit and moved towards them. The First Prime understood exactly what it was planning to do. He would have done exactly the same in their shoes. The others weren't ready and their God was still on the surface. They would buy time with their lives. The only difference was, they were probably ordered to do so, he would have done so freely.

But he wasn't going to fall for that. That was why he had divided his force into three divisions of four Ha'taks each plus an assigned force of Alkesh.

"Division two, take care of the enemy Ha'tak," he said, "the rest with me."

Eight against three was still overwhelmingly superiority so he pressed on as four of his Ha'taks engaged the single Ha'tak.

Then shit hit the fan.

"Unknown ships coming out of hyperspace," a Jaffa said. The First Prime re-orientated his tactical hologram to deal with the changing strategic picture. A second force of three capital ships had entered the fray. What was worse was that one of them was a massive mother ship, dwarfing the two accompanying Ha'taks. And judging by its size carrying equal, if not more, firepower then his own entire strike force. How in Amūn's name had Anubis gotten hold of such a gargantuan ship? This was not going well. He opened a comm channel to his division commanders.

"Divisions one and three, set course to the new force. Division two, see if you can destroy the enemy Ha'tak before it gets company by the other three. They must not be allowed to leave orbit at all cost.."

"Eight Ha'taks against that behemoth with two Ha'taks, we won't stand a chance," the captain of the Pride of Amūn said, sitting in his own tactical chair.

"We will do what we must," the First Prime said, not letting any signs of his stress show in his voice, "either we succeed or we fail. Either way we will earn great honor this day."

"Indeed," the captain said, "let's just hope somebody will be left to remember us."

The First Prime glanced at the captain. Lately the good captain had developed a streak of sarcasm. Amūn seemed to like it but it was grating on the First Prime's nerves.

"We die in the service of our God," the First Prime replied as he studied the tactical hologram, "he will remember."

"Gods have fallen before," the captain said calmly. That remark caused the First Prime to really look at the captain.

"Are you implying heresy?" the First Prime said as he examined the captain of the Pride of Amūn. Sarcasm aside the man had never given reason to question his loyalty. But these were uncertain times. With the call of the Shol'va Teal'c causing doubt in the hearts of many decent Jaffa. So far the rot had not spread yet to his Jaffa. But who knows? He didn't know which was more worrying, knowing there was a problem or not knowing of any but suspecting there might be.

"I am ready to die for my God," the captain said, as if insulted, "but I also know other Gods have died. Ra and Apophis died by the hands of the Tau'ri. I am under no illusions as to what can happen."

It was to be expected. When even Gods can die, even the staunchest faith may start doubting itself.

"Such is the price for being a living God," the First Prime said, resuming his study of the tactical holograms again, "Amūn-Ra cannot fail, not now. Not with his new host."

"Of course," the captain replied and tended to the command of his ship and division. Soon, not even the First Prime had time to reflect as battle was joined.

x

* * *

x

Back on Earth others were fighting the same feelings of impending doom in their own way. While Buffy moved, fuming with anger, through the sewers, Xander sped southwards through the skies of Southern California, Faith went back to her cheap motel, Oz and Willow had a big argument and Giles was left alone in his library. Sitting in front of a stack of books with every piece of information he had on the Goa'uld. Which wasn't much, mostly hearsay passed down through the millennia before being written down.

"I wish I could do something," Giles muttered out loud as he slammed shut another useless book.

" _Maybe you can,"_ a dry voice suddenly said in his mind.

"W-w-w-who is this?" Giles spoke startled as he looked around.

Nobody was there.

"Hello?" Giles said again, feeling mighty silly.

" _You don't need to speak out loud,"_ the dry voice spoke again, _"besides, you would look pretty stupid if somebody were to come in and they found you talking to yourself."_

Then it finally clicked inside Giles' brain.

"You are one of those dueling Necessities Belmovekk spoke off," he said.

" _Yes,"_ the dry voice said, _"and again, no need to speak out loud. You can just think."_

"I-if you don't mind I prefer to speak," Giles said, "It helps me think."

" _I would rather have that you didn't,"_ the dry voice said, _"it is not safe to speak."_

" _In what way,"_ Giles thought, _"is this place being bugged? Has the Air Force left any listening devices?"_

" _No, this place is not being bugged, as you call it,"_ the voice said, _"but you'll learn some day."_

Great! They sounded as cryptic as Belmovekk made them out to be!

" _So which one are you?"_ Giles asked, _"the Light one or the Dark one?"_

" _Belmovekk has fallen into shadow, the US military has been on your doorstep and that is all you can think off? The sense of priorities of you humans never ceases to amaze me,"_ the Necessity mindspoke somewhat disappointed. All that was needed was a tsk, tsk, tsk.

" _Now I understand why you guys set Belmovekk's teeth on edge,"_ Giles thought as he walked into his office, closed the door and sat in his chair.

" _You humans are so easily provoked,"_ the dry voice said amused.

" _You said there was something I could do?"_ Giles thought.

" _There is,"_ the Necessity said, _"do you still have those Gypsy prophecies Belmovekk gave you?"_

" _Uh, yes,"_ Giles thought, _"they're in the vault. They're very interesting, a real challenge, as most of it seems to be pure gibberish.."_

" _Off course it is, considering the material we had to use to make them."_

" _You made them?"_ Giles nearly said out loud, _"but those prophecies have been around for centuries, if not millennia! Have you been active on this planet as well?"_

" _Yes and no,"_ the Necessity continued, _"until recently we weren't. Recent events however necessitated us to take action. It was we who intervened and sent Belmovekk back into time 4000 years ago. We did this to prepare him for his task here. It was we who gave visions to a mad Gypsy woman so that she would spout her visions. We did it in part because we knew they would be noted down and because the Gypsies are a very secluded and closed off subculture. They would guard it from all the others who are interested in prophecies until the time came to deliver it to the right person. That person is you, Rupert Giles."_

Giles suddenly noticed that without knowing he was polishing his glasses again.

" _Why me?"_

" _They always ask that question,"_ the Necessity said somewhat disappointed, _"how predictable! We were hoping that you proved to be more promising. You've been studying prophecies for most of your life. You guide a girl who was Chosen without her having any say in it. Surely you can understand, better then anybody, that the only answer to that question can only be, who else?"_

" _But how?"_ Giles thought flabbergasted.

" _Time means nothing to us,"_ the Necessity spoke, _"we travel forward and backwards as easily as you get around in your beaten up car."_

Great! Now even immensely powerful Necessities started to rag on his poor car.

" _But if you can travel in time, why not tell us directly what to do?"_ Giles asked as he put his glasses back on.

" _Normally we could, but not in this case,"_ the Necessity said, _"remember the coming cosmic accident Belmovekk spoke off?"_

" _Yes."_

" _As you may remember from Belmovekk's words, if it were to happen, it would create a new third Necessity. One that could either eclipse us or cause us to no longer be. It's not here yet, but as we get closer to that date the possibility of it's existence grows stronger and stronger in power."_

" _Wait a minute,"_ Giles interjected, _"do you mean that because it is possible a third Necessity is already out there on the loose?"_

" _I wouldn't put it in those terms quite yet,"_ _the Necessity spoke, but there was a hint of concern in its tone, "but as we get closer to its coming its interference becomes greater. We can still travel backwards but it clouds the future as we can see it. Henceforth the useful hints we leave in the prophecy become only apparent shortly in advance."_

" _That's bloody marvelous,"_ Giles said as he took off his glasses to close his eyes and pinch the bridge of his nose.

" _It's the best we can do. Anything greater would tip off the possible Necessity. It's not very aware yet so we can safely resort through proxies. It really is the only way we can give you useful tips and information without tipping it off to our meddling."_

" _I've been called many things but never a proxy,"_ Giles thought as he got up and left his office to go to the cage that housed his safe.

" _I can't make it sound any more sweeter then it is,"_ the Necessity replied amused.

" _How about dear ally?"_ Giles thought as he opened the safe and took out the map containing the Gypsy prophecies.

" _You're a funny man, Rupert Giles,"_ the voice said droll.

Taking the Gypsy prophecies Giles returned to his office and sat down behind his desk again.

" _And now?"_ he thought.

" _Read. You'll find that some things will start making more sense as they get closer to a crisis."_

Giles started to read. It still made little sense being mostly gibberish. But to his amazement he noticed that some things started to make more sense. There were now clear references to Angelus' betrayal and Acathla's release.

" _Why didn't you warn us sooner about Angelus' betrayal,"_ Giles asked accusingly, " _it could have saved us so much anguish and misery?"_

" _It's not our fault you never looked into these prophecies,"_ the Necessity said, _"we gave you a perfectly good tool, you choose to lock it away in your safe for months without looking at it because it was not one of your precious book but only a computer printout. But hey, better late then never, right?"_

" _I think I now know which Necessity you are,"_ Giles thought grumbling.

" _Light, Dark, it's all a matter of perspective,"_ the Necessity said, _"think what you will. Oh, and before I go, for now you must never tell anyone about what you find in this prophecy. Except Belmovekk."_

" _But that makes no sense,"_ Giles protested.

" _Nevertheless it is as it is, Rupert. Make an excuse, say that you found it in another prophecy, or that a little birdie told you. You can tell Belmovekk since he needs to know."_

" _Can I at least tell Buffy?"_ Giles asked.

" _Especially not her,"_ the Necessity said, _"she is too fickle at this time."_

" _I resent that,"_ Giles said, _"she deserves better then that. We all do! If she finds out she won't like it being at the end of another kept secret."_

" _Like you have told her everything,"_ the Necessity said sounding ominous, _"I can read you like an open book, Rupert 'Ripper' Giles. There are things you know and things you will do that you will keep secret at any cost. Sometimes even from yourself. And so must we. We do not do this for fun if you must know. Have fun!"_

And with that it was gone. Leaving Giles behind as he started to examine it again. Then he remembered something and reached for his telephone.

"Hello, this is Rupert Giles. I need to speak to Janosh," he said. Then he waited for a while before Janosh Kalderash, head of that mighty gipsy clan, came on the phone, "Janosh, Rupert here. I have something to ask you. Remember that prophecy you had Jenny give Belmovekk? Well, he gave them to me to use as I see fit. And he and I have need of any commentaries that have been made."

x

* * *

x

"Continue firing," the captain of the Pride of Amūn yelled to his gunners as another massive blast detonated against their shields. Whatever doubt the First Prime had over his loyalty had vanished during the battle. If only he could say the same over the outcome of the battle. Three of his eight Ha'tak had fallen against the mothership and one was in dire straits. At least his other division was still keeping the other force from his back.

The battle had started out well. The First Prime of Amūn-Ra had chosen for a variation of the horns of Apis tactic to start the battle. Thinking that they would stand a better chance against the mothership alone then against the mothership and it's flanking Ha'taks together he had send each of his two divisions against the flanking Ha'taks. The Alkesh he send out en masse against the mothership. They wouldn't survive of course but their sacrifice bought them the time they needed to finish off the flanking Ha'taks. Better he kept his Ha'taks in fighting order then the more expendable Alkesh.

His tactic paid off as division three quickly finished of its target. Division one soon followed suit and joined division three as they joined its attack against the mothership. To his surprise at least a third of the Alkesh had survived, so the First Prime ordered them out of the battle. Better they lent their firepower against the other force. Maybe that would allow division two to defeat their opposing force and come to their aid.

Because to be frank, that was what he was soon hoping for. The commander of the mothership was clearly an idiot, the way he allowed his flanking Ha'taks to be slaughtered. But he was still an idiot in command of a vessel with vastly superior firepower and plenty of targets to choose from.

It was when he was three Ha'taks down when he finally received the message he'd been waiting for.

"I have made planetfall, Old Friend."

So Amūn-Ra had made it down to the planet. At least that part of the plan had worked.

x

* * *

x

"Unless the Gods themselves say otherwise, we hereby re-affirm you, King Vegeta, as king of our people. Rule with wisdom, honor, strength and benevolence. For the greater good of the sons of Saiya!"

"I will," King Vegeta said and turned to face the masses about to cheer.

But there wasn't going to be any cheering.

A sudden noise of sliding metal made everybody look elsewhere. Locks that hadn't been opened since the dawn of time suddenly opened. And the doors of the holiest of holies swung open.

As the assembled multitude held it's breath, the doors to the temple had opened. Out came a large man, looking incredibly ancient with a long and snow white beard. Behind him came a man looking a tad less old, with a mismatched set of dirty clothes and two different boots, a beautiful dark haired woman with a white lock in her hair, a grinning hunchback dressed even worse then the second man, a pair of twins, followed by two young girls, one a Saiyan girl, scouter on her face. The other a beautiful raven haired girl with the saddest eyes he had ever seen.

"My lord?"

Amūn-Ra opened his eyes.

One of the Jaffa piloting the Alkesh stared at him looking very worried.

"Are you alright, my Lord?" he asked again.

"I am fine, Jaffa," Amūn-Ra said. He didn't realize he had entered a meditative state. But clearly somehow he had. He reached for his medicine to take another dose. One look at the time keeper was enough to show he had somehow zoned out during the descent. He could see from the window that they had made it into the planet's atmosphere.

"Status, Jaffa," Amūn-Ra said as he took a dose of his drugs.

"We're almost there, my Lord," the Jaffa replied and activated a holographic display. Amūn-Ra saw that they were close to the drop off point. He also saw that his First Prime was in serious trouble. A bloody mothership! They had suspected that Anubis would keep a second force in reserve somewhere, but that he had a this big boggled the mind.

"Open a secure channel to the Pride of Amūn," he said. The Jaffa nodded and soon he had what he requested.

"I've made planet fall, Old Friend," he said.

"About time, my Lord," came the reply and Amūn-Ra couldn't help but smile.

"Try to hang in a bit more, Old Friend," Amūn-Ra said, "it will be over soon."

"We'll see what we can do."

Amūn-Ra signaled the connection to be cut and walked into the back where a small force of Jaffa sank to their knees upon his showing.

"Not now, my Jaffa," Amūn-Ra said and gestured his men to rise up, "today we fight together as equals."

More then equals that day since Amūn-Ra would go ahead of his forces for the first time. It would be the task of his Jaffa to cut off any possible escape for Anubis. Intelligence had him still holed up at his base, awaiting the outcome of the battle before making the next move. But an Alkesh was still available to him on the landing pad of the outpost in which Anubis had been holed up for in the last months. Amūn-Ra's Alkesh was cloaked but even a cloak could be detected with sufficiently advanced tech. And Anubis was rumored to have gotten access to new Ancient technology. Which probably explained his huge mothership.

Standing in the airlock with his hand on the opening mechanism Amūn-Ra faltered for a moment. He still wasn't fully used to the body. It's one thing to fly inside the Pride of Amūn, another to step outside of a fast flying Alkesh. But he has no choice. Up there his Jaffa were dying by the thousands against the behemoth and this was the plan they agreed on. Only with Anubis' end can it end.

So the Goa'uld sighed and powered up. He felt the power coarse through his body as white flames start to envelop him. As he powered up as far as he dared to go inside the airlock, he lightly tapped the opening mechanism and nearly crushed it. He still had a long way to go regarding control. It still opened though. A rapid decompression followed as the thinner air sucked out the denser atmosphere and with it Amūn-Ra.

As he fell he yelled and powered up even further. In a blaze of white chi he shifted from falling to flying on his own power. Accessing the Saiyan's memories he quickly learned that by applying a chi shield in front of him he can undo most of the wind blasting him in the face as he started to move ever faster. Strange that the Saiyan gave free access to these memories. Instead whatever remains of the Saiyan seemed to hold on to his personal memories, his friends, loved ones.

Flying at his best speed for now, Amūn-Ra dove low to the ground to avoid detection as he made for Anubis' stronghold. Hugging the dirt he can't help but think this was fun. And the real fun had yet to start. Within a minute he had reached his goal, the stronghold.

The stronghold sat in a valley and had its shields up and running. It could withstand the maximum force of several 200 megaton blasts of Goa'uld main guns. But shield technology of this magnitude isn't perfect. It was geared towards defense against full scale orbital bombardment. Not for preventing a single individual from infiltrating. Near the ground the shield fluctuated and shimmered, leaving small gaps to be exploited if you are very fast. No normal human being or Jaffa was that fast so it was considered acceptable from an engineering point of view. A Saiyan however can exploit such holes. And so could Amūn-Ra now.

Inside the shield he paused for a moment to take stock of the situation. On the surface Anubis had based most of his Jaffa's quarters, a landing pad, a ring transporter, his sensor suite, several heavy staff gun cannons and of course the shield emitter. All spread out throughout the valley.

He had mastered many skills these past days practicing in the Saiyan body but launching multiple heavy attacks still eludes him. So it meant he will have to prioritize which installations to take out first. On the way over here Amūn-Ra had halted the fleet at a small planetoid to test how soon at full power he could charge and fire energy attacks. In order to hit every installation with sufficient force he needed at least 7 seconds to charge an attack. He had to do this while hanging exposed inside the shield dome. While powered up to the maximum power he felt the body could handle at this moment, he was able to withstand continuous heavy staff gun fire from three batteries. Anubis has installed at least a dozen of these. Well, time to see what Saiyans are made of. He knew this could be a suicide mission when he first conceived of it. But for the good of his race, hell, for anybody in this galaxy, Anubis can not be allowed to return.

So Amūn-Ra, the self-styled God of war, crossed his arms in front of him and then spreads them out as he raised his chi explosively. As the earth started to shake, winds blew violently in blazes of white chi and pieces of dirt rose into the air as the God of war finally ascended into his rightful place. Then he took off to take up station above the base.

Inside the base control room Anubis sat as he examined the battle. He had believed himself to be still considered dead by the other Goa'uld. Great was his surprise when a large strike force came out of hyperspace and ambushed his Ha'taks in orbit. It was fortuitous that he kept an even larger force close by so he could ambush the attackers in return.

The attackers were quickly identified as belonging to some minor Goa'uld called Amūn. Amūn was a fool who somehow had managed to get wind of his return. Anubis' agents learned that the fool had tried to warn the others. Luckily the others were too arrogant to pay heed. But now it appeared that Amūn was desperate enough to actually launch a full scale attack himself.

Amūn's forces were clever enough to pin his forces in orbit so for now an escape was impossible. Luckily the arrival of his second force prevented greater disaster. So far he had lost 3 Ha'taks but Amūn's forces had lost 4. And they were unable to launch an attack against his base.

That all changed as a sudden earthquake started to rock the base.

"Something has penetrated the shield," one Jaffa shouted.

"It can't," another said, "we're at full power."

Suddenly Anubis got up from his command chair and ran to a Jaffa operating the screen.

"Move up there," he said and the Jaffa changed focus to where Anubis wanted it to.

"What the...," Anubis said.

A man engulfed in white flames hung in the air and charged a large ball of fire in his hands. Then he understood.

"Tell Toraq to bring the mothership to the planet," he yelled, concentrate all batteries on..."

The man launched his fireball towards the base and suddenly another earthquake rocked the bases.

"The shield generator has been hit," a Jaffa said as despair entered his voice, "our shields are dropping!"

"Get the mothership back! Get anything back," Anubis yelled to his underlings, "Do something!"

Another blast rocked the base.

"He's taking out the batteries," a Jaffa commented.

Anubis didn't speak. He was too busy observing the floating figure. The batteries had finally opened fire. But their fire impacted harmlessly against the white flames.

"Magnify on the face," he said. As the image was magnified Anubis finally got a clear picture of the man's face. His eyes flashed pale gold for a moment as he gritted his teeth. Even though he was weathering the fire of multiple batteries it didn't seem to go that easily for him.

"Amūn," Anubis hissed, "it cannot be..."

Outside Amūn-Ra was indeed having trouble weathering the hail of staff cannon batteries hammering his shield. He could keep it up but at the expense of keeping up his attacks. At least his Alkesh would now stand a fighting chance of delivering his Jaffa. But he still had to disable the ring transporter and the shuttle pad. His decision to go after the batteries would save his Jaffa but might cost them their chance to kill Anubis. If only one of Anubis' ships got within range of the transporter...

No! That was intolerable. He had sacrificed too much for that to happen. Good loyal Jaffa had died in order to get him this host. He could not allow that to happen. As his anger rose he felt a deep primal scream well up.

"NOOOOO!"

As four of Amūn-Ra's Alkesh closed the distance from separate directions, the air above the base suddenly exploded as a shockwave of white flames expanded to engulf the whole valley. From space a cone of white light could be seen, causing ship's commanders from both sides to take notice.

Suddenly all fire from the remaining batteries ceased as their gunners were cooked alive. In fact, everybody caught on the surface was cooked alive. The detonation also destroyed the sensor grid, the most sensitive installation, and caused Anubis to finally make a mad dash for his ring transporter.

It even caught Amūn-Ra by surprise. He wasn't sure what just happened, as he looked at his own hands in shock, then at the burning valley below him. Incredible. It was like he had ascended to a whole new level of power. What were these Saiyans made of?

No time for that though. With no effort at all he unleashed a series of fireballs that destroyed the ring transporter, the launch pad and anything else that still remained standing.

As his Alkesh transports started to deploy his men, Amūn-Ra dropped from the sky and made for the entrance of the underground complex. From the opening armed Jaffa come forth in a last ditch attempt to stop him but he swatted them aside with a flick of his hand and left them for his own Jaffa to deal with. After all, Gods don't need bothering with insects.

Inside the complex blast doors closed to stop him but he just punched through them as if they are made of paper. He knew where the control room is, yet somehow he could sense that Anubis wasn't there. Letting his senses guide him Amūn-Ra bashed through yet another door and made for the Goa'uld.

"You can't hide from me forever, Anubis," he yelled loudly, "I will find you wherever you are."

Anubis however had no intention to face his opponent. He didn't know how Amūn had managed it, but somehow he had gotten hold of a Saiyan host. Saiyans were among a few races known to be immune to Goa'uld possession. Not any more it would seem. To bad they were also among the most dangerous and destructive races known to the Goa'uld

When he had first returned to this Galaxy Anubis had sent out feelers to the warlord Freeza if he could engage the services of his Saiyan mercenaries. Great was his surprise when he learned that neither existed anymore. It meant he had to resort to more traditional methods of ascending to power as supreme Goa'uld Overlord.

But what to do now? As Amūn was getting closer, Anubis could sense his Goa'uld rival closing in. And soon he will be out of space to run. Damn that fool!

As Anubis' despair grew ever bigger, Amūn-Ra's elation grew steady pace with it. The slaughter of countless Jaffa he encountered along the way only served to increase his high, He had heard of the Saiyan lust for battle but experiencing it was like taking the most potent drug. At this point in time he couldn't care less about anything except for his desire to kill Anubis.

Finally it was the end of the line for both Goa'uld. In a service tunnel Anubis could get away no further and Amūn-Ra finally caught up.

"Hello, Anubis," Amūn said, chi flames blazing brightly. This is the first time he saw Anubis since the Goa'uld was banished and thought dead long ago. He had heard Anubis had changed dramatically but to actually see the Cha'pa'ai like event horizon that was now his face is startling.

"You have changed," he said.

"That's what you get when you return from the dead," Anubis replied defiantly, "I see you have also changed? Found a new body? I thought they were extinct."

"I found one," Amūn-Ra smirked as he folded his arms across his chest. With no chance of Anubis escaping there was time to take things easy and savor the moment.

"I bet you did, Amūn," Anubis replied. This will probably end only one way and it won't be his way. What he needed was time. If Amūn was going to grand stand, who was he to argue?

"Amūn-Ra actually," Amūn-Ra said, his smirk increasing.

"Amūn Ra? Getting a little pretentious, aren't we," Anubis said with a mild snigger. It would seem that Amūn had inherited the fabled Saiyan arrogance with his host.

"I got this host to deal with you, but once I finish you off, why not go the extra mile?"

"With your puny forces?" Anubis snorted, "You came at me with everything you had. My forces probably finished off half of it already."

"Once you die, your forces belong to me," Amūn-Ra replied, "I now have the power to finally fill Ra's throne!"

As if to illustrate his point Amūn-Ra flared up his chi flames a notch higher. Anubis said nothing and the two stare at each other for a while.

"You should not have come back," Amūn-Ra finally said.

"Where else was I supposed to go?" Anubis replied, still trying to sound as casually as possible.

"The universe is big enough, Anubis."

"The choice wasn't mine," Anubis replied "you cannot imagine what I've seen. When I died I ascended to the level of the Ancients. All was revealed to me."

"And what did you see, Anubis?"

"Great dangers comes to us from all sides, Amūn. Enemies we cannot begin to fathom threaten us from other galaxies. Enemies who make the Asgard look insignificant. Who make Freeza look pale by comparison. For the Ori and the Replicators will come from the outside. And from the world of the Tau'ri will come the danger from within our Galaxy. Only united can the Systemlords hope to withstand the coming storm."

Amūn-Ra snorted.

"I guess this is where you expect me to say I believe you. And join your cause, right?"

"I could always use a powerful number two," Anubis said, hopeful, if not by much, "and you happen to have great power at the moment."

"Not in a million years," Amūn-Ra replied and brings two fingers of his right hand to his forehead, a darkish yellow light started to glow at his finger tips.

"Without me you cannot hope to stand against the coming darkness," Anubis implored, sensing the end was now quite near, "even if you manage to become the new Overlord of all Systemlords you still need my knowledge."

"I think we will do just as well without you, old boy," Amūn-Ra smirked as his attack built up. The whole base started to shake violently around them as the attack gathered in intensity. Finally it reached the desired level.

"End of the line for you, Anubis," Amūn-Ra said gloating.

"I returned from the dead before, I will do so again," Anubis replied solemnly, "I will find a way to kill you!"

"You are welcome to try," Amūn-Ra smirked and unleashed his attack, "MAKANKOSAPO!"

A vast and powerful energy beam, with smaller beams encircling it, streaked towards Anubis and pierced the Goa'uld, cooking him from the inside. The last thing he can think before the beam impacts against the wall of the tunnel behind him was that it hurt like hell. And then it exploded.

On the surface, Amūn-Ra's Jaffa had vacated the underground structure as soon as the shaking started. Another giant earthquake rocked the valley, when suddenly the whole earth started to rise upwards in one great deafening movement. The ground rose up by a whole meter, then rapidly sunk back again by even more. The tremor threw everybody to the ground, then dust rose from the ground as well. And then it became eerily quiet.

The whine of a ring transporter finally broke the silence as Amūn-Ra's First Prime arrived on the scene. Seeing the utter chaos and devastation he looked for a commander. He looked around frantically until he finally found one.

"Where is your Lord!" he asked the disorientated man.

The Jaffa commander can only point to his ears. He was deaf as a bat. The First Prime looked further until he found somebody who wasn't totally deaf.

"Amūn!" he yelled, "Where is your Lord!"

The Jaffa pointed down.

Then, like in response, the earth began to vibrate again, only not as violently as before. A deep rumble could be heard before the earth erupted and a beam of white light shot straight into the sky. The crack grew wider and a figure emerged. Shrouded in white flames Amūn-Ra rose up from the ground slowly, until he floated in the air. All Jaffa fell onto their knees and even though most of them are deaf they now all started chanting.

"AMŪN-RA! AMŪN-RA! AMŪN-RA! AMŪN-RA! AMŪN-RA! AMŪN-RA!"

Amūn-Ra spread his arms and looked up into the air.

"JAFFA! ANUBIS IS NO MORE," he yelled, "JAFFA KREE!"

Smiling like he has never done before, Amūn-Ra accepted the adulation of his Jaffa. He had done it! Beating his fists into the air to the rhythm of the chants he drank in the adulation, like a fine perfume to be savored. And why not? This is what victory felt like. He had felt it before, but it feels different having fought himself, instead of just cowering on the flagship.

SWOOSH!

A sudden noise of sliding metal made Amūn-Ra look elsewhere. A small and by now very familiar stone temple suddenly stood in the valley. Locks that hadn't been opened since the dawn of time suddenly opened. And the doors of the holiest of holies swung open.

As the assembled multitude held it's breath the doors to the temple had opened. Out came a large man, looking incredibly ancient with a long and snow white beard. Behind him came a man looking a tad less old, with a mismatched set of dirty clothes and two different boots, a beautiful dark haired woman with a white lock in her hair, a grinning hunchback dressed even worse then the second man, a pair of twins, followed by two young girls, one a Saiyan girl, scouter on her face, the other a beautiful raven haired girl with the saddest eyes he had ever seen, finally two more girls emerge, one a dark skinned girl with dark hair, the other of fair skin and with blond hair. They seem similar, as if they share a similar fate.

"My Lord?"

Amūn-Ra shook his head and looked around. It was his First Prime calling, from amidst the still shouting men. He shouldn't have heard him above the noise, yet he did. Just as he shouldn't have just experienced the dream again, but it did.

"My Lord?" the First Prime yelled again, to make himself heard above the shouting masses.

"Old Friend," Amūn-Ra said uncertain, his chi flames dying as he landed on the ground next to his First Prime.

"Is it over?" the First Prime asked loudly, as the man still shouted, "Has Anubis truly been defeated?"

"Anubis is dead," Amūn-Ra shouted in the First Prime's ear, "but our work is far from over. When I killed him I learned of the vision that he has seen. Three great dangers await us. We can only survive if we organize the Systemlords under our banner. But how fares the fleet?"

"We sustained heavy losses, my Lord," the First Prime replied, "five of our Ha'tak are destroyed. Three are in no condition to fight."

"That leaves only four," Amūn-Ra said, thinking out loud, "and Anubis' forces?"

"The mothership is no more," the First Prime said sadly, "Captain Nak'taar and his crew gave the highest sacrifice and rammed it when it made for the planet. It is experiencing cascading reactor explosions as we speak. It will explode soon."

"And the other ships of Anubis?"

"One escaped into hyperspace, one has surrendered but is damaged, three others lie salvageable in space. Two of our own ships can probably be salvaged as well if given time."

Amūn-Ra thought things over for a moment. Then he looked at his First Prime.

"Tell the crews of the damaged Ha'taks to oversee salvage operations and see what can be added to our fleet. We must go."

The First Prime couldn't believe his ears. They had just survived a catastrophic battle. By all means now was the time to salvage, recover and regroup.

"Anubis' vision revealed to me the horrors that await us," Amūn-Ra said as he saw the hesitation on his First-Prime's face. "There is still time to prepare for the coming of the Ori and the Replicators. It is however to the world of the Tau'ri that we must go while we still can. From there will rise the third great threat."

"The Tau'ri are cunning warriors, but hardly a great threat," the First Prime countered, "the Shol'va Teal'c and the rebel Jaffa pose a greater threat to us."

"Do as I say!" Amūn-Ra snapped angry.

The First Prime looks stricken. In all of his time Amūn has never snapped at any of his Jaffa.

Seeing the shock on his First Prime's face Amūn-Ra understood that he has gone too far.

"Forgive me, Old Friend," he said as he put his hand on the First Prime's shoulder, "you are right. The Tau'ri themselves do not pose a threat. The threat Anubis saw however came from their world. It does not need to follow that it was the Tau'ri themselves who will pose that thread"

"Did Anubis foresee what it was?"

"No," Amūn-Ra said shaking his head, "the vision didn't say, only that it scared him greatly. That is why we must make haste and destroy that cursed world while we still can."

The First Prime shook his head in disbelief.

"But the Asgard..., does not the world of the Tau'ri fall under their protection?"

Amūn-Ra laughed out loud.

"Oh, Old Friend," he finally said, "the Asgard are in no position to come to their aid. Their Galaxy is being ravaged by the Replicators. When Cronus met with Thor of the Asgard they lied. Their hands are completely tied and a single Ha'tak could now lay waste to the Tau'ri homeworld. Four will suffice."

While Amūn-Ra conferred with his First Prime, and his men still celebrated their victory nobody noticed that one Jaffa suddenly skulked away and disappeared into the valley.

x

* * *

x

(Fast forward several days)

x

"What the hell is going on?" General George Hammond asked as he entered the SGC control room. Alarms were going off throughout the mountain complex.

"NORAD has declared DEFCON 2 orange," tech sergeant Walters behind the console declared. DEFCON 2 orange meant that long range deep space sensors had detected a fleet or a massive ship making directly for Earth.

"Get me General Grover," Hammond said. No sooner had he said it when the direct phone to NORAD command rang and he picked it up.

"John," he said, "George here. What in the blazes is going on up there!"

"We have a Goa'uld Ha'tak cruiser coming right for us, George," John Grover, the commander of NORAD replied, "I think this maybe the right time for you and your wonderboys to start pulling out the miracles."

"I'll see what we can do, John," Hammond replied, "can you give us a direct feed?"

"You got it," General Grover replied and hung up. On one of the SGC screens deep space telemetry appeared of the approaching Goa'uld force.

"Get me SG-1," Hammond said as he picked up another phone.

"They're still in Sunnydale, general," tech sergeant Walters replied, then with one look at Hammond's irate face he started dialing, "patching through right now, sir."

"Hello," O'Neill's unusually chirpy voice sounded.

"Colonel, this is Hammond. Are you on speaker and is the room secure?"

"Well, we are in Colonel Baker's office, but the good colonel is currently otherwise occupied," O'Neill's voice said smugly, "and now you are on speaker, general."

Hammond looked puzzled at Walters, who looked back puzzled as well.

"SG-1, I have some bad news. Unknown Goa'uld forces are gunning right for Earth. They will be with us in less then ten minutes. Please tell me that you have finally made contact."

"Well, as you know, general, we made _a_ contact, general," Jack said, "Although I'm not sure of what kind. And our contacts have promised us that our targets will make contact with us soon. A meeting is scheduled in two hours."

Hammond let himself fall into a chair.

"That will be too late, colonel," he said dejected, massaging his temples.

"I can't make them come any faster, general," O'Neill's voice replied, "it's not as if those guys carry any cell phones. Maybe if the Goa'uld start blasting the planet they will notice but until then..."

"What about the Asgard," Daniel's voice asked, "can't they help us?"

"They're up to their necks in little replicating Replicator buddies, Daniel," O'Neill said, "it's all a giant bluff anyway. Damn! Sorry we can't be of anymore help, general."

"The enemy force has crossed Mars orbit and is slowing down fast," tech sergeant Walters said as he read from the NORAD telemetry data, "ETA, 6 minutes."

The control room never felt as small and cramped as it did now to Hammond.

"Options?" he asked.

"The upgraded Vanguard missiles," O'Neill suggested. The same ones that had been used before when Apophis led that strike force to Earth four years ago.

"Not until they are practically in Earth orbit," Major Carter's voice piped in, "and it's still doubtful the enhanced naquadah warhead will achieve anything against large Goa'uld shields, like a Ha'tak would carry."

"What about a X-301 or 302 carrying such a warhead," O"Neill suggested.

"I've just checked, colonel," Hammond said, "none of our working prototypes are in flying condition."

"That doesn't leave us much options, general," O'Neill said.

"We should still fight," came Teal'c's voice, "if we must face our end, then at least as warriors."

"With what, Teal'c?" O'Neill replied, "Harsh language?"

"If need be, O'Neill," Teal'c said stoically, "if need be."

"Goa'uld force within radio range," Walters said.

"Let's see what harsh language can do," Hammond said and took the microphone in hand.

"Unknown intruder, this is General Hammond of the SGC. Know that under the protected planets treaty with the Asgard this planet falls under their protection. On behalf of the peoples of Earth, state your intention or face the retribution of the Asgard."

Hammond repeated the message a few times, when suddenly the screen came on and the face of the Saiyan Belmovekk appeared. He wasn't looking into the screen but looking at something off screen

"...damn piece of Goa'uld shit!" the Saiyan muttered angrily as he fumbled with some controls, only to then notice that the screen was on. He straightened himself and looked straight into the screen and smiled.

"Greetings, Warleader Hammond," he said, "I bring good tidings. Amūn is no more."


	8. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

 **'Endgame Pt.1: 2 Minutes to Midnight'**

x

x

AN: _Part 5 of the ongoing SG-1 mini arc. This was what supposed to be the ending of my SG-1 mini arc. I thought one more chapter to wrap it up. Of course my new Goa'uld muse disagreed and I kinda took on way too many story lines to wrap up in a single chapter. So yes, sigh, yet another split. The title comes a classic Iron Maiden track. The repertoire of which is constantly on my winamp playlist as I write these very words._

x

* * *

x

"I don't believe it," O'Neill said agitated as he hung up on the phone, "we go all the way to Twilight Zone, California, suck up to the truly strange and truly funkyfull, and just as we are about to meet the coalition of the willing, its sorry guys, game over, back to base, our boy managed to escape."

"How dare he do what we do all the time," Daniel said grinning, earning him a not so very amused Jack O'Neill deathglare .

"So we go back to base," Samantha Carter asked disappointed, "I was kinda hoping we get to meet these people."

O'Neill nodded that they were indeed not going to meet the deadly Saiyan duo and the Jolly Green giant.

"The general has conferred with this Belmovekk character and in their combined wisdom they deem it prudent that we, and I quote, haul ass back to base. We are to let our librarian know that the crisis is over and then it's back on the plane."

"Thank God," Major Davis said as he got up from the sofa in the base commander's office, "the sooner I leave this place, the better. If I never have to see these people again, so much the better."

"She's just a girl, Paul," O'Neill teased after the major, "we can't have the mighty major Paul Davis run afraid of a little cute blond teenager."

Davis shot O'Neill an angry glance.

"Fine, you go and talk to them," he replied, "as far as this Air Force major is concerned, Buffy Summers is the spawn of the devil and if I never have to see her sour angry face again I'll die a happy man."

"I will go," Teal'c volunteered, causing O'Neill to frown.

"Teal'c. What a surprise, buddy," he said sarcastically, "I'm starting to think we are no longer your bestest friends."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow, then he smiled and put on his woolly hat.

"I will see you at the airport, O'Neill," the Jaffa said. Jack just waved him off dismissively.

"I will join you, Teal'c," Daniel said as he got up and fetched his coat. Teal'c nodded and held open the door.

"Try not to drool all over his books again, Daniel," O'Neill yelled after the duo.

"I still can't believe it is finished," Sam said after the two had gone, "we came all this way and now we leave just when we're about to achieve our goal?"

Major Samantha Carter of the US Air Force looked so dejected she reminded O'Neill of a sad puppy.

"Hey, don't look at me," O'Neill replied, "the general's orders, remember?"

"It's hard to believe that that Saiyan has so much influence," Sam muttered, "he goes missing, we go halfway across the country to meet a former mass murderer. He returns and it's back to base, business as usual? And what do we get for our trouble?"

O'Neill stopped what he was doing and started grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh, I never said we didn't get anything for our troubles," he grinned.

x

* * *

x

The whine of ring transporters sounded and as the rings dropped down, General Hammond together with the armed figures of SG-3 stepped off the platform. The only other person present in the room was the Saiyan Belmovekk.

"Welcome to the Pride of Amūn, Warleader Hammond," Belmovekk said as he extended his arms in a welcoming gesture, again dressed in his SG-13 BDU, "if I had, as you say it, the keys, I would give them to you."

The SG-3 members, their weapons still at the ready, moved to the controls of the ring transporter and activated them to bring up more personnel.

"Have you any idea how much trouble you've cost us?" Hammond said accusingly.

"Me?" Belmovekk said as he put his hand on his heart, playing innocence personified, "this whole idea was yours to begin with. I was perfectly content with staying where I was."

Hammond had to bit down his lip. Cause at least that part was true.

"You're giving me more ulcers then O'Neill" he muttered.

"O'Who?" Belmovekk asked smirking.

"You'll hear all about him once you get home," Hammond said, "So what happened?".

"Let me give you the guided tour first," the Saiyan said and gestured Hammond to follow him, "do not mind the occasional damage, Warleader Hammond, as one of your sayings go, she has not been driven by an old lady on Sundays."

x

* * *

x

"He's clear of the symbiont," Dr. Frasier said. They were back in the SGC infirmary, Belmovekk sat smiling on one of the beds, legs folded underneath him, as Dr. Frasier and Hammond stood next to a light box as they studied the Saiyan's X-rays.

"Just like with Major Carter there are leftover traces of naquadah in his system," Frasier continued, "but the physical remains of the symbiont have been absorbed into his body."

"I see," Hammond said, getting the gist of what she said, but couldn't recognize anything on the X-rays even if his life depended on it, "did you find anything else?"

Janet Frasier looked at the smiling Saiyan, his tail curled up around him, then back at General Hammond. This was the first time they ever got a Saiyan for medical examination and the general was clearly interested in learning what made them tick.

"Aside from his tail and the black irises he looks completely human, sir," she said to Hammond, "in fact if he didn't have a tail and black eyes I would never think he was an alien. He's 99.99% human, down to the DNA. The bones are a bit heavier, more dense, as if adapted for a higher gravity environment..."

"Ten G's," Belmovekk interrupted casually.

"As I thought," Frasier continued while shooting a venomous glance at Belmovekk, "there are a few differences. Some minor DNA that is different. But he could intermingle with any human on Earth if he wanted to. The tail has me puzzled though. It really is alien, like it was tacked on. And it contains some unique glands that puzzle me. That aside, if I had to venture I'd say that they are an evolutionary off shoot of humanity, like the Jaffa."

"Interesting," Hammond said as he looked at Belmovekk, "care to shed any light on it?"

"And spoil all your fun?" the Saiyan snorted, "what's wrong with a little mystery, Warleader Hammond? Must everything be explained away and rationalized? Cherish your illusions, Warleader Hammond, for they keep you warm and cozy in the coldest of nights."

Hammond looked at Dr. Frasier. He almost looked ten years older to Janet.

"I wish I could strangle him, doc," he sighed, "he gives me more ulcers then the good colonel. How do you explain his powers? The energy he can manipulate?"

"I'm not sure," she said and picked up a simple light bulb. She walked over to Belmovekk and held it against his skin. Within seconds it starts to glow.

"As you can see, there is great power in him," she said as the light bulb's light grows to such intensity that it suddenly shattered, "he sends every measuring device off the scale. He could probably power a small town in his current state. But as to how he actually does it, I still don't know."

Hammond looked at the shattered remains of the light bulb and then Belmovekk's smirking face.

"I exercise a lot and eat regularly, good doctor," the Saiyan said flippant.

"Besides his annoying bedside manner I can't find any special organs that could explain what he can do," Frasier continued, earning a medal in Hammond's eyes for putting up with the Saiyan's flippant behavior, "if he does it, he must do so at a cellular level. There are some very strange readings on that level that might explain it, but I as of yet have no workable theory as to how. It would indicate an incredible control down to the cellular level."

"I see," Hammond said and looked at Belmovekk, "any chance that if I were to ask you, I don't get the whole 'why spoil a perfect mystery' speech again?"

"Nope," the Saiyan said, shaking his head smirking.

"Well, I guess that concludes our physical exam," Hammond said, "now that that is behind us, can you please tell us what happened?"

" Why not show you," Belmovekk said and raised up his right hand.

x

* * *

x

(Fast reverse backwards several days)

x

As his Jaffa shouted his name in honor of his victory Amūn-Ra strode the corridors of the Pride of Amūn. What should have been his hour of triumph was soured by the sudden revelation of the vision from Anubis. Previously, having learned of Anubis' return had consumed him enough to risk it all in his mad gambit. But compared to what drove him now, it was a mere impulse.

Followed by his trusty First Prime, Amūn-Ra entered the bridge of the Pride of Amūn. The captain got out of the command chair to make room for his God. As rose the rest of the command crew.

"Congratulations on your great victory, my Lord," the captain said formally.

Amūn-Ra waved away the congratulations and went to the navigation console.

"Plot a course to the home world of the Tau'ri" he said to the navigational officer.

"My lord?" the navigational officer said, not believing what he heard.

"Do it," Amūn-Ra said gruffly. The navigational officer nodded and started to crunch the required numbers. Amūn-Ra turned around and looked at this bridge crew.

"Ready those ships of the fleet that can move out," Amūn-Ra said, "we are leaving."

"And what of our other ships?" the captain asked concerned.

"They will have to fend for themselves and return to our base," Amūn-Ra said as he seated himself in the command chair, "the First Prime has informed me that four ships are still combat ready?"

"Uh, yes," the captain responded as he looked at the First Prime for a clue.

"Captain, you have your orders," Amūn-Ra said and gave a dismissive gesture.

"My Lord," the First Prime asked as he stepped up, "at least give us time to ship more medical supplies and sarcophagi to the damaged ships."

"No," Amūn-Ra said and brought up the new navigational data on his personal holo-display. The First Prime and the captain looked at each other.

"But there are many casualties, my Lord," the First Prime said, "many could die."

"They will have died in the service of their God," Amūn-Ra replied, without even giving the First Prime a look.

"My Lord, I must protest," the First Prime said, "your loyal Jaffa have died by the thousands today. They deserve better. Captain Nak'taar and his crew gave up their lives so they could ram the mothership and give you your victory. Does their sacrifice mean nothing?"

Amūn-Ra looked up, his eyes flashing golden as they stared at the First Prime angrily..

"I told you already. The world of the Tau'ri holds a great danger to us all. There is no time to waste!"

Everybody on the bridge held their breath. Never before had the First Prime dared to question an order of Amūn. But then again, never had Amūn ever been so unreasonable as he was now.

"With all due respect, my Lord," the First Prime said unshaken, "Anubis knew the same things. He knew the Asgard can't help the Tau'ri. Yet he did not move against them."

"Anubis was Shol'va," Amūn-Ra said out loud, a feint glow starting to surround him, "he had no honor. He was weak."

The First Prime could hardly believe his ears.

"He had a mothership, he was stronger then us," the First Prime responded calmly, "he nearly crushed us. We must rebuild our forces first."

"He was Shol'va," Amūn-Ra said as he slammed his fist on the edge of his command chair, causing a massive dent, "he was more concerned with his own petty revenge against us. I will destroy the world of the Tau'ri. Once the others see that I can do so without the Asgard retaliating they will come to see my greatness. Then there will be plenty of time to rebuild afterwards."

Amūn-Ra rose from his command chair and walked over to the First Prime.

"Never question my orders again in front of the men," he hissed softly, "Old Friend!"

Then Amūn-Ra turned around and made for his personal quarters.

"Do as I say," he said and left through the bridge doors.

The command crew was stunned by the spectacle and looked at the First Prime who was ash stricken and unable to speak.

"Is he mad?" the captain asked the First Prime.

The First Prime looked up and anger shot from his eyes as he lashed out and struck the captain to the ground.

He is your God!" he yelled, "Do as he said!"

Then he tried to sit in the command chair, and noticed the damage.

"And get somebody up here to fix this," he said as he started to stare blankly ahead.

x

* * *

x

In his office Giles was literally pulling an all nighter. With stacks of empty coffee cups around him, Godless computer printouts and a recent stack of fax papers, Giles had been whittling the night away. He was so emerged in his research that he didn't even notice it when somebody entered his office and suddenly hung over his shoulder.

"Computer printouts?" the sound of Buffy's voice said, "I never thought I'd live to see the day when Giles joins the twentieth century and actually touches something that came from a computer. Even though it's only paper."

Giles nearly jumped from his chair. Clutching his chest he swiveled his chair around and saw a smiling Buffy.

"Buffy, dear God, you scared me," he said shaken.

"You should see your face," she grinned and hopped on his desk, "whatcha doing?"

"A little research," Giles said as he started stacking his papers before she can grab them. All except one which she managed to pick up before he can reach it.

"A little research," she snorted, "I haven't seen you pull an all nighter such as this since, well, since a long time. Usually followed shortly by an apocalypse."

Giles fumbled with his glasses.

"Well, we do seem to live in interesting times again," Giles said.

"I guess," Buffy said as she examined the fax printout, "I don't understand how you can read these things. It's all Greek to me."

"That's because it is Greek," Giles said as he took away the fax printout from Buffy, "is there anything in particular you wanted to speak to me about?"

Buffy bit her lip and looked a bit hesitantly. So he decided to try and put her at ease.

"Want some coffee?" Giles asked as he looked around for a clean cup, but can't seem to find any, "unfortunately I can't offer you clean cup right now. I would have to get one from the teacher's lounge."

Buffy shook her head to signal she didn't want any, so Giles reached for a used cup for himself and then for the pot of coffee besides him.

"Do you know anybody can just walk in here?" Buffy said, her head nodding to the library entrance, "you have no doors locked, and vamps don't need an invitation."

"They wouldn't dare," Giles said and then points to a fire alarm button next to his desk, "besides, we did a little modification to the sprinkler system. When I press that button, or any such button in the library, out comes holy water."

"Ouch," Buffy said appreciatively, "guaranteed to ruin any vamp's day. Smart thinking. How..."

"Oz came up with the idea," Giles said as he sipped his coffee, "he figured that since Belmovekk was technically a holy man, he might as well bless the sprinkler system and the tank on top of the roof. Dear God! This coffee has gone stale."

"Belmo a holy man?" Buffy snorted in disgust, "When did that happen? I missed the memo? I thought you needed a catholic priest for that?"

"Belmovekk is a disciple to a living God, Buffy," Giles said as he put down his coffee, "they don't come any holier then that. And no, you don't need a catholic priest. Vampires have been around for longer then Christianity. Any faith will do. It's the act of faith that scares them, not any particular religion."

"Another little detail he forgot to tell," she said bitter as she looks away.

Giles walks up to his sink and threw away his coffee.

"In all fairness, it never occurred to any of us either." Giles said, "I'm making a new pot of coffee, sure you don't want some?"

"Positively," she said then looked him in the eyes, "is there any news?"

"No," Giles said flatly.

"Nothing from Captain Obnoxious and his army buddies?"

"They gave me their phone number and returned to the army base outside of town," Giles said as he poured water in the coffee machine, "they would stay there until we learned more from Belmovekk's friends."

"I'd like to help," Buffy suddenly said, causing Giles to become speechless.

"Uh..., I..., um...,I must confess, Buffy, I'm rather surprised by this sudden turn of events. I thought you made it clear you didn't want to help."

"I did," she replied as she averted her eyes again, "but I've been thinking and talked it over with a good friend. It was pointed out to me that whatever he may have done, nobody deserves to have some alien crawl down their throat and be taken over."

"They enter through the neck," Giles said and gestured to the precise spot on his own neck..

"Whatever," Buffy shrugged, "the how's not important. There is fray adjacent and I'd be a poor Slayer if I didn't step in and do what I could."

A smile broke through on Giles' face.

"I must say Buffy, you keep on surprising me."

"I have my moments," Buffy smiled weakly, "is Xander still here?"

Giles looked to the south.

"He left for Baja soon after you 'stormed out'."

"I'll leave for Capsule Corp. as soon as it gets light," Buffy said, "see if I can get Vegeta on board."

Giles turned around and looks at her.

"You think that's wise?" he asked, "He probably doesn't even care. Let alone listen to one of us. Maybe Piccolo or Goku..."

"Vegeta and I recently connected," Buffy smiled confidently, "I think I may be able to pester him into helping. He may be able to beat everybody to a bloody pulp but he seems to be just as vulnerable to a damsel in distress."

As if to illustrate her point she wipes away an imaginary tear and started fluttering her eye lashes.

"I see," Giles said as he barely suppressed a smile at the idea of Vegeta being pouted into helping them. Of course Buffy made it worse by continuing her pouting damsel in distress act.

"Anything we can do to help?" he said as he finally managed to suppress the urge to laugh.

"I'll probably do this faster on my own," she said, "Air Buffy, remember?"

x

* * *

x

It had surprised Colonel O'Neill greatly to learn that an insignificant town of Sunnydale's size had an army base when he had first arrived here. But for some strange reason it had. It turned out from Davis' notes that the army established a fort at the place as soon as California joined the Union. And before that, so did the Mexican army and the Spanish before them. And O'Neill wouldn't be surprised if before that the local Indians had kept watch. This town just felt weird, even if he couldn't quite put his finger on what it was that made it so but it did.

Besides having access to extensive training grounds, most towns and cities that got army/Air Force/navy/USMC bases often did so as a boon to provide employment. Senators and congressmen would pull in strings and old favors to secure that any new base would go their districts. Or that old ones would remain come the next round of budget cuts. Not Sunnydale however. Nobody seemed to care, local authorities most of all. It was considered to be an ass end of the world assignment. Which was a bit of an exaggeration, since O'Neill had been to many ass end of the world places in his career. And as ass end of the world assignments go, this wasn't so bad.

Still, nobody liked being assigned here. Every officer always tried pulling whatever strings they had to avoid being posting here. Hell, even the privates hated being here. O'Neill once read that a place called Fort Robert Johnson, which as it turned out was the name of the Sunnydale base, had the highest desertion rate in the armed services. Even the French Foreign Legion, infamous for its desertion rates in basic training, or the new Russian army, had lower desertion rates.

Being housed in the base guest quarters O'Neill found it hard to fathom why. Maybe it was the throwing up on arrival thing. It was nice and quiet though, the food was good and the bunks comfortable. Five years at the SGC had given him all the excitement he could crave for. After that, nice and quiet had its own appeal.

It was while he was laying on his bunk, enjoying not having to get up early like the rest of the base's army pukes, that major Samantha Carter decided to throw a monkey wrench into the program.

"Are you awake, colonel?" she asked as she stuck her head through the door of the room he shared with Teal'c and Daniel. Who had both gone strangely absent, citing they wished to see some local sites.

As if!

"I am now, Carter," O'Neill replied, looking at her with one eye open.

"Colonel," Sam said, "I was doing some inventory, and I noticed some discrepancies."

"Inventory?" O'Neill said as he opened his other eye and looked at his second in command, "Carter, you really need a hobby."

"We can't all be born to sit beside a pond and wait for the fish to bite, sir," she replied, still looking through the door opening, "I was looking through the base infirmary and noticed they were a bit short on medical supplies."

"What on Earth were you doing in the infirmary," O'Neill asked, only then to get it, "oh, never mind, it's that time of the month again, right?"

The look on her face was priceless. She never enjoyed talking about those things, as they tended to make her feel not one of the guys.

"Well..., I..., um..., sir, to make a long story short, I was hoping to get some, 'supplies', when I couldn't find anything. I checked the base logs and there should be plenty of medical supplies. But there's just nothing there, sir."

"People do get injured, Carter, they're bound to use stuff," Jack replied uninterested, "besides, this is an army base. They would probably lose their own shoe laces if they weren't tied. They only have bigger idiots in the Marine Corps."

Jack closed his eyes again with a satisfying smile. Carter however did not look convinced by Jack's arguments.

"Sir, according to the base logs, this base uses more supplies then a whole combat brigade in a war zone."

O'Neill opened one eye again.

"There's only about a battalion of troops here at best, Carter."

"My point exactly, colonel," Sam said eager.

Jack not only opened his other eye, he actually tilted his head somewhat towards her.

"You think something fishy is going on, Carter?"

"Could be, sir," she said, all but screaming for O'Neill to get off his ass and join the investigation. Or at least give her the go ahead.

O'Neill shrugged and closed his eyes again. To use his favorite pastime, he's not biting.

"Let JAG handle it," he said, "not our concern. Just tell them when we get back."

The disappointment was almost palpable in Sam's voice.

"But sir...," she said but O 'Neill silences her by raising a finger.

"I'm trying to get my beauty sleep here, Carter."

Sam let's out a big sigh.

"Aren't you the least bit curious, sir?" she asked.

"Nope," O'Neill replied with a big smile on his face, "what's a little corruption when we have Saiyans at large, crazed Goa'uld out there and the most bizarre townfolk since Twin Peaks out here. I half expect an FBI agent to come in here and say what a damn good cup of coffee."

"Also I've never been on a base where somebody wasn't running a little sideshow to earn themselves a little buck. And guess what, Carter, they always get caught since they are greedy. And greed makes you stupid, Carter. Here endeth the lesson."

"But sir..."

"Ah, not a word, Carter," he said and opened an eye again and looked at her. She's clearly bored out of her skull here. Well, what to expect from the woman who's idea of a few days off relaxation consists of running experiments and tests on alien artifacts back at the base. So he smiled and closed his eye again.

"If you want to play detective, then do so without bothering me, Carter"

Hearing that she just got O'Neill's implicit permission, she nodded excited.

"Sorry to have bothered you, colonel," she said and turned around

"Oh, and Carter," O'Neill's said after her.

She turned around and looked through the door again.

"Yes, sir?"

"Have fun!"

x

* * *

x

"Is this the place?" Daniel asked as he halted the car in one of the lesser neighborhood of this town.

"Yes it is, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c replied as he unfastened his seatbelt and put away the piece of paper containing the address he had been given.

"It seems like such a rundown area," the archaeologist said as he examined the front entrance, with its Mu Tai martial arts sign, "I have to say, this place seems strangely familiar somehow."

"It is, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c said as he pointed to a spot beside the front entrance, "that is the exact spot where Belmovekk, Goku and Vegeta stood on the images General Hammond showed us.

"I'll be...," Daniel muttered as he finally saw it, "you sure it's OK to be here, Teal'c?"

"I will be perfectly fine, Daniel Jackson," the Jaffa said confidently as he got out of the car, "you go and have fun with Rupert Giles."

"You have probably no idea how very wrong that sounds," Daniel snorted as he shook his head, "you make it sound like...the man is one of the world's most renowned experts in ancient languages. That's like meeting a man of Bra'tac stature for the first time."

Teal'c just raised an eyebrow in response.

"You want me to pick you up later, Teal'c?" Daniel sighed.

"I'll be fine, Daniel Jackson," the Jaffa answered.

"Sure," Daniel smiled, "cause it's a long way back to the base."

"The Xandman giveth, the Xandman taketh," Teal'c shrugged indifferent. As far as he was concerned, he ran greater distances before breakfast at the SGC every day.

Daniel gave a very disapproving look at Teal'c in response.

"You know, that jokes ceased being funny last night," Daniel said, shaking his head disapproving as he reached over to close the door and then drove on.

While Daniel turned a corner and disappeared Teal'c turned around and looked at the building. Being an avid fan of many Tau'ri sci-fi series he smiled at the audacity of calling the place Mu Tai martial arts and pressed the doorbell. Then he took off his wooly hat.

It took a little while before it is answered but finally the door swung open and the woman he knew as Faith opened the door. Teal'c may be unfamiliar with many Earth customs but he was anything but a simpleton and he knew that in this culture people are only considered to have reached adult age at a certain age, which Faith clearly wasn't. But Teal'c's culture judges on different criteria and on Chu'lak nobody would ever mistake Faith for a girl.

"Hey, Tall, Dark and Handsome," Faith smiled as she recognized Teal'c, "come inside."

"Thank you, Faith," Teal'c nodded and entered as she closed the front door behind them, "I meant to ask you, do you have a last name?"

"I had, now I don't," Faith replied, just a hint of pain and sadness in her voice. Teal'c nodded again. On Chu'lak children are to be cherished and no parent would ever dream of hurting their child. And while most of the Tau'ri valued their children just as much, he was saddened to learn that there were some who abused them.

"Just Faith then," Teal'c smiled and it put her at ease.

"Just the way I like it, Murray," she said.

"Please, call me Teal'c," the Jaffa said, "no need to call me by my false name."

"Yeah, I know," Faith smiled, "but I kinda liked Murray. It sounds so wrong and out of character for you that becomes perfect again. Am I making sense?"

"You may call me Murray if you wish, Faith," Teal'c said as he made a slight bow, even though he had no clue as to what she just talked about. But in his dealings with the Tau'ri he had become used to that.

Faith leaned over, grinning conspiratorially.

"Good, cause the alternative is that I'll call you T. all the time," she said.

"Then it is most fortuitous that you call me Murray then," Teal'c said relieved as Faith led him into the gravity gym. To the untrained eye the gym didn't look that out of the order. The inside control panel could be hidden by folding it into its wall slot. So besides the black training dummy it looked like a normal, be it somewhat sterile looking dojo with rubber tiling.

To Teal'c's trained eye however this did not look like a normal house of training. As somebody who had trained on Chu'lak and on advanced Goa'uld ships for most of his life he could recognize a high tech training environment when he saw one. There was an almost inaudible hum of machinery hidden somewhere. And little to nothing of the familiar martial arts paraphernalia he had grown accustomed to from the various Tau'ri houses of training he has visited.

The only other person in the room besides Teal'c and Faith was the guitar player, Daniel Osborne, dressed in a white training gi, as was Faith, who had insisted he be called Oz. It should have been confusing that almost none of these youngsters insisted they be called by their real names. But Teal'c came from a warrior culture and there one could change one's name into one more suitable upon passing the rites of passages. So it seemed natural to Teal'c. Besides, many in the Tau'ri military preferred to be called by what they called their nickname.

"Greetings Oz Osbourne," Teal'c said looking around, "will Xander Harris be joining us?"

"He couldn't make it," Oz said apologetic, "he had an elsewhere to be."

"Most unfortunate," Teal'c remarked somewhat saddened, he had looked forward to seeing Xander in action, "and Buffy Summers?"

Oz shook his head.

"She won't be joining us either."

"Thank God," Faith muttered almost inaudibly. She thought nobody had heard her but Teal'c raised an eyebrow and one of Oz's ears moved slightly.

"So you wished to see our training?" Oz asked, gesturing to the surrounding gym.

"Indeed," Teal'c said as he stood to attention, arms folded behind him, "I am most curious to its nature. I am well versed in all forms of Jaffa combat and studied many forms of combat among the Tau'ri. I am curious to study the ways of combat from the Saiyans."

Oz looked at the alien. If it was just up to him he would have never allowed this Teal'c into their midst. But Xander had taken one look at the guy and judged him to be OK. And while Xander was often the fool, the school goofball, clown extraordinaire, had a runaway mouth that got him into big trouble more often then not, he was however in Oz's opinion a very good judge of character. Like he could see right through things. He just had the trouble that his goofballing often made others ignore what he had to say. So if Xander thought this Teal'c could be trusted, that was good enough for Oz.

"Alright," Oz said.

"So, sensei," what are you going to teach today?" Faith grinned.

"Same thing we did last time and the time before that," Oz said stoically, "until you get it right."

This was clearly not to Faith's liking.

"Ah," she whined, "can't we do something else? I'm bored senseless with that kata. I wanna get to the good stuff! Especially with Murray watching. Can't we just at least spar instead?"

"Gotta learn how to run first, Faith," Oz said shaking his head, then he looked at Teal'c, "but just to make it a little interesting, why not have Teal'c here show us how much he learned from just watching you yesterday?"

Teal'c raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"But he didn't do anything," Faith protested.

"He was watching your every move," Oz shrugged indifferent to her protestations.

"Oh, did he?" Faith said, giving Teal'c a large smile, "you are a naughty boy aren't you, Murray?"

The look of confusion on Teal'c's face was priceless, but Oz decided not to embarrass their newest buddy. Too much.

"Just tell her to get some extra batteries," he said to Teal'c, but Teal'c gave him just another confused look.

"For my vibrator," Faith tried to explain, adding even further to the Jaffa's confusion.

Alien indeed, Oz thought.

"Never mind," he said, "but first, let me get the show on the road."

Oz assumed a straight position towards a spot of light on one of the walls, then he crossed his arms in front of him with clenched fists. He dropped onto one knee, touching the ground with both fists and said something in a strange language.

"Why are you doing that, Oz Osbourne?" Teal'c asked curious.

"Saiyans believe their chi fu came from their Gods," Oz said as he came up, "a training ground must always be sanctified before training. To not do so would mean inviting bad mojo."

"I see," Teal'c said. His first inclination was to say there were no Gods, only false ones. But then he remembered that Saiyans never worshiped the Goa'uld. Which made it more of a cultural thing. And he could respect that. Besides, some Tau'ri martial arts did similar things.

"You'd think doing it once would suffice," Faith said disapproving, "but no, they keep on doing it."

"When you live in a place like this, you learn to respect bad mojo, Faith," Oz shrugged and turned towards Teal'c, "now, show me the form that Faith did yesterday."

Faith was surprised how well Teal'c managed to do the first half of the kata. He only had seen her doing it a few times, yet he executed the form with seemingly more grace and precision then she ever did. Of course, like her yesterday, Teal'c did it in a slow Tai Chi like speed. Oz seemed less impressed as he started correcting Teal'c's mistakes.

"Not bad," he said, "but you got your foot wrong here, it must go there, and the position of the hands goes up for the left and a little more down for the right. Try again"

Teal'c did again, this time to Oz's satisfaction.

"That's amazing, Murray," Faith said impressed, "how can you do that?"

"I am trained in many ways of combat, Faith," Teal'c said as he performed the form again, this time earning further approving nods from Oz, "I was so by my father, and my master in training, Bra'tac. I am curious though, Oz Osbourne, what is the purpose of this form?"

"It teaches you the basic Saiyan fighting techniques and prepares you for later forms," Oz said and performed a few of the movements as they would appear as actual combat movements`

"When can I do those?" Faith asked again hopeful.

"When you can do it like this," Oz said and performed the same kata, only this time fully and at a seemingly lighting fast speed. His speed was such that Teal'c found it almost impossible to follow the young man. But from what he could follow Oz performed the moves in perfect form. Oz finished the form in no time and when he did Teal'c nodded in respect.

"If I may ask, Oz Osbourne," he said, "at what stage are you?"

"There are three basic forms," Oz said and performed the other two. Each he did progressively slower, making even a mistake or two in the final one.

"Once you master them all, you are ready for the next stage," Oz said panting slightly.

"Which is?"

"They know six styles of combat," Oz said and did a few movements of each, "each has its own forms and techniques. Although you are required to learn them all, generally you pick one or two styles and make them your own. You are free to mix and choose what you like as you see fit though. I know Buffy seems to favor Radi'itsu, which roughly translates as the way of the snake hunter. Xander on the other hand favors Mal'ki'itsu, the way of the Saiyan mountain tiger. Personally I'm thinking of combining Ozar'itsu and Aisni'itsu, the way of the Saiyan ape and the way of the soul."

"Fascinating," Teal'c said gripped. Of course, what Oz didn't tell was that Ozar'itsu, the way the Saiyan ape, was all about learning to control that Saiyan transformation called ozaru, his best hope of ever keeping his inner werewolf in check.

"And which way does Belmovekk follow?" Teal'c asked.

"He said he used to be into Cumbri'itsu, the way of the Saiyan scorpion," Oz replied after some thinking, "but he once also said he had lived for so long he was beyond the six styles. I think he's his own style now."

Teal'c nodded impressed. And in a moment of perfect clarity Faith saw that if she didn't intervene now, the two men would talk shop all afternoon.

"Enough!" she yelled, "If I wanted a lecture I wouldn't have dropped out of school! Less talk, more fighting!"

Oz and Teal'c looked at each other

"Mal'ki'itsu in waiting," Oz smiled at Teal'c, "alright, Faith, since you're so full of energy, lets do some warming up. Let's see how far you can keep up, Teal'c."

x

* * *

x

As Daniel entered Sunnydale High he soon met with a very short and sour looking individual in the hallway.

"And who might you and what are you doing here?" the man asked suspiciously and as sour as he looked.

"My name is Daniel Jackson and I'm looking for a Mr. Rupert Giles," Daniel replied, taken slightly aback by the man's behavior. The man seemed oddly familiar. Like he reminded him of a certain somebody.

"Hmpf," the man said still sour, "he's in the library. Like always. He thinks it is his but it's actually mine. And one day he'll find that out the hard way. You know where it is?"

"Uh, I think so," Daniel replied. He had been here the night before.

"Good. And if you didn't then it shouldn't be hard to find," the man said as he looked up, as if to take in the school's surroundings, "there are maps of the school and directions everywhere to be found. Nice and orderly, the way it should be. Do you have any kids, Mr. Jackson?"

"Uh, no," Daniel said, somewhat surprised by the question.

"You're lucky," the man said, suddenly looking as if the two if them shared a common bond, "they can't be trusted, you know. Always skulking and sneaking about. Like they own this place. Thinking of sex all the time. They lack discipline, you know. That's where I come in. Without discipline this school would be in utter chaos."

"Well, um, I'm sure you do," Daniel said, not certain what to make of this strange little, yet oddly familiar man.

"You betcha," the little troll like man said, "you seem like a good man and I've kept you busy long enough. I have rosters to settle so I won't be keeping you any longer. And if you see that Giles tell him I'm waiting for his latest book acquisition report."

Without saying goodbye the little man walked down the hallway to what appeared to be the principal's office.

"Jack is right," Daniel muttered while shaking his head, "this place does look more like Twin Peaks by the minute."

Knowing exactly where to find the library Daniel crossed the now mostly empty school campus. It seemed like a nice place to send your kids to school, but having just met the principal, and some of the students last night, this place was probably the epitome of weird in Weirdville USA.

He reached the library and knocked on the door before entering. Inside was Rupert Giles with one of the students, The Rosenberg girl if he remembered Paul Davis' dossier correctly.

"Can I help you?" Giles asked, "If its about the people you wanted, I, uh, haven't heard anything yet."

"No it's not that," Daniel said, "look, I'm sorry to intrude but I'm not here for that. Or anything else official. Its just that... I just rarely get to meet somebody who is as passionate about ancient languages as I am. Or old books."

"I see," Giles said as he visibly relaxed. As did the girl for that matter.

"You know, I just passed the weirdest individual in the hallway," Daniel said, pointing behind him.

"Let me guess," Giles said and held up his hand to his shoulders," Short, bald and like draining all the life out an area around him?"

"That's they guy," Daniel nodded.

"You just met our principal, principal Snyder," the girl said as she imitated his sour look.

Giles looked at the girl and then at Daniel.

"You know, normally I would love to discuss ancient languages and Egyptology," Giles said, hand on his chin, "it used to be a hobby of mine. But unfortunately..."

"Now is not the right time," Daniel finished the sentence somewhat disappointed, "it's OK, I understand."

"I'm truly sorry," Giles said apologetic, "but we have things to do and..."

Then he looked at the girl again. She gave him a startled look, as if she understood he had a sudden plan.

"Maybe I do have some time," Giles said to Daniel, then looked at the girl again, "I think our plan might just work, Willow.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" the Rosenberg girl said, looking somewhat worried.

"I can handle things from here," Giles said reassuringly, "you should be able to handle this part on your own, Willow. This will be good for your education. You know which places to go and what to get?"

"You just gave me the list, Giles," she replied, I can do this, "I'll need some money though."

"Of course," Giles said and to Daniel's surprise handed her his wallet.

"And bring back receipts," he said as the girl passed Daniel by and waved goodbye to him. Then Giles turned towards Daniel.

"Would you like some tea?" he smiled.

"Not again," Amūn-Ra muttered as he, once again, found himself standing on that large desolate plateau of the Azarg-Marg, on planet Vegeta. This time however the place was deserted and Amūn-Ra found himself alone.

"Alright," he said as he faced the lone temple, "let's get this show on the road."

Walking towards the temple he was determined this time to put a stop to this annoying delusion.

"You can come out now," Amūn-Ra yelled, "no need to put on a show."

Nothing happened.

"Come on, this is getting old," the Goa'uld said as he walked around the structure. Even though it wasn't large it was built of massive stone blocks. The only decoration was at the front, six large heavily weathered statues, acting as a colonnade in front of the porch entrance. Having circled the structure and found nothing Amūn-Ra entered the porch and stood before its only entrance. The massive door had no handles, nothing to open it with from the outside. Whoever had build it, they had build it well and to stand the test of time. Amūn-Ra tried opening it, but he couldn't get any grip and in this dreamscape his Saiyan strength was nowhere near it was in real life. After minutes of fruitless clawing and kicking Amūn-Ra gave up.

"Fine," he yelled angry, "stay inside for all I care. Just make sure you stay in there!"

Having vented his anger Amūn-Ra felt decidedly better. Spitting against the temple door for good measure he walked away.

"I'm done here," Amūn-Ra yelled as he looked towards the heavens, "I am leaving!"

But no matter how much he willed it, he stayed right where he was.

"This is no longer amusing," Amūn-Ra said as he kicked against a stone and sat down on the ground. He picked up some small pebbles and started throwing them across the plateau.

Then the clang of a shifting doorbolt came and the sound of a door that hadn't been opened in ages opening.

"About damn time," Amūn said and got up to face the temple, "you sure took your sweet ti..."

This time he didn't face the procession of old men in white.

In the entrance of the temple stood a being.

A strange hybrid between an insect and a man, in motley black and green. His conical head had a white face and it grinned like pure evil.

"No," Amūn-Ra muttered.

"My Lord?"

Suddenly Amūn-Ra was back in his personal sanctum, surrounded by the lights of countless candles and the worried face of his First Prime in front of him.

"My Lord," the First Prime asked worried, "are you alright?"

"I am not sure, Old Friend," Amūn-Ra said uncertain, "how did I appear?"

"Like you were in a trance, my Lord," the First Prime said worried, "what is happening?"

"I do not know," Amūn-Ra said, "I thought it might have been the host resisting, but now I think the vision of Anubis is interfering. Will you hand me my medicine?"

The First Prime reached for the drug packet on a small table and handed it to Amūn-Ra who took another dose eagerly. After that he relaxed

"What did you see," the First Prime asked as Amūn-Ra gave the packet back.

"The face of our doom," Amūn-Ra said haggardly and closed his eyes as he felt the drug taking effect and massaged his temples, "how long until we reach the Tau'ri home world?"

"At our current rate, three days, my Lord," the First Prime replied, "we had to slow down. One of our remaining Ha'tak cruisers appears to have sustained more damage then we thought. It cannot keep up with the fleet otherwise."

"It will have to limp home to base," Amūn-Ra said unconcerned, "three Ha'taks will be sufficient to hit the Tau'ri homeworld."

"My Lord," the First Prime objected, "we are in hostile territory, "without the strength in numbers the Warrior's Honor would be a sitting duck to the forces of Baal."

Amūn-Ra, who had been sitting crouched on the ground, slammed the deck with his fist, causing the room to tremor.

"Why do you insist on opposing me at every turn?" he yelled, "You have your orders! Carry them out! Or I will find another First Prime who will."

Signaling his dismissal, the First Prime nodded and turned around to leave Amūn-Ra to his thoughts. As he left Amūn-Ra's quarters he was met by several of the ship's officers and Amūn-Ra's command staff.

"And?" the captain of the Pride of Amūn asked anxious.

"We are to detach ourselves from the Warrior's Honor and make for the Tau'ri homeworld at full speed," the First Prime said sullen.

"He can't be serious," one of the officers said, "that would leave the Warrior's Honor vulnerable to attack by Baal! One of his Alkesh is already following us."

"Did you tell him that?" another officer asked, "it would be tantamount to condemning the men on board the Warrior's Honor."

"We have our orders," the First Prime said without emotion.

"But those orders are insane," the first officer said.

"He is your God!" the First Prime said angry, "Our lives belong to him. Or have you all forgotten that!"

The officers said nothing and avoided the First Prime's angry gaze.

"Fine," he said, "go carry them out. Tell the captain of the Warrior's Honor that if he strikes out towards the territory of Yu he might stand a chance of evading the forces of Baal."

It was but the flimsiest of hopes and they all knew it.

"Go," the First Prime shouted and dismissed the officers. He then turned and was about to make for his own quarters when he felt a hand on his shoulders. It was the captain of the Pride of Amūn.

"This all started with that damned host," the captain said, "and you know it. Amūn never spoke down to you or abandoned any of us to die in pursuit of some crazy scheme."

"He is your God, captain," the First Prime said softly.

"Amūn was my God," the captain said after he looked around to see if they were alone, "and I would have followed him into Hell itself. Amūn-Ra however, he will be the death of us all."

"It's the vision of Anubis," the First Prime replied, "he's fighting for the salvation of us all. He sees things..."

"The vision of a demon is still the vision of a demon," the captain said in that certain way only Jaffa's could, "we fought to destroy a demon. How can its vision now be trusted?"

"Careful," the First Prime hissed, "you are talking heresy here."

"If Gods can die, then why can't they go insane," the captain said undeterred, "we should have assaulted Anubis the old fashioned way."

Deep down the First Prime was starting to believe this as well. But it still felt wrong to speak out against his God, whom he had given his word to serve.

"We couldn't and you know it," he said, "Anubis had changed. He could not be killed otherwise. He did not even need a host."

"Perhaps," the captain said in response, "we may never know. At least if we kept kicking him down, Anubis would be unable to build up a power base and become a lasting threat."

The First Prime didn't respond. Again he felt that maybe the captain was right. And in a way he would have liked that kind of fight. Meanwhile the captain turned around.

"Excuse me," he said, "I have to return to the bridge and tell a friend we will be abandoning him.

x

* * *

x

It had taken Xander longer then he thought to reach the deserts that sprawled the west coast of the Baja California peninsular. When Goku had mortally wounded Piccolo the Demon king, in his last moments the monster had transferred all his hatred towards Goku and his memories into an egg and sent it to land in this desolate place. Here was where the egg had hatched and where Piccolo was reborn. Ready to bide his time, exact his revenge on Goku and take over the world. Some parts of that plan at least had worked.

The new Piccolo was a physical clone of the original with all his memories. Nameks could reproduce that way. The plan had failed in the sense that the new Piccolo lacked the demonic essence of the original. The original Piccolo had been born when Kami had shed off the evil half of his personality. That had led to the unnatural creation of the demon Piccolo in a Namekian body. The body could reproduce, but by only being able to transfer his memories, the demonic side however could not. On a subconscious level vampires understood this. That is why their demon side suppressed their bodies natural ability to produce offspring. It would be pointless, they would only be human.

In the seclusion of the Baja California deserts, Piccolo Mk. 2 had grown up hating Goku. That hatred had diminished when in the run up to Vegeta's invasion he had to take care off and trained Goku's son Gohan. It had died when the Saiyan Nappa had killed him. It had been purged from his soul when he and Goku had fought Freeza together on Namek. But the love of solitude and the desert had remained. He had visited many deserts on this planet and even though Baja's was only a narrow strip, an insignificant spec compared to the vastness of the Sahara, or the Australian Outback, this was still the one he preferred the most.

To Xander, Californian urbanite extraordinaire, it was still way too big as he flew in the hot sun trying to find the large Namek.

"I'll be just a bit down south he said," Xander muttered as he flew, "he'll probably call going to China a small hop."

At least Piccolo wasn't suppressing his strength. His huge chi guiding Xander in through halfway down the peninsula, getting stronger as he got closer. Until finally he saw a spec in the distance, hanging in the air. The huge Namek seemed to be waiting, arms folded across his chest, a sly smile on his face. Xander came to a halt, panting heavily in mid air, a few meters from Piccolo.

"What took you so long?" Piccolo asked self-satisfied.

Xander hung in the air, his hands resting on his knees.

"How long..., (pant) have you..., (pant) been waiting..., (pant)?"

"Not that long," the Namek replied casually, "there was plenty of time to wake up, train, refresh myself and train some more. I sensed you coming as soon as you crossed the border though."

"And you..., (pant) couldn't..., (pant) have met..., (pant) me halfway..., (pant)?" Xander complained panting.

"You needed the exercise," Piccolo shrugged, "Belmovekk is way too lax with you guys. At your level you should be able to cross the distance in half the time."

"We can't all be the Big Green Bad," Xander said, "and there is a small kink in your plan, your Greenness."

"Which is," Piccolo grinned.

"The B-man has been captured."

That wiped Piccolo's smirk of his face. Xander proceeded to tell Piccolo how the US Air Force had come for and lost Belmovekk on a deep space rescue mission. And who was holding him.

"What about those Goa'ulds," Piccolo asked, "what can you tell me about those?"

"From what Giles told me they like to crawl in your body and nestle around your brain," Xander said using accompanying gestures, "like those Ceti Alpha 6 bugs from the Wrath of Khan."

Piccolo's eyes went vacant at the Star Trek quote. Tough crowd, Xander thought.

"Look, Giles told me that thousands of years ago these things came to Earth. They took humans as hosts and pretended to be Gods. They were driven off planet in a giant uprising led by the then Slayer and the Watchers. Only they are still out there, up in the final frontier. Who do you think some of Freeza's customers have been?"

"I've wondered about that myself," Piccolo nodded in agreement. Xander continued.

"It turns out the US government unearthed this big ancient artifact in Egypt several years ago and have been using it to play 'beam me up, Scotty' to the stars. And they've literally stirred up the Goa'uld hornets nest."

"But how did your government find out Belmovekk?" Piccolo asked, "They never came for any of us before."

Xander snorted his head in disgust, the B-man's stupidity in contacting the government was at least one thing he agreed on with Buffy.

"According to Giles the B-man has been using the government to help him find your good ol' buddy Gero," he said. Upon which Piccolo shook his head disapproving

"How on Earth could he have done such a thing?"

He couldn't agree more with Piccolo but stuck with what Giles had told him.

"Giles claims Kami recommended them to him."

The mentioning of Kami was like the waving of a red flag before Piccolo.

"Let's go" he said, anger in his voice.

"Where?" Xander asked, "I just got here."

"Kami's," Piccolo said.

"I'm tired," Xander objected, "I flew all night, I can't keep up with you."

"Then hang on to me," Piccolo said.

"Can't you at least let me finish my last twinkie fi...," Xander tried to say before strong arms grabbed him.

A now half opened Twinkie falling from a now empty sky was Piccolo's reply.

x

* * *

x

Around the same time as Xander had to say goodbye to his final Twinkie Buffy touched down outside the domes of the Capsule Corp. HQ. In the garden a blond woman was watering the plants and looked totally unphased by flying people landing from the skies.

"Hiya sweetie," she said, "aren't you one of Belmovekk's kids?"

Buffy didn't feel like one of Belmovekk's kids at the moment, but she was in no mood to argue that with what she knew was the wife of the owner of Capsule Corp.

"I am, Mrs. Briefs," she said with her best smile, "Buffy Summers. I was here last year, when we visited, remember?"

"Oh, you're Belmovekk's girl," Mrs. Briefs said, her voice purring up an octave and causing Buffy to almost wince, "he always talks so highly of you. And your mother. How is she doing?"

"Fine, more then fine actually, absolutely spiffy," Buffy babbled. Did she just say spiffy?

"I'm so glad to hear that, dear," Mrs. Briefs smiled, holding her hand on her chest, "my husband and I are rooting for her."

Mrs. Briefs leaned over conspiratorially.

"My husband and I have already bought two whole sets of baby clothes, a pair of cradles and a year's worth supply of diapers. Just let us know when your mother is due and they'll arrive the next day."

Buffy was utterly speechless by the offer. The Briefs family was one of the kindest and most generous she knew.

"Uh, why, um, thank you for the offer," she said touched.

"Just remember, hush is the world," Mrs. Briefs said, making a zip movement across her mouth, "it's supposed to be a surprise."

"Oh, "don't worry," Buffy said, holding up her hands, "I'm very good at keeping surprises. Yes sir, I'm the very epitome of keeping things secret. Secret identity girl Buffy reporting for duty!"

"Fine dear," Mrs. Briefs smiled, "would you like some tea and a slice of cake? I'm afraid Vegeta ate most of it but there is still a slice or two left. And my other cakes are still in the oven."

Having just flown the long distance Buffy could use some food, but she rather talk to Vegeta first. Or Bulma.

"Thanks, maybe later," she said, "are Bulma and Vegeta here? I need to speak to either of them."

"I'm afraid my daughter isn't here," Mrs. Briefs said apologetic, "She and my husband had to go to Washington. Apparently the government is offering them some contract for something new. It has gotten them all excited. Something regarding refrigerators or something. I don't know, I hardly understand what they're saying when they go all technical."

"That is to bad," Buffy said, "although it's good for you guys, right? Another fat contract to bring in the bacon?"

"I guess," Mrs. Briefs shrugged indifferent, then she smiled, "but Vegeta's here."

"He's in his gym?" Buffy asked and pointed in the general direction.

"No dear," she said, "he's meditating."

"Meditating?" Buffy exclaimed, of all the things she never expected the Big Bad Saiyan prince to meditate.

Mrs. Briefs leaned over conspiratorially again.

"He's been hitting a snag in his training," she said softly, "he claims it's going nowhere. And he and Bulma are getting into more and more fights as well. But after each one they go off and disappear together. I think they are sleeping together."

Buffy was speechless. Willow had thought it would happen at some point but thinking it will happen was not the same as hearing about it.

"They think I don't know," Mrs. Briefs continued, "but I know. A mother always knows these things. The way they look at each other. Or fight. Or stains in the bedsheets."

As if to illustrate her point she pointed towards the laundry drying in the wind.

"Of course, you didn't hear it from me, dear," she smiled conspiratorially.

"Oh, of course," Buffy said and gave a small salute, "like I said, secret identity girl Buffy reporting for duty."

"You're so sweet, dear," Mrs. Briefs smiled warmly, "sure you don't want any tea?"

"Maybe later, where can I find Vegeta?"

Mrs. Briefs pointed upwards.

"Why there, dear."

Using her Slayer enhanced vision she could see a tiny dot hanging in the air. Waving goodbye to Mrs. Briefs she lifted off into the air and flew up to the Saiyan prince. Vegeta hung up there, eyes closed, legs folded under him as if he was sitting crouched, and hands in his lap.

"I see you've finally learned how to fly, Summers," he said without opening an eye.

"Nice room you got here, TAFKAP," she said as she looked around, they were practically hanging in the clouds, "the airco is good, bit chilly though."

"Say what you have to say, Summers," Vegeta said coldly, "and then leave. I have no time to babysit you again. Nor the stomach for it."

"We need your help, Vegeta," Buffy said.

"Speaking in the royal plural now, Summers?" Vegeta smirked his insanely infuriating smirk, "or do you really mean the rest of your motley crew as well?"

"Look, TAFKAP," she said, getting annoyed with the Saiyan prince already, "something has happened and we need your help."

"Figure it out yourself," Vegeta said gruffly, "I'm busy."

"You're hanging three thousand feet in the air doing nothing," Buffy said and gestured around her, "why you're not yet swallowed up by a Jumbo jet is a mystery to me."

"If you are referring to your primitive flying machines, they take a more easterly approach and come in higher," Vegeta said as he finally opened his eyes, "and for your information, aerial meditation is a time honored tradition in both Lokta'itsu and Aisni'itsu."

"Yeah, your much beloved Saiyan martial arts thingies," Buffy waved unimpressed, "been there, done that, still waiting for the T-shirt."

"You have an awful big mouth for somebody who owns her life thanks to what Movekk has taught you," Vegeta said annoyed.

"Well, he's the problem," she said.

"Oh, by the Seven Hells," Vegeta sighed deeply, "here she goes again."

"No not like that," Buffy said, "well, we're still working on that. He's disappeared."

Buffy then proceeded to tell Vegeta what had happened.

"Interesting," Vegeta said genuinely interested, "I never thought it was possible for a Goa'uld to possess a Saiyan."

"Well, apparently this guy did," Buffy said.

"Was it Baal," Vegeta asked.

"Ball? No, some guy named Amen or something."

"Amūn?" Vegeta sniggered loudly, "but he's a joke. Nobody takes him serious."

The Saiyan prince started to laugh.

"Oh, how the mighty have fallen. Of all the snakes it's Amūn who snags up the mighty Belmovekk."

"So, are you going to help?" Buffy asked.

"Who, me?" Vegeta snorted and shook his head, "No way in hell."

Buffy couldn't believe what she just heard.

"What the hell is wrong with you," she exploded, "aren't you supposed to help your fellow Saiyans?"

"Don't care," Vegeta said as he closed his eyes again. So he didn't see Buffy's exasperated look.

"You're the prince of all Saiyans," she yelled, "aren't you supposed to help your subjects?"

"As Movekk has pointed out to me, that title means little without an actual kingdom to back it up," Vegeta replied casually.

"The US government came to us, TAFKAP," Buffy yelled, "if they could find us, they can find you. They have your photo!"

"They are welcome to try, Summers," Vegeta said, still unimpressed. Since that wasn't going to work Buffy tried a different approach.

"I'll ask Bulma to turn off your gravity gym again!"

"I am at a standstill in my training at the moment," Vegeta replied still indifferent, "until I find out why, it would hardly matter much."

Desperately Buffy leaned forward and whispered into his ear.

"She would stop having sex with you."

Vegeta opened his eyes and looked angry at a now smiling Buffy.

"You fight low, Summers," he hissed.

"I learned from the best," she smiled, "we need your help. Xander has gone south to get Piccolo as well. We need the big guns."

"The Namek?" Vegeta snorted dismissively, "He'll go running, screaming and crying to Kakarot. Why do you need me for. Movekk is a Super Saiyan. Kakarot is one too. I'm not. Why do you need me for?"

"Because you know these things and they don't," Buffy said, gesturing big, "this could be your big chance to boss them around."

"Hmm, tempting," Vegeta said as he thought it over, "but bossing Kakarot around is like boxing air. There is nothing in his skull. So I think I still decline. Just tell the Namek to point Kakarot in the right direction and you'll do fine."

"Aaaaahhhh!" Buffy yelled in frustration, "You Saiyans drive me nuts. One impregnates my mother and tries to run my life! The other refuses to do anything! And the last one is dumb as a brick!"

Vegeta looked at her and started to grin.

"Tell you what, Summers," he said, "fight with me. If you manage to beat me, or still stand upright after, let's say twenty minutes, I will help you."

x

* * *

x

Piccolo traveled the distance to Kami in less then an hour, with Xander hanging on for dear life. As the Namek touched down on the Tenka bowl, Xander let go and, like he was the pope, fell to the ground and started to kiss the floor tiles.

"Oh sweet surface, how I've missed your sweet embrace," Xander said as he lovingly kissed the floortiles.

"You're still 14 kilometers up in the sky," Piccolo said disapprovingly, "you're hardly on terra firma."

"It's firm enough for this boy," Xander replied as he got up on his feet, "God! That was fast."

"Speaking of him," Piccolo said as he saw Kami approach from afar.

"He looks like an older version of you," Xander said, this being the first time he saw the God of the Earth in the (green) flesh.

"If anything Piccolo is a younger version of me," Kami said as he came closer and pointed to his ears, "I may be old but these still work. Hello Piccolo."

Piccolo grunted something non-committal, folded his arms across his chest and turned his back to the deity. If he hadn't gotten it by now it was clear to Xander that he didn't like Kami.

"Hello Alexander Harris," Kami said to Xander, "who likes to be called Xander. Although I don't quite understand why. It is a befitting name for what you have chosen to become."

"It kinda loses it's appeal once your drunk father beats you through hell and back while shouting that name," Xander replied. Kami seemed taken aback at that statement, Piccolo looked at Xander and smiled.

"Want me to off the bastard for you?" he asked dead serious.

"Piccolo," Kami gasped aghast, "how could you!"

"Thanks, but no thanks, " Xander said grinning, "once I graduate I'll beat him up myself and show him how large my bank account has become. Then I'll shout 'who's the loser now, bitch!'."

"I like your style, kid," Piccolo said proudly. Kami just shook his head dejected.

Piccolo looked over his shoulder at Kami.

"Now that we've gotten the introductions behind us, please tell us how you've managed to get us involved in this latest mess," Piccolo said accusingly, "and don't you dare feign ignorance, you old goat! You see everything from up here, remember!"

Xander was taken aback by Piccolo's harsh tone, but if the Earth God was insulted the only thing that showed it was a big sigh as he walked towards the edge of the Tenka bowl.

"When Belmovekk first arrived on this planet he came by and visited me," Kami said, back still turned to Piccolo and Xander, "he told me of his mission and we talked. He convinced me of his sincerity and asked if I knew some reliable people in the government."

"Why on Earth would he do that for?" Piccolo asked, "Governments are nothing but trouble. Always up to no good shady deals and tricks. I should know, my sire did plenty of dealings with the worst of them."

"That is why I sent him to these people," Kami continued, "in his world Belmovekk is used to working with the authorities. And he used to be into intelligence gathering, he would start seeking out contacts eventually. I'd rather have he didn't came into contact with the wrong people. There are some really unsavory ones out there.'

"You got that right," Piccolo muttered disapprovingly.

"So what makes these people more trustworthy then your ordinary run of the mill cigarette smoking men?" Xander asked curious.

"I see many things from up here," Kami said after a pause, "many terrible things, many good things also. I've seen the callous chess game the Watchers play with their Slayers' lives. I've seen the Rwanda genocide take place, the Yugoslavian civil war start and finish. I see the Congo up on flames. I also saw a young man risk his life to help a girl out of love. Or the dedicated people of the SGC lay their lives on the line to save this world. Neither you, Xander, or they, have any power beyond the greatness of your heart. These people couldn't fool me if they tried."

"Then why didn't you get of your celestial ass and do something to help them? Now they know about us," Piccolo snorted in disgust.

"I think I did do something to help them," Kami said as he turned around and faced Piccolo, "I led them to you guys."

Xander started to laugh out loud as Piccolo's face turned even deeper green and looked like it was about to explode.

"Dude, you've been played," Xander laughed as he rolled on the floor. If looks could kill Kami would be a very dead God right now. But then Piccolo took hold of himself and looked at Xander.

"Then at least I'm not the only one," he said and pointed at Kami, "or did you think it was entirely coincidental that Belmovekk happened to end up in Sunnydale, right at the same time as the object of your affection just happened to take a nightly stroll?"

Xander's rolling on the floor laughing his ass off came to a sudden hard stop and the only sound was Kami slapping his forehead in dejection at Piccolo's sudden revelation.

"Who's laughing now, bitch," Piccolo grinned at Xander.

Xander looked at Piccolo and then Kami.

"Is that true?" Xander asked the Earth God.

"Yes," Kami replied guilty.

"Goddamn son of a...," Xander yelled angry. If there was one thing he hated, it was being at the mercy of external powers playing the Simms with his life.

"No need to shout," Piccolo smirked casually as he buffed his nails on his shirt, "he's standing right over here."

As Xander cursed some more Piccolo turned to Kami.

"What I don't understand is how you kept this all secret from me," Piccolo said, "ever since we died and came back, you know what I know and I know what you know."

"I'm the Earth God," Kami smiled slyly, "I still have a few tricks up my sleeve."

"Figures," Piccolo muttered in disgust, "alright, Old Coot, put those tricks to work and give me an indication what to do? How do we rescue Belmovekk?"

"I don't know," Kami said hesitantly, "my powers are limited to Earth. As far as I know, none of these creatures has ever managed to take over a Saiyan. So there may be time to rescue him. Speed is of the essence I'd say."

"And if we're not on time?" Xander asked.

"Then it might be prudent to bring at least Goku along," Kami said hesitantly.

"To kill him you mean?" Xander said appalled.

"As long as you bring back a body he can be revived using the Dragonballs," Kami said, " oh, and it might be wise to bring Vegeta along as well."

"The Vegetable?" Piccolo groaned, "It's difficult enough already to babysit Goku, let alone Vegeta as well."

"He knows these Goa'uld," Kami said, "through Freeza he has worked for them in the past."

"Figures", Piccolo said derisively, "I don't think he will come, though."

"Oh you'd be surprised," Kami smiled, "even as I speak Buffy Summers is fighting him. If she manages to hold out for a few more minutes he has promised her to help."

"The Vegetable?" Piccolo exclaimed, "Well I'll be damned!"

"Buffy?" Xander exclaimed, "Well I'll be damned!"

x

* * *

x

Halfway across the American continent major Samantha Carter, US Air Force was also having a well I'll be damned moment. Hers was just a little bit less profound.

Having been given the go ahead by Colonel O'Neill to continue her investigation she had gone immediately to the administrative office and waded through stacks of dossiers and computer files. The duty sergeant tried to stop her, citing this was an Army base, not an Air Force facility. But Carter had just waved her get free out of jail all access pass in front of him. That shut him up just as much as it had Colonel Baker, CO of this base, when they first showed up and demanded a place to bunk up.

Of course, O'Neill had been right that any corruption she might uncover was essentially a waste of her time. That in the grander scheme of things it meant nothing. But major Samantha Carter was a scientist at heart. She believed in science like others believed in the Holy Trinity, the Virgin Birth or that Muhammad had been the final prophet of Allah. This whole shtick of competing destinies, Gods, cosmic accidents, time travelers from the future bringing news of impending doom, it just never had gone down well with her.

She could barely accept the notion of Saiyans and their ways of fighting. But for that at least she had some evidence. Images, movies, credible testimony of trusted eye witnesses. There might be alternative explanations for their abilities, hidden technology, anti-gravity belts. They were within the realm of scientific reasoning. But it still left her with a very unscientific aftertaste.

Which is why she was relishing this little diversion. It may be irrelevant but at least it was tangible. And besides, it just didn't sat well with Sam to leave such blatant corruption unchecked. To bad though that none of the others were helping her. O'Neill had for some reason decided to go on a lazy binge and to enjoy doing nothing. Major Davis had gone to Vandenberg to confer with the local brass and smoothen some ruffled feathers. And Daniel and Teal'c had more or less gone AWOL and disappeared into town doing God knows what.

And it really was a shame. Because in her entire service career she had never encountered such blatant and poorly disguised corruption. Whoever was behind it, and she was starting to think it must be pretty high in the base chain of command, clearly thought poorly of the chances of being caught. Massive amounts of nearly everything in the US Army's inventory had been shifted. With massive emphasis on medical supplies, drugs and blood supplies. Strangely enough the only thing that didn't seem to be traded were the most obvious ones, weapons and munitions. Those the base maintained perfect records of. Nor were any of them missing beyond the normal amount.

After a long afternoon of researching the base records she called it quits and went back to Colonel O'Neill. She finds the colonel where she left him, in his room enjoying a steak and watching a Simpsons episode.

"Had a fun day, Carter?" he smiled before taking another bite, "you should try this. I don't know who does their cooking but they do a mighty good steak. The way our cafeteria butchers everything I may even consider a transfer.""

"I'm not surprised, sir," she said, "this base officially consumes more food then is needed to feed two battalions. Especially beef."

"Can't argue with the end result," O'Neill smiled before taking another bite, "so I guess you've had a fun and action packed afternoon?"

"I have, sir," Carter replied and dumped her stack of notes on the table, before O'Neill's plate. Then she spoke.

"According to the base logs this place is missing enough drugs and medical supplies to sustain a combat brigade for 4 months in the field, enough food to feed two battalions in the field for even longer and enough kit and equipment to outfit those two battalions. Key items missing being expensive state of the art communications equipment and night vision gear."

That shut up even colonel Jack O'Neill.

"What?" he eventually exclaimed.

"I thought so to, sir," Carter replied and handed him the list

"It looks like somebody is building himself a small army," Jack said as he read what was missing.

"I thought so too, sir," Sam nodded in agreement.

"I don't understand," Jack said as he read on, "I thought California was all about being green and healthy. The missing medical supplies I can understand. Plastic surgery is practically a religion here. I never figured them for militia types though."

"I don't think they are militia, sir," Sam said, "because, as you may have noticed, there doesn't seem to be any guns and ammo missing."

"Well, it is California," Jack shrugged, "I wouldn't put it past them to have a gun controlling militia."

Sam gave him that disappointed look that made him feel like a small child.

"Didn't think so too," he said and laid the list on top of her stack of evidence.

"Maybe it is time we have a little chat with Colonel Baker," Sam suggested, "Have Daniel and Teal'c returned?"

O'Neill shook his head.

"Daniel called in an hour ago to say he and our newest librarian buddy are having a collective bookgasm. I guess we'll need a tank to yank him out of that library. And Teal'c hasn't called in at all. Although I strongly suspect he's hanging out with those kids again. So I guess the Xandman knoweth!"

"That joke got really old yesterday, sir," Sam sighed bored.

"Yeah, I know.," Jack said as he started to look around the room, "we'll swing by the base MP's to get some back up and then visit the good colonel. No way he can lose that much stuff and not know about it. How come nobody noticed? Surely somebody at 6th Army HQ should have noticed that this base consumes so many supplies?"

"It's like there exists no oversight of this base, sir," Sam responded and showed some more notes, "it's like Washington and 6th Army don't care about this base and yet somebody automatically rubberstamps every request from it."

"According to Paul this place is one of the oldest still functioning army posts in the country," Jack said as he got up and went to his suitcase retrieving his gun, "as soon as Mexico signed the peace treaty that made it ours they build this place. And before that the Mexicans and the Spanish maintained outposts here."

Sam thought about that as O'Neill clipped a mag in his gun.

"You'd almost think this place is meant to guard something," she finally said.

"Exactly," O'Neill said as he switched the safety on and tugged the gun into the back of his pants, "and another fun fact Paul managed to unearth, this place used to be known as Boca del Inferno on some old Spanish map."

"Mouth of Hell, you don't think..."

"It would explain a lot of strange behavior," Jack said as he reached for his cell phone next, "but that kind of shit only flies in Stephen King movies. Still, something is not right here. I'm going to call Daniel and Teal'c again."

He speed dialed Teal'c first and only got his voice mail.

"What good is him having a cell phone if he doesn't switch it on," Jack complained and left a message. Then he speed dialed Daniel. To his surprise now he also got the voice mail.

"Daniel has gone AWOL on us as well," Jack said and put away his cell phone," I guess we'll have to make due without him. But first..."

Jack returned to the table and quickly wolfed down the remainder of his steak.

"Waste not, want not," he said afterwards with a full mouth.

Together they left the building they were housed in and made for the MP building. Despite the high desertion record at Fort Robert Johnson it's MP's presence was negligible. As it turned out just a sergeant and three subordinates. O'Neill waved his get free out of jail all access pass and ordered the sergeant to suit up and accompany him to the colonel. Then they went on their way.

x

* * *

x

In the Sunnydale library Daniel had enjoyed a very entertaining afternoon with librarian Rupert Giles. Who turned out to be quite knowledgeable on ancient Egypt and the ancient Egyptian language, including both Demotic and Hieratic. Giles even produced a copy of the book that had landed him into trouble with established Egyptology, the one where he posed that the Gizeh pyramids might be older then was assumed.

"In a way it was understandable that it ruffled their feathers," Giles said, the two of them sitting by the library table with a stack of old books between them, "the great pyramid attracts more nutcases with writing ambitions then any other object, save maybe the UFO movement. So it was only natural for them to draw their wagons into a circle and ward off anything that might undermine established Egyptology."

"That's what I had to tell myself at night for many years," Daniel said, still somewhat bitter at the memory, as he looked through his old book, "it still didn't hurt any less when former colleagues and friends stopped speaking to me."

"I know the feeling," Giles said sympathetically, "sort off. When I was in university I more or less went through a rebellious phase. I even joined a punk rock band."

"No way!" Daniel exclaimed. He had a hard time imagining the stiff librarian as anything but a librarian.

"I was the bass player and backing vocalist of The Filthy Pigs," Giles said smiling as he reminisced, "of course my family hated it. I was supposed to follow in my father's footsteps, and his father's father and his father's father's father. I think the old man came this close to disowning me and cutting me from his will.

Giles held up two fingers real close to each other.

"So you didn't follow in your father's footsteps then," Daniel asked.

"On the contrary," Giles said, "I fell flat on my face, the band fell apart and I crawled back in shame. I had to vow not to rock the boat again. And now I'm here."

"So you are here by design then?" Daniel asked, looking around the library, "I thought you were fired or something. You used to work at the British Museum."

"My work at the British Museum, while highly enjoyable, was only a preparation for where I am now," Giles said and looked into his tea cup. It had been empty for some time, as was Daniel's.

"Goodness," Giles said as he walked towards his office, "where are my manners? I'll get us some more tea."

"It's OK," Daniel said but Giles had already fetched the tea pot, "I guess I'll have some more then."

Giles poured them each a cup and put the pot on the table.

"It's fortunate that it's still warm," Giles said as he inhaled its aroma, "nothing beats a good cup of tea. Don't get me wrong, Dr. Jackson, coffee is great in the morning, or late at night, but tea stirs something British in my soul."

"Which is kinda odd, considering it's not being grown there," Daniel replied.

"It was when we still ruled a quarter of the world," Giles smiled after taking a sip.

Daniel put his cup down and looked at Giles.

"What did you mean when you said your work at the British Museum was a preparation for your work here? You were a curator of one of the finest museums in the world there. You're just a librarian here, in a high school library, run by a principal who hates kids."

"Come now," Giles said as he took another sip, "you and your military friends come barging into town looking for our aid. Surely you must know why I'm here and what we do here."

Giles really looked like he believed Daniel knew the full how and why if his work here. Which was kinda ironic since Daniel really didn't have a clue.

"If we do, then nobody told me," Daniel finally said, "all I know was that this Belmovekk guy lived here, was friends with you guys and that you knew the other Saiyans. In fact, he threatened both General Hammond and Major Davis if they were ever to come after you guys."

"Did he?" Giles frowned, then he chuckled inwardly, "how…., typical of him."

"So, why are you here?" Daniel asked.

Before Giles could answer the doors to the library swung open and Willow walked in carrying several shopping bags.

"So where do you want it, Giles?" she asked.

"Just put it there on the counter," Giles said and walked over to Willow, "let's see, did you get everything?"

"Yes" Willow said, as she stopped unpacking for a moment to think if she might have missed something, "I think so yes. You would not believe the prices they charge at the Magic Box these days. The cost of sage alone has doubled. New owner by the way."

"Already?" Giles said surprised, "I thought it was under new management four months ago."

"Well, you know the longevity of anyone who owns the Magic Box, Giles." Willow shrugged.

"Was it...," Giles put two fingers in front of his teeth to simulate vampire's teeth.

"No," Willow said, shaking her head, "car accident. Forgot to look left. Did I get everything, Giles?"

"I think you got it all, Willow," Giles said as he did a final check of the items Willow has bought, "well done."

Which caused Willow to beam with pride,

"Excuse me," Daniel said as he came by close and examined the various items, herbs, potions, candles and artifacts strewn across the counter, "is this what I think it is?"

Willow and Giles turned around and looked at Daniel.

"That depends," Giles answered weary, "what do you think?"

"If I didn't know any better I'd say these are all items to be used in witchcraft," Daniel said as he examined a gnarly crooked twig covered in leaves, "but that can't be. Magic doesn't exist."

"Well , you are both right and wrong," Giles said as he took away the twig, "these items are indeed essential to the performing of magic. And magic does exists."

"You're joking, right?" Daniel said shocked.

"Oh, Giles doesn't do jokes," Willow said, then looked at Giles, "at least not funny ones."

"Well thanks a lot," Giles exclaimed indignant.

"It's the truth," Willow said apologetic.

"Excuse me," Daniel interjected, "you're going to do actual magic?"

"Yes," Giles said, "and unfortunately I need your help in this."

"What..." Daniel said but was cut shirt when Giles put his hand on his neck and he felt a massive jolt through his body. He collapsed to the ground, with Giles using his other hand to prevent his head from hitting the ground.

"Giles," Willow said shocked, "what..., how...why...?"

"I only stunned him," Giles said as he dragged Daniel's body to a large chair. Once in place he held up his left hand which had a large ring.

"After Angelus tortured me brutally I vowed to never be taken again like that," he said and pointed to the ring, "I can't hope to fight anybody stronger then me but I can surprise them. I've been doing some of Belmovekk's exercises, to increase my chi. Not much, just a little. Using my knowledge of magic I forged this ring. It acts both as a conductor and a magnifier. If I touch somebody with this ring at the right spot I can jolt him with ten times my chi."

"Well, that explains the how," Willow said, "but how about the what and the why?"

"We need him for the ritual," Giles said, as he proceeded to tie Daniel to the chair, "the ritual needs a conduit, which you will be, and a grounder, remember?. He will do. In fact, come to think of it, he's the only one who will do. There, pretty as a picture. And now the piece the resistance."

Giles took an amulet from his pocket and placed it around Daniel's neck.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road," Giles said as he checked his watch, "there isn't much time left."

x

* * *

x

Traveling with Air Piccolo had its disadvantages. It was bumpy, the man was no great conversationalist, knew no pop culture references whatsoever and the onboard food was lousy. He was however insanely fast. And those absurdly large shoulderpads provided excellent grip.

The man also knew how to milk every bit of speed from his chi using the least amount of it. He was insanely efficient. Probably only the three Saiyans could go faster because they had more chi to spare. If this was over Xander hoped to get some pointers from him.

It was over the San Joaquin Valley that Piccolo reduced speed and aimed for Silicone Valley. Breaking through the cloud cover he descended until Xander could see the domed buildings that were Capsule Corp. Xander detached from Piccolo and flew the final part on his own power until both of them landed in the garden.

In the garden they found Vegeta, Buffy and Mrs. Briefs sitting beside the garden table with a bevy of foods laid out on it. Buffy was spouting a large blue eye, evidence of a nosebleed and when she turned her head to look at Piccolo and Xander descending it was evident that she suffered from several muscle aches. She was however sporting a big triumphant smile, while Vegeta hardly gave them any attention at all and with a very sour look sipped a drink.

"Oh sweet heavenly sugary goodness," Xander groaned at the sight of all the food, not having had a decent meal since yesterday evening.

"Would you like something, young man?" Mrs. Briefs asked. The woman must have an innate need to feed people. And Xander loved her all the more for it. Especially now.

"Don't mind if I do," Xander said and grabbed a large cream filled cake. He put it into his mouth in one bite and started chewing. As the creamy insides hit his tongue Xander started to smile intently. To hell with the fact that four people were staring at him with open mouths.

"Mmmm, sugarfix," Xander said with a full mouth. Buffy tried to say something but Xander signaled her to shut up.

"Can't speak, must increase sugar intake first," he said with a full mouth.

It took another four of the delicious cream filled cakes before Xander could rejoin the land of the conversationalists.

"Sorry about that," Xander said as he wiped the cream of his mouth, "I haven't eaten anything since this morning."

"Well I for one am glad you enjoyed it, young man," Mrs. Briefs said, "ice tea?"

"Yes please, Ma'am," Xander said, smiling from ear to cream stained ear.

"Are you sure there is no Saiyan ancestry in you somewhere?" Piccolo asked curious as Mrs. Briefs went inside, "because only those three Saiyan clowns eat with more reckless abandon."

Vegeta gave a modest snort to remind Piccolo he was still present.

"Oh, I forgot," Piccolo grinned, giving Vegeta his first look of the day, "one of those clowns is present."

"One of those clowns will surely rip off a certain Namek's head if he doesn't keep his big mouth shut," Vegeta growled

"Pff, I'd like to see you try it, Vegeta," Piccolo snorted as he folded his arms in front of his chest.

"I'm game when you are," Vegeta said and stood up.

"OK," Buffy said and got up as well and tried to separate the two rivals, "I think we can all smell the testosterone here. How about a little less dickwaving and a little more constructive 'lets get back to our current problem'?"

"He doesn't have a dick anyway," Vegeta huffed as he sat down again.

"Want me to rip off yours?" Piccolo asked gruffly.

"Easy big guy," Xander said putting his hand on Piccolo's shoulder pad, "we came here for a reason, remember? And it doesn't involve a sex change operation to anyone. Problem, at hand, remember?"

At that moment Mrs. Briefs re-emerged from her kitchen.

"If you don't mind I brought an extra glass for you Piccolo," she said, "I just can't have you not have anything."

Piccolo looked from Vegeta's smirking face to Xander and Buffy's pleading eyes and sighed. The kids were right. Applying major body modification to the Vegetable could always wait until after the current crisis.

"Alright, I'll have a glass," he said and sat down as well, barely able to fit into one of Mrs. Briefs' garden chairs.

"Isn't this nice?" Mrs. Briefs smiled as she starts pouring ice tea.

"You're God's gift to the hungry and peace loving combined, Ma'am," Xander smiled at her and grabbed another piece of pastry.

"You're such a nice boy," she smiled. I'll leave you guys to it. You probably have a lot to talk about. Just yell if you want more."

"She's such a nice woman," Xander smiled as she goes back inside.

"Lets not beat about the bush," Piccolo said and looked at Vegeta, "you've heard of our current crisis?"

"I have," Vegeta said offhand.

"And you're coming?" Piccolo asked.

"Can't see what good I can do," Vegeta said and reached for a cake, "Movekk is a Super Saiyan. So is that clown Kakarot. I'm still not. They have you for brainpower, might as well stay here.""

With a big smile Vegeta stuffed the cream field cake in his mouth and swallowed it whole

"You can't be serious!" Piccolo exclaimed loudly.

Vegeta burped in response.

"Aaaahhh!" Piccolo yelled and kicked his chair back in order to walk away.

"You're having way too much fun at my expense, you old Coot," he yelled at the skies in despair as he walked into the garden to get away from Vegeta's smug mug.

"Vegeta," Buffy yelled and kicked him under the table, "you promised!"

"Damn you, Summers," Vegeta groaned as he rubbed his sore leg, "I was just riling the Namek up."

"Go unrile him then," she said and pointed towards Piccolo.

"Women," Vegeta muttered and quickly grabbed another cake before going over to Piccolo.

Which gave Xander the opportunity to lean over to Buffy.

"So Buff, off all the people I thought I would meet today, I never thought I would find you here. What changed your mind?"

"I've had a talk with somebody," she said, "and I was told in no uncertain terms that this time we're not going to leave anybody around."

"I can totally dig that mission statement," Xander nodded in agreement and reached for his ice tea, "sounds like that person was a very wise person."

"You have no idea," she said with a sly smile that looked way too sly for Xander's taste. Then he sighed.

"Look, Buff, I owe you an apology. I shouldn't have ragged you over Angel back at the library. It was uncalled for. Regardless of what I think of him, he means a lot to you and I should have known better."

Buffy gave him a surprised look.

"I don't know what to say," she finally said.

"You said all that needs to be saying," Xander said, "this time and not ever again we're not going to leave anybody behind. You have no idea how much it means to me to find you here. I for one am glad you came."

Xander smiled and patted her on the shoulder.

"Ah," she winced, "Xander, please, I hurt all over!"

"Must be that fight with Vegeta I heard off," Xander said, "does it hurt as much as it looks?"

"Worse," she grimaced, "he roughed me up real good."

"But you still won, right," Xander asked hopeful.

"Oh no," she said still wincing, "you can't beat the prince of Dorkness, Not unless your name is Belmo or Forest Gump. But I borrowed a page from your book. He said, beat me, or last for 20 minutes. He never expected me to go for the 20 minutes instead."

"You pulled a Data on him!" Xander started laughing.

"It must be a racial failing of them," Buffy grinned as well, "they just can't imagine anybody not trying to win."

"Score one for the Buffster," Xander said and held out a hand for a high five.

"I think I'll pass," she replied, then she realized something, "who told you I was fighting Vegeta?"

Xander leaned over to her.

"Remember that old Coot Piccolo was cursing," he said conspiratorially.

"Yeah," she replied.

"Remember that green God with his lookout in the skies the B-man told us about?"

"Yeah," she again replied.

"Well, what do you think a lookout is for in the first place?"

"Oh," Buffy said as the quarter finally fell.

"He literally sees everything up there," Xander said and pointed upwards, "and sometimes he does more then just play peeping tom."

Xander then proceeded to tell Buffy what he had learned at Kami's lookout.

Piccolo and Vegeta had just worked out a plan of attack when they heard the high pitched squeal of Buffy.

"HE DID WHAT!"

x

* * *

x

"Oh my head," Daniel moaned as he came around. His head hurt, like he had Dave Lombardo doing a drum solo inside his head. As he came around he noticed he couldn't move. He opened his eyes and found he was tied to a chair. Then he remembered where he was.

"What the...?" he said. Then Rupert Giles stepped in front of him.

"You're awake," he said, then took off his glasses and used his other hand to pinch the bridge of his nose, "I am profoundly sorry for what happened. Or for what is going to happen."

"You did this," Daniel said angry, "untie me right now!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that," Giles said, putting his glasses back on, "you see, I need you."

"For what?" Daniel said surprised.

Giles looked away.

"Remember our Saiyan problem? The Goa'uld who wants to become king? Well, he has already succeeded. And he's on his way here to destroy this planet."

That shut up Daniel.

"Why...how...?"

"The other Saiyans might not be able to stop him," Giles continued as he grabbed a chair and sat on it reversed, arms resting on the back of the chair, "or maybe they will. Who knows? All I know is that I have the means to do something and I am not going to refrain from doing so. Multiple angles of attack."

"I don't understand," Daniel said.

"I came upon a prophecy," Giles said, nodding towards his books, "you asked me what I do here, Dr. Jackson. Well, it is my job to fight evil. Supernatural evil. For this world is older then we know it, Dr. Jackson. Demons walked upon this Earth. Terrible demons. Their descendants still walk this Earth. Especially in a place like this. For it is built right on top of a gateway to Hell."

"To fight that evil you have to use a girl. One girl alone in the world, gifted with supernatural strength to fight evil. A chosen one, born into each generation, going back countless generations. And it is my job to identify that evil and sent her out to fight it alone. Most likely she will not survive beyond a year, two at the most. That was why I ran away, you see. I couldn't bare to face that kind of responsibility. Yet here I am. There was no escaping my fate."

Suddenly it clicked inside Daniel's head.

"Buffy," he said, "she's that girl, right?"

"She is," Giles said sadly as he took off his glasses again to pinch the bridge of his nose, "she was already the Slayer for a year when I got her under my care. She died within a year after that, fighting a master vampire of great power who tried to open the Hellmouth. A piece of my soul died that night. Luckily a good friend of her performed CPR on her and saved her life. But she had already lived for two years. To be frank, even after she was saved I didn't have much hope for her to cheat death for much longer. In the end it's all a numbers game, Dr. Jackson. She has to win every time. Evil only has to win once."

"Then something happened, Dr. Jackson. A gift from heaven you could say. From above at least."

"Belmovekk," Daniel said, "the Saiyan, he came."

"Indeed he did," Giles continued nodding, "he came by and took pity on her fate. He offered to train her, make her stronger, so she could fight evil and hope to survive for a very long time to come. How could I refuse? He offered to take away that which I dreaded most. I owe a debt of gratitude to that man I could never repay. And that is where you come in, Dr. Jackson."

"Belmovekk has already been taken over by the Goa'uld Amūn. But he's still fighting. He's Saiyan, they only know one way of going down and it isn't peaceful. The ritual I am about to perform will allow me to help him. I live and breath prophecies, Daniel. It's how I identify which evil my girl has to fight. Well, guess what, I came upon one that told me this was the way I could make a difference."

Daniel tried twisting his bonds in vain. Then he looked Giles right in the eye.

"Then why didn't you ask, Rupert? I could have helped you freely."

The librarian sighed and looked away for a moment.

"The ritual has an undesired side effect," he finally said, "you see, Dr. Jackson, the person that acts as a grounder, to keep my spirit from losing contact to this world, it will cost him his life."

At first Daniel looked at him like he didn't understand. Then his eyes grew big as saucers.

"You have no right," Daniel said and began to struggle against his bonds, "there must be another way, maybe Sam... Get me the hell out of here!"

Daniel struggled so violently that his chair started to move.

"Of course I don't have the right to do this," Giles replied sadly at the sight of Daniel trying to break free from his bonds, "but you see, you are the perfect grounder."

That stopped Daniel struggling for a moment.

"Why is that?" he asked curious.

Giles took his glasses off again.

"Because you are going to die anyway," he said.

He couldn't have dropped a greater bombshell on Daniel. Who looked absolutely godsmacked.

"Yes, Daniel Jackson, within a year's time you will die," Giles continued as he put his glasses back on, "it is your fate. The life force I'm about to drain, you will never get to miss it anyway."

"I don't believe this!" Daniel said as he resumed his struggle against his bonds, "You can't do this! Once this is over, you will..."

Giles reached out and touched a small gold amulet now hanging around Daniel's neck.

"Once this is over I will remove the amulet from your neck and crush it," Giles said and let go, "once that happens you won't remember a thing of what happened here. You will go on and meet your fate. Again, I apologize, Dr. Jackson, you deserve better, but it is your fate to die. How, I do not know, but die you will. At least this way I can use your fate to help the man I owe a life debt to."

"How can you be so damn certain?" Daniel said struggling again so violently the chair started shaking, "It's just a damn prophecy!"

"My good man," Giles replied calmly as he unfolded a piece of paper, "how else am I supposed to interpret this?"

" _And the day shall come, when they shall come forth to the mouth of hell_

 _Soldier, seekster of lore, scholar doomed, serpent guard, all's not well_

 _Doomed is he, scholar doomed, to die in a year, not any more_

 _Use him well, ground the earth, to unbolt the door."_

"That can mean anything," Daniel said outraged, "it's pure gibberish!"

"On the contrary, Dr. Jackson, it doesn't come any clearer then that," Giles said as he put away the piece of paper and produced a piece a cloth, "again, my most sincere apologies."

Giles then proceeded to stuff the piece of cloth into Daniel's mouth and used another one to tie the gag into place. Naturally Daniel struggled violently against this but his bonds were to strong. Once he was finished Giles seated himself again with his back towards Daniel and buried his head in his hands in shame for what he had just done, and for what he was about to do.

After a few minutes the doors to the library opened and Willow entered. She had put on a ceremonial robe and painted various symbols on her hands and face. As she saw Daniel struggling in his chair, eyes pleading at her, she felt ill. Giles had told her they needed Dr. Jackson for the ritual and that this was the only way. It didn't mean she liked it.

"Giles," she said feeling very uncertain of herself, "are you sure this is the right way to do this?"

"Yes I am, Willow," Giles replied, hiding his own despair at what he's about to do, "we can't run the risk of the Air Force learning of Buffy and Faith being the Slayer."

Willow looked sadly at the struggling Daniel

"But maybe if we explained things to him, then..."

"Dear child," Giles smiled, deeply moved and embraced Willow tightly, "don't ever change, Whenever we have to do such things, be there for us to remind us why we do it."

"Uh, Giles," Willow said, "not getting much breath here."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Giles said and let go, wiping a way a tear, "lets get started shall we?"


	9. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

 **'Endgame Pt. 2: Hallowed be Thy Name'**

x

x

AN: _Finally, an end to this tour de force. Hard to believe this all started with a single chapter, right? I hope you guys liked it. It's been a roller coaster ride for me as well, making up many things along the way as I wrote. Which made it all the more fun. Making me just as curious to see how the story unfolded._

x

* * *

x

Teal'c examined the motel room he was currently in. It was seedy, not very clean and the hovel he used to keep animals in back on Chu'lak was of better quality. Which was to be expected because he had built it with his own hands. For his life he could not understand why Faith chose to live here.

Teal'c looked sideways to Faith, who lay next to him. They both just had a very entertaining hour after he had accepted her invitation to come with her to her motel. Teal'c was no fool, nor made of stone. His wife had died so he was free to do so as he wished. She offered freely and it was clear she didn't expect anything other then a good time.

She had become fascinated by his stomach pouch when he had undressed, endlessly feeling up the opening and even sticking in a few fingers. When he had made Junior (as O'Neill always called his symbiont) stick out for her Faith had gone ballistic. Her suggestions what they might do sexually together with Junior had shocked even the unshockable Teal'c. Thankfully his suggestion that he by himself was more then man enough for her was taken up as a challenge. In hindsight he thought he had lived up to his boast.

She suddenly got up and looked at him.

"I'm feeling kinda hungry," she said, "wanna go get a pizza?"

Teal'c raised an eyebrow. Why not? They had spent hours training under the tutelage of Oz Osbourne, followed by some intense sex here. He felt like he could eat two pizza's.

"With extra pepperoni sausage," he said in agreement.

"Another meatlover, huh?" Faith grinned as she hopped out of bed naked, "now where did I leave that brochure?"

As Faith started to rummage through her room looking for the brochure of her favorite pizza joint, Teal'c also got out of bed and started looking for his shorts. It was buried underneath his jacket and when he lifted it up, his cell phone fell on the ground. Realizing he hadn't checked in with O'Neill for a long time he decided to check his voice mail.

Why can't you find things when you needed them, Faith thought annoyed. When you didn't need things you kept tripping over them, but when you did...poof! Naturally the brochure had ended up on the strangest place imaginable , underneath the sideboard. Reaching underneath the damn thing, after some intense groping, she was finally able to reach it and yank it from underneath.

"Got it!" she said triumphantly and looked at Teal'c. Who was suddenly busy getting dressed.

"Leaving already?" she said surprised, "Usually I throw the guys out, not have them run from me."

"I have to go, Faith," Teal'c said as he put on his shirt, "something is wrong at the base. O'Neill is not answering."

"And that is bad because...?"

"He left me a message to get into contact immediately," Teal'c said, "and now he does not answer. That means trouble."

"I'm coming with you," Faith said and reached for her clothes.

"There is no need for you to come, Faith," Teal'c said, "I can handle this."

"I'm sure you can," she said as she put on her panties, "but when there's trouble in the 'Dale one of us must go and check it out. Since B. and the 'Xandman' are not here, that job falls to me. Besides, if we take my bike you will be there a lot quicker."

x

* * *

x

"Not again," Amūn-Ra muttered as he again stood on the plateau of the Azarg-Marg, "does this illusion ever end?"

As he looked around he couldn't see a living soul. So it was going to be a repeat of the last scene. Again, he thought. Just him, this cursed plain, that abominable ceremonial platform and that damn temple.

"You're lucky you don't exist anymore,' Amūn-Ra yelled at the temple, "if you had I would make it my personal quest to come here and destroy you!

There was no answer.

As usual.

He didn't know what was becoming more infuriating. Having to see that damn temple, again and again. Or being alone in this damn illusion. He sure hoped his First Prime would come by soon and awaken him. He picked up some small rocks and started throwing them at the temple.

"This is for making me come here again and again!"

Tock!

"This is for just standing there and being cryptic!"

Tock!

"This is for preventing me from escaping this illusion!"

Tock!

"And this just because!"

Tock!

"I feel better already," Amūn-Ra said relieved.

"Maybe the real question you should ask yourself is what its symbolism is," a voice said behind up.

Amūn-Ra turned around like he was being zapped with electricity.

On the stone platform behind him, the Saiyan Belmovekk sat. While the both of them looked now identical he was still dressed in his Tau'ri uniform while Amūn-Ra was dressed in his gold clad armor.

"You!" Amūn-Ra hissed angrily, "You're behind all this!"

The Saiyan shrugged.

"Not entirely," Belmovekk said smiling, "I would like to claim it was me who brought you here. But it was not, I am curious myself though as to what brings you back here time after time. But I do think it was you who chose this place by exploring my memories."

"Why are you still around?" Amūn-Ra shouted, "You should have been gone! That was what the drug was for!"

"Funny things, drugs," the Saiyan smiled, "take too much and it will kill you. Take not enough and you will not get cured. I guess you used to much on the other guy and not enough on me."

Amūn-Ra cursed softly at his physicians for a moment. The he returned his attention towards the Saiyan.

"So this is where you're going to taunt me and demand your body back?" he said, "well, you're not going to get it."

"Well, we just have to see about that," Belmovekk said and hopped of the platform. Landing not far from Amūn-Ra.

"Why don't we?" Amūn-Ra grinned and charged himself up, his chi flame sprang into life. Belmovekk assumed a similar stance and tried similarly.

Only he didn't get any chi flame. A faint glow at best to his surprise

"This is not good," he said concerned, looking at his arms.

"On the contrary," Amūn-Ra said grinning, "I'd say this is about right!"

Then he attacked.

x

* * *

x

"My head hurts," Colonel Jack O'Neill groaned, as he shook his head to get rid of the splitting headache that was moshing inside his skull.

"Welcome back, sir," Samantha Carter's voice said.

"Carter?" Jack asked, her voice coming from behind him in the current near darkness they were in.

"Yes, sir?" her reply came.

"Why does my head hurt and why are we tied up in this place?"

The two of them were sitting on the ground, backs to each other and tie wraps holding them tied together.

"Well, sir," Sam said, "those MP's we took to the colonel, they were in on the colonel's game. The moment we started accusing the colonel they hit us on the head."

"God, I feel so stupid," Jack said, shaking his head, angry at himself, "I should have known this could happen! Always wait for proper backup! Damn Teal'c and Daniel for disappearing on us! Are you OK, Carter?"

"I'm alright, sir," Sam said, sounding just slightly less pissed off at herself then O'Neill, "just a little headache. I awoke a few minutes earlier."

"Where are we, Carter?"

"I think we are in a storage facility, sir," Sam said, her eyes having gotten somewhat accustomed to the darkness, "I think this is where they keep this month's supplies they stole."

O'Neill looked around him, and in the very dim light of the storage room he saw the shapes of endless crates, barrels and, well, lots of things.

"That's a lot of loot here, Carter," O'Neill said impressed.

"That's what I kept telling, sir."

"I know, Carter, but seeing is believing."

A door opened and the light went on. Both prisoners had to almost close their eyes to protect them after being used to the previous dim light.

"They're awake, sir," a voice said.

As Jack's eyes got adjusted to the light he could see that it was one of the MP's that stood there looking at them.

"Oh look, it's one of the four Judases," Jack said bitterly as the MP tried to check them out to see if they were alright, "come to earn your thirty pieces of silver?"

"If he can wisecrack he's alright," the voice of Colonel Baker said, "just leave him."

As Jack and Sam turned their heads they could see the good colonel entering the facility. He was followed by a group of three civilians.

"You can start by taking those crates," the colonel said to the civilians and pointed to a set of crates. One of the civilians nodded and started lifting what looked like a 200 pound crate with contemptible ease. And so did the others.

"They don't look like bodybuilders to me, Carter," Jack said surprised, "how about you?"

"I'm at a loss for words, sir," Sam replied, she herself surprised.

"I told ya this town was weird," Jack said.

"You have no idea how much, colonel," Colonel Baker said as he knelt beside the bound duo.

"Is this were you start monologuing," Jack said as he looked Colonel Baker in the eye, "because lets see? Hmm, nope, I really don't give a damn why you did it. Just wait until I get out of here and kick your sorry ass!"

"Have it your way, colonel," Baker said and patted O'Neill on the shoulders. Then he got up and left.

"We could have learned something, sir," Sam said after the colonel had gone over to one of the civilians holding a list, "don't we always let the Goa'uld finish their monologues?"

"I know, I know, Carter," Jack sighed, "but I don't like being whacked on the head in the back.

As the civilians started unloading the supplies in rapid tempo Colonel Baker and the MP left. Within a minute however the colonel was back, together with another civilian, a black man dressed immaculately in a power suit and tie.

"And this is where I keep the good stuff," Baker said and opened a refrigerator. He reached for something inside and threw it towards the black man, who caught it effortlessly. It was a packet of blood.

"O-negative, my favorite," the black man smiled as he examined the packet.

"Aren't you going to try it?" Baker asked as he closed the refrigerator.

"I prefer it at least at room temperature," the black man said and reached inside his pockets, then he handed Baker a slip of paper, "you'll find the money on these accounts. As per the usual agreement."

Colonel's Baker's eyes lit up and a smile crept on his face as he examined the details and found them to be pleasing.

"Pleasure doing business with you," Baker said as he pocketed the slip of paper, "even though technically this is the first time we've met. What happened to your predecessor?"

The black man smiled a sickly grin at the colonel.

"What do they say in your profession, colonel? Don't ask, don't tell?"

As the colonel got the hint the black man held up the packet against the light.

"Don't you just love human ingenuity," he said to no one in particular, "makes you wonder what they will come up next?"

"Blood? This is about blood?" Jack said out loud after having observed the whole scene. Causing the black man to take notice of him and Sam.

"Who are those?" the black man asked as he pointed at Jack and Sam.

"Ah," the colonel said, a little unsure of himself, "they are a bunch of troublemakers from the Air Force. They nearly uncovered anything."

"Nearly?" the black guy said very annoyed at the colonel, "Nearly is when you almost bump into each other but don't. They're sitting here hearing everything! What were you thinking, fool!"

"Yeah, what were you thinking, colonel?" Jack asked with a big grin.

Colonel Baker avoided the gaze of the black man, and Jack's, stared at the ground for a moment, then he sighed.

"I, uh, was kind, uh, hoping , uh, that you could take care of them?"

"Oh really?" both Jack and the black man said in unison.

"As a, um, personal, um favor," Baker asked.

"You have got to be joking," the black guy snorted. Then he reached out and grabbed the colonel by the throat and lifted him effortlessly off the ground.

"Do I look like stupid?" he said angrily, "Is there something written on my forehead that says sucker? Or are you one of those racists who think just because I happen to be one of the brothers that I'm some stupid Uncle Tom or something?"

Colonel Baker didn't say anything as he was to busy clawing at the black guy's fingers.

"If it's any consolation to you, I don't think you're stupid," Jack said, hardly containing his glee at the unfortunate colonel's misfortune, "you seem like a very smart guy. If you could let us go we'll be on our way."

The black guy glanced at Jack and shot a look of pure venom.

"I'll just be sitting here keeping my mouth shut," Jack said, getting the hint, "See? Not a sound."

Returning his attention to the colonel, the black guy let go and the colonel fell gasping for air to the ground.

"Fool," the black guy said, almost spitting it out at the colonel, "have you forgotten the Edict? I may be new to this town but even I know it exists. If you want them dead, I strongly suggest you kill them yourself! With a gun, one shot each, to the head."

The black man turned around and walked away.

"Preferably somewhere far away from here," he muttered and turned to one of the civilians, "hurry up!"

"We're almost done," the man said, grabbing a heavy box, "just the blood."

They had indeed cleared the room of supplies with frightening speed and efficiency.

"Good," the black man said, "the sooner we leave, the sooner I can get rid of the good colonel's stupid on my hands."

Suddenly from outside came the sound of a body crashing into a wall. Followed by it hitting the ground with a dry thud. Then a girl, dressed in leather, stood in the door opening. She and the black guy stared each other in the face.

"Hi there, Trick," she said smiling, "did you miss me?"

"Faith," the black man hissed aghast.

"Is that..." Jack said, leaning over to Sam.

"It's one of those kids," Sam said, just as surprised as Jack was.

"So you did survive Kakistos' unfortunate demise," the girl said as she walked into the room like she owned the joint.

"Look, I'm not making any trouble, Faith," the black man said holding up his hands, then pointing one at Jack and Sam, "I had nothing to do with these humans getting caught. Just doing a little honest black marketeering. Whatever these humans are imprisoned for, I didn't do it. I even declined when the good colonel there asked me to kill them."

"He just told him to shoot us in the head himself," Jack said out loud, causing an angry look from the black guy named Trick.

"Typically Trick," the girl called Faith said, shaking her head, "never do the dirty work yourself. You must have been the only henchman in history who got his boss to do most of the dirty work himself."

"Kakistos was a fool," the black man named Trick shrugged, "he was easy to manipulate. Until you stabbed him in the eye of course."

Outside came the sound of more fighting, followed by the sound of a Zat firing. Multiple times. Then Teal'c came through the door.

"Something is not right, Faith," he said, "I had to shoot that man five times before he went down."

"That's because he's a...," Faith tried to say, but it has her distracted for just a moment. Before she can continue Trick grabbed his two remaining minions and threw them towards Faith and Teal'c.

"Do something!" he yelled and made for the door, leaving the duo to fend for themselves. As Faith starts battling one minion, Teal'c has to take on the other.

Seeing that things were rapidly going pearshaped, Colonel Baker decided that this may be a good moment to put into practice that old saying which said that discretion was the better part of valor. He got up from the floor and made for the exit after Trick. However, he hadn't counted on O'Neill, who stuck out his leg, causing Colonel Baker to trip and stagger head first into a sturdy wooden crate.

"I told ya I would kick your sorry ass," Jack yelled smug as it was lights out for the good colonel.

Faith meanwhile was having the time of her life. This was what she lived for, and hadn't been getting much off, lately. Granted, the vamp was a bit stronger then she's normally used to. A lot! He could probably give Kakistos a run for the money strength wise. And judging by some of his moves it looks like he had received chi training. And more of it than she has so far.

But she didn't care as she blocked a kick to the head and counterattacked to his exposed gut. She still had the edge over him as he seemed utterly scared of her and she's not. Soon she had him on the defense and she started to really kick the living snot out of him. As she sent him crashing into the wall she glanced over to Teal'c and saw that big black and gorgeous wasn't doing so well.

Teal'c was indeed not doing so well. His opponent had quickly knocked his Zat out of his hand and left him with only hand to hand to fight with. Which would normally not be such a problem to the Jaffa. But this time he was facing an uphill battle. Hitting his opponent was like hitting a concrete wall with your bare fists. And the wall was winning. With his opponent's fists hitting him like hammers. It was most fortunate that despite his greater strength, his opponent lacked decent fighting experience and discipline. Teal'c at least had a lifetime of training to fall back on and used it to keep him at bay.

Just.

With the greater strength differential between the two, his opponent needed only one lucky shot, and the odds were that at some point he would get one. An unlucky movement left an opening in Teal'c's defense and his opponent drove a pile driver strength punch through that hit against Teal'c's head. It's nearly lights out for the Jaffa as he fell to the ground on one knee and shook his head to get a grip of himself. The world was indeed spinning and turning for Teal'c and not in a positive way.

"Murray!" Faith's voice called out like in slow motion and a small bundle of shapely curves and leather crashed into his opponent. The man, whom he found nearly impossible to knock over, she knocked over easily.

Having come to Teal'c's aid Faith had managed to save big black and gorgeous from certain defeat. For whatever he was, he hadn't done so bad. Could probably have taken on a normal vamp easily, but not these souped up ones. Then her original opponent tried to assault her from behind but without looking she instinctively reached out and he ran into a knuckle sandwich. Which had him staggering backwards reaching for his mouth in pain. With two opponents on each side of her, and Teal'c not being to help much, Faith cursed that she hasn't gotten around to shooting those nifty energy blasts. But she still has one trick up her sleeve.

"Close your eyes," she said, giving Teal'c a quick glance.

Teal'c, who's till on all fours on the ground, didn't understand why he needed to close his eyes, but when she put her hands besides her head and touched it with her fingertips, he realized she's going to do something. So he does as told and turned away.

"TAIYO-KEN," she yelled.

Suddenly the room is lit brighter then a thousand suns. In an instant it's gone, but it had worked. Both vampires were now blind as a bat and staggered around blindly. Faith had hoped for a little more spectacular effect, like some spontaneous dusting, but this would have to do.

"Xander is going to be so pissed that it didn't work," she muttered as she ripped off a thick piece of wood from a crate and staked one of the vampires. She had to put every inch of her strength and power into the strike but it hit home successfully. Shrieking painfully the vamp disintegrated into dust.

She turned around to face the other vamp when it got hit by the whining energy blasts of Teal'c's ray gun. Somehow Teal'c must have gotten hold of his ray gun as he fired nine blasts into the vamp before it goes down and fell unconscious to the floor.

"It is done," Teal'c said, panting heavily as he got up from the floor.

"No its not," Faith said as she knelt down beside the vamp and started patting him down, "first, if possible, you strip them for cash, and then..."

Having found his wallet she pocketed it and then drove her stake through his heart. As the vampire exploded into dust Teal'c raises an eyebrow in surprise.

"Wooden stake through the heart, works like a charm," she whispered.

"Indeed," Teal'c nodded impressed.

"Hello," Jack's voice yelled very annoyed behind them, "can somebody please tell me what the hell just happened and why I can't see a damn thing!"

Both Teal'c and Faith turned their heads and looked at Jack and Sam. Who both seemed to be blind as a bat themselves.

"It's the flash, sir, it must have blinded us," Sam said.

"I feel so great having you around to tell me these things, Carter," Jack said sarcastically, "Teal'c!"

"Yes, O'Neill," Teal'c said as he knelt beside Jack and Sam.

"Is it over?"

Teal'c looked around. Besides some dust and the unconscious base commander they were the only ones left. Faith took her impromptu stake and looked outside the door.

"It is, O'Neill," he said looking at Faith. From Faiths annoyed look he can surmise that the black man must have gotten away

"Then how about you and your girlfriend do something constructive for a change and untie us," O'Neill said loudly, "and where the hell is Daniel?"

x

* * *

x

In the Sunnydale library Daniel couldn't believe his eyes. Everything he has been taught tells him magic cannot exist. Yet the librarian Giles and the Rosenberg girl are clearly involved in a ritual that defies all logic. He can't help thinking that if Sam had been there she would have been both appalled and fascinated. Appalled because it defied all logic and the laws of nature. Fascinated because she loves to theorize upon every unseen phenomenon. But then again, if she had been here he probably wouldn't be in this current mess.

Both Giles and the girl were chanting in various languages, mostly Greek, but also some older ones. He's sure he heard some Aramaic and Assyrian pass the revue. From what he can gather they were trying to invoke the power of ancient Gods. Which is ludicrous of course, because if there is one thing that seven years of being involved with the Stargate has taught Daniel anything, it was that they had been only Goa'uld masquerading as Gods.

But then to his surprise a light red orb of fire appeared, floating in mid-air. While Daniel sat tied in his chair, the girl sat next to him on the table and Giles stood next to them both, together they formed a triangle with one and a half meter between each of them. And the orb had appeared in between them.

A deep and low voice started speaking in an ancient tongue. It was an archaic form of Aramaic.

"Who seeks audience with the Older Gods?"

"I do," Giles said in fluent Aramaic, "I am Rupert, son of Iain. I seek your power to invoke the ritual of Jamarsk!"

"The Older Gods give nothing for free, Rupert, son of Iain," the voice responded.

"See my offerings," Giles said and walked to the counter, which housed the various items Willow has gotten, "Spices of Assyria, honey from Syria, excellent linen of Babylon, the finest cedar of Phoenicia, olives from Samaria and Judea and the hearts of lamb, horse and oxen from Sumeria"

"Your sacrifices are indeed pleasing to me," the voice boomed pleased, "Long has it been since we received any. You may perform the ritual of Jamarsk, Rupert, son of Iain. Do you possess the grounding life force?"

"I do," Giles said and walked over to Daniel until he stood behind the bound archaeologist and put his hands on Daniel's shoulders.

The voice started to laugh.

"I like the irony, Rupert, son of Iain," it boomed, "whom do you wish to contact?"

Giles walked up to the floating orb.

"Belmovekk, born as Movekk, son of Rabar, of house Rabar, on planet Vegeta."

"Aldur's disciple," the voice said impressed, "please be so kind as to give my regards to my honorable cousin."

"Then a tendril of fire shot out, hitting the offerings on the counter and they started to burn. Yet strangely enough the wooden counter wasn't being consumed with them, to Daniel's surprise.

"Are you ready, Rupert, son of Iain," the voice asked.

"I am, mighty Baal," Giles said.

"Baal?" Daniel muttered trough his gag.

Three tendrils of fire shot out. The first hit Willow. Her eyes opened and they were now blood red. She then started chanting in ancient Aramaic. The second hit Giles and his eyes turned blood red as well and he became rigid. And then the third hit Daniel.

Next thing he knew Daniel stood on a dusty plain next to a large stone structure, no longer bound or gagged.

"Where am I?" Daniel said, as he feels up now free wrists.

"If I had to guess, the plateau of Azarg-Marg," Giles' voice said as he came around the corner, "judging from the color of the sun and the shape of that mountain this can only be the Azarg-Marg on planet Vegeta."

"You!" Daniel yelled and attacked Giles, decking the librarian with one punch. Then he straddled him and held him by his tweed jacket.

"You did this! Take me back!"

"Back from what?" Giles said, "Planet Vegeta was destroyed long ago. This exists only in Belmovekk's mind."

"I'm inside somebody's mind?" Daniel asked surprised.

"Hic locus est," Giles said as he started rubbing his jaw.

"But how?" Daniel said as he relaxed his hold on Giles.

"Magic," Giles replied, "the imposition of supernatural force on the natural order."

"But that's impossible," Daniel said almost without thinking, "magic doesn't exist."

"Fine, call it what you will," Giles said, "I'm sure your female friend can think of a scientific explanation."

"What a sec," Daniel said as he now let go of Giles completely, "if the girl is the conduct, and I'm this grounding thing to bring you here, then why am I here also?"

"A good question," Giles replied thinking, "I never heard of the ritual of Jamarsk bringing along the grounder as well."

"Maybe you did something wrong?" Daniel said angry, his recent humiliation at the librarian's hand coming back to him, "you went to all that trouble to talk to our boy and now he's not even here to talk about.

BOOM!

A large boom came from somewhere up in the sky.

"Oh, I think we're in the right place," Giles said nodding upwards. Daniel looked up only to see a black speck come down crashing hard on the dusty plain, more then two hundred meters away. The impact kicked up quite a dust cloud. It was followed up by a sphere of energy coming down on the crater, causing a massive explosion.

"Get down, you fool," Giles said and grabbed Daniel to take him down, just in time for the blastwave that came over them.

"Incredible, Daniel said once it had past, but Giles wasn't impressed as he looked up.

"Oh no," Giles said. Daniel also starts looking up. Hanging in the air another figure moved in. He hung far into the air but from the photos at the SGC briefing Daniel recognized him as the missing Saiyan. It's the hair. Once you saw a coup de Saiyan you never mistook them for something else.

"Is that our boy?" he asked Giles.

"No," Giles said after he studied the figure, "that's the Goa'uld."

"It is?" Daniel replied, surprised as he studies the figure, "How can you tell?"

"Can't you?" Giles said as he looked surprised at Daniel.

"How would I know?" Daniel bit back.

"Of course," Giles nodded understanding, "close your eyes, empty your mind."

Daniel looked at him funny.

"Do you want to learn or not," Giles said irritated. So Daniel did as instructed.

"Empty the mind, close eyes, got that," Daniel said.

Then what Giles had called the Goa'uld started bombarding the crater with a shower of small energy blasts.

"Of course that does not help," Daniel said as he reopened his eyes.

Just ignore that," Giles said calmly, "close yourself off from the outside world and concentrate on a tiny spot in your mind."

"Doing that, no still nothing," Daniel said.

"Now enlarge that spot into a sphere," Giles' voice said.

"Doing it, still nothing though."

"Now take that sphere and expand it, keep on expanding until you reach the end of your physical confines. And once you're there, push it out as hard as you can.

"That's ridicu...whoah," Daniel suddenly said and opened his eyes. He could feel it! A huge presence in the air, and it didn't feel right.

"I see what you mean," he said impressed as he tried to get up, "but how?"

"You're inside the mind of a Saiyan," Giles said as he helped Daniel get up, "I never could do this either, but suddenly I can. It must be like a lucid dream. And in a lucid dream..."

"...you can shape the form and direction of that dream," Daniel finished the sentence.

"Exactly," Giles said and looked at his own hands, "which means..."

Giles balled his fists, raised them up, crossed them before his face, then he swung them down and yelled. Suddenly a wind starts blowing and white flames surround Giles. Who then started to look very full of himself.

"I could get used to this," Giles said grinning at Daniel. Who looked impressed, yet at the same time he didn't.

"Well, don't let it get to your head," Daniel replied, "I'm still going to kick your ass for that stunt you pulled back home!"

Giles stopped grinning, then he shrugged.

"Just like in a lucid dream," Giles said to himself and concentrated. He had read Belmovekk's training notes. After all, he wrote them down. Theoretically he should know everything. So par what Belmovekk wrote down Giles applied some of his chi downwards. Wind started to blow around his feet. And then, suddenly he achieved lift off into the air.

And started to float all over the place, several meters above the ground. Clearly the librarian was still having some control problems as he started flapping about wildly with his arms.

"Are you sure you can do that?" Daniel asked unimpressed, arms folded across his chest, "You look like you would like to call in Houston for a problem."

"Oh shut up," Giles yelled back annoyed and let himself fall to the ground. A bit to fast and with a loud thud he hit the ground face first.

"I guess more exercise is required in that respect," Giles said, as he spat out some dirt and straightened his glasses before getting up.

"You think so?" Daniel said smirking as he casually walked over to where Giles had let himself crash.

"Oh shut up," he said annoyed to Daniel.

"I thought you could manipulate this environment like a lucid dream," Daniel said with a big grin on his face.

"Because you can, obviously doesn't mean you know how," Giles replied gruffly as he dusted himself of, "I just have to resort to something a little less... complicated."

"So what are your great plans now, o fearless leader?" Daniel asked amused..

"I'm going to, um, distract, the Goa'uld," Giles said, "I want you to rescue Belmovekk, who obviously lies in that crater."

Daniel grabbed Giles by the shoulder and pointed towards the Goa'uld.

"You do know the only way you're going to distract him is by letting you get beaten up."

"Then I'll get beaten up," Giles said irritated, "I'll figure out something. I figured out how to stop apocalypses, I'm sure I can think of something."

"You can't even fly," Daniel said.

"Then I'll walk," Giles said angry, which in turn caused his chi flames to flare up again, causing Daniel to step backwards.

"Anger seems to improve your skill," Daniel said impressed, "If I were you, I, uh, find a way to stay pissed."

"I'm British, I have a lot of repressed anger," Giles said as he turned around and started his long run running towards the fight.

"I can believe that," Daniel said.

x

* * *

x

Amūn-Ra was having his moment of triumph. He had bombarded the Saiyan for a long time using smaller chi blasts and managed to create quite a stir. Not for a second did he believe that attack had finished off the Saiyan though. But it kept him nice and weak so he could move in for the coup de grace.

Which he now considered the moment to be. He let himself fall through the dust cloud until he reached the bottom of the crater. He then let his chi flare, to drive off the dust so he could see. As the dust cleared it was revealed that the Saiyan, while being heavily bloodied and despite Amūn-Ra's intense barrage, had managed to almost crawl out of the crater.

"Your a stubborn son of a Char'ag," Amūn-Ra said and walked up to Belmovekk, "but now has come the end of our road. This body is now MINE!"

He then planted his foot on Belmovekk's back and started pushing on the spine, causing the Saiyan to cry out in pain. Amūn-Ra started smiling cruelly. He has never delighted in causing pain before, but now he can't seem to get enough of it.

"Die you bastard, die!" he shouted.

Then something slammed into him and knocked him over. Amūn-Ra rolled over and managed to get upright quickly enough to see what had knocked him over.

It's a middle aged human male with glasses, dressed in a suit. The style is unfamiliar, but Amūn-Ra has seen enough humans, dressed up in nearly everything, to know that this suit's main function is to look respectable, and not suitable for combat. It's so absurd it should be funny again. If it weren't for that accursed halo of chi flames surrounding the man.

"And which particular illusion are you supposed to be?" Amūn-Ra asked as he sized up this newcomer.

"Rupert Giles, librarian," the man said.

"You have got to be kidding me?" Amūn-Ra sniggered.

"As you may ask Belmovekk, I don't do humor very well," Giles responded as he assumed a fighting stance. And tried to make it look impressive, not ridiculous. His mind was racing to come up with a strategy that would distract Amūn long enough for Dr. Jackson to bring him to safety.

The problem is that while he was extremely book smart, Giles lacked any instinctive combat skills. Belmovekk once told him that the purpose of his katas was not just to provide a helpful tool to train certain movements. It was also to exhaust the body in such rigorous training that the mind ceased to think and movement became instinctive. But not to the level of mindlessly following a series a movements. It's also meant to train the body to adapt to different circumstances. To do whatever is needed to defeat your opponent. He had seen it happen often in Buffy's and Xander's training. When they become so tired they ceased thinking and instead it became a beautiful ballet of movement.

But Giles lacked this kind of training. All he had was his mind and endless theory. But on the plus side, it was also endless theory in an environment that allowed for it to happen. He stretched out an arm and fired off a small chi blast, similar to the ones Amūn-Ra had been using to blast Belmovekk with. The Goa'uld effortlessly evaded the attack. Clearly he had received combat training, or managed to draw it from the Saiyan's mind.

Giles fired off another blast. And another. They never hit the Goa'uld. But he did step away from Belmovekk. So in that respect it worked. Then the Goa'uld took to the air and Giles started firing them off faster and faster. From his corner he can see Dr. Jackson approach. So Giles started running after the retreating Goa'uld and tried to keep up his rate of fire.

After Giles, against all expectations, had managed to drive off the Goa'uld, Daniel jumped into the large crater. To his surprise he found an identical copy of the Goa'uld lying on the crater's edge. Only this one is dressed in a US military BDU. As he turned the man around, he started to cough, with blood coming up. The man opened his eyes. Sad eyes with black irises stare at him.

"And who might you be?" the Saiyan asked weakly.

"My name is Daniel Jackson," Daniel said, as he tried his best to remember whatever first aid training could be helpful to this alien, "I'm from...well, I'm from Earth. Your friend Giles brought me along to help you."

"Just leave me here to die," the man said and coughed up some more blood, "I've failed him."

That answer just pissed of Daniel immensely.

"I'm not going to let you die," Daniel said angrily as he lifted up Belmovekk by his arm and draped it over his neck, "So far I've been lied too, zapped at, tied up and told I was going to die! No way that was all for nothing!"

"You said something?" the man said as Daniel dragged him out of the crater, "I must have drifted off for a moment."

"Oh shut up," Daniel said angry, "this had better be worth it!"

Dragging the Saiyan to the stone temple Daniel looked occasionally at Giles, still firing at the Goa'uld with everything he has. The librarian was clearly no match for the souped up Goa'uld, Daniel could sense it. Whatever the Goa'uld was up to, most likely he was toying with Rupert.

"Who is shooting?" the Saiyan asked drowsily. He was constantly fading in and out of consciousness..

"Your friend," Daniel said as he finally reached the temple and draped the Saiyan on the porch against the wall.

"Master Giles?" the Saiyan said surprised, "When... how..."

"I don't know," Daniel said, giving the Saiyan an examination, "he said that this place is in your mind. And that therefore you can manipulate it like it is some sort of lucid dream."

"What is that?" the Saiyan asked.

"A lucid dream is a dream where you are aware that you are dreaming. It allows you to shape and manipulate your dream," Daniel said. Then he looked up to the temple.

"What is this place?" he asked curious.

"This is the great plain of Azarg-Marg," the Saiyan said coughing, "the most holiest place in all of Saiyandom. The temple marks the boundary between the worldly and the divine."

"Why are we here?" Daniel asked as he studies one of the human shaped columns, "Why this place, why not another?"

"I do not know," the Saiyan said, "something keeps bringing the Goa'uld back to this place. It must be a metaphor."

Daniel stopped his examination of the column and looked at the Saiyan

"A metaphor for what?" he asked.

"I do not know," the Saiyan coughed again, "for a while the vision was interrupted each time the door opened."

Daniel looked at the door, of an unknown metal composition. It is devoid of any markings, as was the temple.

"Then I guess we must open the door," Daniel said and studied the door, "how do you open it?"

"It was never meant to be opened," the Saiyan said, "those who build it locked themselves inside and were never seen again."

"I can't believe that," Daniel said as he frantically started looking for a way to open the door, more convinced then ever that this place held the solution to their problems, "nobody builds a place without a means of entry. Even if it is hidden."

"Its meaning is religious," the Saiyan remarked, almost slipping into unconsciousness again, "and religion follows a different logic of its own."

"All I have seen of religions are Goa'ulds impersonating Gods," the archaeologist said bitterly as he still studied the door, "and they always leave themselves a back entrance."

"Not all Gods are Goa'ulds and not every religion is a perversion of theirs," the Saiyan said, his head turned sideways to look at Daniel. Who's momentarily stopped and rested his head against the door in frustration.

"Maybe, but that still doesn't mean there isn't a way in somehow," Daniel finally said as he started to look around again frantically. By now he's looked everywhere and at a loss. But he doesn't like to give up. There has just had to be a way into this thing.

"How about the sacred text?" the Saiyan suddenly said, stopping Daniel in his tracks.

"Which sacred text," Daniel asked, looking at the Saiyan.

"That one," he said and pointed one hand upwards. As Daniel looked up he can see that something is written on the inside of the roof of the temple's porch. But it's hard to read as the normal sunlight doesn't reach it.

"What does it say?" he asked, peering intently.

"Nobody knows," the Saiyan answered, looking up himself, "nobody has ever been able to read it. Its language is unknown to us."

"It is too dark," Daniel finally said, "I cannot read it."

"You wish for some light," the Saiyan smirked and held up a hand. A small orb of energy formed and flew to the top of the roof, illuminating the writing.

"Oh my God," Daniel gasped as he could finally see the writing, "oh my God!"

"I guess you can read it then," the Saiyan said to himself, as he starts coughing again..

"It's Ancient," Daniel exclaimed.

"Of course it is ancient," the Saiyan coughed, "this temple has been around since the dawn of our civilization. Some say Priya herself built it."

"No, I mean it is Ancient," Daniel said excited, "it's a language of a race long gone. They're the ones who build the Stargate network."

"Then what is it doing here?" the Saiyan asked surprised, "there never was one of those Stargates on my world."

"Doesn't mean they never came here," Daniel said, still reading the text, "this is a major discovery, I should memorize this, I..."

"You better hurry up," the Saiyan said offhand as he looked to the plain where Giles still battled the Goa'uld, "I do not think master Giles will hold out much longer. Not unless he plans on letting himself be used as a punching bag."

Daniel hardly heard him as he deciphered the writings.

"It says here in order to open this place you must touch each of the columns on its forehead and imbue it with your life. After which you must speak the sacred words. But how do I imbue a statue with my life? If I even have any left."

"I guess you must let some of your chi flow into the statues," the Saiyan said, as if it was the simplest thing to do.

"How do I do that?" the archaeologist said dumbfounded, "I can't do that! At least Rupert knew what you had written down. I've never done any of that stuff you guys do!"

"Shut up, close your eyes and relax," the Saiyan said, like if he was teaching a child, "normally you probably could not, but since this is my dreamscape, you probably can. Empty your mind, human. Start feeling your body, feel how everything flows inside it. The circulation of your blood, your breathing, your heart pumping and your lungs pumping in life giving air. There are paths of energy flowing through your body. Visualize it. See it as a giant conveyor belt. Moving up on your back and down in the front. Once you see it, follow it down. From your head into your neck. Through your neck into your heart. All the way down until you reach your stomach and then into your gut. Your gut is the center of your energy circulation. Now gather all your energy there. Let it flow from all parts of your body to your stomach. Once you have done that, concentrate it into a ball. Now let that ball flow through your system into your right arm. All the way, through your elbow into your lower arm and into your hand. And then open your eyes and push it out."

Daniel did as he was told and to his amazement a ball of yellow energy suddenly lay in his open hand.

"I did it," he said excited, "I did it!"

"Now touch the damn statues on the forehead and deposit some energy into each," the Saiyan said, closing his eyes again.

Daniel ran to the front and touched the first statue on the forehead. Suddenly its eyes lit up in a yellow glow.

"It's working," he says.

"Get on with it," the Saiyan yelled impatient. True to his prediction Giles was now keeping the Goa'uld busy by letting himself get beaten up.

Badly.

Daniel went from statue to statue and on each the eyes lit up in a different color.

"I did it," he said triumphantly and stepped back up inside the porch.

The Saiyan however didn't hear him as he had finally passed out.

"Alright, I guess it falls up to me," Daniel said to himself. On the door a glowing text in Ancient writing had appeared. Fascinated Daniel started to translate out loud.

 _To anyone who can read this,_

 _We were travelers from another galaxy. We were exploring this one when our ship crash landed on top of this mountain. A small number of us survived and we build this place. We discovered a humanoid species living on this world. We could not quite call them human, for they are in the possession of tails and change into monstrous beings of terrible power during a full moon. They also posses the power to utilize lifeforce for warfare. They are incredibly crude and warlike. They believe this place to be holy however, that their gods live here. In order to survive we left them in that idea._

 _It was I, Priya, who believed that this race had great potential, if it could be guided. I started to teach this race and guide them. Some began worshiping me as the Goddess of War. I did not like it, but understood that religion could shape these people into a force for good. So when the others left I, Priya, stayed. I leave this testimony for the day when the people of this world are advanced and civilized enough to join the rest of the universe and live up to their potential. Until then, I, Priya will remain behind and guard this place._

"Incredible," Daniel says, "even here..."

"Even here false Gods have ruled," the sound of the Saiyan's voice, intermingled with that accursed Goa'uld overtone, came from behind Daniel.

Daniel turned around slowly.

Amūn-Ra stood there smirking. In one hand he held Giles by his torn clothes, the bruised and bloodied librarian panting heavily from exhaustion. Then the Goa'uld's eyes glowed.

"He did not have any chance and yet fought valiantly for his friend's sake," Amūn-Ra said admiringly and let Giles fall from his grip, "it was valiant but in vain. Now I finally understand. Once you open this place I can finally leave this place and claim this host fully. Now open this place."

"Why should I?" Daniel said, staring down the Goa'uld, "you're coming to Earth to destroy it. If I keep you here, at least I might spare my planet."

The Goa'uld's eyes flared angrily. In both senses of the word.

"Fool! Your planet will die in fire anyway," the Goa'uld said shaking his head, "it does not need my physical presence to do so. I never even intended to do so. I have my fleet for that. My First Prime can do the job without me."

Lightning fast the Goa'uld reached out and grabbed Daniel by the throat and pinned him against the door.

"Speak the holy words," the Goa'uld hissed.

"I can't," Daniel grunted, barely able to speak, "I don't know..."

The Goa'uld looked into Daniel's eyes.

"Honest," Daniel croaked, almost passing out from lack of oxygen.

"Then you are useless to me," Amūn-Ra said and threw Daniel next to Giles, "prepare to die!"

Holding out a stretched arm, Amūn-Ra charged an attack.

"What happened," Giles asked as Daniel fell next to him Daniel panting.

"I guess your prophecy was right after all," Daniel said on his hands and knees, "I am going to die after all."

"I cannot believe that," Giles said, "this was not what the pro..."

"It's just a damn piece of writing," Daniel balked at the librarian.

"This is it," Amūn-Ra said, grinning ferally, "time to d..."

Then a voice started to sing in a language, now dead, except for two persons left in the universe who can still speak it.

" _Oh Gods of mount Selyesna_

 _Humbly we besiege thee_

 _We are the children of Saiya_

 _Bestow upon us thy blessing_

 _For all that we are we owe to thee."_

Then the sounds of sliding doorbolts not being opened in millennia could be heard.

"Yes," Amūn-Ra said triumphantly, re-absorbing his energy attack as his attention shifted towards the opening door, "finally!"

"NO!" Daniel and Giles both yell.

And then Daniel found himself sitting in that chair in the Sunnydale library again, a gag in his mouth stopping his scream. The Rosenberg girl lying passed out on the table, the fire on the counter gone out.

"No!" Giles wailed as he also found himself in the library again, "No damn you, no! Not now!"

Then he fell to the floor and started beating it with his fist.

"Mmmfffprl," Daniel mumbled, trying to get Giles' attention.

Giles then looked up at Daniel in such a way that he got the idea that may not have been such a good idea.

x

* * *

x

Teal'c drove the black SUV containing SG-1 and Faith through the darkened empty streets of Sunnydale.

"Goddamn," O'Neill's agitated voice came from the back, "What the hell did you do, kid? I'm still seeing spots in my eyes!"

"You know, your friend really is a whiny little bitch," Faith said irritated to Teal'c. She sat up front in the car next to Teal'c, who wisely kept his mouth shut.

Jack tried to protest but got cut off by an angry over the shoulder stare from Faith.

"And also a very ungrateful whiny little bitch, old-timer," she said offhand.

"Hey, missy, I am grateful," Jack replied, looking her right in the eyes, be it squinting, "I'm just not that grateful for having been blinded. Nor am I an old-timer!"

Faith shrugged and turned away to look outside.

"I did say close your eyes," she muttered softly.

"I don't understand how she did it," Major Carter said, who like Jack was also still rubbing her eyes.

"Not my place to tell you, Blondie," Faith replied offhand.

After Faith and Teal'c had released Jack and Sam, they tied up the colonel, gagged him and locked him up in the base jail. Together with the corrupt MP's of course. There was no trace of the elusive black man, which Faith had called Trick, nor of the other civilian Teal'c claimed he had hit with his alien ray gun. One of the base's trucks was missing, and so were the stolen supplies. So it seemed only natural to assume that 2+2=4 and Trick had gotten away with most of the loot.

Since there was still no reply from Daniel, the three SG-1 team members thought it better to go looking for him. The girl Faith at that time expressed in no certain terms that she wished to leave, despite the protestations of O'Neill and Carter that she should come with them. O'Neill in particular intended to keep an eye on her. That is, once he got his sight fully back. She laughed away every one of their arguments and was about to go when Teal'c asked her to come with them. And to their surprise she relented.

So the four of them drove straight for that accursed high school, where according to Teal'c Daniel had gone. From the car Jack phoned Major Davis at Vandenberg, to return with a platoon of burly Air Force MP's ASAP, to help clean up the cesspool that was the Sunnydale Army base.

Finally Teal'c halted at the entrance of the high school and SG-1 and Faith got out. As they went inside Jack couldn't help but notice that, as the day before, the doors to this school were still open at a very late hour.

"Doesn't this place ever close?" he asked Faith.

"Don't ask me," she shrugged.

"I get it," Jack said, "not your place to tell, right?"

"I was going to say how should I know, I dropped out long ago," Faith smiled, "but that will fly as well, old-timer."

Jack looked at Sam, who tried to hide her smile, and then he reached out his arms and tried to mock strangle Faith.

"How dare you against a defenseless girl," she said, fluttering her eyelashes at him. Rolling his eyes O'Neill gave up and gave the sign to go on.

The group walked the deserted corridors and encountered nobody along the way. Teal'c walked up front with his Zat, Jack and Sam each with a pistol and Faith just carelessly strolling behind them.

"I can't believe there's not even some rent-a-cop eating a donut somewhere," Jack said, still not getting over the idea of a school being open this late, "anyone can just break in here."

"B. told me that as far as she can remember no man has ever broken into this joint," Faith said, suddenly quite talkative. She doesn't of course mention that the Hellmouth, which is underneath the school, subconsciously seemed to scare away ordinary criminals. And the knowledge that the Slayer and her friends made the high school library their HQ was enough reason for most supernatural villains to stay away also.

"Must be great living in a town with such a low crime rate," O'Neill muttered sarcastically, "oops, except for the whole black marketeering thing."

Faith had no answer for that. Nor did she care.

As they finally neared the library Jack took over point and took up station beyond the entrance, with Teal'c and the others remain on the other side.

"On three," Jack whispered holding up three fingers with his left hand. Teal'c and Sam nodded.

"This is ridiculous," Faith muttered shaking her head as O'Neill counts down silently.

"Three," Jack yelled, and he and Teal'c storm into the library, followed by Sam and Faith.

Inside they found Daniel sitting by the table, with Giles opposite him. Two cups of tea, a tea pot and stacks of old books are on the table between them.

"Jack?" Daniel asked looking very surprised, "What is going on?"

This was clearly not the scene O'Neill had expected.

"Told you this was ridiculous," Faith said as she walked passed a stunned Jack and Sam. Teal'c's also looked surprised but coped better as he was the first to lower his weapon.

"What's the meaning of this?" Giles asked as he got up from his chair, "Faith, what's going on?"

"Old-timer here thought Babyface over there was in trouble," Faith said and nodded towards Daniel.

"Are you alright, Daniel?" Jack asked as he put away his gun.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Daniel asked still amazed, until he notices the clock on the wall and finally understands, "oh."

"Oh, is all you have to say?" Jack yelled as he signaled the others to follow him, "for crissakes, Daniel! I know you like old books, but couldn't you at least check your voice mail once in a while!"

"I-I-I'm sorry Jack," Daniel stammered, "I guess we just kinda lost track of time. Did anything happen?"

"Oh, not much," Jack said as he and the others walked up to Daniel, "we more or less almost got killed by a bunch of dumbass black marketeers in the friggin' base!"

"Oh."

"And they had the weirdest locals," Jack continued as he pulled up a chair and sat down, "two of them nearly knocked down Teal'c. Mister big and mighty warrior of the universe couldn't take them down."

Then Jack looked at Faith.

"But she did."

"What happened, Faith?" Giles asked anxious as he feared the worst.

"Some of the local underlife were involved," Faith replied, "including an old acquaintance. You remember the one that got away when that old friend of mine came by?"

"Yes," Giles said, knowing fully well she meant Kakistos and his black lieutenant.

"Well, that guy," she said offhand, "still a slippery bastard!"

"So he's slippery," Jack said and picked up one the books, "these the books that kept you entertained, Daniel?"

"As a matter of fact, yes," Daniel replied, "see, they're 11th century Greek manuscripts..."

"There no pictures in it," Jack said and casually threw the book on the table, then he sniffed, "something burned in here?"

"Please, be careful," Giles said as he reached for his book, "they're 11th century!"

"Yeah, whatever," Jack shrugged as he looked up to Giles, "look Rupert, I am not known for my patience. And believe me, it doesn't get any bigger when you've been whacked on the head, somebody wanted to kill me and your girl here just lit up the room. And by light up the room I mean like a regular Fourth of July fireworks display. Of course you'd be blind as a bat afterwards."

Giles looked at Faith.

"You didn't?" he said disappointed. Faith rolls her eyes exasperated.

"I just did a little of this," she said and put her hands besides her head, fingertips touching her head.

"Here she goes again," Jack yelled and grabbed a book to put it in front of his face.

"You're such a crybaby," Faith snorted at Jack and grabbed a chair of her own, "old-timer!"

The doors to the library swung open and in came Buffy, walking like it was the most normal thing.

"What's the what?" Buffy asked as she saw to her surprise not Giles, but also Faith and Captain Obnoxious' goon squad. She still carried a black eye, but it had been healing nicely, as have most of her cuts and wounds.

"Just a little racket, B." Faith said, with just a hint of pride that she had taken care of it, "nothing much. Don't worry, I got it covered."

Buffy glanced at Faith, then she ignored her and looked at Giles

"Again, what's the what?" she asked again.

Giles looked at Faith, who's almost pleading with him to give her some credit, then he looks at Buffy.

"Some altercation at the army base," he finally said, "some locals involved in black marketeering."

"Want me to check it out?" Buffy asked.

Giles glanced at Faith again, who looked away, gesturing fuck it. Luckily for him Jack came to the rescue.

"Hello!" Jack said and held up his arm, "Military present. We can take care of our own business, thank you!"

"Suit yourself," Buffy shrugged, then she gestured to Giles, "Can we speak?"

"Of course," Giles said and got up, "lets go into my office."

As the two of them go into Giles' office, Teal'c walked up to Faith who looked terribly pissed.

"You were magnificent today, Faith," the Jaffa smiled and nodded his head to her.

Jack also looked at Faith.

"Was it my imagination or did the Brit just hang you out to dry?" Jack asked.

"Look, I don't need the pity," Faith said brusquely as she kicked her chair back and got up, "I'm regular five by five! I'll just go back to the car and wait outside. I still need to pick up my bike on your damn base."

Faith strut out of the library, leaving SG-1 behind with a very confused looking Jack.

"Was it something I said?"

"She's a very proud woman," Teal'c said.

"She's just a kid and a very screwed up one to boot. She needs...," Jack said, only then to have his eyes grow big as saucers, "oh, Teal'c buddy! Tell me you didn't! What did I tell you! Jailbait, remember?

"On Chu'Lak she would be considered ready for marriage," Teal'c responded stoically, "and she's wise beyond her years."

"She's 15 at best, Teal'c," Sam said, "it's considered illegal to have sex with somebody at that age."

"Jailbait," Jack muttered again as he looked at Daniel exasperated, "plenty of hot chicks at the SGC who like to screw him, and he chooses this girl for junior to come out and play.

Teal'c looked at his stomach.

"What does my symbiont have to do with this?" he asked curious.

Jack looked at Teal'c, then at a very amused looking Daniel and Sam.

"Oh forget it," he said and waved his hand.

"I will go see that she is alright," Teal'c said and made for the library exit.

"Just make sure that that is all you do, buddy," Jack yelled after the Jaffa, "remember! Jailbait!"

When Teal'c had gone he shook his head.

"I feel like we've gone from bad scifi series to daytime soap opera," he muttered, "you don't see this on Wormhole Extreme. Hey, what's this?"

Jack reached to the ground and picked up a small piece of cut rope.

"Was Teal'c somehow not the only one who couldn't keep his pants up," he said, looking at Daniel. Who looked just as puzzled back with a look that said 'how the hell should I know?'.

x

* * *

x

As Buffy and Giles stepped inside his office, Buffy noticed that Willow sat unconscious in Giles' chair. She was dressed up in weird ceremonial robes and adorned with strange markings on her face and arms.

"What happened?" Buffy asked worried as he starts checking her friend.

"She is just exhausted," Giles said, "we performed a ritual and it has tired her."

Buffy looked over her shoulder.

"Giles, how could you? You do know she's a novice, right?"

"I had to do something," Giles countered bitterly, "I could not just sit right here doing nothing."

"And what do you think we were doing?" Buffy countered.

"Multiple angles of attack," Giles said snide, "if Angelus has taught me anything it's that it's foolish to rely on a single plan of attack."

"But it's Willow!"

Giles looked away. By now he knows well Buffy's over protectiveness of her friends.

"Willow agreed to help on her own accord," Giles said weakly.

Buffy returned her attention to Willow, gently stroking her hair.

"What did you guys do?"

"The ritual of Jamarsk," Giles said, "it was a way to communicate with Belmovekk's subconscious spirit over great distances. She's only tired because the distance involved God knows how many lightyears."

"Don't talk to me about God," Buffy said bitter, "did it work?"

"I think I might have made things worse," Giles sighed, "how did it go with Vegeta?"

"It took some talking but he's on board," Buffy said, "I met up with Xander and Piccolo and they are now traveling to hook up with Forest Gump. Xander took my scouter so we can keep in contact from here. What do you mean you made things worse?"

"I think I may have given that Goa'uld the means to erase what was left of Belmovekk deep inside his mind," Giles said defeated, "it's now up to the others to stop the Goa'uld, Buffy. I don't think there is anything left of Belmovekk to save."

x

* * *

x

Jack was still looking at the piece of rope when the Librarian and the bane of Davis' existence re-emerged from the office. So he threw away the piece of rope and sat up straight.

"Well, good news gentlemen," Giles said, "I can tell you that at least two of the individuals you were looking for have agreed to help. They have gone to the third to convince him to come and help as well. Tomorrow we will know more."

Jack slammed the table triumphantly, a look of approval on his face.

"Finally! Some progress in this crazy town," he said as he leaned back into his chair, "Davis will be pleased to hear that."

"Speaking of Captain Obnoxious, where is he?" Buffy asked looking around.

"He had to be elsewhere," Jack replied and got up, as did Sam and Daniel, "I'll tell him you've thought of him. It will warm his heart."

O'Neill smiled one of his more insincere smiles at Buffy who's not impressed.

"I will call as soon as I learn more," Giles said, glancing at Buffy.

"You do that," Jack said and patted Daniel on the shoulder, "say goodbye to your new friend so we can go back to the base. Before the good colonel manages to get loose. I would like to get some sleep, not go on a nightly manhunt."

x

* * *

x

Outside Teal'c found Faith sitting on the hood of the car, smoking a cigarette. He walked up to the car and leaned against the hood. Outside it's a full moon and the town is basking in moonlight.

"How are you doing, Faith?" he asked looking at the moon.

"Look, Murray," she said offhand, "just because we had some good sex together doesn't mean you're my boyfriend. You were not the only man I had sex with and you're not going to be the last. I have survived worse, I will survive this. I don't need anybody, got that?"

Teal'c glanced at her. She still looked very angry.

"I understand," Teal'c responded respectfully, "you have Warrior's Honor."

Faith looked at Teal'c and threw away her cigarette.

"Nor am I whatever you think I am, Murray," she said angry.

"Of course," Teal'c nodded, "it was just a moment. Nothing more."

Both look away as Teal'c resumed his gaze of the Tau'ri moon and Faith regretted throwing away her cigarette.

"Damn straight," she muttered, then she looked at Teal'c and winked, "wanna do it again?"

Teal'c smiled but before he could answer SG-1 emerged from the high school.

"Let's saddle up, Teal'c," Jack said pointing to the car, "the oracle has spoken. Two of the three are coming, the third is a maybe. Tomorrow we know more. Are you still here?"

The last comment of course was directed at Faith, sitting on the hood of the car.

"Hello," Faith replied smiling at Jack, "bike still at the base, remember?"

Jacks sighed annoyed.

"Alright," he said and points to the back, "but this time you sit in the back next to Carter. Teal'c move over, I'm driving."

x

* * *

x

"This is it," Amūn-Ra said, grinning ferally, "time to d..."

A voice started to sing in a language, now dead, except for two persons left in the universe who can still speak it.

" _Oh Gods of mount Selyesna_

 _Humbly we besiege thee_

 _We are the children of Saiya_

 _Bestow upon us thy blessing_

 _For all that we are we owe to thee."_

The sounds of sliding doorbolts not being opened in millennia could be heard.

"Yes," Amūn-Ra said triumphantly, re-absorbing his energy attack as his attention shifted to the opening door, "finally!"

"NO," Daniel and Giles both yelled.

Then their scream ended abruptly as both men suddenly vanished.

The door to the temple open and the Saiyan Holiest of Holies becomes visible for the first time since the dawn of Saiyan civilization. Inside lie six mummified men, three to each side. In the back stands a large chair with the mummified remains of a woman in it. But before her stands a primitive Stargate. It's clearly made out of improvised materials but still a Stargate.

"Yes," Amūn-Ra yelled exultant. He stepped inside and started to look for a DHD. But there is none. All he can find is a long dead improvised control console, connected to a small crystal device. It's as dead as the console.

"No!" Amūn-Ra now groans in despair, "This cannot be! What the Hell do I have to do to get out of this nightmare?"

De-spirited the Goa'uld left the temple and sat down outside against one of the columns.

"I'm afraid we're going to be here for a while longer still, my friend," Amūn-Ra said to Belmovekk, who had passed out again and patted him on the leg, "I see you are in no hurry to leave either."

If what that human had said was true, then the Ancients must have build themselves a Stargate to return home, Amūn-Ra thought. The act of opening a wormhole all the way back to their galaxy probably depleted their power cell. But they still knew it was too dangerous to leave a Stargate unguarded on a world that housed such an 'energetic' species. So the Ancient that had stayed behind packaged it all carefully in religion, and in doing so made sure nobody would ever disturb this gate. Quite ingenious, worthy of a Goa'uld.

By now he was sick to death of this place. But it was also painfully clear that this time he was not going to leave through some outside intervention. So the only course of action was to ride this one out. Of course, he should kill the Saiyan now that he was down, but part of Amūn-Ra feared that the only thing worse then being stranded in this illusion was being stranded here alone.

"I wish this bloody world wasn't destroyed so I can destroy it myself, rock for bloody rock," he sighed.

Fed up with this stupid temple Amūn got up and grabbed the Saiyan by his leg.

"I'm going and you're coming with me," he said, "if I have to be on this planet I'm sure there are more enjoyable places to be found then this."

He was about to go off, with the Saiyan in tow, when he suddenly heard the familiar sound of a Stargate dialing in. He turned around and saw that the Stargate was indeed activating. Could this be his ticket off? An expression slipped in from the Saiyan's memory.

"Vegas, Baby," he yelled exultant.

As the final chevron encoded the gate erupted, spewed forward and retreated into a stable event horizon. But this is not the normal blue-grey event horizon he's used to. This time it is golden.

"What the…?":Amūn-Ra muttered as he dropped the Saiyan and walked up to the event horizon. It never turns golden, yet this one just did.

"What's this?" he said and touched the event horizon. Normally you just press on and you can enter the event horizon. But this time it resisted. It did not allow passage no matter how hard he pushed.

"I'll be damned," Amūn-Ra said as he started scratching his hair without thinking, "this is strange."

"Indeed! It is the end of the line for you, my friend," a voice said behind him.

Amūn-Ra turned around in shock.

It is the Saiyan. And he looked fully healed, arms folded across his chest.

"How..., why...," Amūn-Ra stammered surprised.

The Saiyan started to smirk.

"This is a dreamscape, my friend," he said, "like a lucid dream it is possible to manipulate it. I healed myself by willing it."

"It does not matter," Amūn Ra said as he recovered from the shock and raised his power, white chi flames springing back to life, blowing away the mummified remains of the six men, "I beat you before, I'll beat you again!"

The Saiyan looked unimpressed however.

"You do not get it, do you," he smirked, "I told you this place was a metaphor. A metaphor of my power!"

The Saiyan yelled and increased his power to equal that of the Goa'uld, a white chi flame flaring just as bright as Amūn-Ra's. Then he smirked some more.

"I managed to hide a few things from you, my snake friend," he said, "like this..."

The Saiyan yelled again and this time the world starts to shake.

"Crap," Amūn-Ra said, just before the Saiyan's power erupted into a massive golden flash and engulfed him.

x

* * *

x

On the bridge of the Pride of Amūn, Amūn-Ra's First Prime had been sitting in the command chair for quite some time. Amūn-Ra had sequestered himself. But he did that a lot nowadays. They had left the Warrior's Honor some time ago, and from the sensor logs being transmitted from the good ship, Baal's forces have gone in full pursuit. Things didn't look well for the Warrior's Honor as a small task force of two Ha'taks and several Alkesh gunned down for her in deadly pursuit. The whole bridge crew watched the dance of death on a large holo-display. It's all they can do at the moment anyway.

Suddenly a massive shock shook the Pride of Amūn and threw everybody around.

"Are we under attack?" the captain of the Pride of Amūn yelled.

"Nothing on the..." a Jaffa at the sensor grid tried to say, then another shock shook the Pride of Amūn and knocked him over.

"It's coming from inside the ship," somebody else yelled.

"Where?" the First Prime asked concerned.

"Our Lord's quarters," the Jaffa said shaken.

"Sound general quarters, send troops to our Lord's quarters," the First Prime shouted and made for Amūn-Ra's personal quarters himself.

Several shocks shook the mighty vessel before the First Prime made it to Amūn-Ra's personal quarters. Outside dozens of armed and unarmed Jaffa warriors stand about, uncertain what to do.

"Why has nobody entered?" the First Prime shouted. As if to illustrate why, another shock rocks the ship, causing the troops to stagger.

An officer cowered uncertain.

"We do not dare," he finally said, "our Lord..."

One look of their faces is enough for the First Prime to understand why. He has seen that look on countless of other Jaffa, serving countless other Lords. It's fear. Fear of displeasing their Master. Fear of doing something. Fear that seizes one's soul and turns you from being an effective warrior into one that's afraid to take risks and make mistakes.

Another shock rocked the ship, but the First Prime no longer cared. From being the finest Jaffa in service to any of the Goa'uld, they are now as cowed as the others. They might as well all die now.

Then the doors to the personal quarters of Amūn-Ra swung open. A golden glow came from inside, together with a chirping noise. Then Amūn-Ra emerged. But he had changed. His hair now standing even more upright had turned to gold, as had those white flames he often displayed. And the eyes have gone to an angry cold blue green. Eyes that chill you to the bone just by looking at them. Murdering eyes. And there is that sound, a scary sound of chirping insects in the background.

The Jaffa sink to their knees and cower. Except the First Prime.

"My Lord," he said shaken.

"He is no more," the golden being said. Gone are the overtones of Amūn-Ra. All that was left was the original voice of the Saiyan.

"Amūn-Ra is dead. I am Belmovekk, son of Rabar, disciple to the God Aldur."

The troops start chattering aghast.

"What have you done to Amūn?" the First Prime asked.

"What he tried to do to me," Belmovekk said as he looked at the shaken Jaffa, "I destroyed him. He has ceased being a slimy worm. He is an ex-Goa'uld. He has ceased to be. Extra crispy. I guess he could not stand the heat that comes with being Super Saiyan."

The First Prime is speechless. For decades he has served Amūn. Called him a friend even. It had gotten worse lately but still, decades of loyalty are hard to overcome.

"Gone?" he asked shaken.

The Saiyan nodded and the Jaffa again erupt in nervous chatter

"No!"

"It cannot be!"

"How can this be?"

"I knew this would happen!"

"SILENCE," the First Prime shouted. He was as distraught as the men, but if he didn't step in now they would fall apart. He had seen it happen with the Jaffa of other Goa'uld. Goa'uld like Her'hi'ur, Apophis, Sokar or Cronus.

"If Amūn could see you now he would be displeased," he said to the men.

"But he's dead, what does it matter?" a Jaffa replied.

The First Prime reacted instantly and shot the man with his personal Zat'ni'katel.

"I don't care," he said, even as the unconscious body hit the floor, "it doesn't matter if Amūn is alive or dead. We are still his chosen, the sons of Amūn."

"But what's to come of us?" an officer said, tears in his eyes The First Prime stood up to the man and slapped him in the face.

"Get a grip of yourself," he hissed, "you're an officer!"

"The Golden Ones have come! The Golden One must lead us," another Jaffa said. That idea found fertile ground.

"Yes he must lead us."

"Lead us!"

"Everybody quiet!" the Saiyan shouted and walked up to the Jaffa that had called him a Golden One.

"Why did you call me Golden One?" he asked up close.

The Jaffa swallows nervously, as the Saiyan's cold angry blue-green stare peers deeply into his very soul.

"Speak up," the First Prime said, he himself curious.

"M-m-my grandmother o-once spoke of the legend of t-t-the Golden Ones. Who would bring doom and havoc to the Galaxy.," the Jaffa said, then he recited,

" _And in their wake shall come destruction unprecedented_

 _The Galaxy shall shudder down to its core_

 _In their wake both the Serpentlords and Lords Ascended shall fall from power_

 _And Chu'lak shall rise into its own. For the Golden Ones have come!"_

The gathered Jaffa started to chatter amongst themselves. Some seemed to remember hearing of this legend when they were small. For others it was new. Yet it seemed to strike a chord in this dire hour. The Saiyan meanwhile buried his face in his hand and shook his head.

"Not another damn prophecy," he muttered and looked upwards, "you guys have way too much fun at my expense."

Then he started to curse worse then a drill master does on the first day of basic training. Once he was finished he looked up and saw that all the Jaffa were kneeling before him. Even the First Prime.

"What?" he asked.

"You defeated our Lord in combat, you are now our Lord and Master," the First Prime said looking at the floor, "as is customary."

"No," the Saiyan said desperately, "I refuse."

The First Prime looked up to the Saiyan.

"If you don't, the other System Lords will move in and carve up Amūn's empire," he said, "as Goa'ulds go, Amūn was a kind and benign Master. The others will not be so kind. You cannot leave us alone!"

They all looked so serious, it made Belmovekk just sick at the stomach looking at them. Unable to stand it he turned around and started to curse again.

"Shit, shit, shit, fuck, shit, shitfuck," he muttered to himself, "damn idiot! If you break it, you have to fix it."

"My Lord?" the First Prime asked puzzled at the Saiyan's outbursts.

The Saiyan put out his chi flame but not his transformation.

"Walk with me," he said to the First Prime and as carefully as is possible he took him aside, "why can you guys not start for yourself?"

"We only exist to serve our Gods," the First Prime replied, as if it was the commonest thing in the universe, "that is the way it has always been."

"A God who is not worthy, is not worth following," the Saiyan said, as if it were an absolute truth onto itself. Yet it sounded utterly alien and heretical to the First Prime.

"My Lord?" he said confused.

"The same goes for any man or any ideal," the Saiyan continued as he looked at the First Prime, "your people are being ruthlessly enslaved and exploited by the Goa'uld."

"You talk like the Shol'va Teal'c," the First Prime said, barely able to hide his contempt, "he broke his word to Apophis and turned against him. Now he spreads his word of rebellion and heresy from the world of the Tau'ri. I could never break my word. Even if my God were false, it is still all I have."

"Would you like to serve another Goa'uld?" the Saiyan asked.

The question surprised the First Prime and he had to think about it. Then he spoke.

"No," he said, "Amūn I would follow, but he is no more. I have no desire to follow any of the others. None have but an inkling of the honor Amūn had."

The Saiyan started to smirk.

"Ah, but you are in a unique position, my friend," he said and put his arm around the First Prime's shoulder, "your word and desire can be both be secure. It is your former God that has left you. You on the other hand are now a free agent. You can start again for yourself."

The First Prime thought at that. Then he reached a conclusion and activated his communicator.

"Captain, the First Prime here, signal the fleet, we're going to change course and hook up with the Warrior's Honor. Tell the Warrior's Honor to make best speed for us."

"What has happened to our Lord?" the captain asked worried, "we have been hearing the strangest rumors."

"I will tell you soon," the First Prime said, "out."

He looked at the Saiyan again.

"The other Goa'uld will not stand for it if we rule ourselves," he said, "they will come for Amūn's territory. And I don't think I will be able to keep together all of Amūn's forces. There will be many who will just pack up and go home."

"Then let them go," the Saiyan shrugged, "no man should be forced to fight against his will. You may find that instead others will hearken to your cause."

"Will you help us?" the First Prime asked, "We have need of you in the coming struggle."

The Saiyan shook no.

"I cannot," he said , "my destiny lies elsewhere, Jaffa. Part of me wishes I could. I know Amūn feared a great evil arising on Earth. And it is my destiny to fight that evil."

It was as the First Prime feared.

"We cannot hope to survive on our own for long," the First prime said dejected, "we must have allies."

"Cheer up, Jaffa, methinks Warleader Hammond of Earth would love to have you guys as allies," the Saiyan smiled, "once you unite with your other forces you are sitting on top of a major collection of military hardware."

"The Shol'va Teal'c lives on that world," the First Prime objected.

"See," the Saiyan smirked, "even more allies?"

"But the Tau'ri lack ships, Saiyan."

"But they make up for it in cleverness, Jaffa," the Saiyan said, "you must learn to be flexible, Jaffa. The enemy of your enemy could make for a mighty fine friend. As a famous Tau'ri warleader once said, give me a commander who is lucky any time!"

The First Prime thought it over for a moment. Then he looked at his men.

"But how must I break news of Amūn's death to the fleet?"

"I will do that," the Saiyan said, sighing as he looked at the confused looking Jaffa warriors, "can you patch me through to your fleet?"

"You wear the bracelet of Amūn," the First Prime said and pointed at the device the Saiyan wore on his left wrist, "all you need to do is press those two points and the whole fleet will see and hear you."

Giving a wink to the First Prime the Saiyan tapped the communicator. Suddenly his grinning image appeared everywhere across the fleet.

"Jaffa, I am Belmovekk, formerly the host of the Goa'uld you knew as Amūn. He is dead. I killed him. By the rules of combat your lives belong to me now."

He then paused for effect.

"However, I have no desire to rule you, my duties lie elsewhere. Instead I give you your freedom. You are free to do as you wish. Or... you may choose to follow your First Prime. The other Goa'uld, once they learn of Amūn's demise, they will come for you and the worlds that belonged to Amūn. Your First Prime thinks what you have is worth fighting for. That words like honor, duty, courage, sacrifice and above all loyalty are worth fighting and dying for. He wishes to come to the aid of your comrades on board of the Warrior's Honor. By his acts I deem your First Prime to be a worthy successor to Amūn. He has my full support, confidence and blessing."

"To those that choose to follow him I would like to give you these words of wisdom, as laid out long ago by Priya, the Saiyan Goddess of War. When I was young my father told me these and now I will give them to you. Over time my people forgot them and paid the price for it with death. But I still carry them in my heart:"

" _It is a warrior's duty is to protect the weak. A warrior has to be strong in order to do so. Seek therefore to better yourself._

 _Never engage in frivolous fighting, for a battle must have purpose and worthiness_

 _Be true to one another, for you are brothers in arms. Those who are true to one another can move mountains. Brothers in arms do not desert each other in the face of battle._

 _No God, man or ideal that is unworthy is worth following. Your fealty is the highest you can offer. Make sure it's recipient is worthy of that honor."_

"So spoke my father, Rabar of house Rabar, the words of the Goddess Priya, Saiyan Goddess of War."

"To those who seek to return to their homes, their loved ones, I wish you good fortune. For those who wish to follow your First Prime I wish you equal good fortune. May the fortune of Priya and Aldur shine upon all your battles and bring you victory!"

As the Saiyan finished his broadcast the First Prime took over.

"Jaffa, Amūn is no more. But we still remain. Amūn forged us as much as we forged him. We were his sacred band just as much as he was ours. Let us rise to the moment and come to the aid of our brethren on the Warrior's Honor. From now on we will leave no Jaffa behind."

The First Prime cut off the transmission.

"Walk with me to the bridge," he said. The Saiyan nodded and before the eyes of everybody he de-transformed and made for the bridge.

On the bridge the First Prime found the bridge crew subdued, but still focused on the task at hand.

"Status," he asked the captain as he sat down in the command chair. Everybody eyed the Saiyan wearily as he positioned himself behind the First Prime.

"So far nobody has abandoned their posts," the captain said, "the same goes for the other ships. There are some reports of discussions breaking out, but so far the consensus seems to be that we must come to the aid of the Warrior's Honor. We are already at full speed. My guess is that the hammer will fall after we rendezvous with the Warrior's Honor and rescue her."

The First Prime put his elbows on his knees and rested his head on his hands as he reflected on what he had heard.

"I guess we will have to see after that," he said.

A loud low rumbling nose could suddenly be heard.

"Oops," the Saiyan grinned sheepishly as everybody looked at him, "if you guys do not mind I will go find something to eat. I am famished."

"Somebody bring him to the mess room," the First Prime said, his mind on the upcoming battle as he brought up the tactical holo-display

"Follow me, honored one," a Jaffa said and gestured the Saiyan to follow him.

"At least it's no longer Golden One," Belmovekk muttered softly and gestured to the Jaffa, "lead on, my friend."

He hardly set a foot out of the bridge's door when a delegation of robed priests of Amūn awaited him. Looking all business.

"Look, you are not mad that I killed your God are you?" he said, bringing up his hands, "cause while it sucks to be you, it is not as if it has not happen before."

"Forgive us, honored one," the oldest of the priests said as he bowed respectfully, "we wish to learn more of this Priya you talked about."

Belmovekk was stunned. He just added the whole Priya thing to help smoothen the whole dead God demise. But these guys seemed to take it serious.

"Alright, but can we talk this over while we eat?" he said, then he grinned, "Priya looks favorably on feeding the body. A healthy mind in a healthy body."

x

* * *

x

(The present)

x

Belmovekk leaned back on his bunk in the SGC sick bay.

"And that is more or less what happened," he said, making himself comfortable on the bunk. Well, not exactly of course. He had left out some details. Like him going Super Saiyan, or Master Giles and that man showing up in his mind.

Hammond and Frasier looked at each other. It was still one amazing story. Finally Hammond turned to Belmovekk again.

"You still didn't tell us how you ended up with that ship," Hammond said, and did I get it right that you just started a new religion amongst the Jaffa? A religion based on your God of War?"

The Saiyan rested, hands behind his head, on the pillow as he thought how to best explain it.

"I can see how you would fee a little apprehensive, Warleader Hammond," he said, "and he is a she by the way.

"A little?" Hammond gasped. The Saiyan sighed and pulled one hand from behind his head.

"They gave me the ship because they wish to become allies with you, Warleader Hammond," Belmovekk said, "A good number of them chose to go home instead. By now that First Prime probably has more ships then men. Since you have made quite the impression he probably hopes that by offering you a Ha'tak some of your good fortune might rub off on him. And since they decided to make a clean break with the past they thought the Warrior's Honor was a more apt name as their new flag ship then Pride of Amūn."

"As for the religion, they needed something, Warleader Hammond. They had just lost their God. That is a terrible thing for anybody to happen. And desperate men can do desperate things. Especially when armed with a whole fleet of attack cruisers. After all, the best way to replace a belief is with another."

"And as far as religions go, Priya's is a not so bad. She does not tell her followers to conquer and enslave others, only do good stuff, like protect the weak and be true to themselves. But if you are that worried..."

The Saiyan held up his free hand upside down above the bedside table and a thick book fell down on it out of nowhere

"The Gospel of the Goddess Priya, Warleader Hammond, for your perusal," the Saiyan smiled, "the early version of course. I thought it prudent to leave out that there was a newer version. It is more corrupted, to suit the needs of what we Saiyans were doing."

"Amazing," Janet Frasier said stunned, "how do you do that?"

"All smoke and mirrors, dear," the Saiyan smiled at the good doctor as she picked up the book and started to examine it, "and in the turn of the wrist of course. You must never estimate the correct turning of the wrist."

"But books just don't fall out of thin air," Frasier protested, despite holding the evidence that it could in her hands.

"Beware of skeptics, for they are ill equipped to deal with life's mysteries," Belmovekk sighed.

"Belmovekk!" Hammond thundered annoyed. The Saiyan's flippant behavior was quite driving him mad.

"Alright," the Saiyan said soothing, then faced the doctor again, "dearest doctor, short answer, sorcery. The creation of matter through sheer willpower. The long answer, well, I do not think you will like it because it gets all technical in the arcane arts, darling."

"I think I understand why you want to strangle him, general," Frasier said to Hammond as she passed on the book, "well I declare this patient to be in disgusting good health, for whatever the hell he is. Now, if you'd be so kind as to clear off, you're hogging valuable bed space."

"But I am the only patient in your house of healing?" the Saiyan protested and looked around, seeing only empty beds.

"Go!" she said vehemently and pointed at the door, "Go before I break my Hippocratic oath!"

"Story of my life," Belmovekk muttered aggrieved as he hopped of the bed.

"And now?" General Hammond asked as Belmovekk gathered together his meager belongings.

"Now I go home and our ways part again, Warleader Hammond," Belmovekk said, his lighthearted tone gone, "I will go about my business, and you go about yours. And let us hope neither of us has need of the other again for a long, long while. Of course, if you happen to learn where our mutual friend Gero hangs out, I would take it as a good favor if you still sent me a notice. Especially now that you have the address."

x

* * *

x

"What's wrong, Daniel?" O'Neill asked as he and Daniel toured the Pride of Amūn. Technical staff of the SGC were crawling all over the vessel, barely able to keep from drooling all over its advanced technology.

"I can't seem to shake the taste of cotton ever since we returned from Sunnydale," Daniel replied while poking with his tongue inside his mouth, then he shrugged "So we have another Ha'tak?"

"I guess we do," Jack said as he felt up one of the walls, "have no worry, Daniel, we'll soon lose her in some stupid accident like we did with the other. We always seem to do."

"I wonder what we're going to call it," Daniel said, his eyes wandering over the place himself..

Jack chuckled and turned around.

"I've already submitted a proposal," he grinned.

Daniel looked disapprovingly at Jack.

"Ah, Jack, not Enterprise again!"

"You do realize that when they built the first space shuttle Trekkies started a letter campaign to name her Enterprise," O'Neill said, then he began to grin, "Think of it like this, this time we will be ahead of them."

"What if the Warsies start a letter campaign to call her the Millenium Falcon?" Daniel countered, "After all, Teal'c's already in their camp."

"Go wash your whore mouth," Jack said pretending to be angry, "Besides, Teal'c can do squat, now that I've got dirt on him. I just have utter a single word."

He didn't say it out loud, just worded it, but to Daniel it seemed suspiciously much like 'jailbait'.

x

* * *

x

For the umpteenth time Faith was doing her assigned kata in 10 G's of gravity. And getting pretty sick of it. It didn't appear that Oz was going to relent on letting her do something else though. Not until, as he said, she was either hurling up chunks or doing it to satisfaction. Today he seemed to have raised the bar again, demanding that she do the whole set in under three seconds while at 10 G's. That sniveling werewolf actually had the gall to time her while doing his own set

"Again," Oz yelled, "you're still at five and a half seconds."

"Ah," Faith complained, "I'm tired, Oz."

Oz stopped for a moment to look her over and grinned before continuing on himself.

"Even better. You know what the motto is when you can still complain, Faith," the guitarist said, "either you do it in less then three seconds or you throw up."

"That is if I can even throw up," Faith muttered as she readied herself, "I'm hungry."

"There will be plenty of food tonight," Oz smiled as he just finished his form, the third form, to his satisfaction.

"If I make it till tonight," Faith still muttered softly. Oz just shrugged and resumed his own form to see if he could do better. They were so engrossed in performing their forms that they didn't notice somebody had entered the gravity gym and observed them.

Faith was the first to notice as her Slayer instinct suddenly kicked in. She stopped doing her form on 2/3rds of the way and looked over her shoulder

"Don't stop, Faith," Oz said, continuing his own form.

"There's a soldier guy in here," she said. That stopped Oz.

A large man stood there in army fatigues, an army jacket wound around his waist, large muscled tattooed arms bulging from a T-shirt with freaky black hair. But it was the eyes that crept her out. Not the black irises, although admittedly, they do looked weird. It was the way they reminded her of countless homeless men, some of them vets from some foreign and far away war. Eyes that had seen too much to forget.

"You're back?" Oz said taking it all in stride and looked the man over, "Been to the dump store I see."

So this was the legendary Saiyan that had caused the hornets nest to be stirred.

"Yeah, look what they gave me," the Saiyan said as he looked himself over and pointed to his T-shirt, which had _'I've been through the Gate and all I got was this lousy T-shirt!'_ printed on it.

"Could work for you," Oz said, giving an appraising look, "if you're going for the homeless alternative look that is. You're back early."

The Saiyan didn't immediately reply.

"I felt the need for some alone time," the Saiyan finally said, "these past weeks have been...stressful. I even felt unease in my stomach when I returned."

"That's bad," Oz said impressed.

Faith had the idea that stressful was when you had a bad day. This guy looked so beyond stressful he came out beyond at the border of nervous wreck. Then the Saiyan looked at her.

"New Slayer?" he asked Oz.

"New Slayer," Oz said.

"I hope she last longer then the previous one," the Saiyan said, "Who has been overseeing her training?"

"I have," Oz said. The Saiyan raised an eyebrow.

"Why not Buffy, or Xander, or Master Giles?"

"Xander helps out from time to time," Oz shrugged, "Giles lends me his notes. Buffy, well, you know how Slayers get when together. It's no big deal. She's spirited, headstrong and wild. And likes to nail everything with a Y-chromosome. And sometimes the additional X as well. But I manage."

"Good," the Saiyan nodded, turned around and left the gym without ever having said a word to Faith.

x

* * *

x

"What's up, general?" O'Neill asked as he and Teal'c entered his office. He found Carter and Daniel already present.

"I've just gotten a phone call from Ft. Leavenworth," the portly general said, "to be precise, the military prison where they sent Colonel Baker and his associates."

"And how's the good colonel doing?" Jack smiled smugly at the general, then at Teal'c.

"They've just found Colonel Baker and his associates dead, colonel," Hammond replied, dropping his bombshell.

The smile on Jack's face disappeared like snow in a hot desert sun. Teal'c of course only raised his eyebrow.

"What!?"

Hammond leaned back and rotated his chair to stare at the wall.

"Apparently they all hanged themselves, colonel"

"But that's impossible," Sam said, "maybe one person, but not all of them."

Hammond shrugged in his chair. He has no answer for it either.

"I'm afraid the guards at Ft. Leavenworth found them all dead by hanging," the general replied, "there were no sign of any apparent struggle."

"A regular Jonestown suicide," Jack snorted, "incompetent fools! What's next at Ft. Leavenworth? Somebody accidentally cuts off his own head while shaving?"

"Did they have any visitors?" Daniel asked.

The general turned around and picked up a fax printout, which he gave to Daniel.

"According to this report only from their lawyers."

"They have lawyers on a court martial," Jack asked, "whenever did that happen?"

"Apparently they chose to be represented by lawyers of their own," Hammond said and swiveled his chair back to the wall, "some law firm called Wolfram & Hart from LA."

x

* * *

x

Belmovekk sat on the porch of 1630 Revello Drive, a cup of tea in his hand, and watching the sun set. From inside came the sound of people talking. Some laughter, sounds of eating. He missed those gentle sounds. Instead he can still hear the hum of machinery if he closed his eyes.

After taking a long shower at his place, undergoing a grueling 300 G punishment training and taking another shower, he had gone to Joyce's house, where the gang held a welcome home party in his honor. There had been a massive cake, lots of Chinese food, toasts and Joyce taking him apart to give him a strong piece of her mind for going off like that. Then Oz and his band did a 6 track mini concert. And lots of general tension relief. The new Slayer somehow managed to bugger off soon thereafter, thus missing the arrival of Goku, Vegeta and Piccolo. And another hefty explanation session ensued. He couldn't really fault Faith for leaving. He hardly knew her, he would have loved to do similar and especially Vegeta was proving to be a whole world of pain-in-the-ass.

But eventually things got talked out with the Deadly Trio. They left and he stayed. Outside on the porch that is. While he liked the noises and sounds of happy people inside, for now he preferred this semi-solitude. Then he heard somebody coming. And sensed who she was.

"Are you alright?" Buffy's voice asked. Belmovekk turned his head and saw her standing in the door opening.

"I am now," he said and invited her to sit next to him. Instead she sat opposite to him on the railing.

"What was it like?" she asked curious, "Having a worm in your head?"

"Try it, young lady, you may like it," he said as he sipped some of his tea.

"I think I'll pass," she replied. Belmovekk nodded approvingly.

"Smart move, young lady," he said, "Very smart move."

Both said nothing for a while and avoided looking at each other.

"Are you still mad at me?" he finally asked.

"I don't know," she replied while still looking away, "I was, maybe still am. While you've helped a lot, you also us cost a lot."

"I am sorry, young lady," he said, "I never meant for any of this to happen."

"But it did," she said, finally looking at him, "while you helped a lot and it saved many lives, it has cost us also. Angel, the loss of our secret identity, Mom being worried sick to death about your latest adventure. You had me worried. They came to our house!"

The Saiyan stared into his cup.

"I am sorry, young lady. I..., I..., I should have known better. I'm no Belgarath or Pol. Especially Pol excels in doing this social thing. She has been guiding people, families and nations for millennia. She makes it look so easy. I overreached myself in doing the same. I was..., overconfident."

"Try arrogant," Buffy said.

"Arrogant then," Belmovekk said, "they presented me with what seemed like a simple problem. For me that is. I was so used to be being the strongest I forgot that it did not necessarily make me the smartest. I should have known that, after Angelus pulled a fast one on us. I guess I was so wrapped up in my guilt that I forgot to learn that lesson."

Buffy shook her head.

"You know, I had to let Vegeta beat me up for twenty minutes to get him to help us," she said. She still had a faint outlook of the black eye he had given her..

"Just say the word and I'll rough him up, young lady," Belmovekk said, all earnest. Buffy sighed and shook her head again.

"I don't want you to rough him up," she said, "I want you to promise us that there are no more such secrets waiting to blow up in our faces! I want you to stop running our lives!"

She was desperate for him to say yes to that, Belmovekk could see it, it was written all over her face. That if he said yes it could become alright between them again. He wished that he could say yes. But he couldn't.

"No," he said, "I can not."

Her almost pleading look disappeared and sour Buffy returned.

"That was not what I wanted to hear," she said.

"It is as is," Belmovekk said, "in order to cast my net I had meet many people. And learned many secrets."

She folded her arms across her chest defiantly.

"Why keep them?" she asked, "Is it a hobby or something?"

"Habit plays a part in it," he nodded, "but mostly I think it is better to not rock the boat before you know what is going on for certain. I promise I will tell what concerns you whenever possible."

"That is still not what I wanted to hear," she said coldly.

"Oh, come on, young lady," Belmovekk said rolling his eyes, "what do you want me to do? Cut myself off from the world?"

"Giles doesn't need all sorts of shady contacts," she countered. It sounded ridiculous. She probably even knew it. And Giles did have the advantage of having a whole Watcher network backing him up with what he needed to know.

Almost Belmovekk said what he had learned of the Watchers, the awful truth that was behind their organization, and their strange and weird rules. An organization to which Master Giles was still dedicated. The secret he had learned from D'Hoffryn.

But he decided not too. She needed to have that faith that at least some authority figure in her life was still good, instead of being just as grey as the rest of the world. Undermining Master Giles would serve little, and he owned the man a debt of thanks for what he did when he was possessed. The bitter truth he had also learned as Giles had taken him aside and told him what he had done with Warleader Hammond's scholar.

"I am a monster, young lady," he said finally, "the blood of billions is on my hands. I am damned already. When I die I will undoubtedly go to Hell where I will join the rest of my people. So I do these things so that neither you, nor Master Giles has to do them."

He hoped that would satisfy her at least. But she didn't look very impressed.

"You know, the Anne Rice routine got pretty old when Angel still did it," she said as she hopped of the railing, "mom told me to ask you to that if you'd like we can still order some additional Chinese. Since TAFKAP and Forest Gump ate what remained."

"It's up to her," Belmovekk replied, "I am not that hungry."

Buffy nodded then she turned around. Suddenly the Saiyan gripped her hand.

"I can promise you one thing though," he said, looking directly into her eyes, "I will stop running your life. Or that of the others. From this day forward I shall mind my own business. I will continue to train you guys but no more then that."

He let go of her hand. Giving him a strange look she went inside and Belmovekk resumed starring over Sunnydale again. He still had a long way to go. He closed his eyes, put his hand above his cup and willed some more tea into existence. Then he started sipping.

"So that was her then," a familiar voice suddenly spoke.

Belmovekk opened his eyes and looked to his left. On the railing a mirror image of himself sat, dressed in gold Goa'uld armor, arms folded across his chest, leaning against the post, his eyes lighting up.

"Amūn," Belmovekk gasped. In shock

"You know, she looks so much more plain in real life," Amūn said as he unfolded one arm and pointed after Buffy.

"You're dead," the Saiyan hissed aghast at the sight of the Goa'uld.

"I thought so too," Amūn said as he looked himself over, "and yet here I am again."

x

x

* * *

x

x

THE END

Or, to be continued in Original of the Species part 2B, The Mayor & the Saiyan: Wilkins.


	10. Appendix

**Appendix**

x

x

Author's notes: Finally some remarks and info fluff regarding this story

OK, as has been stated before, I never intended to chop part 2 into two, but since the SG-1 chapter grew so big I felt I had to. It was already approaching three quarters of my previous story and I felt not even half way. Also, after posting part 1 to better then expected reviews I was anxious to keep up the pressure and also sorely tempted to start posting chapters as I more or less finished them. But that is not my style. I hate it when authors make you wait endlessly for the next installment. Which wouldn't be half so bad if most of them didn't stop posting them altogether for whatever reason. And I'm an ad hoc kind of writer. I generally have a story arc in mind but the details often change as I write. Often forcing a rewrite of earlier chapters. Which would be kind a hard when already posted. Also I like to hop and work on chapters as I see fit.

For instance the Buffy/Belmo conflict originally ended by chapter two. But as I posted part 1 I realized that A: it would be pointless to have gone to all that trouble in the first place to introduce it and then resolve it so easily. And B: the betrayal of trust issue could not be so easily resolved. So I made it a major theme of this part and probably in part 2B as well.

For those wondering why Belmovekk would foist a religion on a group of Jaffa who just lost their God, one that we know is just as false, he didn't know what Daniel and Amūn learned. To him its still a perfectly good religion. And Daniel no longer remembers. Amūn might though. Or maybe he won't.

I have to say, I quite enjoyed writing Faith. While Eliza Dushku is a hot goddess, I've always felt the whole Faith going bad deal a little too contrived in the series. Her reasons for going to the dark side seemed way too angsty and whiny to my taste. I thought let's give her a real reason to embrace the dark side. Muhahaha!

Oh, and no, the whole Amūn in the head is not inspired by BSG and Head Six. No, all hail Harvey! The real first denizen inside somebody's screwed up head. With Scorpius and Creighton hopping around in a easter bunny suit my absolute favorite Farscape scene. You gotta love that kind of head screwing around, not?

x

* * *

x

The 6 styles of Saiyan martial arts:

x

Inspired by Star Wars and its gazillion forms of light saber fighting styles I decided to create some of my own for Saiyans. Seems logical that they developed their own forms, right?

• Ozar'itsu 'way of the ozaru'. Main focus on taming the inner beast and utilizing its power.

• Radi'itsu 'way of the Saiyan snakehunter'. Strong defense, the emphasis on seeking weaknesses, with sudden strikes to exploit them.

• Mal'ki'itsu 'way of the Saiyan mountain tiger'. Aggressive, dominant, reckless. Keep your opponent off balance by seizing the initiative.

• Lokta'itsu 'way of the Saiyan eagle'. Concentrating heavily on aerial combat.

• Cumbri'itsu 'way of the Saiyan scorpion'. Deadly, secretive, calculating. The Saiyan ninja assassin style. Style of choice for infiltrators.

• Aisni'itsu 'way of the 'soul'. Inward looking, much focus on one's powerlevel, strong emphasis on chi attacks.

x

* * *

x

Powerlevels

x

There can be no Dragonball Z without powerlevels. So here are mine.

Now there are two kinds of powerlevels, the ones used for the real DBZ and the ones I make up for this story. I used the DBZ ones from a long defunct DBZ site called Planet Namek. Note for those a little less familiar with DBZ, it's creator Toriyama rarely gave powerlevels for his characters. The only time they were ever stated was when a character got measured by a scouter. Which was mostly Radditz, Vegeta and Nappa when they came to Earth, Bulma did a reading once using Radditz's scouter she had fixed, and Freeza's henchmen used scouters a lot on Planet Namek and when Freeza arrived on Earth. Then it pretty much stopped when the last guy with a scouter got snuffed shortly measuring Trunks at 5 prior to his battle with Freeza. Theory has it Toriyama felt constrained by having to keep up with everyone's powerlevels, so he no longer bothered and it basically became the Z-Senshi using their senses and going OGMZ THE POWAH! ITS TOO BIG!. So it all became guesswork after that. Which means that most sites usually offer different levels, sometimes into the absurd.

x

* * *

x

Part 1 'The Slayer and the Saiyan'

x

My story starts shortly after Trunks' battle, which although I didn't use it was about this:

King Cold 13.000.000

Freeza 12.500.000

Trunks (suppressed) 5

Trunks SSJ 17.000.000

Goku SSJ 20.000.000

Belmovekk SSJ 35.000.000

As you can see I've scaled Belmovekk in a bit higher then the other Saiyans. The reason is twofold. Firstly he has been around for longer so had more time to get himself to such a level. Secondly he's not a naturally gifted fighter like Goku or Vegeta. These are Saiyans who can increase their power at ridiculous rates. I didn't want to have a third Saiyan be like that, it would be boring. So I wanted him to have a head start on the others and as things moved on he would be overtaken. But just not from the start. So I gave him quite a head start as it were.

Planet Namek never gave any powerlevels to the rest of the Z-fighters at this stage. Which would be hard since they didn't do anything that could give an indication. Piccolo and Vegeta were probably around the million, the other Z-fighters I estimate between the 20.000 and 60.000. Gohan could be the strongest of them, or not. Depending on how much studying his mother made him do in the time after Namek. Which was probably insanely much.

Now, the Scoobies themselves.

At the start:

Buffy 120

Xander 8

Willow 21

Giles 18

Kendra 98

Average Vamp/Demon 50

The average human was measured by Radditz at 5 at the beginning of DBZ. Xander is not your average human so he gets a whoppin' 8. Buffy is the Slayer and as such is blessed with extra power. Since I placed the average Vamp at 50 the Slayer needs to be more then that. One of you suggested that the Slayer would have a Saiyan like ability to get better from near death experience. That would be overkill but it does seem that, the longer they live, the better Slayers get at what they are doing. And not just skill wise. Against Glory and the First's ubervamp Buffy took some tremendous punishment and lived to tell the tale. While that wasn't the reason I scaled Kendra lower then Buffy it does tie in nicely.

Xander prior to Halloween 11

Xander the Saiyan 2500

Xander post Halloween 48

Training his ass off for several weeks gave Xander only a mild increase in power, henceforth still his buttmonkeyness. Whatever power he had during the possession is not really that important, but it is a good average for Saiyans in general. Besides a bucket load of skills and experience Xander did get a fourfold increase in power. Give or take.

Buffy vs. Vegeta 210

The Prince himself estimated her at that level. This is after months of regular training so she is bound to have shown an increase.

Angel prior to turning 62

If the average vamp is 50 then Angel as a former master vampire is probably a bit low. But Angel didn't do much of the fighting in the beginning. And he had been living an appalling lifestyle for a long time, living of rats in New York, before coming to Sunnydale. And he doesn't drink human blood. So I guess he would be more in the average range by the time Buffy started to whip him into shape.

Buffy towards the end 600

Xander towards the end 220

Oz towards the end 24

Kendra towards the end 200

Belmovekk post Judge Fluctuating between 200 and below 100

It stands to reason that by using the gravity gym and by pouring her heart and soul into training to compensate for losing Angel, Buffy would show a nice increase. As would Xander. There is still a big gap between them though, for which Xander needs to use his bag of Saiyan tricks to keep up. Like 3D Master's Buffy Z stories I tend to agree that skill matters more then power. And Xander just has more at this point in time. Oz is scaled at 24 because he only started training relatively late and then dropped out of the picture for a long time. Which is why I decided to send him and his band on their world wide Southern California tour. Kendra scales in at 200. She got the training manual but she and her Watcher had to make do without a constant Saiyan instructor, or a gravity gym.

Angelus 670

Spike 480

Drusilla 580

Average vamp minion 500

The Judge vs. Belmovekk ± 1000

Ethan's spell gave the vamps a ten-fold increase. Since he's bound to show some additional increase from training that would put him above Buffy. But since he stopped training under Belmovekk he and the other vamps are more limited in their knowledge of chi fighting. So Buffy could still fight them one on one. Xander using his Saiyan bag of tricks could still take on an average vamp minion, but Drusilla on the other hand was just too much overkill even for him. Yes, in the story I have a scene where Buffy spars with Xander at full power and he keeps up. But that is still a friendly fight. When your opponent is out to kill you things are inevitably different. Spike having been in a wheelchair and not being able to train much gets to be lower then the other vamps. The Judge had been fed plenty of life force so he gets a nice high number, but his skill was in draining life, not actual fighting.

x

* * *

x

Part 2A 'The Mayor and the Saiyan: the Goa'uld'

x

The Scoobs at the start of this part.

Buffy 580

Xander 280

Oz 95

Willow 25

Faith 85

Giles 25

For having done almost no training during her stay in LA Buffy has dropped a bit. Xander has been training his butt off with Kame Senin during the summer and gained a nice increase. Likewise Oz has also been training. Willow meanwhile having made her first steps on the road to magic goes from 21 to 25. Magic and sorcery being more about willpower, not physical strength. Faith gets an initial low score because unlike Kendra she hasn't been trained from an early age and she's a new Slayer.

Amūn-Ra in Belmovekk's body 5.000

During the Anubis assault 100.000

At first Amūn-Ra lacks the control over Belmovekk's body and keeps it at a relatively low power. During the Anubis assault however he digs deeper into the body and as a result brings forth more power. But by doing so he becomes more susceptible to Saiyan like moods and desires. Henceforth his growing pigheadedness and contempt for his own men. I have no powerlevels for the fight inside Belmo's mind. It being a lucid dream it can be anything you want, although Amūn-Ra noticed he didn't have access to his full powers. So any combat would take place in the hundreds.

Buffy 610

The Xandman 290

Faith 90

Oz 100

Teal'c 30

Trick 55

Tricks minions, each 180

At this point Faith has only had a few weeks training. I estimate Teal'c at 30 because he's the big strong Jaffa martial artists. Trick is just barely above average, the thinking vampire for the new age. The minions the Mayor gave him have trained for months, but their teacher was of course nowhere near as good as Angelus and Drusilla were. 

AN 2017: Alright, another part finished. On to the next part, 2B, starting tomorrow. Or as I call it, the part with the insanely long chapters. ;)


End file.
